


【索香】吟诵誓言

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 139,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 任何胆敢对剑士表现出一丝一毫不尊重的人都会得到厨子的怒火，而污辱厨子骄傲的也会因为相同的原因被大卸八块。这是一个完全不知道自己老早就结婚的两个白痴的故事。亲朋好友等他们正式宣布已经等得不耐烦了。不过路飞唯一在乎的只有结婚蛋糕。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 33
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recite Your Vows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276902) by [HaveMyWeedCookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveMyWeedCookies/pseuds/HaveMyWeedCookies). 



1.

五年前，草帽海贼团终于解散了。他们已经完成了梦想，来到所有人各自为自己的人生写下新篇章的时候。

当时日正当中，天空清澈无云，大海再蓝不过。放眼望去毫无岛屿，只有他们，和广阔的大海，就是这个时候路飞宣布了解散，他站在狮子头上，双眼藏在草帽的阴影中，告诉他们回去找他们的家人，简单又平静，好像他只是评论了天气，而不是解散全世界最强大的海贼团。没有人反对。他们都已经够成熟，能够在梦想结束后互道再见。

「山治，来一场有史以来最盛大的宴会！」发表完演说后，船长终于看向厨师，脸上带着一样的孩子气笑容。山治可没办法拒绝也许是船长给他的最后命令啊。在这之后，路飞会继续航海，大名鼎鼎的海贼王之心仍然向往冒险，但自此之后，他和他的船员将不再以草帽海贼团之名航行。

2.

最先下船的是他们的考古学家，妮可罗宾。大家都很惊讶她竟然要求在阿拉巴斯坦离开。罗宾露出微微的笑容，解释她仍然欠公主和她的人民一个道歉。即使大家都向罗宾保证，薇薇很久以前就原谅她了，考古学家仍然坚持要补偿。于是，在和罗宾告别之前，草帽海贼团用这次机会拜访了他们的朋友。

 **也许，这样最好。** 山治心想。

考古学家寻找真正的家人寻找了很长的时间，在途中她被迫伤害了很多无辜的人才得以生存下来。他能够理解罗宾酱想要赎罪的愿望。这样的话，罗宾也许终于能放下最后的内疚和自我厌恶。他相信薇薇酱会热情的欢迎罗宾。年长的女人再也没有可以称之为家的岛了。除了桑尼，如果她如此选择，阿拉巴斯坦可以成为她的永久居住地。

***

在罗宾离开后，下一个是乔巴。

他们抵达磁鼓岛时，小小的医生坚持他不会哭，因为他现在是大人了。但他很明显在强忍泪水，就快就要被自己噎死了。众船员指责的瞪着绿藻头，因为他就是对乔巴理解男子气概有坏影响的主要原因。剑士叹了口气，在小驯鹿面前跪下来，轻轻拍拍他的头。在索隆告诉他，男子汉流男子汉的眼泪也不要紧之后，乔巴立刻大哭了出来，用眼泪和鼻涕弄湿了绿藻头的长袍。

最后，他们最厉害的医生带着大大的笑容消失在磁鼓岛永恒的白雪中，即使眼睛仍然有点红肿。

他们继续航行到分开伟大航道和四片海洋的最后自然屏障。小小的岛屿边，有只伤痕累累，等待着的鲸鱼，布鲁克礼貌的要求离开。每个人都知道原因，布鲁克也准备好了。他已经等待这个时刻好几十年了。

拉布发出快乐的叫声，骷髅音乐家用【宾客斯的美酒】送走了桑尼。那是他最拿手的曲子之一；感激之歌。

现在桑尼上只剩下六个人了。

看见卡雅和岛上的孩子在那里等着桑尼靠岸，乌索普的脸立刻亮了起来。

对其他人而言，乌索普已经是最勇敢的海上战士了，但对他的伙伴们而言，他们仍然能看见来自他年幼时、仍然没有成长出来的别扭。他还是会大声哭泣，诉说谎言。

但他再也不软弱了。

乌索普的梦想是，成为自己能够引以为傲的人。终点没有任何有形之物等着他，让他知道自己的梦想已经达成了。他必须不断的与自己的弱点战斗。他比他们任何人都要努力。现在看着他带着自信的笑容拥抱他爱的女人，那个他承诺要为之变强的女人，山治不禁为乌索普的胜利感到高兴。

**再见了，长鼻子君。**

***

娜美留在船上。他们到了她的岛，跟姊姊叙旧之后，娜美决定要继续跟路飞一起航行。

「我在任何地方都可以画地图，再次环游世界是个可以回去检查旧地图并改正小错误的好机会。我希望地图完美。」娜美解释，拍拍兴奋的路飞的头让他冷静下来。娜美和路飞的羁绊是最特别的一个之一。山治应该要嫉妒那个橡胶混蛋，但他做不到。他同等爱他们两个真是不幸，如果有任何人他可以信任能照顾好路飞，那就是娜美了，反之亦然。

「冒险！」路飞大叫。

「冒险代表更多宝藏！」娜美的眼睛变成了贝里。

「SUPER！我也留在船上！」弗兰奇合唱。

所有人都转头看他。改造人耸耸肩。「船工跟着他的船。更何况，我不信任路飞不会把我宝贵的桑尼弄沉。娜美大姊也许会管教他，但她得忙她的地图！」

新的三人组拍拍彼此的肩膀，为新的旅程感到兴奋。

看到他们这么开心，让山治也想说他要留在船上，当然是为了娜美桑，但他不再是个被荷尔蒙支配的臭小子，不该在娜美桑面前表现幼稚，所以他赶快撤退到厨房，为剩下的船员准备食物。如果他们不嘴馋的话，这些食物在他离开后能够撑一个星期。每一个离开的船员都收到了山治特制的海贼便当。绿藻头在他之后很快也会下船，所以他也做了他的便当。反正这是他做为他们的厨师的最后一份工作。

傍晚，娜美到厨房告诉他，他们明天就会抵达芭拉蒂。他像平时那样谢了她。

那天晚上，山治选择睡在厨房里。

3.

熟悉的海上餐厅仍然向他认识的某个顽固老头那般屹立不摇。

山治确定厨房在最佳状态，所有东西都在该在的位子上，包括他的食谱，那些他已经整齐的放在餐桌上了，这样娜美在投餵无底洞的橡胶人时才不会有（很多）问题。

芭拉蒂的甲板上毫无人烟；大家可能都在餐厅里面忙，没注意到一艘狮子头的船正向他们驶来。这其实没什么好意外的。山治并没有派送信鸟告知老头他会来。反正老头也不会帮他办欢迎回来派对。他只会对山治大吼要他赶快回去工作，那才比较像臭老头的作风。

一手拿着包包，另一手拿着他挚爱的刀具皮包，山治转身面对聚集在桑尼甲板上替他送行的伙伴们，所有人都到了，除了某个剑士。那个白痴大概还在瞭望台里睡觉，没情调的原始人。

「东西都拿了对吗？我可不会把船掉头回来送东西给你喔。」娜美说。她是那么的美丽，他不禁丢下手中的东西，给了她一段爱情厨子扭扭舞。她翻翻白眼，但却不觉得讨厌。老实说，她已经有很长一段时间不觉得讨厌，翻白眼只是为了保持传统，但她还是责骂了他，要他停止变态行为。

「东西都拿了，别担心，娜美桑。」厨子回答。他将手按上胸前口袋，那里面放着去往ALL BLUE的珍贵航海地图，他对伙伴露出微笑。「如果你们有时间，去ALL BLUE吧－－芭拉蒂会到那里去，也会在那里留下来！」

「我可以要最大块的蛋糕吗？」路飞大喊，眼中闪着兴奋。那时候，山治完全不懂他在胡说什么。路飞通常热爱肉类胜过甜食。但他只是把这项疑惑丢到船长怪怪的那个区域去了。

跟男性们互相威胁了一下要替他照顾好娜美桑后，山治决定该走了。

 **我猜他是不会来送我了。** 山治甩甩头。他知道索隆不是个感情丰富的人，他拒绝为见不到绿藻头最后一面感到一阵心痛。

「喂，路飞。」

「嗯，什么事，山治？」

两个陌生人，因为路飞成为了不只是陌生人的关系。即使相遇的方式带着不幸的事件，他其实挺感恩的，因为他并不认为他们的道路会相交第二次。

**我们可能这辈子都不会再见面了啊，你这笨蛋。**

山治点起一根香菸，他犹豫的时候总是会抽一根。吸一口总是能帮助他理清大脑，做下决定。

「就－－你永远是我的船长，记住这点。如果你需要我，我就会去。」路飞的眼睛太闪亮了。山治赶快补充。「只有紧急状况，混蛋。肉没了不算！」

「呿。小气鬼山治。」洩气了一下又马上恢复精神，路飞微笑。「我会想念你们两个的！！」

不幸的是，山治没听到他最后一句话。厨子已经跳下船了。

4.

他站在芭拉蒂的甲板上，看着桑尼越变越小，露出一个没有笑意的笑容，他把菸抽完，这样才能进到里面的阳台，绿藻头正在那里不耐烦的点着脚，旁边放着山治昨晚帮他做的便当。

「花的时间还真够久的啊。你迷路了吗，圈圈？」等待的绿藻嘀咕。

「闭嘴！我才不要被你和你糟糕透顶的方向感污辱！」山治自动回骂。

等等。

...绿藻在这。在芭拉蒂。

什么。

「你他妈在这里干嘛，你这史前海草！？」山治尖叫，绿藻毫无表情的瞪着他。

接着，厨子明了了一切。

「操，你这没方向感的混蛋又迷路了，对不对！？你是不是本来想找厕所之类的...等等！桑尼走了！」

「喂，厨子，冷静点。我...」索隆试图解释，但却被一阵水花声打断，厨子突然跳进了海里。慌乱中，气急败坏的男人一定是忘了自己能飞，而选择用游泳的去追船。

「娜美－－桑！请回来把绿藻带走！！」

「白痴。」剑士嘀咕。

现在他得等圈圈恢复理智，发现自己能空中步行，但到时候也已经追不上桑尼了。总而言之，他必须在这里坐上一段时间。于是，索隆决定开吃金毛做的海贼便当。看见他最喜欢的饭团排在饭盒里，索隆发出愉快的哼哼。

5.

索隆的好心情马上就被打断了，一个溼答答的金毛爬回船上，开始像个报丧女妖般对他尖叫。

「如果你他妈的安静一分钟，让我解释，你就不会像条脏抹布一样湿透了。这是你自己白痴的错，臭厨子。不是我的。」索隆平静的反驳，他仍然他妈的毫无头绪自己到底做错什么惹厨子生气了。索隆又没逼他游泳，干嘛怪他？真是个不讲理的混蛋。

仍然在滴水的山治竟然成功看起来冒火了。

「滚下我的船！！！」

「这不是你的船！！！你也没资格命令我，臭厨子。」

山治很挫败。他完全不明白，即使索隆跟他说他并没有迷路，是自己选择在芭拉蒂下船的。绿藻头没有告诉他，在所有人之中，他为什么要选择跟山治一起离开。

「我不懂。你在这里干嘛？你想要什么，绿藻头？」山治问，接着看到了有趣的东西。

索隆固执的闭着嘴，环起手臂，拒绝对上他的眼睛，狠瞪除了山治以外的所有东西。他因为一个最中立、最有逻辑的问题而激动。是这样的，山治全程参与了绿藻的进化史。剑士的肢体语言正在冷静与进攻之间来回转换。索隆很少处于防守位置，除非那个绿藻有罪恶感，或在隐瞒什么，或两者都有。

山治瞇起眼。

他可以掐住那男人，逼他说出事实，此时，此地。但山治又湿、又冷、又累；一群爱管閒事的客人和服务生开始过来围观了。不用多久帕迪和卡尔涅就会听见骚动过来责骂山治，他拒绝在回家的第一天就成为那些混蛋的笑柄。永别了，他计划的华丽回归，全托绿藻的福。现在该处理损害控制了。

大叹一口气，山治示意剑士跟他进入海上餐厅。他要解释的可多了。


	2. Chapter 2

6.

索隆拒绝离开芭拉蒂，而且那绿藻仍然拒绝告诉厨子原因。

山治放弃，随他去了。反正山治还有比替一颗绿藻浇水更重要的事需要去处理。

一转眼就是五年。

7.

索隆像只流浪猫一般偶尔会消失。他不在的时间很短，在山治发现绿藻不见之前，他就又回来要求投餵了。

他消失最长的时间是两个月，去拜访童年好友的墓。那是他唯一一次告诉山治他要去哪里。那时候山治正在忙着处理把芭拉蒂搬到ALL BLUE的事宜。

「如果你没及时回来，我们可是会丢下你自己走的，混蛋。」

因为每个小细节都跟臭哲普吵架，害他又烦躁又疲累，他才会对索隆说出那样的话，索隆只是咆哮着骂回去，接着消失了。

他没有多想，直到他回到自己房间，累得惨兮兮，却发现臭绿藻愚蠢的把秋水和鬼徹忘在山治他妈的床上了。

不用说，山治气死了。那个臭混蛋永远没办法自己找到ALL BLUE的，也就是说山治别无选择，只能等剑士回来再把刀还给他。这种事怎么会发生在他身上呢？他怎么敢用他的鲁莽和愚蠢破坏山治的计划？他把刀放到床的一边，明天再把它们扔下海吧。

「别担心，等他回来，他就会沉到海底去陪你们的。」

*** 

如果没有很忙的话，山治每天都会帮两把刀替不负责任的主人上油并磨利。

「等那个混蛋回来，我要，喔我绝对要把他油炸了再餵给那个臭老头吃。那两个家伙把我的人生变成了活生生的地狱。」山治将他的邪恶计划透露给秋水听，他正在小心的用油布擦拭刀子。他渐渐变得自在，会将一天的糟心事倾诉给这把刀。秋水要比另一把刀，鬼徹，乖多了，那把坏脾气的刀自第一天就一直想割伤他，即使他是让它保持干净的人；不懂感恩，跟它主人一样。

「等我杀了他，你们会需要新的主人。我相信和之国会很高兴能把你收回去，或者你也可以去找那个美丽的海军女士。但你不行。」他告诉鬼徹，它无辜的躺在山治的床上。山治瞪着它。「你要沉到海底去。」

*** 

绿藻很神奇的竟然在餐厅出发前一秒回来了。「你迟到了！」山治戳着他的胸膛。那头野兽瞪回去，直线冲到山治房间去拿回剑。他做的第一件事，就是把刀拔出鞘，检查每一把，不在乎厨子还在看着他；山治只是想要绿藻离开他的房间，对于绿藻对山治的保养刀的技巧有什么看法一点都不紧张。索隆可能注意到了什么，他的眼睛稍稍瞪大。他的脸上有个无法解读的表情，但什么也没说。

「下一次，我会把它们丢进海里。」山治威胁。

「而我会砍沉这艘船，臭厨子。」不懂感恩的剑士回嘴。

8.

自芭拉蒂在ALL BLUE开张已经过了八个月，但某个剑士已经在餐厅里待了将近一年。

发生了很多事，比如山治成了餐厅的老板兼主厨。

山治正在办公室里工作。今天是和平的一天，只有他和文件。但今天，山治很乐观的觉得他能把行政工作都处理完，去厨房帮忙。当然了，老头选择这个时候来烦他。

哲普把木腿翘到桌子上，要求山治的注意力。「你的那个剑士──他要永远留下来吗，小茄子？」

山治摘掉阅读眼镜，皱起眉头，对着老头哼笑。「你在说什么，臭老头？我他妈怎么知道？」

哲普决定坐下来比较明智，因为要让笨蛋小茄子开窍可能要花点时间。

「你最后一次去厨房是什么时候，小子？」

「大概是一个月前吧？听着，如果你这退休人士愿意帮我处理这些臭文件，我就不会整天都被关在这里了。但我确定那颗绿藻没有惹麻烦──有什么大不了的？」

「你效率低又不是我的错，臭小子。但主厨的位置是在厨房里是有原因的──他得盯着他的厨师们。」哲普睿智的说。「你的『员工』在疑惑他们为什么工作累得要死，那个剑士整天什么也不做，却还是被你宠爱。」

「你期望我做什么，逼他工作吗？太荒谬了。」山治想像那个画面，抖了一下。「绿藻不会煮饭、打扫、点菜或打杂却不迷路！而且我 **没有** 宠爱他。那个酒鬼绿藻要是没有三餐加酒可是会发狂的。真要说的话，我是在保护这艘船。」

哲普耸耸肩。「我不在乎你溺爱他的破借口是什么。重要的是你没有做好榜样。谣言就像鱼，臭茄子。搁置太久，是会馊的。要嘛你给他一份烂工作，清除掉谣言，不然你最好让他们知道那家伙他妈的为什么是个例外。」

山治噘起唇，对他的新员工没有像信任哲普那样信任他感到有点受伤。员工在质疑他的领导是吧？他可能没去厨房太久了。厨房里有很多他不认得的新面孔；他们是在他成为主厨后才加入的。他猜应该是新来的那批在乱说话，梅利来的时候他们不在场，也不知道草帽海贼团对这间餐厅的意义。

「啊，我好像还听到一个混蛋说那个剑士很没用。」哲普平平的说。

听到这句，山治猛的站起身。

「我想我是太忙了，忙到失职于训练新人照料绿藻的艺术。好吧，我去给他们 **上一课** 。」

哲普快速的藏起胜利的笑容。

***

根据帕迪事后形容的，年轻的主厨确实用了最让人难以忘记的方式表达了重点。金发男人大步走进厨房，他的出现就已经足够让所有员工都停下工作围绕过来了。山治将腿放在料理台上，所有厨师们都看见那条腿是如何燃烧起来，像恶魔一般发出红光，接着是俐落的一击；他将料理台切成一半，彷彿只是在切一块奶油一般。

要是原本还有人心有疑虑，到了现在那些人已经非常清楚他们的主厨，黑足，他妈的气疯了。

「绿藻头也许就跟压舱石一样没用。但他是我餐厅的贵重压舱石。明白了吗？那些对我的权威有疑虑的人，欢迎到外面的甲板跟我碰面，我会把你扔下船。不然，给我滚回去工作，多管閒事的混蛋们！！！」

 **小子好样的。** 哲普露出骄傲的邪笑。老板的话就是法律；不喜欢，就滚蛋。他本来还很担心小茄子接管这份事业。他也许比哲普强，但同时他并没有应付不听话下属的经验，待在一艘抛弃阶级地位的海贼船上在这个情况下并没有帮到他。他知道小茄子不会理睬关于他自己的流言，他们讲他坏话时他什么也不会做，总是那么心地善良真是害了他自己。另一方面呢，攻击他的朋友，尤其是某个特定的绿毛，就会让他怒火中烧。他只需要小推一把就能让那小子终于行动起来。

「他妈的恐怖死了。」帕迪轻笑。「我看到有几个菜鸟吓尿了。」

哲普哼了一声。

「但说真的，压舱石？就说『他是我的另一半，滚你的』到底是他妈的有多难？」

就如同哲普猜测的，小茄子是个没脑的笨蛋。

**译者注：压舱石是以前的船在舱底会放的石头，为了不让船底太轻导致翻船，虽然就只是一块普通的石头，但却非常重要。**

9.

解散两年后，索隆的头发就长的太不像样了，他现在看起来比起绿球藻更像是一坨海草，于是山治因为心地善良，提出帮他剪头发。他预期索隆会拒绝，但意料之外的，他接受了。

于是，就是这样了，在山治的浴室里（绿藻的客房没有浴室，他待在这里的期间都是用山治的），索隆乖乖的坐在椅子上面对墙壁，腰部以上全裸，完全在山治的掌握之中。剑士的眼睛闭着，任由厨子修剪他的头发。

「你的头发好软。」厨子说，语气带着指责。「你在偷用我的洗发精吗，绿藻？」

「我他妈干嘛要偷用那种闻起来甜死人的恶心洗发精？好像用糖水洗头一样。」那位对卫生知识只有一周一次用一块肥皂从头洗到脚的穴居人哼哼。

「别污辱投餵你、还在替你的绿色花园修草的那双手，白痴。我大可杀了你。」山治警告。索隆用喉咙发出一声烦燥的声音，但还是安静了下来。

「嘿，索隆。」

索隆没有回应。不管他是在听还是睡着了，山治都不是很介意──他现在有聊天的心情。「这真的很怪。超现实。我是说我们。退休生活一起过。你能相信吗？」

「你在说什么？你还是像个疯子一样整天都在工作，臭厨子。」

厨子的双手在剑士的头上忙碌，敏捷的手指轻轻梳过打结，让剪刀能剪得更精确。接着他开口。

「别装傻。而且我当然得工作了！我有一整群员工加一只绿藻要餵养。」

「承认你是个变态、老烟枪、现在又是个工作狂就是了。」

「我一个都不承认，还有你懂我说退休是什么意思。我从来没想过我们能…这么快就完成我们的梦想。我以前一直觉得这会是一辈子的追寻，在找到ONE PIECE之前我们就会满头白发，我都做好心理准备了…」犹豫的停顿了一下，山治继续说。「我本来非常确定，你或我，或我们两个都是，会在帮助路飞成为海贼王的过程中丧命。」他几乎是用耳语说完最后一句。

索隆张开眼睛，但厨子没看到。

他明白金发男人想说什么。

他们本来都准备好要为了他们的伙伴一辈子都在一起，甚至为了他们放弃自己的梦想。结果他们都忘了要计划梦想达成后、没有伙伴要保护后该怎么生活。

「剪刀。」索隆张开手，唯一的眼睛直直盯着山治手中的剪刀。

「什么？」山治问。他刚刚修剪完绿藻。剑士不满意成果吗？哼，滚蛋吧。

「把剪刀给我。」绿藻用完整的句子重复了一遍。山治把剪刀握得更紧。「为什么？」

「我也可以帮你剪你那头干草。也变太长了。」索隆指着山治的头发，他把头发绑成了一个小马尾。明白绿藻真正的意思，山治吓坏了。「你不准接近我。」

「怎么？你可以剪我的头发，我却不能剪你的？这不公平。」他坏脾气的哼哼。

「跟公不公平没关系，绿藻君。这事关美学，而你一点都没有。现在，快滚。去钓鱼或睡觉，看你空閒时都干嘛就去干嘛。」

「钓鱼。我不能睡觉，你家老头总是来烦我。」

喔，所以当那臭老头没在跟山治互骂的时候，就是这样打发时间的啊，闹索隆？这山治可以接受。

「噢，太好了。我们昨天抓到的鱼很不错。还有一条蓝鳍象鼻鲔鱼。去试着抓那样的，绿藻。」

不知为什么，索隆眉头皱得更深了。剑士转过身，跺着脚离开，一边生气的对自己嘀咕。

「啧，明明就是『我』抓到的，臭混蛋。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 是宠爱啊！哪里不对了！
> 
> 小马尾山治！（转圈）


	3. Chapter 3

10.

索隆磨着牙，生硬的抓起钓竿和水桶，跺着脚来到他通常在船上的钓鱼地点，鱼尾巴后面的后门，在那里没人能去烦他。

知道自己的杀意会吓走鱼群，索隆试着冷静下来，开始一天的例行公事。好，钓鱼。

索隆喜欢钓鱼。那是一种他可以独自完成的工作；他可以一边冥想一边等鱼上钩──有时候他甚至能钓到一些奇怪的鱼，根据某个兴奋过度的厨子，那是只有ALL BLUE才有的新品种。

所以，索隆还满喜欢钓鱼的。

但是，那个混蛋从来没有对他辛苦的成就表达恰当的谢意。真让人生气。

***

索隆自餐厅在ALL BLUE下锚就开始钓鱼了。他认为应该让自己有点用处。芭拉蒂是在这片传说之海上开的第一间餐厅。可想而知，附近没有渔民，所以他们得自己捕鱼，才有足够的食材经营餐厅。但在消息传出去后，许多客人和渔民开始到来，能和他们一起分享负担芭拉蒂再高兴不过。

他曾经目睹一位渔民给厨子呈上了一种显然是新品种的蚌壳，那是他在ALL BLUE一块比较没有人去探索的区域找到的，山治对那软体动物大惊小怪个没完。就只是个蠢蚌壳而已，对索隆而言，看起来吃起来都一样。那种东西竟然能让山治脸上出现如此真心的笑容，他不理解。那天，索隆很担心自己染上了严重的心脏疾病，因为它无法停止为厨子的笑容悸动。

**那个笑容让他看起来好年轻。**

***

那次事件让索隆考虑要跟其中一位渔民出去钓鱼。他可以请求（或要求）每天早上来芭拉蒂卖鱼货的渔民让他加入他们的夜钓。或让他借用他们其中一条船，也许还要一张鱼网、一支鱼叉、鱼饵和让鱼保持新鲜的冷冻库，因为厨子总是神经兮兮的，除了最好的都不要。渔民不会拒绝他的，对吧？一根钓竿能抓到的鱼就那么多，但有趣的猎物似乎都在更深更远的海里。

***

索隆第一次跟渔民一起出航，船长是个年老的水手，他说索隆是个幸运的小混蛋。

「新手第一天就能抓到好鱼可不常见啊，小子。我觉得大海喜欢你。」老人因多年喝酒只剩下一颗摇摇欲坠的牙齿。

 **我不是很在乎大海喜不喜欢我。** 索隆是这么想的，但他没有说出来，因为他正在研究他刚刚抓到的丑鱼。它看起来还比较像某种虚构出来的生物，而不是海鲜，但船上的所有人都很兴奋，发誓他们从来没见过这混蛋。所以，索隆还挺乐观的认为这是个新品种。他带着好心情回到海上餐厅，期待厨子失去冷静，跪地崇奉他，告诉索隆他比自己要厉害又明智太多了。

厨子几乎换气过度了。

但那家伙他妈的把称讚给了某个年轻的捕鱼男孩，因为他刚好在甲板上，正在看渔货被送进厨房，索隆那个时候正好晃去找酒喝了，为了犒赏自己一个晚上的辛苦。厨子他妈的就非得选在索隆不在的时候从办公室钻出来。

他的光彩他妈的被偷走了，而那夺走他功劳的死混帐竟然胆敢在厨子的讚美下脸红，完全被他活力四射的笑容迷住了。

索隆将那混蛋扔下了海，并在震惊的厨子回过神来对他尖叫之前离开了，不过在山治发现绿藻打劫了他的私酒收藏后他还是尖叫了。

 **臭圈圈。不懂感恩的臭混蛋，留着更蠢的胡子。我要你好看。** 索隆发誓他绝对要让厨子付出代价。

***

那天晚上，索隆将一整桶鱼倒在山治的床上。

接着，他上了渔民的船，要求对方让旅程越长越好。

之前那个老渔民讨人厌的在同情他，说什么大海是唯一能让他逃离老婆怒火的地方。他全搞错了，但索隆太生气了懒得纠正他。

他才没有他妈的逃跑。

他是罗罗诺亚‧索隆，世上最强的剑士，能够披敌两千人，他才没有逃离任何人。他只是…需要一些私人时间，思考某些事情…重要的事。

11.

索隆以前有绝对的自信能读懂厨子。他对他再了解不过。

他知道当他们遇到危险时，厨子会马上来保护他们的伙伴。

他知道他能在战场上信任山治掩护他。

他知道他能想出计划，将情事整个扭转过来。

他知道虽然满口威胁，但船员的安好是山治最重视的，厨子也永远会让他们保持健康。

那是他一直以来认识的山治：厨子，三人组中的智囊，也是海贼王的左手。

***

但，当没有危机，也没有战斗，只有他们两个的时候──过着平凡的每一天，索隆发现自己刚刚进入了从未涉入的海域，他们的所有事情都如此陌生又不清晰。

于是，索隆开始觉得他对解读厨子的能力没 **那么** 厉害了。

一开始跟他们在一起时，厨子曾经威胁要是索隆没及时搭上船就要丢下他，索隆完全不知道山治是不是说真的。他回想厨子奇怪的言论，试着解读，寻找相似的情况进行比对，但却空手而归。什么都没有。什么都不能保证厨子不会真的丢下他。已经没有没有船员或船能够担任让他们在一起的理由。厨子完全没有义务等待索隆。

所以，他决定把秋水和鬼徹留在厨子的床上。

为安全考量，万一，他无意间在旅途中走了远路，没办法及时回来赶上芭拉蒂出航的话。

那是个计算周到的计划。现在，世界上只有少少几个人有资格让他同时举起三把刀。和道就足够用来打倒某些菜鸟剑士了。更何况，他了解山治；这是他熟悉的领域。厨子不会冒任何风险，即使微不足道，要是他知道自己的行为会让伙伴无法自卫，或以索隆的例子而言，无法发挥１００％的实力。厨子将会别无选择，只能等他。

索隆对这项认知感到很满意，便去拜访了霜月村，即使他知道之后会被愤怒的厨子狠踢。

不过，这个计划唯一的缺点是，他的刀将会在他缺席的时候一动也不动，没有人去保养。他对留下它们感到有点内疚，但他知道它们会没事的。厨子也许很讨人厌，但他们很久以前就都已经学会尊重对方的武器。他预期山治可能会移动它们，也许把它们搬回索隆的房间，放到角落去，直到索隆回来，但他不会做任何事去破坏它们。

回来发现它们被好好的照顾，还放在厨子的床上右边的位置，好像它们是山治的宝贝，索隆……

…索隆说不出话。

他在渔民船上自制的小床上躺下来，今晚，他要到比平常离芭拉蒂更远的地方，索隆对自己承认，这辈子第一次，他对自己想要什么毫无头绪，更精确的说，他不知道自己想从山治那里得到什么。

12.

「我看不出这些鱼他妈的有哪里不好。牠们很新鲜。」哲普咕哝，站在山治门前。老人看起来心情很不爽，因为他被山治的尖叫声吵醒了，他确定他的叫声传遍了整个该死的餐厅。

「新鲜 **！？新鲜** ！？你就只关心这个吗？你这臭老海狗！」山治气急败坏。「他妈的难以置信──他妈的鱼在我的 **床上！** 」

哲普搔搔头，打了个哈欠。「随便啦，小茄子。记得在上床前把鱼放到冰箱里。我们可不浪费粮食。」

小茄子发出一声呻吟，撕扯着头发，心碎的望着他最喜欢的蓝色枕头沾满了鱼的黏液。抢救是没希望的。

「我他妈的要杀了他！！！」金发男人再次尖叫，愤怒不已。「那家伙他妈的是有什么毛病？这就是他对投餵他的人的感谢方式吗！？」

哲普耸耸肩。「不知道。我倒觉得是你欠他一个道歉。」

山治转过来瞪着他的养父。「你是在说什么胡话，臭老头？我为什么要对弄臭我的床的家伙道歉？」

「你知道今天替你抓到那条丑鱼的人是谁吗，小子？」

山治对突然的话题转变皱起眉。「是绿藻。」

「那么，你是知道的。」

接着，哲普对山治露出失望的表情，山治不喜欢，因为那让他觉得自己又成为一个小鬼，而且他不懂自己为什么被老头责骂了，明明就是绿藻的错。

「那又怎样？听着，我看不出来这两件事有什么关系，我又为什么要被怪罪。更重要的是，我今天晚上他妈的要睡哪里？」

哲普翻翻白眼，放弃打这场仗。「你知道，你是个混蛋。好了，晚安。」说完，他回到自己的房间，关上门。他太老了，没力气在凌晨两点替两个白痴扮演他妈的红娘。这他妈的可不是他期待的退休生活啊。

***

试图在自己房间睡觉无果，鱼腥味实在太无法忍受，他放弃了。山治别无选择，只能睡在今晚唯一的空房里，也就是某个绿藻头的房间。哲普的话仍然让他心烦，来自床上、闻起来像淡淡的汗水和海盐的气味也对山治的睡眠没有帮助。

他回想早上的事件，哲普暗示那就是绿藻发疯的原因。他确实记得索隆把那个可怜的捕鱼男孩丢下了船。

芭拉蒂常常跟捕到鱼的渔民分享成果，邀请他们进来吃吃喝喝当作辛苦的酬劳。

绿藻是在对…鱼表现佔有慾吗？

 **那可是条大鱼呢！** 山治的皱眉加深了。跟那可怜的捕鱼男孩分享捕捞成果根本不构成让他嫉妒的原因。山治是个很公平的人。每次索隆带了很棒的鱼回来，他总是会留给他最好吃的部位和一瓶好酒。对那个男人来说，到目前为止这样就足以当他的动力了。这次为什么不同？

不过，在看到山治跟那个捕鱼男孩说话后，绿藻看起来很生气。

「他很年轻，而且这是他第一次出海。他对未知的海洋感到很害怕，我只是鼓励他去探索大海而已。这样为什么会让他生气？真是不讲理。」山治埋在绿藻的枕头里咕哝。

 **绿藻只是想要被称讚吗？** 山治立刻驳回了那个想法。

**太可笑了。索隆才不是追求讚美的男人…而且他以前也从来没有想要我的夸奖过。**

那不像他认识的索隆。

**他是个没情调、醉醺醺、没文化的绿藻笨蛋。**

**但同时他也是个坚持、永不妥协、忠诚的人。**

站在路飞身边的永远都是他，总是忠心耿耿，三把刀永远都准备好完成船长的愿望。

桑尼上没有人质疑剑士就是他们的大副，也是路飞的二把手。乌索普也许开过一两次玩笑说自己是副船长，山治也整天在挑战索隆的领导，但那个头衔从一开始就是属于索隆的。索隆不在乎除了『世上最强的剑士』以外的头衔，船上的所有人也都不在乎，他们可是为了自由才成为海贼的。但当路飞的玩闹开始阻碍他自己的梦想，总是索隆坚定的提醒路飞别忘了他的野心，并把他导回正确的道路上。

**那就是我们的剑士。**

***

没有必要掩饰他们曾经痛恨彼此的事实。

他们刚认识的时候只是青少年，只是两个热血又高傲的青少年，两人的道路不能再更不同了。很自然的，他们槓上了。就连在他们克服各自的骄傲，成为伙伴之后，他们之间也永远不能用温和形容。要是出现了真的担心，也会被好好的隐藏在嘲讽和暴力中，那可是他们关系的基石；自他们走进恶龙公园就是了。

不过，更重要的是，他们的竞争──是必要的。他们两个都明白一整艘充满了孩子和青少年的新手船要得到更年长更凶残海贼的敬重是不容易的。路飞很强，但他太无忧无虑了。于是，照顾这个新成立的海贼团这项重担就落到了这个团体中的『男人们』身上。

风险很高，危险也很真实。当索隆告诉他们，他们可不是在玩海贼游戏，他说的没错。每一个船员都将他们的梦想寄讬在船上。他们得努力达成，无论代价。山治早已准备好为了他们的梦想牺牲自己的性命，但除了路飞，山治怎么能够信任除了自己以外的人能够承担这份责任呢？

不幸的是，绿头发的混蛋跟他想的完全一样。

于是，打架成为他们试探彼此实力的唯一方法，看看他们是否有足够的能力赢得另一方的尊重──路飞不在的时候，山治在索隆的眼里是否有资格领导船员，反之亦然。接着，本质慢慢的变成他们对另一个人仍然让一切都在掌控中的确认，他们都在一起变强，都在尽自己的本分。

他不知道是从什么时候开始的。也许是在打其中一场架时，山治发现，他很高兴自己不需要独自扛这份责任，因为他有他。他永远都有索隆。

13.

他们不知怎么的创造了『角色』。

厨子。永远是他们船长的良心之声；阻止他做出会让自己后悔的事是他的工作，像在水之七都那次。

索隆知道自己会毫无怨言的跟着路飞下地狱，但山治不是。山治也会跟着下地狱，但他会先让他们知道这个计划有多蠢。他可能总是感情用事，但他也是最善良、最高贵的人，这艘船必须有人站出来质疑船长的命令，为了整艘船和船员好，提出忧虑。路飞是个好孩子，但身为一名日渐成名的海贼团船长，他太年轻了。其他船员确实不会畏惧提出自己的意见，但他们需要某个够强的人，在那个橡胶人太让人无法忍受时制止他。

只有厨子办得到。只有厨子能让索隆放心把船长交给他──山治会确保这个他们决定跟随直到世界尽头的男人，不像他之前的许多其他伟人一般，被权力和名声腐败。

他们展现给整个海贼团和世界看的就是这样。当索隆在勉强着超越自己的弱点，差点死掉时，山治没有来搅和。当过去追上了山治，逼迫厨子离开，索隆没有去『拯救』他。那是他们之间默认的规则，不去干扰另一人的问题，不去提出保护，因为那会让另一方看起来很弱。要是最得力的两名战斗员让自己脆弱，即使是一下下，他们的船长又怎么能得到世界的尊重呢？

很长一段时间以来，那就是他们默认的规则，是他们对海贼团许下的誓言。

**成为无法动摇的支柱，保护他们。**

**永远站在船长身侧。**

**不干扰，支持。**

14.

三个星期后，索隆回来了。时间已经过了午夜，所有人都睡了。尽可能的安静，索隆穿过走廊来到自己的房间，他在山治的房门口停了一下，但还是决定不要敲门。他没有理由把金毛吵醒。

他打开自己房间的电灯时，山治睡眼惺忪的从被子里冒出一颗头看着他。

索隆惊叫了一声，整个人撞上衣柜。

「你他妈的在我房间里干嘛？」

「你不知道现在几点了吗，绿藻？在把其他人吵醒前快闭嘴！」

两个人互瞪了五分钟，索隆才哼了一声，转过身背对山治，从衣柜里拿出干净衣服换上。山治露出胜利的笑容，因为他刚刚赢了互瞪比赛。

「回你自己的房间去，金毛。」索隆咕哝。

没有离开被窝，厨子只是挪到床的左边，腾出空间，索隆认为那一半是给他今晚睡的。他犹豫了一下，但决定管他的，在床上坐了下来，山治正在用无法解读的表情看着他。

山治的房间已经清干净了，但他之前从不知道绿藻的床竟然这么舒服。自从床的主人消失后，他就一直睡在这里，也不打算在近期内还给索隆，尤其是今晚，他太舒服了才不要起来。他已经打定主意了。

「不要。我的房间还是闻起来像鱼缸。」山治很自然的说谎。

「…那个很抱歉。」

「…道歉接受，我猜。」山治说，但有点犹豫，对这个前所未有的状况感到尴尬。他没料到绿藻竟然会有罪恶感还道歉。现在，换成山治有罪恶感了。另一方面，索隆放松的叹了口气，像是刚刚把胸中的压抑释放出来了。舒服了，绿藻在床上躺了下来，闭上眼睛，准备睡觉。

「那条鱼…你逃走那天抓到的那条…真的很棒。」山治咕哝，突然意识到刚刚才回来的索隆离开整整三个星期全是因为那个蠢鱼事件。

「我才没有逃走！」被冒犯的绿藻喊道。

「对啦，对啦。你只是得匆忙的消失三个星期。」

他们让随意的拌嘴清除之前让人窒息的尴尬。自在的沉默再次充满房间。

「你这三个星期都吃什么？」

「鱼。」

山治听着男人直率的回答哼了一声。「多点细节啊，白痴。」

索隆改变姿势，转成侧躺，在黑暗中对上山治期待的目光。「我们弄得很简单。」他开口。「抓到什么我们就吃什么。生鱼片是最简单的，所以我们常吃。但我想念米饭，我们在第二个星期就把米饭吃光了──没料到回程会花比较久的时间。」

看着山治痛苦的表情，索隆后悔没紧闭自己的嘴巴。「但是！但是我从来没有吃过重复的鱼。那里的鱼太多了…我带了几种回来，老渔民说牠们可能是新品种。现在放在冰箱里，你早上可以自己去看。」

山治能看见绿藻在开始结巴后红了脸。他不禁露出微笑。「谢谢你，索隆。」

索隆的喉咙发出一个奇怪的声音，像是他被噎住了。

「…不管怎样，你该自己去看看。真让人难以相信，你住在这片你梦中的海上，却选择把自己每天都锁在餐厅里。以你为耻，厨子。」

「操你的，你这无业游民，绿藻。」厨子嘶声说，用枕头殴打索隆。「但你说的没错。我该放个假。」翻身仰躺，山治举起双手，开始狂野的比画，为这个想法感到兴奋。「我要去探索我的ALL BLUE。我要一整天都游泳潜水，然后我要发现比你更多的物种。」

索隆大笑。「挑战接受，圈圈。我敢打赌我能抓到比你更多的鱼。」

「做梦吧你，绿藻头。」

「……」

「……」

「嘿，索隆。晚安…很高兴你回来了。」山治轻声说。

「…晚安，爱情厨子。很高兴能回来。」索隆闭上眼，低声回答。

这对他们来说是条很长的路，但就现在来说，对自己的感受诚实也许是个好的开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话；
> 
> 倒鱼！世上最强的剑士还真是幼稚（窃笑）
> 
> 纠正逃跑，但没有纠正老婆啊…


	4. Chapter 4

15.

在草帽船员中，来找索隆挑战的人数似乎最多。罗宾一直有在写信给他们，跟他们报告其他人的近况。通常，回信给考古学家的人是山治，在寄出去前用溼答答的口水沾溼整张信纸，让送信鸟很不高兴。索隆听罗宾说，路飞最近在抱怨无聊，很久没有好好打一架了，这让索隆想到，想要来取得厨子赏金的人数跟他自己的比起来要差得远了。这已经让他烦了一阵子了，所以他决定要写信问罗宾。如果有个人对任何事情都有答案，那就是罗宾了。

三天后罗宾回信了。索隆从山治的信件堆中拿出来，决定在金毛办公室的沙发上读信。在信中，她写：

 **『亲爱的剑士先生。真高兴能收到来自你的信。自我们上次见面已经过了四年。我很高兴厨师先生和你仍然安好。** （索隆对着她的妄想哼了一声，但继续读下去）

 **关于你的问题，我有个假设** （你当然有了──索隆心想） **。这样吧，我们来比较一下你和我们的海贼王的状况。路飞的头衔，海贼王，是授予找到** **ONE PIECE** **的人的。就算他被打败了，假设真的有人能打败我们无敌的船长，这个头衔也无法被夺走。不过，我认为大部分的海贼都会尽可能避免跟他对上。这是个明智的决定。**

**另一方面，你的世上最强剑士，是可以夺取的。更重要的是，你是海贼王的二把手，而且拥有仅次于路飞的最高赏金。如果我是个想要成名的新手海贼，尝试打败你会比追寻其他草帽成员更有成果。这是条出名的捷径。**

**至于厨师先生不够数目的挑战者，我想没有多少人清楚山治真正的实力。他暗地里替我们执行的功绩让他远离聚光灯，而以前跟他对战过的人都不会把结果说出去……』**

索隆停了一下。他以前从来没有想过这点。对他而言，厨子不管从哪个角度来看，都跟他平等。不过，他认为罗宾说的没错。正常人可能真的相信山治只是个厨师，他的赏金提高只是因为船长的勇猛壮举造成的。但光想到人们竟然如此无知，敢低估厨子，就让他气愤不已。

**『…信有点太长了，我想我就在这里结束吧。请替我向厨师先生问好。PS：娜美请我传话给你，她这么说：「我们他妈的什么时后才会收到邀请函？路飞越来越不耐烦了，他一直纠缠我。我在考虑要为此提高你的债款，你这白痴。」而以下是路飞指名要给厨师先生的话：「山治，我的蛋糕在哪？」我建议你们两个尽快回信，而且为了自己的财务着想，以上面的顺序回信。祝好，妮可罗宾。』**

索隆搔搔头，烦躁又困惑。邀请函是什么鬼，那个魔女是在说什么？还有蛋糕？

「喂，厨子。」他朝在沙发旁晃来晃去的金毛喊道，他刚刚在试着不让自己看起来太好奇他的亲亲罗宾酱写了什么给索隆。但他悲惨的失败了，因为当有美丽的女性牵扯在其中时，山治和低调就混合的不太好。

「干嘛？」

「你是不是忘了给路飞的保证之类的？他在问蛋糕的事。」

山治皱起眉，听起来有点耳熟，但要是他想不起来可能不是太重要吧。「不，根据路飞，我有义务寄给他一堆肉、火腿、和培根。这荒唐的清单还包含了鸡肉、海鲜、和芝士，他期望我也给他寄去。但不，我不记得有这样的保证。」

16.

每一天，上百艘船会驶向海上餐厅，芭拉蒂，其中有三分之一的船是索隆的挑战者，想来夺取他的头衔和赏金。

索隆并不是不喜欢战斗，但芭拉蒂并不是理想的战斗场所。

曾经有过一个意外，索隆差点把餐厅砍成两半。那让他明白了为什么这艘船上的战斗厨师全都选择用拳脚功夫保卫船。相较起来，用肢体打架比用武器对船造成的破坏要少多了（除非你是厨子）。那起意外也是压死年轻主厨的最后一根稻草，让山治一脚定音，要求他停止这疯狂行为。

「不然，我就没收你的酒。再对我的船造成一次伤害，你下辈子就只能喝海水了。」

该死的厨子。

他什么时候成功提出过真的能让索隆感到恐惧的威胁了？但他是罗罗诺亚．他妈的．索隆，他永远都跟胜利在同一边，他刚好知道能够拯救他挚爱酒精的解决办法。

17.

「海贼猎人，罗罗诺亚．索隆！你最好做好心理准备，你的性命将在今天终止！！」那天的挑战者大叫，对着索隆挥舞着他的刀，索隆正在餐厅二楼的阳台上午睡。

「跟我决斗！！」那个菜鸟再次大叫，他长什么样，名字叫什么，索隆都懒得去记。

「好啊，你有船吗？」

「啊？」

绿发的剑士站起身，打了个大大的哈欠。

「我们不能在这条船上打。它已经很旧了，而且要是我不小心弄沉了它，某个臭厨子会生气的。」剑士解释。

 **说的好像弄沉一艘船很普通似的。** 菜鸟挑战者心想，他的额头开始出现汗珠，但他告诉自己，他已经为这次对决准备一辈子了。他知道这个男人是个他妈的怪物──他一定是，因为他可是世上最强的剑士，最恶世代的其中一个超新星，还是海贼王的大副，如果他不是死亡的化身就太说不过去了。但是今天，今天，他会结束罗罗诺亚．索隆的生命，取得他的头衔！！！

「我有船。」他回答，祈祷自己的声音没在颤抖，但罗罗诺亚似乎没有注意到。

「很好。等我十分钟。」

「啊？」

接着，罗罗诺亚就不见了。整整一个半小时。

*** 

厨房里。

「你又要去打架了？」

「对。」

厨子不爽的啧了一声，示意一个厨师过来接手他刚刚在点的单。山治来到一个空着的料理台，从橱柜里拿出一些食材，排列在桌上。

「午餐想吃什么？」

「蛋包饭，然后我想要配莱姆酒。」

之后，世上最强的剑士满脸不高兴的出现在挑战者的船上──还带着一个绿色的海贼便当和一个装满热绿茶的保温瓶──因为那个厨子混蛋坚持「蛋包饭要搭配茶才最好吃，你这酒鬼笨蛋。」

「出航吧，我们可没有一整天。」坏脾气的剑士命令。「这附近有座荒岛，三十分钟的航程。拿去，座标。」他将地图交给仍然困惑的挑战者。「我会在那里跟你打。我打败你后，你要把我带回餐厅。懂了吗？」

「是…的，长官？」可怜的挑战者结巴，老早就已经输了。

「你也可以叫其他挑战者到那个岛上去找我，我不在乎。我会一次对付你们所有人，但晚餐七点开始，我可不能错过。你得在七点以前把我送回厨子的船上。」

挑战者和他的船员匆匆忙忙的调整船的航向时，索隆心想，他好像还挺大方的。看吧？他可是他妈的很配合这些菜鸟的。鹰眼该学着点。

18.

一年后，荒岛有了名字。

它叫做『绿藻镇』，索隆全心全意的痛恨它。

他完全没想到人们会对观赏他砍倒挑战者感兴趣，结果商人看中这个商机，开始在岛上投资，替为了来看战斗而过夜的客人盖旅店。眼见这座岛不再荒芜，渔民便来这里开设渔市，有些人甚至决定永久居住下来。现在，岛上充满了餐厅、咖啡馆、纪念品店、甚至还有他妈的SPA，利用索隆的战斗带来的观光业贪婪的大赚了一笔。索隆有战斗时，所有的商店都会关门，好像那是个国定节日似的，索隆就是当地的名人，也是金钱制造机。

索隆对此感到作呕。

当然了，厨子很享受索隆的负担。一开始就是他和那家伙他妈的员工们到处散播那座城镇的丢脸名字的。

「噢，亲爱的客人，如果您有时间的话，去附近的岛上观赏一些战斗吧。我们的剑士会在那里击败一些对手。这是岛的地点。它叫绿藻镇，对吧，山治？」帕迪窃笑，很可惜的是，虽然他对山治很混蛋，对厨子来说仍然很重要，也就是说索隆不可以把他切成小方丁。

「很不幸，那就是镇的名字。但小镇是很不错的，希望您愿意赏脸试试，亲爱的小姐。」主厨回了一个笑容。他们全都是混蛋，索隆讨厌他们。

19.

即使索隆痛恨那个小镇，山治却是真心的喜爱那里，他有空的时候还会邀请索隆陪他一起去。索隆知道金发男人要找到空閒时间有多难，所以，只要山治开口，索隆就不能拒绝。他就是不能。

现在索隆在这里，在一间嬉皮咖啡馆里怀疑人生，看着山治享受一片小蛋糕，喝一杯更小的咖啡，和咖啡馆的服务生调情。

他们的来访通常包含了山治查看新的咖啡馆和商店，吃些甜食和调情。最近，他们会散步到市场，看看更多摊贩。山治会买点垃圾玩意儿，索隆是他的搬运工，就像以往那些好日子。接着，他们会回家。他们每次到岛上来都是一样的行程。

不过，山治每次来都仍然像那是他的第一次似的。

「真不敢相信你野蛮的战斗竟然能诞生出像这座岛这么美好的事物。」山治说，他们走在市场中，打量商店和酒吧。山治兴奋的环顾四周，比平常要多话。厨子真的需要比他自己允许的多离开厨房放松一下，索隆心想。

***

「拿去，绿藻，试试这个辣味鱿鱼！」山治从一个市场摊贩回来，在他面前挥舞一支看起来很可疑的炭烤鱿鱼。

「我的手都拿满了你买的垃圾，白痴。」索隆示意厨子看看他双手拿的一堆袋子。

「真不幸，如果你好好问的话，我也许会餵你吃。」厨子捉弄的说着，把鱿鱼塞进他嘴里。比他喜欢的要咸了一点，但索隆的表情太好笑了所以很值得。

索隆还像条离水的鱼一般大口喘气时，山治注意到一位美丽的女士，立刻进入爱情厨子模式。没等待绿藻回击，他就开始扭着身体去追那可怜的女人了。索隆怒视着山治的方向。

他正想着要找张长椅坐下来，等待厨子脸上带个巴掌印回来找他时，他的见闻色霸气感应到了不友善接近。

剑士大叹了口气，转身面对向他逼近的二十人海贼团，试图用他们的身高威吓他。他们的船长，一位黑皮肤、身上穿满环、脸上印着纹身的男人对着他露出扭曲的笑容。

「罗罗诺亚，我们终于见面了。」船长说，用嘲弄的礼貌对着索隆点点帽子。「就世上最强的剑士来说，你跟你的悬赏单看起来一点都不像，你看起来…比我想像的要『小只』。」男人试图挑衅。

「我不认识你，所以我不知道该有什么想法。」索隆回答，一脸无聊。他不意外在岛上被埋伏，毕竟这里从一开始就是他的竞技场。不过，他过去的挑战者都有点荣誉感。这个海贼团，明显是来取他的脑袋的。通常，索隆会很乐意把他们干翻，但今天真的不方便。他很忙。毕竟，厨子今天真的很想去渔市。

索隆开始计算他能不能把这些海贼带去某个小巷，在爱情厨子发现他不见了之前，就把他们解决掉再回来。山治应该要很快就会被赏巴掌然后回来了。索隆讨厌有时间限制。

海贼船长的黑眼跟着索隆的视线看向厨子的方向，似乎是做出了错误的结论，因为他对索隆露出恶心的笑容。他的手下也纷纷效仿，明目张胆的对着山治舔唇流口水。

「啊，我懂了。真是个漂亮的小东西，是不是？」

索隆开始真的生气了，但那些渣滓错以为他的沉默是因为他担心厨子的生命安全。一群白痴。

「别害怕，罗罗诺亚。我也曾经年轻过，我明白爱情的力量有多伟大……」

「你的鬼叫让我想把自己的耳朵砍下来，让我不用再听你他妈的声音。如果你想打，我奉陪，现在安静。」

年长海贼一直装出来的甜腻笑容转变成丑陋的冷笑。显然他是喜欢听自己说话的那种混蛋。

「注意你他妈的嘴，你这小……」

索隆正准备丢下袋子让鬼徹出鞘，厨子突然从他旁边冒了出来，轻轻的从索隆手中接过袋子。

「别把我的袋子掉地上了，笨蛋剑士。」厨子责骂。「那好吧，我到渔市去等你。」索隆从喉咙发出动物似的咕哝。山治看都没看一眼那群包围他们的海贼，像是他们不存在似的。厨子背对他们，转身离开。索隆看见海贼船长示意几个手下去跟着厨子。这些愚蠢的渣滓再一次搞不清楚状况。

「别。」他警告。

自以为佔了上风，船长洋洋得意。「你没资格讨价还价，罗罗诺亚！我也许现在先放他一马，但我可不打算让那么漂亮的小东西就这样溜走。他似乎很『狂野』。火爆的类型在床上总是最热情的。我很快就会知道了，但别担心，你不会有命活着看到那一刻发生的！」

**太超过了。你他妈的太超过了。**

索隆感到一阵冰冷的愤怒冲刷了全身，体内的野兽在咆哮着想被释放。于是他让牠出来。光是从剑士散发出来的暴戾气场就让那些手下全都在原地石化。就连他们的船长都退后了几步。「开枪，你们这些傻瓜！别丢下武器！」他对着他们咒骂，颤抖着掏出自己的枪。他回过头时，剑士已经将黑色头巾绑在头上，手中握着一把剑，他看起来就跟悬赏令一模一样，不──更可怕。一个怪物。他是个货真价实的怪物。

「我说了『别』。」

**别他妈的用你们这些渣滓的血脏了他的鞋。**

20.

剑仍然滴着鲜血，索隆晃过去找厨子，在离市场不远的地方看到他，靠着墙壁，正在抽菸。

「希望你不介意我替你清掉几个垃圾。」厨子平淡的说。索隆注意到男人的皮鞋上有几滴血迹，皱了皱脸。他以为他在那些手下有机会碰山治前就已经把他们全都解决掉了，他大概动作太慢了。索隆向自己保证，回到芭拉蒂之后要更努力训练。

「你那个脸是什么意思？」

「没事。在渔市关门之前快走吧。」

「在你告诉我你为什么不高兴之前我们哪里也不会去。」

当剑士突然在他面前跪下来时，山治露出来的那只眼睛惊讶的瞪大。索隆用手擦掉了金发男人鞋子上的血迹。

「…索隆？」

「你是黑足，他们却…」他叹了口气，挣扎着寻找正确的词汇形容他的挫败感。「他们没资格。」

山治只是看着他。接着，他在墙上捻熄香菸，蹲下来面对低落的绿藻。厨子坚定的开口。

「而你是我的副船长，世上最强的剑士。我也很不高兴看到你必须应付没资格得到你注意力的低等暴徒。而且说真的，你该考虑弄个垃圾过滤器之类的。只是…有时候我很讨厌这样。没有人胆敢对鹰眼不敬，他们他妈的最好也对你有同样的敬意。」

「…我该怎么办，山治？」

「我不知道。也许开个道场？收两千个徒弟，处理那些很弱的挑战者，你就只要坐在那里看起来威风凛凛，以一颗绿藻能的方式。」

剑士对着那个建议哼了一声，厨子的智慧也不过如此。

「我宁可去死也不要应付小鬼。」

他们望着彼此，笑了出来。

「听着，我们不会干扰对方的事情，所以我不参与你的战斗。但我不介意，真的──处理一些烂掉的垃圾──为了你。我是说，如果你不介意的话。」

索隆给了他一个迷失狗狗的表情，真的不该被形容为可爱。如果山治不是自己脸红得要命的话，一定会笑话他的。

「怎么样？」

「好…好。好的。我不介意。」世上最强的剑士结巴。

「很好！现在，我们最好在渔市关门之前快去，走吧？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 爱妻便当啊！老公要出去打架立刻丢下工作去做爱妻便当！  
> 要赶着回家吃晚饭的绿藻也好可爱！  
> 两个人蹲在那里怎么不亲一口呢！（怒）


	5. Chapter 5

21.

让厨子保持开心最快、最简单、也最有效的方式就让他做他想做的。

他们的伙伴都会写书。罗宾写有关历史的事；乔巴写医疗方面的，乌索普宣称他替自己的冒险写了一部非常真实的传记，他们都很清楚不要相信他。索隆对书本没有兴趣，但如果他要写点什么的话，就会是他想要传承给下一代的上面那个建议。

那是个很棒的建议。

不管怎样，除了索隆和每天都要处理厨子脾气的员工们以外，倒不是说这世上还有别的人需要使用这项智慧。

厨子最爱做的事就是工作。事实上，他几乎上瘾了。自他们还是热血小子，一起在梅利上航行时，索隆就已经学会如何跟有这个特殊怪癖的厨子相处了。对索隆而言，工作就是工作；那是为了得到你想要的而必须去做的事，等结束后就可以休息一下。厨子把工作视为生活粮食，神圣又必要。某个带着好意的无辜员工建议他偶尔放个假时，他几乎是惊恐了。

「我跟海贼王一起航行了六年。那是工作史上最长的假期了。我不需要更多。」厨子笑着吩咐员工回去工作，午休快结束了。

 **是啊，在船上整天做家事、煮饭、准备宴会、战斗、每到一个岛上都要推翻暴君最好是能被称做放假。** 索隆坐在桌边挖苦的心想。他学会了什么时候挑起吵架，通常，他不会去干涉别人的习惯。他又没有资格训诫任何人他们的生活方式。更何况，大多数的时候，厨子的工作成瘾多多少少是无害的──只是有点惹人厌。但让他想做什么就做什么的好处多于如果禁止他会造成的灾害。

为示范这项声明，请见以下的理论性 **情境一** ，这是由过去发生过的种种真实事件集合而成的范例。

那是个温暖的美好晴天，当地时间是大约正午。芭拉蒂中的一切都有点缓慢过头，让某个厨子无事可做。如果他是个讲理的人 **（他不是）** ，他就会在这悠閒的一天睡个午觉，但因为他是个疯子，厨子决定要把整个餐厅走一遍，检查每个角落和隙缝，寻找最细微、最荒唐的不完美来刁难，在晚餐人潮来到之前不停增加员工和他自己的工作量。

当他这个情绪来时，没有人是安全的。有一次，厨子生气的念了很长一段时间，说餐厅新装的窗帘不符合夏日的欢乐气氛，让餐厅看起来又阴暗又毫无美感。可怜的窗帘商只得赶快更改，不然厨子不肯停止骚扰他们。有时候，是为了桌巾，或是家具，或是装饰，或『那个老旧的窗户没有让足够的光线进来』。当一切都没问题时，就是气温和员工的态度。他从来不会缺少碎碎念的事物。根据一些资深厨师（ **咳咳帕迪咳咳** ），这就是哲普和山治管理这地方的不同之处。前任老板只关心食物。只要好吃，就足够了。另一方面，年轻又热情的主厨想要他的客人在光临他的餐厅时得到最棒的体验。所以，他什么都要挑剔，在哲普当家时这些从来都不是问题。

幸好，厨子不需要找食物太多麻烦。那是主厨和员工们共同分享的尊重。尽管烦人，厨子是个好老板，他对他雇用的人有信心，信任他们知道该如何料理食物。这，用哲普的话来说，是员工们没有群起造反的唯一原因。

哲普是唯一可以直接对厨子的管理方式提出意见的人。但他很少这么做，因为这样会打乱指挥系统。所有员工都得服从主厨的命令，那是住在海上餐厅的第一法律。遵守，除非你是主厨的老爸，那你就高于法律。

「没有水手在乎你爱在食物上撒的小碎花，臭茄子。食物好吃才重要。」哲普会咕哝，替众员工们发声，即使到了最后，他们还是得按照厨子的话去做。

「不好意思喔。那些臭猪也许不能理解摆盘之美，但有水准的女士们男士们也会来这里用餐。他们会懂得欣赏艺术和待客之道，并且对我的餐厅提供世上最高等服务给出评价！」

到了这个节骨眼，养父，还有资深厨师们，都会翻翻白眼，沉默的示意年轻、困惑、又害怕的资浅员工继续工作，不要理他们的老板，因为他大姨妈又来了。

***

这是厨子展现他完美主义的一面，惹人厌的健康。恰恰好还在容忍范围。要是神明够慈悲的话，这样的疯狂一两天就会退掉了。

索隆对这种情况的反应是什么都不做。厨子在挑毛病时，就表示他在扮演混蛋以维持自己在船上的超级混蛋地位，因为生活实在是太他妈平静了他不喜欢。

22.

不过，根据原本的流程，索隆会有两种不同的作为。

23.

**情境二**

索隆在厨子船上的第一年，厨子的讨人厌渐渐攀升到一个程度，他的碎碎念开始造成员工们分心（同义：心理创伤）的时候，哲普会举起汤勺作为警告。

「别用你的狗屁烦员工们，小茄子！」

也许，老主厨不希望员工们误以为他的行为是出于关心，是为了员工们好，不管他们怎么想的，因为哲普很快就加了下一句：

「你的经前综合症他妈的会让他们分心。你干扰了厨房的流畅！如果他们不拿出最佳表现，我就砍了他们的薪水，和他们他妈的腿！」他的大吼清晰又响亮的传遍整个厨房。那对老板两人组，父亲与儿子，完全就是邪恶的化身，但现在看起来，年长的主厨明显是比较不邪恶的那个，全体员工都指望他能让年轻主厨别来烦他们。

他也真的这么做了。

「去烦他妈没在工作的人！」

***

这艘船上唯一并不算有在工作的人就只有索隆了。他也不是员工，并不被法律所保护，因此，可以为了大众的利益被牺牲。

索隆的直觉是躲起来，那很快就被证明是个没用的策略，因为山治的疯子父亲永远都找得到他，在他的藏身处神秘的突然出现，像个真正的恶魔一般跟他谈判。

「你现在没有在干什么重要的事，对吧？」哲普吼着问，他们俩都知道那不是个需要回答的问题。「去娱乐那个暴躁的小茄子。」说真的，索隆并不是个特别在意年资级别的人，他宁可去跟海王类打一架，也不要去安抚暴怒的厨子，但哲普是他不想得罪的那种老人。更重要的是，哲普完全就是伪装成人类的恶魔，又老又狡猾，可以像他妈的看书一样看透一个人的灵魂，他没给索隆犹豫的机会，向他保证会给他好酒喝。事实上，如果索隆按他说的去做，是三瓶好酒。

索隆的灵魂就是这样被收买的。

***

索隆的第一个计划，是挑衅厨子跟他打一场。那会让金毛像个正常人一样把烦燥都发洩掉，索隆也能找点乐子。那是个好计划。但失败了。厨子居然拒绝他的邀约，太让人讶异了。这让索隆到回忆里逛了一圈，寻找厨子是有什么毛病，害索隆失掉了他的酒。如果他记得没错的话，厨子就跟他一样享受打架。不是吗？

索隆记得的有错。

冥想时，他发现在厨子喜欢的活动中，打架甚至登不上前几名。厨子赏识一场好架，但他并不会为了找乐子就去打。那是个大大的提醒，即使山治是个厉害的战斗员，厨子他，没错，是个享受煮饭和其他不包含暴力嗜好的厨子。如果索隆的数据正确的话，厨子选择最多次的消遣活动是……

跟女人调情。

***

天杀的，索隆的计划里得包含个女人。

***

他决定再次到脑中找找，最后他想出可行的方法。他决定下一次能够赢得他的好酒奖品机会来临时，要来测试一下。

「喂，厨子！」当剑士看见那个金毛正在责骂某些吓坏的厨师们时，他越过整个忙碌的厨房喊道。

「干嘛！？」厨子回喊，但语气中带着更多生气。

「想去购物吗？」

「……」

「……」

厨子吸吸鼻子。「好吧。」

**中头彩了。**

***

第一次成功后，船员们似乎就成立了一份文明合约，只要主厨精力太旺盛，索隆就有责任要把他带出去。索隆一再告诉自己，他是为了酒才这么做的，即使有时候他会忘了去领赏。

不管怎样，带厨子去购物其实还挺简单的。

他需要做的，只有把他带到某个有文明建设的岛上，再解开鍊子。厨子很快就会开始将过多的精力转换成购物力量，那个幸运的岛在那天结束时就会发现自己变得更富有。

他们第一次去购物时，索隆发现了两件事：

第一件事，是除了带领他们航向拉夫德尔以外，那个魔女对他们的海贼团来说有多么不可或缺；几乎是她在支撑他们不破产。看见当厨子的零花钱不被娜美限制时，他可以有多会买，索隆心想，也许以前厨子自愿陪女孩们去逛街，并不只是为了扮演英勇的骑士，也许厨子自己也很喜欢购物。

第二，他不记得他们以前去进行这种购物的时候，他有被要求担任厨子的搬运工。以前他们只会购买必需品，然后就离开。那时候的厨子也比较小气。现在他在这里，用他的钱去换取最没用的东西，像是他绝对不会戴第二次的首饰。

「你他妈的买那玩意儿干嘛？」

「为什么不买？很衬我的眼睛啊，看？」厨子拿起手环，在浪费了那么多钱买贵死人的破烂后，他的心情已经好很多了。

「我们以前购物的时候你从来不会买这么娘娘腔的东西。」

厨子对上他的眼睛，开口时非常严肃。

「绿藻，我以前跟你和其他男性一起做的事叫做储备物资，是一件必须要做的事，而且速度要快，因为搬运工的注意力范围只有一个五岁小孩的程度。另一方面，这个，叫做逛街，是种大人的娱乐方式。还有没错，我以前就有享受过这种奢侈，不过是跟我美丽的花朵们。」

索隆知道自己没权利感到嫉…冒犯，但他还是有这种感觉。「你以前可以问我啊，我会答应的。」

「不，你只会抱怨。」山治回嘴。

「……」索隆没办法反驳。他知道像他这样的大男人表现得像个任性小鬼，坚持自己是对的只会看起来很可笑，于是他环起手臂，假装这个争吵已经结束了。山治偷偷露出微笑，试着安抚忿忿不平的剑士。毕竟，绿藻今天对他很好，他应得一些讚美。

「但我想我可能错了──你竟然是个还算能让人忍受的逛街伙伴呢。」

***

索隆提议两次后，厨子就知道他可以期待被带出去逛街了。不止一次，他怀疑厨子是在故意当混蛋，只为了等索隆提议带他去购物。如果他想出去，他大可像他自称的文明人一样，好好开口问啊。索隆决定要谨慎的使用这张牌，不然厨子就要被宠坏了。

 **不乖就不该奖励，不然只会助长。** 他记得上次去拜访耕四郎的时候，他的老师教了他这堂课，那时候耕四郎仍然相信索隆会想开一家自己的道场。

他很不想重复自己跟耕四郎说的话，但 **我管教小孩超逊的。**

24.

**情境三**

有时候，厨子疯狂工作是哀伤的表现。

通常会在雨季发生。ALL BLUE确实是片古怪的海洋。大海可以安静又平稳，阳光充足，气候温和，但突然之间，不请自来的乌云就遍及天空，带来大量的雨水和暴风，让美好的一天变得乱糟糟的，大海愤怒时，天色看起来就像夜晚，又冷又暗；这一切都可能发生在同一天，也在同一块区域。

雨天明显在厨子的记忆里不是什么好事。下雨的时候，人们不会外出吃饭，也就不会有多少事能打发停滞的时间。像今天这样的日子，厨子会把自己锁在办公室里，不停工作，彷彿命都搭在上面似的。

看着像他那么骄傲的人变得又小又脆弱，很让人心疼，就连员工们都宁可厨子发脾气也不要忧郁。

索隆第一次看见厨子这样，是他在这里的第二年，当时他闯进办公室，下定决心要把山治从他替自己挖的小黑洞中拖出去，因为他是这么一个总是灿烂耀眼的男人，一直从他身上散发出来哀伤让他再也无法忍受了。但当索隆看见厨子露出来的那只眼睛时，他终于都了解了。

山治工作的方式就跟索隆训练一样。

索隆决定陪着厨子，直到他能把自己从这小黑屋里跩出来。

***

他们在对抗过去的幽魂。

只要下雨，山治就会轻声向索隆诉说以前曾经发生过的事。并没有按照时间顺序。总是简短、模糊、冷淡，好像那是他从别人那里听来的某人生平的其中一个片段。

像是：

「他逃走的时候正下着雨。」

「她死的时候他把那男孩关进地牢。」

索隆会很专心的聆听，因为他从来没有听过，至少不是厨子亲口说的。年轻时候的男孩们不会让这样的脆弱时刻发生在他们之中。年轻的山治不会敞开心扉，年轻的索隆也不会提出聆听邀请；厨子害怕索隆会嘲笑他，剑士则是害怕山治会拒绝。

幸好，他们早就从年轻的愚蠢中成长出来了，索隆品尝着这个时刻，他们终于够勇敢到可以互相分享私事。犹豫着，他终于有了足够的勇气提出他的回应。

「我跟他战斗，那个我发誓效忠的男人。我伤害了他。我让他挨饿。」

「你道过歉了。」他指出。

「我不该离开伙伴们的。」

「那是你至今做过最愚蠢的决定。你可是做过很多蠢事的。」他实事求是的说，知道他面前的这个人，虽然不在最佳状态，也不需要被呵护。

「…我知道。」

*** 

像他们这么强的人，有时候会有像这样的时刻，带着他们回到朴质时期，他们人生的最低潮，困在记忆中，被诅咒着一遍又一遍的经历同样的战斗。有时候，痛苦还能够应付，但撤退的幽魂总是会回来，提醒他那些伤疤，撕扯开来，在最疼的地方痛下杀手。一次胜利永远不可能神奇的抹灭掉儿时的痛苦，那份痛苦早就已经将自己的存在深深的刻印下来了。索隆被说服，他永远都不会够强，山治则是这一生都相信，自己永远都不配活着。

但全都过去了。总是会过去的。

「你什么时候要去睡觉，臭厨子？已经过了午夜了。」剑士抱怨，他一直都在沙发上等待山治准备好要离开这个小臭洞。 **你不用向任何人证明你为何活着。你有资格得到生命。**

「再等一下，没耐心的绿藻。我把这份文件完成就好。」厨子回答，虽然他这么说，还是把眼镜拿下来，准备关掉台灯。 **我知道。**

25.

也许是一些越界的事情让他们变成现在这个样子：在索隆的房间，隐私被侵犯了个遍，随厨子高兴。在 **他的** 房间。厨子，每天都洗澡的洁癖鬼，以前一直抱怨索隆的房间很臭，他在他的房间都闻得到，而索隆，觉得很烦，让厨子进到房间里好让他闭嘴。打扫似乎也是厨子拿来当作消遣的事，那个怪胎。他放松的方式为什么总是跟劳动有关，索隆永远不会理解。但随便啦，索隆的床单被换了，房间也闻起来很香，所以他觉得也许他可以忍受。

那，是直到厨子想帮他搭衣服。或者说，他有种直觉，厨子想把他的衣服都烧了，再买新的衣服给他，也就基本上等于他会帮索隆挑要穿的衣服。老天在上，他竟然得放低身价，让厨子把他拿来当女孩的洋娃娃玩换装游戏，只为了让厨子保持愉快。最初让厨子乱翻他的衣柜倒是他自己的错。

「谁他妈只有八件衣服啊？」山治跪在打开的衣柜前叫着。

「正常人。」索隆躺在床上回答。

「不，不是！你以前有比这些破布更多的衣服的──都去哪了？」

「在桑尼上。其他的一个包包装不下。」

「你为什么不买新的，像是正常人那样？」厨子气急败坏的鬼叫。

「七件衣服给七天穿，还有一件睡觉穿。一个人这样就够了。」剑士平淡的解释。

山治一脸嫌恶。

「每天都看见你穿相同的衣服，我还以为也许你的衣柜里有很多件同款的。你看起来就像那种会一次买一大堆便宜货，再每天都穿一样的，只因为家里没有镜子。我猜，我还是高估你了。」

「你干嘛突然要管这个？」

「你告诉我啊！你只有八件衣服耶！」

「其实，本来有九件的。但有一件穿烂了，所以我放在衣柜底下了。」

山治又翻找了一阵，挖出索隆的绿色长袍，他在新世界的每场战斗中穿的那件。厨子盯着长袍。

索隆看了一眼。他穿着那件长袍经历过不少艰难的战斗，但他对衣服没有留恋。毕竟，索隆从来都不是个物质的人。

「我已经有一段时间没穿它了。」他不记得自己最后一次穿是什么时候。

「五年。」山治立刻说，脑中的齿轮转动着。

*** 

索隆站在厨子办公室门口，双手各拿着一盘他们的午餐。厨子没下楼到餐厅吃饭。他忙到忘记时间时总是会这样。员工胆怯的告知索隆老板没出现时，他很不高兴，接着他从盘架上拿了两个盘子，装满今天的咖哩和面包，带到厨子的办公室。索隆想大步走进去，把盘子摔在桌上，要求厨子吃掉，只是他发现视线所及的所有地板都被文件盖满了，根本无从下脚。办公室一团乱。这可能是厨子又在闹脾气的象征。

索隆的脑袋立刻自动开始计算最安全的方案：一，二或三。

「你又在办公室门口迷路了吗？看着我，慢慢走进来，绿藻。加油，你做得到的。」

「你不是我妈，白痴厨子。」索隆说着但还是走了进去，试着不要在散落于地上的文件上留下脚印。厨子乱七八糟的桌子上东西更多，更多笔记、行程表、图画。厨子手中拿着一个计划表。他将厨子的盘子放下，到沙发上去吃自己的午餐。厨子继续像个疯子一样在计划表上狂写；食物一动也没动。

**那就是方案二了。**

「又想让我陪你去逛街了吗？」

他好心的提议竟然得到了狠瞪一眼。厨子重重摔下笔，把盘子拉过去，开始吃饭。看见厨子终于吃了，索隆也开始吃自己的，很满意自己短时间内不需要去任何地方。他们沉默的吃着，厨子决定要揭露他忙了一整个早上还错过午餐的东西。

「我在计划一个周年庆。」

索隆从咖哩中抬起头看着他，皱着眉一脸困惑。

厨子看着自己吃了一半的盘子，突然看起来很不正常的害羞又胆怯。

「…嗯，昨天晚上，我在帮你整理衣柜然后找到那件旧长袍的时候──我只是想起已经过五年了──自从我们把芭拉蒂搬到ALL BLUE。我们还没有正式的帮它庆祝过，一直在忙着适应新的海之类的。也许，现在我们没那么忙了。也许，现在就可以办了。」

「你想帮船办庆祝会？」索隆重复。嗯…这不是个坏主意，他搔搔下巴。他知道所有员工都会为厨子的想法感到高兴。而当他想到可以大喝特喝美酒，却不会被厨子或他老爹用汤勺殴打，这真是个 **棒透的主意。**

「不只是为了船！也是给所有人的，客人、员工、哲普、我和你。」厨子说到最后几乎变成耳语，接着他又很快的提高音量，掩饰他的不好意思。「你知道，是给我们所有人的！为了认真工作和...陪伴。」

「会有酒吗？」索隆提出他关心的，他最关心的。

山治突然有想杀人的冲动，特别是坐在他沙发上的白痴，他厚重的脑壳就是无法接收山治挣扎着想表达感谢的暗示。

「我可不会办小家子气的派对。会有酒的，但除非你帮忙，你这臭酒鬼就什么也喝不到！」

厨子怎么能从本来试着感谢他的小可爱突然转变成使唤人的讨厌鬼，索隆无法理解。那只是个简单的问题嘛。他这么跟厨子说，除了他觉得厨子很可爱那部分，结果被要求离开。

「你最好在四点回来。我需要你的眼睛和你能聚集起来的所有脑细胞！」厨子在他身后喊。某个老家伙竟然厚颜无耻的撒谎，说只有女人才像大海一样善变。

*** 

厨子决定要等到旺季结束再跟员工们宣布周年庆，不然他们会太累，高兴不起来。根据厨子的计划表，还有六个月才会到厨子打算办周年庆的那天，照厨子的说法，时间足够了，但那个工作狂白痴还是想马上就开始准备只有他们两个也能处理的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 替老公搭配衣服啊，圈圈越来越有人妻的架式了～  
> 其实，精力太旺盛的话，丢上床爱一顿就解决了啊！


	6. Chapter 6

26.

**一个星期后**

哲普怀疑小茄子和他的臭剑士在计划什么勾当。应该是剑士被小茄子揽进本月的阴谋中了。那两个也许没发现，但对于应该要是秘密的事情，他们真的不算太低调。

这里那里，员工们到处都不小心听到他们悄声的对话（意同：吵架），他们却以为只有他们两个。要把主旨弄清楚有点模糊。但，终于，他们有确切的证据可以厘清年轻老板和他的男人在干什么了。

第一个目击者是个年轻的实习生，他负责打扫二楼小茄子办公室外面的走廊。时间是中午十二点。是那两个通常会吃午餐的时间。在要是撒谎的话会被抓去当鱼饵的威胁下，那男孩发誓，以下是他听见的对话，丝毫不假：

「我说用什么都可以啦，臭厨子。」

「把你的臭屁股挪过来，混蛋。你根本连看都没看！」

「我不需要看。完全是浪费时间。为什么会有人费心去注意这个蓝色和那个蓝色的差别？就只是蓝色啊。」

「每个有眼睛的人都会注意，你这该死的色盲单细胞。还有它们是天蓝色和深蓝色。他妈的差别可大了！看！！」一只手拍上桌子的声音传来，应该是因为想厨子强调自己的声明。

「别机机歪歪了。哈啊～～～选那个绿的就解决了。」

某个物体撞上什么有机物接着摔落在地板上的声音传来。紧接着是生气地咆哮。

「你刚刚他妈的用纸镇砸一个在睡觉的人吗！？」

「呜呜，被称为世上最强的剑士，却只是被纸镇砸就哇哇乱叫，像个娘娘腔。」

实习生没有继续待下去把接下来的对话听完。他像个拥有良好自我保护意识的孩子一样逃了。到了晚上，除了两个主角，那艘船上的所有人都听这个故事不只一次，每个船员都重新复述了至少两次，他们对这消息可兴奋了。他们已经为太多的活动准备过餐点，很清楚『主题颜色』是怎么回事。有事情要发生了，而如果要发生的是他们认为的那件事的话……

所有人都兴高采烈，包括前老板兼主厨。特别是，前老板兼主厨。

***

那天晚上，哲普自己也听到了一些有趣的东西。不，他才没有偷听。船的主人才不会在自己家里偷听，小子们。但清洁男孩的故事让他有了好心情，于是他决定听从他那大惊小怪的医生的建议，偶尔照顾一下他年迈的身体──现在他有要让这生锈的老船浮在海面上的好理由了。不管怎样，他决定去厨房喝些牛奶，遵照医生指示：减少喝酒，吃健康点，诸如此类的屁话。

小茄子和他的房间都在船的三楼，客房也是，现在那里面似乎有了永久住户。小茄子和剑士的房间就在隔壁，比较靠近楼梯，哲普的房间则是在走廊底端，这样才不会有人吵到他休息。他的睡眠很浅，所以这样的安排很好，要是人们不想丢掉一只胳膊或一条小命的话。要到位在一楼的厨房，哲普必须经过臭小子的房间。显而易见嘛。就这么恰巧，他刚好听见了什么，于是停下来听了一会儿。牛奶还在冰箱里，所以可以等没关系。

「你不能邀请所有人。」某个绿毛白痴的声音透过门板传来。 **有意思。**

「但我想邀请所有人。」小茄子跟他争。

「你知道，你打算邀请参加的人之中有一半──重来，是所有人，都有悬赏金吧？要是海军够聪明，他们就他妈的一定会过来破坏你的派对。」

「嗷，你是害怕要跟海军打食物大战吗，绿藻君？」

「我他妈才不怕！我要回我的房间去了。」

「乖啦，乖啦。别气鼓鼓的……」

「不要揉我的头！」

「他妈的真令人放松啊，好像在抚摸动物的毛。」臭小子的声音充满喜爱。

「……」

「好啦，好啦。我道歉。满意了吗？不要嘟嘴。」

「我没有。」

「但我是认真的想邀请他们所有人来参加派对。」

「别说我没警告过你；绝对会成为管里恶梦的。你会因为压力过大掉头发。」

「我不做半吊子的事。还有你什么时候修了管理学位了？」

「我没有。我只是有常识。」

「你只是讨厌人群，我的绿毛怪格林奇，又绿又坏脾气。」

「好。你想怎样就怎样吧。」

「我当然会，谢谢你提醒我的权益。」

「你真讨厌。」

「我会说是平手。我应该要寄邀请卡吗？还是应该买报纸的广告？」

「我……」

「等等，我们还是先决定宾客名单吧。」

「唉。」

棉被翻动的声音。

「他妈的别睡在我的床上。」小茄子责骂，但根据还没有重物落地的声音判断，他并没有打算把剑士从床上踹下来。

「好，我准备好了。来整理你的疯狂名单吧。」

哲普不需要再听更多对话了。如果你现在能看见他，你就会注意到，他编得整整齐齐的胡子很明显在快乐的抖动，他一路踏着轻快的步伐来到厨房。去他的医生，哲普今晚要给自己一杯白兰地。

***

同一时间，在山治的房间里，争吵还在继续。在山治的背开始抗议之后，他不情愿的承认，绿藻躺到床上是对的，并很快的就到床上去加入他。坐在梳妆椅上，整理他们要邀请的宾客名单整整半个小时让他的背痛死了。

「维奥拉…可以。不。不要佩罗娜。不要达斯琪。 **不要布琳。** 」

「你对这些可爱的女士们是有什么意见？」

「佩罗娜是个疯子，我恨她。那个女人 **是** 海军，还有你的前未婚妻不是试图杀你吗？」

「谁在乎──我火爆、坚强、美丽的花朵们有她们自己的行程，谁需要男人啊！我的人生被她们的优雅赐与了恩典！」山治在之前提到的女人名字旁边画满小爱心。如果最后全都要邀请的话，干嘛还要搞名单呢？索隆很烦燥。

「你总是用下半身思考吗？」剑士嘀咕，在厨子能动手之前就一把抓走了男性名单。很清楚厨子对某些宾客毫无羞耻的偏见，索隆迅速的在人妖王国的统治者和国民名字旁边打了勾。

山治惊恐万分。

「把我的名单还我！」厨子朝他扑过去，但剑士已经料到他的动作了。山治的注意力完全放在他的右手上，索隆把手臂伸长，等着厨子去抓，接着利用这个空档，用左手把他的头按进棉被中。趁着厨子在棉被里挣扎，嘴里咬着一支笔──他是三刀流大师可不是叫假的──索隆快速的划掉他不喜欢的人。像是那个叫阿金的家伙。他在罗的名字上迟疑了一下。那男人是他们的同盟，但他对穿上战斗服的厨子有着很不健康的痴迷。发生在和之国的事永远不该再发生，永远。

所以，划掉。

北海组也是一样，他们可能成为，或早就已经是隐形黑的迷弟了。

厨子终于挣脱了，他一脚将索隆踢下床。

27.

一个星期后的一个晚上，主厨把所有员工招集过去开会时，大家的脸上都带着知晓的微笑。自从第一个消息分享出去后，他们就越来越迫不及待了。年轻的厨师和服务生兴奋的讨论着食物和美酒，音乐和女孩，奖金和假期，几乎是把山治扶养长大的资深厨师们则只是松了口气。哲普梦想着有小小臭小鬼的退休生活，帕迪戳戳卡尔涅，同意他们需要回去查看一下那个五年赌盘，看看谁赢了赌注。

大家都很高兴对象是剑士。一开始他刚来的时候，他们还不是很确定。他们知道他的名声，但不了解他的为人，或是他跟他们的老板有什么样的关系。他没有融入，过生活的方式也不一样；他不是员工之一也不是他们的老板。他在船上的位置从来没有被直接说明过。但他们渐渐喜欢上了索隆。他们发现他是个好家伙，是个朴实的人，能帮忙的时候就帮忙，完全不会自以为是的摆出高姿态，像许多握有权力的势利鬼那样。但最重要的是，他对他们老板很好，让他接地气。

他们的互动、爱意、气场──不能再更明显了。员工们一直疑惑，他们为什么没有老早就结婚？或者，那两人也许是永远不希望让他们的婚姻正式化的那种情侣，这对员工们来说还是很难以理解。毕竟，他们是水手。所有水手都爱婚礼！海上男儿的人生短暂又艰辛，因此任何能大肆庆祝的机会都很欢迎。婚礼呢。婚礼是最重要的。那是爱与生命的庆典，一个可以祝福新人的机会，来场感人的演说，跟朋友们一起回忆过去的时光，大吃大喝到酒足饭饱，编织赚人热泪的故事，并一代又一代的传承下去。

总之，员工们全都很热情的想替他们的老板和剑士举办世上最盛大最豪华的婚礼。作为水手兼厨师，这可是能够替他们珍爱的人和生命尽最大心力的好机会！

*** 

「你啥？」卡尔涅问，因为他的听力可能出了非常严重的问题。

「你聋了吗？我说，我打算替我们的餐厅举办一个五周年纪念派对！」山治挥舞着手中的计划表。

「我们老早就该办了，替我们这些年来辛苦的工作举办一场庆祝派对。我认为这是我们应得的，不是吗？」他询问出乎意料安静下来的大伙儿。真奇怪，他预期他们会对有能喝醉的机会感到更兴奋的，特别是所有的食物和美酒都会是餐厅买单。

 **是没错，但不是这个啊！** 所有人都想尖叫，所有人，除了完全状况外的厨子和他的剑士，那家伙离会议远远的，坐在那里一边玩弄一个盆栽，一边吃着小点心，像是他跟这件事毫无关系似的。

其中一个比其他人勇敢的厨师举起手。「主厨，这是我们今年唯一会办的庆祝派对吗？」

「你确定你没忘了还有别的事情要宣布？」帕迪绝望的追问，他可不想把钱还给赌局啊。谁知道这下他要什么时候才能把钱赢回来？ **看看这烂剧情的走向，大概永远拿不回来了。**

山治眨眨眼。

「除了我自己餐厅的周年庆以外，我还有别的庆祝派对应该要计划吗？」

**你自己的婚礼啊啊啊啊！！！**

众员工异口同声的在心里尖叫。他们不是不感激，但他们被保证过会有更好的。任何庆祝派对都比不上婚礼。

还有哲普。可怜的哲普。

前任主厨看起来已经生无可恋。他还以为自己再也不需要为了让他们开窍暗地加油打气，他以为其中一个笨蛋终于踏出了正确的一步。他别无所求，只要他们能够快乐──更快乐。他们现有的关系已经很好。事实上，很多人花了一辈子在寻找，但如果他们不是那么他妈的眼瞎的话，还能拥有更好的。这打击太大了。他真是个傻瓜，竟然会高估自己儿子的智商。而小茄子选择的对象的愚蠢程度也很般配的跟他不相上下。那两个家伙他妈的值得彼此──他们竟敢让哲普经历这种狗屁，地狱也该留两个特别位置给他们。

他想把自己喝个烂醉，再用酒瓶猛砸他们两个的头。

28.

即使发生了年度最大失望，大部分的员工还是很快就恢复日常了。芭拉蒂五周年庆的准备工作开始了，时间正在流逝，距离那一天只剩下两个月。他们是海上的专业厨师，他们也许没有得到想要的，但他们还是拚尽全力，举办有史以来最盛大的派对。

前主厨的心情比平常都要坏。山治很快就把哲普的沉思归咎于他终于更年期了。老人决定到前台去生闷气，对着任何打电话虫过来的人大吼大叫。他现在也许不想看到人脸（尤其是小茄子的蠢脸），但电话虫的脸不算，而他需要用骂人来发洩。

***

举办周年庆八个星期前，哲普接到一通意料之外的人的电话。

「这里是臭餐厅！」

「哈囉，先生。我是『大新闻』摩根斯！」

***

**三天前**

山治在办公室里，为员工们一遍又一遍重写他的食谱，而绿藻刚好把这里佔据为他白天没别的地方可去时拿来午睡的巢穴。山治正在思考甜点菜单时，突然想起了一件事。

「喂，绿藻。起来。」山治拿起纸镇扔向在沙发上睡觉的绿藻。他瞄准了头，但一条小麦色的手臂伸了出来，在纸镇能砸到脸之前就抓住了。真可惜。

仍然闭着眼睛，索隆咕哝。「干嘛？」

「你不是说路飞想吃蛋糕吗？」

「也许吧，已经过一年了。他可能已经忘了。他可是路飞。」绿藻头咕哝，仍然在试着睡觉。

「不是那个问题。他想要哪种蛋糕？」

「不知道。他只说蛋糕。打给他就好啦。」

「谢谢你无用的帮忙。」

索隆已经讨人厌的开始打鼾了。

山治先狠瞪了那个剑士一眼，才打电话虫到弗兰奇之家。一个月前，桑尼到水之七都做年度检查和修缮。山治认为弗兰奇和娜美桑应该还待在弗兰奇之家，希望路飞也选择留下来。

他没有留下来，但弗兰奇说，他一个星期前登上了巴托罗米奥的船，而巴托罗米奥的船刚好有小电话虫，用来宣传他对路飞的崇拜之心。弗兰奇有先要了号码，以防万一路飞又惹麻烦。他们对他们的船长真是有信心。

「你为什么需要找他，小哥？」

「我在准备一个惊喜。你们很快就会知道了！」山治保证。

「SUPERRR！我很期待！」改造人听起来是真的很兴奋。至少还有人对即将到来的派对充满热情。不像某个基于某种原因整天在前厅臭一张脸吓人的老头。

巴托罗米奥在铃响第一声就马上接起来。

「喂，我是山治。路飞在吗？」

鬼哭狼嚎持续了整整五分钟（里面夹杂了「山治前辈打电话到我的船上找路飞前辈！忌妒吧，卡文迪许，你这鲁蛇！」），然后他的船长熟悉的声音才从电话虫里传出来。

「嘿，山治！！！」

山治微笑。他想念这个男人。一直到再次听到路飞的声音，他才发现自己有多想念。

「嘿，橡胶灾难。」

船长欢乐的声音透过电话虫传出来，绿藻立刻抬起头看向源头。山治打开扩音，他知道剑士也想听船长的声音，尤其是他们已经五年没见面了。

「喂，路飞。除了我的员工和绿藻头以外，你是第一个知道这件事的，我要办一场周年庆……」

 **「派对！耶──！！！我可以去吗？」** 路飞大喊。

听着他孩子气的兴奋，办公室里的两个男人轻笑出声。

「当然了，白痴。我打算邀请你们全部。我只是想问你一件事。我要为派对烤一个蛋糕……」

**「蛋糕！！终于啊啊啊啊！！」**

「别再打断我，不然你什么都吃不到！」

「王子殿下，请给我蛋糕！」海贼王哭泣。

「好，那就是我要问的；你想要什么类型的蛋糕？」

「当然一定得是结婚蛋糕了，山治！我要很大的，越多种口味越好！！」

正常的厨师会向路飞指出，结婚蛋糕是结婚仪式用的，对餐厅周年庆来说可能不太适合，但山治从来就没有帮正常人制作过餐点。再说，他看过路飞要求更奇怪的食物，却还是尽责的成全所有愿望。所以，对于海贼王出乎意料的结婚蛋糕要求，厨子和剑士连眼睛都没眨一下，完全没放在心上，只认为是橡胶人想吃最大的蛋糕。牵扯到食物时，路飞的格言就是，越大，越好。

「收到，船长。」

路飞挂上电话虫，巴托罗米奥和他的船员便围绕到海贼王身边，颤抖着等待他接下来要宣布的事，路飞露出微笑。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻，山治和索隆要邀请我们全部去参加派对！」

「是什么样的庆典，路飞大人？」其中一个船员问，因为他的船长正忙着被自己的口水呛死。

「周年…之类的，反正会有世界上最大的结婚蛋糕！」

停顿，接着欢呼声响彻云霄。

巴托罗米奥像只负伤的野兽般嚎叫着，热泪如瀑布般流下他的面颊。

「多么棒的一天！多么了不起的一天！今天，我的船见证了海贼史上最重要的事件！索隆前辈和黑足前辈，伟大的海贼王的左右手要结婚了，他们还打电话通知路飞前辈，就发生在我的船上！！！」

*** 

结婚新闻一天之内就传遍了全球。能有如此惊人的速度，全靠草帽海贼团旗下几百个海贼团在各个岛屿间飞奔宣布这起婚事。

新闻传到了一个男人耳中。他是地下世界最有权力的人之一，也是多年前率先把路飞加冕为五皇的人。男人的名字是，摩根斯。

他们收到的这条新闻让他的世界经济新闻社火热了整整两天，因为他的团队分成两派，争执这条新闻的可信度。

「如果是真的，就会成为海贼时代最具代表性的事件之一！我们必须抢先发布，不然就会被别人超前！」其中一个编辑争论。

「但真的很难以置信，可能是假新闻！」另一个人反对。

「我同意，这太像自杀了！大剌剌的宣布他们要结婚，让海军去抓他们。就连哥尔．D．罗杰都决定偷偷结婚！」

「但草帽海贼团干的每一件事都很难以置信！」

摩根斯将长满羽毛的手放在桌子上，示意他们停下来。「我们打电话虫过去确认吧！」

***

「先生，世上最强的剑士罗罗诺亚．索隆和黑足山治要在您的餐厅结婚是真的吗！？」

**呵。**

老厨师从记者那里听完整个故事后，哼了一声。他把玩着胡须，冷静的分析手中的牌。他不急着回答，因为他知道，不管世界另一边的人是谁，都会愿意等。

最后，他决定出牌了。

「我不觉得有什么差别。」

「！？！」

哲普的眼中闪着恶作剧的精光。

「他们两个结不结婚有什么差别？这两个白痴已经住在一起 **五年** 了，整天像老夫老妻那样吵架，而那个剑士基本上是小茄子在投餵的。」哲普强调，听着电话虫另一边疯狂的抄笔记声，他对自己露出微笑。「我告诉你，他们之间什么都不会改变的。不过没错，我确实记得我们在接下来的两个月内要举办一场 **庆祝派对** 。」

哲普挂上电话虫，前去寻找被指派负责跟报纸买广告的厨师。

「不用烦恼了。」最年长的厨师拍拍那个员工的肩膀，走进厨房，一边哼着小调，其他厨师看着他，困惑又警惕。

***

「 **大新闻！** 」摩根斯对着他的团队大叫。

「他们已经同居了！」其中一个记者尖叫。整个办公室都沸腾了。「他们要结婚了！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 哲普真的好可怜！都心碎了！你们这两个不肖子！活该被设计～


	7. Chapter 7

29.

摩根斯那边炸开锅的同时，在绿藻岛的一间裁缝店，一个男人正在被折磨。

索隆直挺挺的站在一个小小的更衣室里，一脸生无可恋，纳闷自己到底做错了什么，为什么会迎来这样的命运。他能够确定的是，他中了狡猾狐狸的计，都是因为他，索隆才会在这间娘娘腔的服装店里。

厨子拉开布帘，对着他翻翻白眼，递给他一套他妈的三件套西装，两件衬衫和几条领带，要索隆试穿。

「杀了我吧。」

「别那么戏剧化。你越快把屁股塞进那套西装里，就越快可以结束。现在快选。」厨子举起两件衬衫要他选择。这是个谎言，一个陷阱，让他有可以自己做决定的幻觉，但其实呢，不管他选什么都没差，因为厨子还是会强迫他试穿另一件。

看着绿藻像个自以为是的小鬼拒绝动作，金发厨师决定他不能再浪费更多时间了，他在更衣室外面可是还有一整篮的衣服等着这个固执的巨型孩童试穿呢，所以他使出最后手段。

「好啦，绿藻。如果你乖的话，我就让你跟我去试喝我们要在派对上喝的酒。我可是 **下单** 了很多唷。」

山治让他的提议沉淀一下。他能在索隆的灰色眼睛中看见斗争，但他知道美酒牌永远都会赢，对索隆总是有用。

绿藻臭着的脸亮了起来，对普通人来说他看起来仍然摆着平常的扑克脸，因为改变只有一咪咪，肉眼是看不出来的，但山治知道在他又炸毛之前，他可以让这男人乖顺一两个小时了。

「啧。」索隆从山治手中接过西装、其中一件衬衫和随便一条领带，拉上隔间的门帘。

***

四十分钟后，他从更衣室里出来，穿着银灰色的西装和松绿色的衬衫，没有打领带，因为他还在手忙脚乱。山治大笑──像个帮儿子打扮去参加第一个舞会的母亲──他从椅子里起身，过去帮忙那个无能的绿藻。

索隆敬佩的看着厨子白皙修长的手指灵巧的帮他打好领带，这种事他可永远都做不来。

「好了。」金发厨师说着，往后退开，看着剑士尴尬的穿着西装站在那里，检视着领带的结，彷彿那是个谜团。真是太不公平了，那个行为举止都像呆子一样的男人竟然能看起来像个神，强壮又美丽，连试都不用试。灰色也把他的眼睛和小麦色的皮肤衬得十分美味。山治觉得自己要腿软了，他慌乱了一下，因为腿可 **是** 他的武器啊。不应该自己软掉的。他可不是刚出生的小羊羔！

「我就知道西装能让一个人变得好看点，即使是像你一样的野蛮人。」山治咳了一声，试着隐藏他内心的崩溃。 **千万别说他看起来很帅！千万别说他看起来很帅！在太迟以前快闭嘴！**

「你确定有这个必要吗？」绿藻问，对山治的问题毫不知情。索隆调整着袖口，一脸若有所思。「我可以穿你员工的西装的。比较便宜。」

「我为什么要让你那么做？」山治皱眉。

索隆从他的手腕抬起眼，看着山治，解释：

「这套西装要一千贝里，你很清楚我就只会穿一次──你不需要花钱。我穿什么西装都可以的。」

听了绿藻的考量，山治的心软了下来。

「而且我的蛋被勒住了。」

「你是个彻头彻尾的白痴。」

「喂！！」

30.

明天的新闻头条是：

**怪物的婚礼！**

**罗罗诺亚．索隆，世上最强的剑士兼海贼王的右手，及草帽海贼团的文斯莫克．『黑足』山治，宣布了婚讯！消息来源指出，在大海贼世代最强大的海贼团解散之后五年来，这对恶名昭彰的情侣一直都在黑足的家，海上餐厅芭拉蒂同居，婚礼也会于两个月内在那里举行。世界上的海贼船必定会航向那家餐厅，包括海贼王本人，见证十几年来最盛大的婚礼！混乱是保证的。沉闷的世界甦醒了过来，我们不能更兴奋了！！！更多内容请见第三页。**

**这对情侣在海上餐厅的秘密居家生活独家报导，请见第十一页。**

现在全世界都知道这场婚礼了。即将结婚的两位新人除外。

31.

世界经济新闻报纸是由新闻海鸥递送的。这些努力工作的鸟儿会准时把报纸送到全世界的订购者手中，不论任何困难，像是时差，或客户居住地难以预料的天气。

早上五点，海鸥抵达了芭拉蒂。天色仍暗，海上餐厅已经醒了，油灯散发出的光芒照亮了甲板，渔民和厨师个个忙进忙出。早班的员工凌晨三点就醒了，忙碌且脾气暴躁，一边谈价钱，争吵，偶尔跟顽固的渔民大打出手，试着为渔获搞个好价钱。在安静的海上，他们的争执声可以传很远。早班员工的脾气是所有人中最差的并不让人意外。他们可是有很多要忙的。补完货后，就得到厨房开始替船员和资深厨师做早餐。对了，他们还得处理一些其他的事情，零零落落，都算在早班杂事里，像是付钱跟新闻海鸥买报纸。

其中一个甲板员工就如每一天付钱买了报纸。报纸会被送到主厨的办公室，让他在六点起床后阅读。他每天早上都会看。但就跟每一天一样，甲板员工会先扫读一遍头条，看看有没有值得跟其他船员在休息时间八卦的事件，也许在伟大航道上某些有潜能的混蛋终于干出什么丑闻了……

那位员工真是不幸又可怜。他的脑袋并没有做好准备让他看见刚刚看到的，他的眼球差点飞出眼窝，这可一点都不夸张。他扔下报纸，整个人石化了。

其中一个厨师看见他瘫倒在地上，对他大喊：「别他妈这么笨手笨脚，你这白痴！要是老板发现报纸皱了，你就他妈完蛋了！」他匆匆赶到那个船员旁边，显然他已经进入下一阶段，开始口吐白沫了。厨师麻木不仁的不去管他，因为当人们必须没人性的一大早起来工作，崩溃是常常发生的──至少餐厅的薪水很优渥。于是，责骂的厨师捡起报纸，小心翼翼的抚平弄掉时可能制造出来的皱折。他再检查了一次，确定状态仍然良好，可以放在挑剔的主厨桌上，这时候他看见了用巨大粗体字印出来的头条。

「我们死定了！！！」

32.

到了五点半，除去资深厨师和幸好还在睡觉的那对『情侣』，厨师、服务生、清洁员、跑腿小弟和所有关心的员工全都看过了报纸。

他们全都沉默的待在厨房里，脸上都带着沉重的表情，满头大汗，像是他们被逼着进行非法又危险的行为，只不过他们都是罪犯，世界政府的法规是他们最不害怕的东西。

制造问题的报纸无辜的摊在厨房桌子上，偶尔有人会用警惕的目光扫一眼，确定报纸还在，没有突然长出双脚自己跑去找他们老板。

操。没错。老板。

厨房门打了开来，让里面的人全都吓的跳了起来。当他们看见只是有个人被拖进来时，他们全都松了口气。也就是个时候，他们眼中的害怕转变成怒火，对象是在地板上尖叫的家伙。

「搞什么鬼！？」男人大叫。『罪魁祸首』的手脚都被绑了起来。他很生气。他是下午班的一个厨师。如果你问他的话，他的愤怒非常情有可原。他刚刚被拖出自己的房间。从床上。在他的轮班开始之前！现在他似乎成为了其他船员疯狂游戏的主题。虽然他的直觉告诉他不是这么回事。他们看着他的方式让他有点不安。他们眼中没有欢笑，只有决意。像是他们已经准备好要屠杀掉、制成标本、牺牲掉之类的。

「负责周年庆新闻部分的人是你，不是吗！？」其中一个歇斯底里的厨师控告，他站在炭烤炉后面，用一支烤肉叉指着他。罪魁祸首有点措手不及，因为这项指控真是太突然了。他张开嘴要询问，但有人将一份报纸摔在他的脸上，害他不小心吸了一大口报纸油墨的气味。他咳嗽着瞪回去，但他的眼睛注意到了报纸上的字。

他一边读，脑中的齿轮也疯狂的转了起来。转到底后，罪魁祸首终于明白自己的处境。接着，他看着他称为朋友的人们，他们现在全都带着杀人意图瞪着他，拿着干草叉，手中的火把吼吼燃烧。他的小命危险了。

「不是我！！！」下午班的厨师哭喊。

「如果不是你，那是谁！？主厨信任你所以指派你去处理新闻的部分。你不能就这样开了国际玩笑还指望能全身而退！」其中一个气炸的厨师用刀子指着他。

「把他的头放在银盘上献给老板，希望他能大发慈悲！」其中一个服务生说，他的提议赢得了许多人低声的同意。

「 **不是** 我！！」变成代罪羔羊的罪魁祸首尖叫，他不顾一切的想挣扎出绑着他的绳子，其他人正把他的身体抬起来放到桌上准备处决。

「不想清楚就干蠢事就等着被宰吧！」其他员工唱着。

在纯粹的恐惧和绝望中，代罪羔羊大叫：「我以主厨的胡子和所有神圣的事物发誓，不是我干的！」

也许那天早上神明站在他那边，因为他的伙伴还没有疯到没听见他的哀求。所有人都停下他们正在做或准备要对那无辜的代罪羔羊做的事。

「让他说！」他们停了下来。因为在这片海上，敢用主厨的胡子发的誓绝对不能轻视。敢说谎，就很快会被灭掉。

「如果不是你，那是谁！？」厨师们质问，将罪魁祸首放到地板上。

「我他妈怎么知道！」罪魁祸首咒骂，他也许差点挂掉，但别忘了他仍然是个满口脏话的水手。仍然被绑着，他喘着粗气，慢慢的爬到最远的墙边，远离他称为伙伴的嗜血家伙，他们一分钟前还准备将他生切活剥。「老主厨跟我说不用管了，所以我自从昨天下午就完全没去碰有关周年庆的事情了！」

提到老主厨让猎巫行动清醒了一点。短暂的停顿一下让头脑分析一些好解释后，某个员工在回忆里发现了某个记忆，在一个超现实的下午，原本一整个星期都臭着脸的老主厨突然变得很友善。他甚至哼了小调！这一切全都发在他跟电话虫对面某个神祕人士通话之后。

「大伙儿，我想代罪羔羊是对的……」

整个房间变得寂静无声。

最后，他们得出结论──他们仍然完蛋的很彻底。这是他们碰过最尴尬的窘境，因为如果搞了这出特技的是老主厨，他们能怎么办！？他们可不能为了自己就把老大拱出来啊！就好像要选择传说中的木腿或是燃烧的黑足，两者都很痛，所以他们两个都不想体验啊。

「我们死定了！」

他们的未来一片黑暗。

33.

众员工一致同意，他们不想死。

三大桶莱姆酒喝光后，他们找到了宣布的勇气：「只要主厨不知道这份报纸存在我们就没事了！！」

「不存在！」其他人举起杯子合唱。

其中一个人，勇气虽然值得怀疑，但绝对是所有人中喝得最醉的，他拿起报纸扔进了海里，其他人高声欢呼。

34.

「禽流感？」山治停止搅拌手里的咖啡，看着面前的打杂小弟，他不知道为什么看起来很紧张。

「是…是的，主厨！有个水手告诉我们，鸟儿们得了有史以来最──严重的禽流感！没有鸟儿能送报纸，直到…下星期，先生！或可能更久！」年轻的员工劈哩啪啦地说。

 **真奇怪。** 山治心想。不，他不是指生病的鸟。 **他们有事情瞒着我。**

桌上没看到报纸后，他传唤了员工去问，也许他们忘了。那其实没什么大不了的，直到打杂小弟来到山治的办公室，他看起来像是抽中了下下籤，不得不过来接受死刑。山治轻啜咖啡，维持扑克脸，打量着扭来扭去的男孩。山治明白他跟船员们并不亲──他从来没有跟他们产生过像草帽海贼团那样的连结──因为责任和界线，山治故意把自己跟他们区分开来。但他从来就不是个粗心的船长。他关心他们，好吧，只够让他能有信心的说，他懂这些下属的脑袋是如何运行的。

他知道他们有夸大 **事实** 的倾向，关于山治能做什么以及会做什么。有时候还挺谄媚的，因为他们以他为荣，想吹嘘他们家船长的能力，但有时候他们的想像力就真的太荒唐了。像有几次资深厨师吓唬刚上船的新人，散布谣言说如果他们搞砸山治会做什么可怕的事，把山治塑造成海上妖怪。

又不是说如果他们搞砸了汤，他会命令他们去舔甲板，他烦燥的心想。

好吧，要是他们真的搞砸了汤，他是 **会** 命令他们去舔甲板，因为那是他们他妈的工作啊，怎么可以搞砸？但他不会…活剥他们的皮？没有人是完美的，山治也没那么不讲理。惩罚应该跟罪刑同等。

不管怎样，看着这个下属把自己捲成一条芝士捲渐渐开始让他不舒服了。于是，山治决定不管他们在隐瞒什么，都不够重要到值得他的注意。也许他们只是把报纸弄丢就慌张了。山治又不是迫切的需要读报纸。他可能会错过名人八卦，但就这样而已。

主厨放下空杯，挥手打发了男孩。「你可以走了。」

他从来没看过有人能跑那么快，让他纳闷自己是不是对员工太严厉了。

35.

山治狠狠瞪着高耸的文件堆，想起了他为什么需要报纸。现在，他没理由偷懒了。他再次怒视文件，希望它们会突然自燃把自己烧掉。它们没有。

山治呻吟着靠到椅子里。旋转椅，他上次到岛上帮那个原始人买高级衣服的时候买的。山治试验的转了一下，让椅子开始旋转。他露出微笑。真是张好椅子。另外，上次上岛非常成功。他把必做清单上很多项目都划掉了，主要是扔掉绿藻的破布，帮他买了一整柜新衣服。

**山治很棒。干得好，山治。**

椅子停止转动，但山治又转了一次，因为这是他应得的。而且他可以。

想到索隆不知怎么的让他露出微笑。他不知道自己的脑袋怎么会决定要把绿藻的蠢脸跟周年庆连在一起。奇怪的是，他觉得没关系。也许，要再次见到所有人让他太兴奋了，就连索隆冷淡的脸都能被算在欢乐庆祝里。不过，他暗地里很高兴绿藻看起来比较积极的参与准备，即使他相信山治办派对是为了犒赏他的员工。

那个毫无头绪的蠢绿藻完全不晓得这个庆祝也是给他的。他不知道他为这艘船付出了多少。为山治。

山治热爱他的工作，但经营餐厅五年──是会让人疲累的。要是索隆不在，他的生活会更平淡、乏味，甚至有点无聊。他只是想确保绿藻没有觉得自己格格不入。

有一阵子，山治曾经对绿藻产生过一点点，完全不重要的担心。他还 **满** 关心会不会有一天，绿藻醒来，发现自己不属于这里，就离开了。因为他们都知道，他天生就不属于这里。一个剑士待在充满厨师的船上。船上有很多活动他都不能参与。他不会也不在乎料理或水手游戏，厨子对剑术也没有兴趣。有更多岛屿想要索隆，如果他选择去那些地方，会更受欢迎。但索隆留在芭拉蒂。对山治而言，不幸的是，他待的越久，山治的不安全感也随之增加。就算他知道索隆是个独居动物，大部分的时间都喜欢让自己跟群体保持距离，不安感是没有逻辑可言的。

他 **想要** 那个男人觉得这里是他的归属。

他固执的把自己栽种在山治的船上五年，害山治把他的存在当成正常，所以有一部份是他的错。

36.

索隆在水槽洗脸，试着把睡意洗掉。他在下巴摸到胡渣。可能又得去厨子的房间借刮胡刀了，今天晚上吧。想到这里，索隆抖了一下。每次他去跟山治借什么东西，最后总是会变成厨子把他想要的抓在手里，拒绝给他，除非索隆先去洗澡。索隆并不是排斥洗澡，但他是个男人。一个能够自己做决定的男人…不过他最近倒是没有把这件事执行得很好。

索隆走向衣柜，打着哈欠拉开柜门。他对着里面塞得满满的衣物摇摇头。厨子一定对自己成功在没必要的垃圾上花钱感到自满不已。索隆也想问自己，为什么要让厨子对自己做这种事，不过改天吧。现在是早上九点半，他想来杯咖啡。一杯加了满满白兰地的爱尔兰咖啡会对他睡意朦胧的脑袋大有帮助的。他之后有些思考要进行。

***

剑士完全不理解他为什么需要那么多衣服，也不知道该拿它们怎么办，他也从来没听过交替穿搭。他做了自己觉得有道理的事，也就是从衣架上随便抓一件了事。他对着自己皱眉，因为他发现他刚刚拿了一件黑色高领长袖──他一直都不喜欢长袖；紧贴手臂，让他过热，限制他的行动──但他太固执不愿意放回去，便决定妥协。至少，他挖出了一条绿色的军裤。只要是宽松的就算胜利。

但索隆找不到他的腹卷。

穿上靴子，索隆来到厨房拿早餐，之后他要去质问厨子失踪的肚子保暖物。要是他胆敢把索隆心爱的腹卷扔掉，就准备问候他的刀吧。

***

索隆去厨房通常使用员工专用门，这样就不用穿过连接餐厅的大门，那里有很多吃饭的客人。那是假设如果那该死的门没有移动的话，偏偏那扇门就是移动了，害得他现在站在一楼阳台上，瞪着通往餐厅的大门。太过饥饿，懒得去找那扇门，剑士推开大门。他本来不希望得到任何注意，但这个打算在他一踏进门就蒸发掉了。坐在窗边的五个女士立刻就像盯上猎物的老鹰似的将视线锁在他身上。

「嘿，那边那个帅哥！」

太好了。

索隆看看四周，想找个服务生，但附近的所有人都在忙着点单或送菜。好吧，他有选择；他可以无视那些女人，但他觉得她们一定会把场面搞得很夸张，让自己得到更多注意力。他做好心理准备，深吸一口气，走到她们桌边。

「我不是这里的服务生。」他告诉她们，但发现这样说可能有点生硬。「但如果你们想要，我可以把你们的点单转告给员工。」他补充，希望这样听起来就够有礼貌了。他从来就对装友善和微笑不在行，特别是对女人──那是厨子的工作，不是他的。

不过，那些女孩却发出了尖细的轻笑，他猜那表示她们很开心？但她们透过睫毛看他的方式让索隆想打冷颤。

「噢，天啊，他好辣！」红头发的对她朋友轻声说，好像索隆没有站在那里看他们谈论自己的八卦，彷彿他就只是一块肉而已。他不喜欢。他在这里站越久，生命就消耗得越多。

「我好嫉妒喔！」黑头发的叹息。

「但另一个也很可爱！」金发的提醒她的朋友们。她们会意的看着彼此，柔情的说：「他们两个都好可爱！」

没错，索隆真的搞不定这种情况。

「喂，如果你们没有要任何东西，我要走了。」

「请等等！噢，我们只是想说声恭喜！」红头发灿笑，一点都没有被他暴躁的态度冒犯。

索隆皱起眉。「恭喜什么……」

「索隆──桑，您一定很饿！」

突然之间，一群服务生从他身后冒出来，几乎像凭空出现。女孩们吓到了。索隆困惑的转身看着他们，他注意到了他们声音中的慌乱。其中一个服务生发现那些女孩似乎还想跟索隆说话，便决定把他们的注意力拉到自己身上。「女士，我能帮您什么吗？再来点茶？准备要吃甜点了吗？让您等待真是不好意思，悉听尊便！」

同时，索隆被不是很温柔的力道推回厨房里，厨师们礼貌的问候他，给了他一杯酒，还去帮他拿通常是他得自己装盘的早餐。即使索隆很感谢他们把他从女人那里拯救出来，他们今天还是怪怪的。

***

不过，好奇的资深厨师并没有错过这个事件。

「你们这些家伙他妈的为什么表现的像吓坏的猫一样？」帕迪搔搔头，看着他的手下听了他的话字面上的惊跳了一下。

「我们没事，大厨！」众厨师们紧张的笑着回答。

哲普在他的浓汤料理台边神祕的轻笑。这些思想简单的笨蛋。真是太容易懂了。

他知道员工们会把新闻藏起来不让小茄子看，害怕那个小混蛋会油炸他们的屁股，老实说，倒不是没有这个可能性。自从准备工作开始，他就让所有人头痛不已，整天鬼叫，不容许一丝错误。像个新娘哥斯拉，只不过他不是新娘，而且也太笨了，不知道自己就要结婚了。

员工想让小茄子被蒙在鼓里的计谋没办法拖很久的。事实终究会洩漏。加减估算几天吧，臭小子会把自己逼得压力过大，就会想离开船，再去替他自己和绿毛小鬼买东西。

不管怎样，那两个白痴确实替他搞定了这件事，即使他们自己根本不知道，这让哲普有足够的时间能够尝试敲开另一个混蛋的脑壳，他希望另一个不会笨到连这么明显的事实都看不到。

37.

索隆拿着拖盘，穿过后门到外面去吃早餐，自己一个。山治跟他分开来吃早餐，因为等到索隆起床，山治已经吃完了。他们工作的时间不同──索隆和夜钓，厨子和白天的工作──让他们同时间起床是不可能的。

但没关系。索隆珍惜独自一人的安静时间。他喜欢单独在瞭望台吃早餐，没有人会来用閒聊烦他。他一直都很喜欢这上面。

他喜欢海风轻拂过他的头发和脸颊，风景也很美。湛蓝，安静，无际。天气晴朗的时候，几乎看不出来天空和海洋的交际线在哪，全都是蓝色的，如同其名。厨子的文学造诣比他好。索隆能想像他看着风景造出什么诗情画意的词句。要是那个混蛋肯把屁股挪出办公室，出来欣赏他发现的海就好了。

***

索隆慢慢地咀嚼他的饭团。到目前为止，他的早晨很不错，很正常。如果有找到几瓶酒搭配欣赏美景就更好了。厨子通常都会让他的酒柜保持全满，避免索隆去打劫酒窖。他可能真的很忙，忘了补充。索隆在心中记下另一件今天晚上要跟厨子抱怨的事。

沉思着，剑士感觉主桅杆在晃动。他闭上眼睛，集中注意力。那是踢击造成的，很有力的一踢。踢击里没有感觉到恶意，而且根据那招牌的力道，那技巧几乎和厨子的打斗风格一模一样，但没有强到能称之为玩闹。这艘船上只有两个人会踢击。他只是不知道哲普这次又要找他干嘛了。

索隆跟厨子父亲的关系一直都没有明确的定义过。他觉得最多应该是中立？不过，他景仰哲普。在索隆眼里，不管是谁，把厨子抚养长大的人都该被大大表扬，但他从来没有提过，哲普也不算是个健谈的人，总是把他的感情用行动表达，索隆倒是很同意他的做法。所以，他们不会聊天。他们共存。他们的互动总是减到最低，除非必要，而且永远以山治为中心。

他从瞭望台往下看，试着搞清楚那男人想干嘛。甲板上，哲普大吼。

「你他妈的礼貌去哪了！？在我的年代，人们可不会从瞭望台问候长者──快给我滚下来！」

索隆不由自主的赶紧照他的话做，落地时差点一屁股坐下去，对他这种身分的人来说一点都不酷。他赶快爬起来，瞪着较矮的男人，掩饰他的丢脸。哲普看着被索隆的落地弄凹的甲板，不高兴的瞪了剑士一眼。

「有一天，你这粗心大意的笨蛋会害这艘船沉掉；小茄子会炸毛的。」

索隆防卫的环起手臂。「我知道怎么控制自己的身体。」

哲普哼了一声但没有继续话题。就是这个时候索隆发现老人并不是空手来的。他拿着一瓶上好的白兰地。金黄色的酒精看起来诱人的不得了。

「我们谈谈，小子。」哲普微笑，知道他现在得到酒鬼剑士全部的注意力了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 我以为索隆的眼睛是红色的，但官方好像没有明说过  
> 圈圈转个椅子也这么开心，好像乔巴～


	8. Chapter 8

38.

他们在二楼阳台找了一个安静的角落。哲普坐在椅子上，索隆则是在地板上安顿下来，往后靠着墙。他请老人先喝第一口酒，因为提醒你，罗罗诺亚．索隆是懂得尊重长者的。即使他唯一知道的礼仪只有喝酒礼仪。

哲普诚心地大笑，对年轻人的动作感到真心的高兴。

「不了，谢谢。你全都留着吧。我有这个。」老厨师从一支象牙管里抽出一根雪茄。索隆有兴趣的看着哲普准备雪茄，用个奇怪的剪刀剪掉尾端（「 **这叫断头台，小子。** 」）他不抽菸，也看不出把菸吸进肺里的理由，喝酒要让人满足多了，但雪茄的准备过程有种神圣的感觉。老人看起来很酷。

「干嘛？」哲普感觉到男孩的视线。

「从来没看你抽菸过。」他说。他说老人常喝酒，但从来没有抽过菸。

「你以为一开始是谁给小茄子把肺毁掉的蠢主意的？不过我在试着减量。还挺为我的进步骄傲的呢，接着医生说我也该试着少喝点，那个混球。」

索隆淡淡的笑了，因为这个故事让他想起某个医生。不知道要对老人说什么，所以他喝了一大口白兰地，差点呻吟出声，因为真是太好喝了。「这酒很好。」

「当然了。你以为这艘船上是谁在管理酒的？小茄子吗？别逗我笑了。」

他们俩都轻笑出来。厨子对酒拥有广泛的知识，也知道该如何在料理中使用，但还是不懂怎么喝。

「你这么一个酒豪怎么会养出那种轻量级的？」

「你自己试试为人父母就晓得了，小子。很快你就会知道，就连父母都没办法控制孩子的烂品位。」

「很公平。」

「但，对他的肝有好处。」

索隆又喝了一大口白兰地，发出快乐的叹息。「我无法想像没有酒的人生。我要为你的酒量控制敬你一杯。」他对着在椅子上抽菸的老人点点头。哲普耸耸肩。「没有那么难－－你需要做的就只有开始认真思考，你的生命真正需要什么，小子。」

「我只需要这个。」索隆钟爱的盯着手中的酒瓶。

「对一个准备为成为世界之最放弃生命的人来说，你对生活的要求还真是朴实的荒唐。」

靠着唇的酒瓶停住了。索隆皱起眉，他满确定自己刚刚被无缘无故的责骂了。毫无预警，他们之间还算友好的气氛改变了。这提醒了他；老人并不是个无私的人，他不会愿意免费给索隆酒喝，却不期望回报。

索隆叹了口气。「你到底想从这场谈话得到什么，老头？」直切重点，他从来不是个会拐弯抹角的人。他不知道的是，他这种不说废话的态度正是哲普喜欢的一点。

「我想确定，你不是个在一生一次的机会摆在你的蠢脸前时，还会笨到让它溜走的人。」

「我不笨。」索隆很不高兴。

「我怎么知道？你看起来像笨蛋，说话像笨蛋，行为也像笨蛋。」哲普忍不住捉弄他，即使个性不同，花椰菜小子散发着跟小茄子一样的活力，也就表示他该被欺负。而且，看想装酷的孩子丢脸总是很有趣。

另一方面，索隆对这个情况并不高兴。哲普观察着他，看着他沉默的生闷气。突然，他转变成真的恼怒。不过不是针对哲普。他看着剑士站起身，离开他们在阳台上坐了半个小时的角落，往下查看下面甲板的骚动。他被挑起了好奇心。

一艘船正从餐厅离开，船上是一群又吵闹又傲慢的混蛋，正在把垃圾倒进海里，一边对着生气的服务生们喊叫嘲笑，认为已经拉开到战斗员工掌握不到的距离了。

「臭海洋上的臭餐厅！」他们嘲弄。

这并不是哲普第一次目睹他的员工和自以为是神的客人吵起来。很可悲的是，这也不是他第一次看见顾客把垃圾倒进海里，不管是不是故意的。就连传说中的海都逃不过人类的污染。

连这些不懂感恩的混蛋都能来到这片美丽的海洋让他很难过。小茄子很烦恼。他们在餐厅周围设置了巨大的告示，请客人不要把垃圾倒进海里。大部分的人都遵守了。但总是会有一些白痴。像是选择无视告示的这一群。

他们的船被砍成两半了。

哲普看着那些可恶的顾客胜利的表情转变成惊恐，望着他们的船慢慢下沉。他们尖叫哀求着救命，别无选择只能游回餐厅，甲板上的服务生正摩拳擦掌，等着将他们生切活剥。

哲普对着下面可悲的场景哼了一声。

**锵**

那是收刀入鞘的声音。站在哲普旁边，剑士看着下面的场面，像是什么都没发生一样。哲普发现他一开始根本没 **看到** 男人拔刀。

「干嘛？他们弄脏了臭厨子的海。」发现老人在看他后，索隆说，以为自己又要因为毁掉客人的船被臭骂一顿。

***

当身为可怕的海贼开拓大海时，哲普从来没想过有一天他会成为一个父亲。他活在当下，把未来交给命运决定。当命运给了他一个儿子，虽然困惑，他还是接受了。结果显示，那是他这辈子得到过最棒的礼物。回想起来，到处都有命运女神给他的小提示，告诉他准备好要迎接即将而来的臭小子。

如果那快荒芜的大岩石让他明白那个快饿死的小崽子就是他需要的儿子，那么这起砍船事件也许就是命运再一次在告诉他，这个愚蠢的白痴就是他想要的儿婿。

39.

索隆很挫败。他讨厌输。他从来就不是会逃避战斗的人，不管是刀剑比武还是口头吵架。厨子第一手就知道他这个人受到什么对待就会相等的还回去。但跟你对等的人打架是一回事，跟他父亲就又是另一回事了。更甚者，他对哲普模糊的话感到很困惑。他是不是在暗示，有个索隆在人生中需要的东西，却没能得到？某个就连他自己都不知道的东西。

「放屁。」索隆对着风儿说。要是连他自己都不知道，他算什么男人？他知道自己想要什么。他总是知道他想要什么，不然要怎么去控制他的命运呢？那老头满嘴屁话。

但那老头的奚落却在脑海中挥之不去。

他翘掉午餐去冥想，但他的心神不宁却找不到答案。

***

索隆醒来时天色已经暗了。他从瞭望台上爬下来，到厨房去找晚餐。根据厨房员工，某个厨子也跟索隆有同样的想法，翘掉了午餐。厨子一整天都没见到人影，把自己锁在他的私人厨房里，工作。看起来他也没打算要出来吃晚餐。

***

索隆在厨子的房间里找到他，他用棉被把自己包得像个巨型春捲，地上铺满了文件和纸团。

「你翘掉了晚餐。」

他听见春捲发出了难以辨认的声音。

「你死了没？」

「我还希望呢。」厨子唉叹，从棉被团中探出头来，疲惫的看着他。显然某人今天过得很不好。

「真可惜。」

索隆走过去把一盘三明治放在厨子的头上，他对索隆善举的回报却是批评他的穿着。

「你瞎了吗？」

「我的眼睛好得很，臭厨子。」

「你就是瞎了。」厨子说，假装没听见他的话。「高领衫要搭配修身长裤，你这他妈的时尚恶梦。」

「我的胯下会受苦。」

「所以才会有人发明痱子粉啊。」

「痱子粉不是给宝宝用的吗？」

「我跟穴居人住在一起。」山治听天由命的对自己嘀咕。

「我跟白痴王国的王子住在一起。」索隆反击。山治炸毛的从棉被春捲中扭出来，应该是打算要踢他，同时头上还平衡着一个盘子，其实还挺惊人的，只不过索隆已经看他这么做好几年了。不，那不是让索隆目瞪口呆的原因。也不是让他的脑袋短路的原因。

厨子。穿着索隆的绿色长袍。他把长袍当成睡袍，里面什么也没穿。

「你…那是我的衣服吗？」

厨子红了脸，低声咒骂自己。他怎么会这么粗心？在那么多人之中，竟然就被绿藻抓到了。

「你不要了。我捡走了。现在是我的了。下次要进来前先敲门。」

「你总是闯进我的房间，臭厨子。我的腹卷去哪了？你在我的长袍里面穿着我的腹卷吗？」

「这现在是 **我的** 衣服了，还有我永远也不会穿那个恶心东西的。我把它拿去洗了。事实上，我不小心把它跟我的睡衣一起洗了。现在唯一能穿的就只有这件。」

「还真方便。」

「没错。别提了不然就滚蛋。」

索隆还是得借厨子的刮胡刀，所以他不能把厨子逼得走投无路。窘迫的山治是最不配合的山治。

他改变了话题。

「我进来之前你干嘛像个窝囊废一样躺在床上，金毛？」

厨子犹豫了一下，叹了长长一口气，一脸困扰。「我试做了路飞的蛋糕食谱。结果差强人意。周年庆就要到了，我却还有那么多事要处理！」

「蛋糕有什么不对？」

「很多。」

「所以你提早上床闹别扭。」

「不是，白痴。我在写信。」山治从棉被下面拿出他的笔记本和一支羽毛笔。

「哈？」

「我是个厨师，不是糕点师。我觉得请教一位糕点师可能会比较明智。也许她能给我比较有用的建议。」

索隆不喜欢这个谈话的走向。「谁？」

「我的布琳酱。」

「我不会吃那个女人的蛋糕的。」索隆立刻画清界线，想都没想。

山治目瞪口呆，完全无话可说。「你疯了吗！？我需要所有的帮助！」

「听着，你有时间，笨蛋。别着急，我会帮忙的。」绿藻随意的提议，好像他半调子的帮忙能跟布琳酱的智慧比拟似的，但山治确实不想让他没价值的问题给甜美的女士造成负担。

「好像像你这样的蠢动物能帮到什么忙似的。」山治哼了一声，但没有拒绝这个提议。在烘焙这个主题上，索隆是最不够格的。他怀疑他能得到多少帮助。但山治还是会让那个男人觉得自己有帮到。

40.

在其他人眼里，山治是个有天赋的厨师。只有一些人才知道他在厨房里花了多少时间。轻松掌握的技巧惊艳了无数旁观者，但索隆知道厨子花了多少功夫，一遍又一遍的练习，才将手艺磨练至完美。

索隆是厨子允许目睹自己失败的少数人之一；他把这视为信任的象征。并且想独佔这项特权。

索隆坐在梳妆台上，翻着厨子的笔记簿，厨子则是坐在床上小口啃着他的三明治。你不得不佩服像厨子这样把一整本笔记簿都写满蛋糕食谱的人。笔记中，路飞的结婚蛋糕总共有八层不同口味。看起来山治计划将每一层献给每一个草帽成员。厨子希望蛋糕很特别。毕竟，这是他们五年来第一次团聚。

「你的字就跟你一样歪歪扭扭。」索隆批评，试着当个评论家。厨子瞪了他一眼。

第一页是讨论路飞的蛋糕。上面写着：

**他什么都吃。这个超级大巧克力蛋糕应该能满足那个橡胶：可可粉和巧克力棒＊只准用东海进口＊，也许加一点巧克力酒浆，加强湿润的蛋糕更浓郁的巧克力香……**

索隆看着路飞蛋糕的大小瞪大了眼睛。

「你有那么大的烤箱可以烤这个几乎跟小船一样大的蛋糕吗？」

「已经找人订做了。下一项。」

「你不觉得过头了吗？」

「我不做半调子的事，三流剑士。」

***

下一个是魔女的蛋糕（「是我的亲亲娜美桑！」）

 **不像船长那个橡胶臭小鬼，我的大海女神有娇贵的品味，但却多年来限制自己的糖分摄取量，最美丽的航海士赐与我这项挑战…** （废话连篇） **她热爱橘子和水果；戚风橘子蛋糕：橘子汁、橘子皮和白兰地增加香气和味道。香甜又可口，就像她喜欢的那样。最后用裹了糖浆的柑橘和杏仁片点缀。**

「这一页上有水渍。恶，你在上面流口水了吗，变态厨子？」

「闭嘴。」

***

**乌索普对食物不挑剔，只要没有毒就什么都吃。他喜欢拿食物玩游戏。特制的香蕉焦糖太菲蛋糕：黏稠，易塑形。黑朗姆酒，新鲜香蕉片，海盐焦糖……**

索隆很佩服厨子能够把他们伙伴最喜欢的食物和餐桌习惯记得这么仔细。但他脑中想到一件事……

「你选择这个蛋糕是因为香蕉代表乌索普的长鼻子吗？」

「不是！嗯…算是吧。」

索隆窃笑。

***

**乔巴的蛋糕很容易设计。棉花糖蛋糕：色彩缤纷，甜到蛀牙。经典的香草蛋糕＊用真正的香草豆＊。最蓬松的海绵蛋糕，加上淋了焦糖的爆米花、糖果、巧克力豆、和粉红色棉花糖。也许加一杓波本……**

「你打算在乔巴的蛋糕里加波本！？」

「操。我这么写吗！？」

「乔巴的蛋糕不加酒。」索隆说。

「乔巴的蛋糕不加酒。」山治重复。

***

到目前为止，他还没看到蛋糕有什么问题，厨子全都处理好了。他翻过一页，根据干掉的口水印判断，他知道下一个蛋糕设计是给谁的。

 **我的罗宾酱** （可疑的唇印） **喜欢不是那么甜的点心。肉桂咖啡蛋糕：一杯刚煮好的咖啡加在面糊里，配上白兰地和肉桂。香料陪衬奶香蛋糕的甜度，和咖啡的一丝苦涩。**

看着许多划掉的笔记，索隆看得出厨子在弗兰奇的蛋糕上碰到了瓶颈。但他似乎最后还是想出了让自己满意的主意。

**这家伙很棘手。他喜欢所有油腻腻而且可以配可乐的食物──很难跟蛋糕结合──除非你是个二流厨师，我可不是。生日蛋糕加上一些有创意的修改。面糊里加威士忌、可乐萃取、非常大量的糖屑。蓝色的奶油糖霜、更多糖屑、蝴蝶饼、和加盐薯片。**

「难以置信。你真的在自己的笔记里称讚自己吗？」

「闭嘴。我可没问你的意见。」

*** 

**布鲁克的是爱尔兰红茶蛋糕，配上浸过他最喜欢的茶的干果和坚果。杏仁和榛果对他的骨头有益，钙质很高。一点朗姆酒。**

按照走向，下一页应该是索隆的，但接下来却是空白，还有好几页被撕掉的痕迹。

「我的蛋糕设计呢？」

山治看起来非常羞愧，脸上带着一个骄傲的男人受伤的表情。索隆露出微笑，因为他是个混蛋，就是不愿意错过挑衅对手的机会。「所以，你卡住是因为不知道要做什么给我？我们住在一起耶，厨子。我都心碎了。」

「闭嘴！闭嘴！你的心那么黑一点甜食都不喜欢又不是我的错！」

「哎呀，别炸毛啊。只是个蛋糕嘛。你想给我做什么就做什么啊。」索隆试着安抚厨子。

山治坐直身子，用露出来的蓝眼看着索隆；他现在很认真。「你知道这对我来说不只是个蛋糕。这是我身为厨师的骄傲，笨蛋绿藻。我希望这对我们所有人都很特别，那包含了你。」他没有对他的话做出回击，因为他并不残酷，知道什么时候该收手，免得他的捉弄真的伤到厨子的感情。厨子对料理可是很敏感的。

于是，他把话题转到让两个人都自在的轻松拌嘴。

「如果你训练就跟煮饭一样努力，我们的吵架就会更有挑战性。」索隆说，山治额头上爆出青筋。

「哼，就算我没使出全力，你都追不上我，绿藻。要是世界知道世上最强的剑士输给区区一个厨师，可不好看吧？我可是在帮你耶，你这酒鬼。」

「你再过一千年都赢不过…喂，我有个想法。」

「什么？」

「那个蛋糕──你能不能做酒的？」

「我几乎在每个蛋糕里都加了酒。明确点，绿藻。」

「不。我是说，你能不能用很多酒做蛋糕，而不是用糖、牛奶和奶油？」

「那味道会像你的呕吐物。」

「我愿意吃。我敢说那会比你的华丽蛀牙军团好吃。」

他们看着对方，大笑出来，觉得对方真是蠢蛋，真叫人难以置信。好像山治早就料到索隆帮不上什么忙，但也许他需要的并不是帮忙，而是陪伴。一个愿意听他说话的人。索隆觉得大笑好像把他今天早上的烦燥赶走了。他做出结论，连他自己都不清楚是什么的事物，就没必要去试着寻找。他认为如果那个东西出现了，他相信他的直觉会注意到的。就现在而言，他只要活着就好。

「喂，我可以借你的刮胡刀吗？」

「你先洗澡才可以。」 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 裸体长袍啊啊啊啊！谁来画出来！？
> 
> 绿藻怎么有办法hold住不扑上去啊？
> 
> 砍船！保护欲满满啊～


	9. Chapter 9

41.

这两天芭拉蒂的员工压力很大，因为他们在尽量不让老板和他的剑士得知新闻。他们用好酒让剑士分心，希望他能喝个烂醉，这样他就会对这个世界不闻不问（他没喝醉）。幸好，主厨在忙着发明新食谱，没空管其他事。基于某种原因，老主厨没有干扰他们的计划。但就算一切都非常顺利，他们还是直觉会有什么发生。有什么要来了，而且会让他们死的很难看。

带新闻来的人在新闻报导出来的第三天抵达了。是一整队建在海蜗牛背上的巨型舰队。

42.

第一个注意到杰尔马旗舰的是剑士。他在瞭望台上看着；甲板上的人们在叫喊什么，但他的注意力放在旗舰上。他观察。然后等待。船进入海上餐厅的范围内后，他跳了过去。他的落地弄坏了甲板，把木屑喷得到处都是。他可以不造成任何伤害就着陆，但他看不出收敛的理由。

站在他面前的是他从来没见过的人，他们对他造成的小小损伤没有丝毫动摇，其中一个看起来还觉得挺有趣。索隆没见过他们，但他听过他们，或是他们做过的事，足以让他知道自己对他们的看法是什么。

「这里不欢迎你们。」索隆对文斯莫克姊弟声明。

「我们不是敌人。」船上唯一的女人柔声说，她轻松的站姿充满了王者气息，很明显她的地位是所有人之中最高的。

「我们也不是盟友。」

「注意你的语气，流氓。」红头发的咆哮。伊治保护的站到他姊姊前面，其他人也跟上去。「你以为自己是在跟谁说话，庶民！？」勇治叫道，他在三兄弟中总是最急性子，尼治则是轻蔑的打量剑士。他做出结论：「粗鲁的野蛮人。我说他配我们的败家子正好。」

「我也觉得，但也许原因不同。男孩们，记住我们为什么来这里。友好点。」蕾玖用温和的语气说，让寒意窜下男孩们的脊椎。他们低声向姊姊道歉，退到后面去，但仍然离她不远。虽然蕾玖心领了弟弟们的保护，但那是没有必要的。他们不是来打仗的，至少现在不是。

索隆沉默的看着他们的互动。他看起来兴趣缺缺，就像她二弟总结的那样，『粗鲁，野蛮人』，但外表可是会骗人的。

这头野兽。他很聪明。

因为她的弟弟被制造成父亲的杀戮机器，他们一直都缺乏阅读一个人的能力，只看见他们看见的，导致他们总是低估他们的人类对手。但蕾玖不是，她一辈子都住在海上。身为海洋游牧民族，她记得被教导的第一堂课就是：永远不要相信平静的大海。

他很粗暴；这是事实。但他绝对不盲目。她有看到这个男人是如何观察他们的，一脸平静，但在暗自透过他们的肢体语言收集情报，分析他们的性格，这样如果有必要，他就能干掉他们。从他的样子看起来，他似乎也很想干掉他们。嗜血但收敛，真是有趣的组合。重新整顿杰尔马的军事力量这么多年后，他们变得更强了，就连她都对杰尔马引以为傲。但他是那个剑士。如果他们真的必须打起来，他绝对会很难缠。

幸好，他们不用打。她大老远从世界另一边过来，可不是为了跟马上就要变成她弟婿的人打架。自她最后一次见到她弟弟，善良的那个，已经过好久了。他的同情心就是最强大的力量，但同时也是他的弱点。他们短暂的相处让她知道，他变得有多强，也看到他有多么鲁莽，只要朋友有难马上就失去冷静。他需要一个能压制他的人，让他依靠。

她觉得他选得很好。山治找了个不得了的家伙呢。

***

蕾玖在他们目光对上时给了罗罗诺亚一个诚挚的微笑。

「如果你不介意的话，我希望能私下和我弟弟聊聊。」

「为什么？」

「恭喜他要结婚啊，你这白痴。老天啊，你以为我们大老远跑这一趟是为了什么！？」勇治打岔，因为耐心一直都不是他的强项。他不懂他们为什么还站在这里，在室外对峙，太阳热的要命，山治的猎犬还瞪着他们。如果他们没有要跟山治的未婚夫打架，那他宁可被邀请到餐厅里面去吃东西。客人不应该受到这样的待遇，他可是个王子耶！

文斯莫克们看见剑士的眼神在勇治的介入后暗了下来。他的站姿转变成攻击模式。一把刀已经出鞘，刀尖指着他们。突然之间，他生气了。

「去你的。这次别想。」

「也许是该变身的时候了，姊姊。」伊治冷静的向他姊姊建议，其他人已经拿起变身罐头了。「我们在这里可能不受欢迎。」他说。

蕾玖对她弟弟露出哀伤的笑容。她明白山治为什么不想跟他们扯上关系，也已经做好会被拒绝的心理准备了。只是，她还是有点自私，带了她的弟弟们来。她只是想再见到山治。看到他很快乐，也许告诉他，她尝试了，杰尔马的所有人都在试着清理伽治制造的混乱，让他们的王国变得更像个王国，家人也变得更像家人，即使她知道山治已经找到他的家了。「我们打扰了，弟弟们，我想我们最好还是……」

她没把话说完，因为山治突然从天而降，落在愤怒的剑士旁边。

接着一脚踹上他的肚子。

「你用剑指着的可是我姊姊，你这白痴！」

「我是在救你，臭厨子！他们又打算要埋伏你，逼你接受另一个包办婚姻了！」剑士爬了起来，对山治叫道。

「什么！？我从来不需要你救我，你这无能的剑士！」

「上次被绑架时需要拯救的是谁啊？」

「那不是绑架！我是被胁迫的！」

「嘿，我们还在这里呢。」尼治挥挥手，但没人理他。

听了他们的拌嘴，蕾玖还满确定他们的对话遗失了某个非常『重要』的要素。她清清喉咙，唤回山治的注意力。她金发的弟弟立刻停止，这让剑士也停了下来。

「这里有个误会，我想澄清一下。我们来，不是以杰尔马之名，而是身为姊姊，和兄弟，山治。我们只是想向你道贺，恭喜你和这位剑士先生订婚。」

勇治心想： **终于啊。**

文明行事很累人，但紧绷终于松下来了，现在他们要被邀请到里面，他就可以吃东西了。终于啊。太天真了。

他真是太天真了。

43.

噢。

噢，操。

那老头几天前在暗示的就是这个吗？他还真是隐晦啊。索隆怎么可能猜得到？

看完三天前的报纸后，这就是剑士在想的。文斯莫克的船上刚好有一份报纸，还很傲慢的要仆人去拿来给他们。拿报纸，不然他们就要被厨子指控他们说谎烦死了，他还一边结结巴巴的否认──他和索隆 **没有** 在交往。

**说的好像跟我在一起是件坏事似的。臭厨子，他以为他才是做选择的人吗？你以为我就 想要跟你在一起啊。**

这让索隆烦的不得了。

不过，最后一片缺失的拼图终于拼上了，也解开了最近一直让索隆烦恼的问题。老人神祕的话，让人不安的视线──还有，员工们对他突然变得非常殷勤，真是诡异到极点。好的一面，这些事件让索隆知道有什么不对劲。他们算是让他有了心理准备，不管最后揭露的谜底是什么。

也就是为什么他只是很震惊，但没有心脏病发。就好像他就要摔到地面上，但在最后一刻降落在路飞的气球肚上，还是会痛，因为橡胶本来就不舒服，但至少在他和地面之间有个缓冲吸收撞击。另一方面，厨子从头到尾毫不知情，他一直在忙料理的事，根本没去注意迹象。他一次性的承受了所有伤害。

现在，他的脸在忙着变换颜色。

文斯莫克和索隆看着他的脸从惨白变成羞红，接着脸的主人让自己着了火。字面上的。

**圈圈总是这么戏剧化。**

44.

这 **不** 好笑。

一开始，他以为这是个玩笑。一个为了羞辱他而开的变态玩笑。因为文斯莫克就只有这种烂幽默。但蕾玖脸上的担心表情很真诚。接着，仆人带着报纸回来了……

这场周年庆对他来说很重要；他确保了整艘船上的人都知道。那是个重要的日子，他非常期待，因为他们要庆祝，索隆和他会和他们的朋友重聚。他希望派对能够完美。这几个月来，他常常会做恶梦，梦到周年庆被各种各样的因素搞砸。他一直孜孜不倦的努力避免出错。现在，他觉得处在活生生的恶梦中。现实刚刚赢了他妈的第一名和操蛋的特奖，因为──他的运就是这么背。

***

山治非常有自制力的消化了新闻。没有人敢否定，不然他会爆发的。

他好想直接让餐厅歇业，回到厨房去，他妈的毁了那些让他在文斯莫克面前像个傻瓜的混蛋们，然后，求上天垂怜，再毁了整个世界。不过，虽然他现在很想跟他的手下『谈谈』，但他是主厨。他是个专业的主厨。他不能就这样把客人踢出去，好让他修理员工。而且即使他和他的姊姊及兄弟关系疏离，他还是没办法不请他们进去吃饭。

「替客人带位，给他们午餐菜单。 **我们今晚要谈谈** 。我要你们每一个人十点到厨房报到，懂了吗？」他捉住最近的服务生，对方虚弱的结巴：「遵命，长官。」接着匆忙的带文斯莫克到他们的座位去。

***

山治在到房间的路上没有碰到一个人。那些懂得自我保护的混蛋一定警告了所有人，全都躲起来了，因为他们知道，要是山治看见他们之中任何一个，一定会一脚把他们踢到空岛去。

不管怎样他们今晚都死定了，把这视为他最后的仁慈吧。

这整场试炼中他最痛恨的，是这让他和索隆的关系变复杂了。他没看到绿藻的反应。绿藻从来就不是表情丰富的物种。他唯一看到的，只有他的眼睛暗了下来。在那之后，山治太生气、太窘迫、太害怕，不敢再去看剑士。他将注意力全部都放在文斯莫克和员工身上。

**要是这件事吓到他了怎么办？**

天啊，真是太丢脸了。好尴尬。他们的友谊到目前一直都很好。然后，发生了这种事。他觉得他们两个才刚刚磨合完成，结果不知怎么的，那只拥有媒体力量的鸟和他的智障记者偏偏就要密谋攻击他。他们回到芭拉蒂的途中索隆不见了，这让山治更加心神不宁。

山治今晚非宰了他的员工不可。

45.

透过房间的窗户，新月似乎终于出现在夜空中了。苍白的月光让大海看起来平静又闪亮。她发现自己终于明白，为什么ALL BLUE在水手心中佔据那么大的位置了。

着实让人叹为观止。

 **绝对是世界上最美的海，** 蕾玖心想，她从阅读中休息一下，欣赏海景。在这上面，她也能清楚的看见海上餐厅，在广阔的大海中显得十分渺小，杰尔马的船也让它像个小不点。

在这上面，一切似乎都安静又祥和。但蕾玖知道，海上餐厅里面现在正在发生暴乱。如果和餐厅老板的关系…友好一点的话，蕾玖倒很想到下面去加入他们。她喜爱娱乐。但她更在乎她弟弟。她觉得他压力已经够大了，没办法再承受更多，她也不希望制造出更多让他防着自己的理由。

当她一听说这条新闻，他们就决定要来了，她本来很担心他们会不受欢迎，或是他们的出现会毁掉他重要的日子。但和解的欲望强多了，所以他们赌了一把，做好会被拒绝的心理准备。他的确是抓狂了。不过，是基于一个完全没料到的原因。现在看起来，文斯莫克的出现是他最不关心的了。

她不知道该做何感想。但今天确实很有趣。

***

晚餐结束后不久，他就去找她。因为他是个贴心的人，即使困扰，还是会希望她感到自在。她认为他一定有些事情必须处理，即使只是暂时的。比起在她的船上时，他看起来比较没那么心烦意乱了，但压力仍然很大，疲惫不堪。他们寒暄了一下，他就问起了『他』。

「你父亲怎么样？」

他也许看起来很平静，但谈论她的父亲对山治来说还是很困难。他放弃了名字，跟伽治断绝了所有关系。他真的不需要问起他；他甚至可以直接污辱他，她也会理解。但他选择询问，因为即使做了这么多可怕的事，伽治仍然是蕾玖的父亲，而蕾玖仍然关心他。山治在乎她的感受，所以他询问了她缺席的家庭成员。知道他这个人，即使不会以儿子的身分在乎那个男人，山治仍然心胸宽阔，会以一个人的身分关心另一个人。他不是客套才问的，他是真心在关切。

「我三年前把他放逐了。」蕾玖告诉他。

他被这项消息吓到了。

「到我们的母亲安息的岛上，我把他关在那里，让他赎罪。」

「我很遗憾。」

「不。我希望他很遗憾。」蕾玖坚定的说。「我大老远过来可不是为了用沉重的消息给你负担。现在是你的愉快时光。」

「我真想马上就大肆庆祝。」他干干的说。

「不过，还是会有派对的。我希望我们可以跟你一起庆祝。」

「当然，你被邀请了…你的弟弟们也是，如果他们不那么混蛋的话。但我先澄清，这不是…婚礼。」他红了脸。「现在请容我失陪，我得跟我的员工们谈谈。」

「谢谢你接受我们。」回到你的生命中。「弟弟。」

「谢谢你们过来…姊姊。」

*** 

「哎呀，哎呀，我今晚人气真高。」她对自己哼着。一分钟后，她的门被敲响了。

「请进。」

「很抱歉打扰你的私人时间，姊姊。」伊治说，其他两人也点头示意。

「没关系。还早呢。我能为你们做什么，弟弟们？」

「我们得知山治的结婚纯粹是误报；不会有婚礼要参加了。那我们要做什么？」尼治问，他永远是有条不紊的那个。三兄弟仍然想要她对他们发号施令，像他们父亲以前那样，把自己的儿子当棋子。她不会重复他的错误。

「你们觉得今天怎么样？」蕾玖轻轻刺探，用问题来让他们说出自己的感受。她一直在试着帮助他们熟悉除了鄙视和自大以外的人类情绪。

「接待糟透了。」勇治立刻抱怨。在三兄弟中，他是最会表达的，他的两个哥哥则是比较沉默寡言。「但食物很好吃。」他不情愿的总结。

「会面的走向出乎意料。」伊治仍然在试着分析情况。当他发现自己又在处理数据时，停了一下。「我也喜欢食物。」

尼治同意的点点头。

「的确非常美味。」蕾玖鼓励的微笑。

「你的想法是什么，姊姊？我们白来一趟吗？因为山治没有要跟那个剑士结婚。」

「我不知道。但到那一天为止我认为还有很多时间。什么都可能发生，而不管发生什么，我们的角色都不会变。」蕾玖意有所指的看着他们，他们懂了。

不管有没有婚礼。全世界都知道草帽海贼团会在那天重聚，包括世界政府和海军。摩根斯的头条用词确实能让阅读者把此视为他们在嘲笑当局。罪犯光明正大的在报纸上邀请其他恶棍参加他们的婚礼，对法律没有丝毫畏惧或尊重。海军很快就会有动作，像是计划拿这对情侣以儆效尤。会有一场大战，也许会是海贼们在这平静的五年中最大的一场战争。

也就是因为这样，所有草帽海贼团的同盟都正在往ALL BLUE驶来。

「玩耍时间。」弟弟们对彼此露出微笑。蕾玖只是看着她热爱战斗的弟弟们摇摇头。有时候，她必须妥协，接受人本性难移的事实。不过他们还是有进步啦。

***

弟弟们在互相讨论战斗的时候，蕾玖的思绪飘回了那对『情侣』身上。

当她发现他们没有要结婚时，她还是很惊讶的。让她更惊讶的是，山治激动的表示他们根本不是一对。那个剑士──她弟弟出现时──转变成完全不同的人，像是从猎犬变成了家犬。他们互动的方式、肢体语言是那么明目张胆，想弄错都很难。他看着山治，立刻退开站到他身边， **他们是平等的，所以他让他来处理情况；他信任他。** 他把刀收起来， **他不会干涉；他在表示尊重。** 他的手仍然放在刀上， **要拔刀的话他不会犹豫；保护。**

蕾玖心想，不晓得山治知不知道自己对掌控一个人有多少能耐。 **所以，这就是爱，哼嗯。**

「喔，还有一件事，蕾玖姊姊，那个男人知道他待了一整天的瞭望台是我们的吗？」

她可能有点神游了，因为尼治的问题稍稍把她吓了一跳。弟弟们好奇的看着她。

「喔。他啊。」她轻笑。「我想他最终会下来的。离我们明天出发去岛屿之前还有足够的时间让他能回到他自己的地方去，我们会在岛上待到婚礼那天。」

「要是他不下来，我就要把他踢出去。这艘船不需要我以外的绿毛。」勇治气呼呼的说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 我记得原着里三兄弟是叫蕾玖的名字而不是叫姊姊，而且也没那么尊重她，但叫姊姊的弟弟比较可爱，所以没关系 哈哈
> 
> 总觉得作者把伊治和尼治的个性弄反了…


	10. Chapter 10

46.

索隆觉得这是爬到瞭望台去冥想的好时机。

他知道自己一直都是个以目标为中心的人。像匹赛马，眼睛只盯着终点线，赛跑时没有其他任何事物值得关注。因为这个性格，他常常被人称为鲁莽的野兽，大部分是被魔女和厨子。

事实上，索隆是按照自己的步调理解事情。

如果是他擅长的领域，他的强项，有了资讯他马上就能知道要做什么；即使是最小的细节，他也能找到方法来利用以确保胜利。当然，处理战略工作有个更好的人选，所以索隆让厨子担任那个角色，他自己就用砍杀敌人满足自己。但他了解自己。在战场上，他速度很快。他观察力很强。他的直觉永远可靠。

但这个。牵扯到感情的事；感情是多变又烦人的东西。捉摸不定又脆弱。让他…受不了。而且总是跟言语相关，这个他从来就不在行。

索隆知道，自己突然离开去寻找最近的瞭望台，给了厨子错误的想法。但如果他想正确的行动，就需要时间自省。他了解自己的极限，在那个场合他没办法做出任何有帮助的事。要是太仓促，就会摧毁他们过去五年来建立起来的一切──那已经成为他最珍贵的财产。他现在是个成年人了，他不会像年轻时的自己漫不经心的乱说话，重蹈复辙。

*** 

他盘腿坐在铁制地板上，闭上眼睛，让思绪重播今天的事件。在这里，他以旁观者的角度观察，镇定，没有偏见。

他首先把注意力放在今天得知的事实上，因为那是在这团情感混乱中最容易解开的部分。

所以，全球都在流传一个谣言，说在本来应该是餐厅周年庆的那天，他们两个要结婚。这个谣言是怎么发生或是谁传出去的，索隆没有兴趣。已经发生了。他要把注意力放在更重要的问题上：接下来会怎么样？

出他意料之外的是，回答这个问题还挺简单的。冷静下来后，厨子会进行损害控制。他会踢扁一些人，打电话给一些人，然后威胁某家报社。但就这样。厨子能够自己处理，不用索隆的帮助。他可能会必须忍受他们之间出现的尴尬一段时间，但最终，会平息下来，一切又会恢复以前的样子。

**但应该要恢复吗？**

有个声音在他脑袋中嗡嗡响，语气带着失望。索隆吓了一跳，差点让他跌出冥想状态。索隆花了一点时间恢复。接着，他思考了一下。

他发现他的身体没有任何一个地方反对跟厨子结婚这个主意。事实上，这主意听起来…很对。

如果他要跟某人结婚，就该是跟厨子一样强的人。

**或就是厨子。**

……

在不一样的情况下，当他的脑袋开始晃到未开发的想像区域时，索隆会退回来，快速的回到安全地带，那里一切都很清楚明了。今天，索隆放任思绪进入最深层的空间。那是思想的庇护所，这一块他只留给他的剑，在这里，他赤裸裸的灵魂会面对真相，允许与生俱来的智慧引领他走上肉眼看不见的道路，让他能够变得更强。他很少去那里；那会花费很多精力，常常让他在之后气喘吁吁又疲惫不堪。

但他已经推迟这项探索五年了。他们刚开始住在一起时，厨子会质问他为什么留下来。到了某个时间点，厨子不再问了，也许是因为索隆总是逃避问题。

因为他并不知道答案。

他的身体就是想待在那里；他只是单纯的跟随要求，因为没有反抗的理由，毕竟，他也没有更好的地方要去。那是直觉。就像他以前跟自己解释的那样，在他的一生中，他只关心两件事：他的伙伴和他的梦想。其他的就只是生命中不重要的片段和细节，用直觉去处理就好，不需要花费脑力。

***

一直蒙蔽他脑袋的迷雾终于散了。接着，他看见了真相。

 **为什么？** 他问自己的脑袋，仍然不敢相信。

脑袋诚实的回答：

**他很强。他的力量使你着迷。什么样的生物能像他那样把战斗当跳舞──你一直在怀疑。他致命，同时优雅。没有别人能像他那样让你感到愉快。**

**他的愚蠢使你烦燥。**

**他的智慧使你佩服。**

**他的善良使你陶醉。**

**他的痛苦使你心碎。**

**他没有一个地方是你不喜欢的。**

**你不想去任何地方，只想跟『你的』厨子在一起。**

**『你的』。**

***

索隆张开眼睛。

「那么，就是这样了？」

如此简单，使他发笑。

***

罗罗诺亚．索隆是个以目标为中心的人。

他找到他的目标了。

47.

「你们好大的胆子竟敢骗我！你们接受了那只无能的蠢鸟的访问，他甚至连我的名字都没写对！我他妈的才不是文斯莫克！」

哲普不得不佩服小茄子的船员。虽然懦弱，却仍然够男人，愿意面对自己的行为带来的后果。他本来以为，可能会有几个人离开以拯救自己的小命，但看起来他们全都在房间里，等待老板的怒火了结他们。

没错，但那并不表示他们就不可悲。一群壮汉缩在房间的一边，哀号着请求（比他们小只的）船长原谅他们，小茄子则是怒气冲冲的大吼大叫。真是让人看不下去。哲普终于看他们可怜。

「小茄子，你已经把他们折腾够久了。他们明天还得工作，记得吗？少说废话，这样大家才能去睡觉。」

「闭嘴，臭老头。你可以滚了，但我得找到那个他妈的把假新闻卖给他妈的臭鸟的内鬼！」

「你正跟他说话呢，臭小子。」

「……」

「……」

其中一个员工抓住机会写好了遗嘱，其他人则是突然开始信奉神明。

「 **你这他妈的没用老头！？！你怎么可以？你毁了一切！！** 」

「 **你他妈不准对我提高音量，小子！你已经耗光我的耐性了！！** 」

*** 

当然了，索隆选了最完美的时机进入了房间。

48.

他在一条他满确定不是芭拉蒂的陌生走廊上晃了两个小时后，才被那个粉红色头发的女人带出去。她知晓一切的笑容让他的感知有点混乱，但能回到自己的船上去找厨子还是让他松了口气。

那又花了一个小时，因为大家似乎都不见了，没有一个人能够向他指明厨子在哪里。

*** 

房间里的人们对剑士的突然出现或他来的原因感到五味杂陈。他是个未知。但主厨从来不会无视他，所以那就表示他们的死刑可以暂缓了。

员工们很感激罗罗诺亚．索隆的存在。

*** 

「你之前都他妈的去哪了！？」如大家所料，厨子立刻穿过房间去找剑士，对着他龇牙裂嘴。

山治在这里试着专心发火。他有手下需要管教，这个绿藻的蠢脸却让他想起了那起新闻引起的丢脸。如果他脸红了，他白皙的皮肤一定看得出来，他才不要让他的员工看见他们的老板他妈的脸红了。他突如其来的出现很让人分心。

他得把索隆赶走。

「你知道吗？我不在乎，我现在很忙。如果你饿了，等我料理完这些没用的混蛋再餵你。」

「我不饿。」那棵灌木丛说，失望的回望着山治，像是他本来期望山治能读懂他面瘫的脸，知道他的意图是什么。

山治转身背对索隆，故意不理他。

「喂，厨子。」

「干嘛啦！？你想跟这些没用的家伙一起被我油炸吗？滚开！」

「办不到。我是来跟你说一件很重要的事的。」山治烦燥的皱皱鼻子，才转回去面对坚持的剑士，不耐烦的点着鞋尖。

「快说，然后滚蛋。」

「结婚吧，你跟我。」

*** 

这就是让世界停止转动的方法。也是杀掉厨子的方法。

49.

整个房间里唯一对剑士的求婚有正面反应的只有哲普，他大笑了出来。到目前为止一直都扮演沉默观众的帕迪和卡尔涅的下巴已经掉到地上了。几个意志薄弱的员工因为难以忍受紧绷的气氛昏倒了。

但山治才没心思去管其他人的反应；他要死了。

「你他妈刚刚说什么！？」

「我说……」

「我知道！！」厨子用力的扯住索隆的领子，嘶声说：「你他妈的也在玩我吗？我发誓，索隆，我会了结你……」

「我是认真的。」索隆回答，他的确是认真的。

山治的心脏开始在胸腔里横冲直撞，像是想不顾一切的冲出来，跳进索隆的手里。

「你为什么…随便啦！我拒绝！」

绿藻竟然有胆露出大吃一惊的表情，好像他没料到山治会说不。

「为什么！？」

「的确是为什么啊。告诉我你的头撞到什么了才会想出这么可笑的主意？」

「很明显啊。」

「教育我吧。」

房间里的其他目击者立刻屏住呼吸。一些已经太投入的甚至在无声的用嘴型给剑士打暗号：『说我爱你』，当然，剑士没看到也没听到。那两个人已经把其他人的声音都关掉了。除了他们面前的这个人以外，其他人他们听不到也看不到。山治紧张的要死，但他保持着挑战的表情。

 **这就是答案揭晓的时刻** ，房间里的每个人都在想。说出正确的话，情势就能被扭转，生命就会被拯救，他们的胸腔里慢慢的绽放出希望的花朵。

索隆看着厨子，然后……

哼了一声。

「你为什么那么排斥跟我结婚这个主意？听着，你讨厌文斯莫克的名字，对吧？跟我结婚，你就可以冠我的姓了。罗罗诺亚．山治。甚至能让你听起来很酷，而不只是个臭厨子。」

人们一掌拍上自己的脸，忍不住呻吟。

「他妈的口才真好啊，是不是？」帕迪拍拍哲普的肩膀，在这艰难的时期给予他老大一些精神上的支持。哲普真是受够这些纯种蠢材了。他们不用看就知道接下来会发生什么，剑士飞上了墙壁，把木板砸成几百万个小碎片。

*** 

山治只能不敢相信的瞪着他。他张开嘴巴又闭上好几次，却找不到声音。他让他的腿替他说话。看着索隆从烂掉的墙壁里爬出来，他的一脸蠢样帮助山治找回了声音。

「去死吧，你这绿藻脑袋！」愤怒的厨子尖叫，冲出了厨房。

*** 

「给我停止！！」在到房间的路上，山治对着脑袋里的小声音咆哮。一开始是他的心，现在换他自己的脑袋背叛他了。自从绿藻唸出 **罗罗诺亚．山治** 这个名字，他那野兽脑袋就止不住的一直发出满足的呼噜。

操他的绿藻。操他的。操。操。

他完蛋了。

那天晚上山治完全睡不着。

50.

隔天早上有好多事要做。除了经营餐厅、写一堆信去安慰一定被新闻伤透心的美丽女士们、和威胁他妈的报社以外，山治也在试着躲开绿藻。

事实上，他没有在躲，因为躲藏意味着害怕；黑足山治从不害怕。他是在避开他和他新发现的疯狂，因为…很烦人，要是他放低身价去听绿藻头白痴说的话，他什么事都没办法做。

山治向神明许愿，让索隆迷路，然后再也没人找得到他。差一点就发生了，因为索隆的方向感，或者说没有方向感。不过，他的方向挑战问题今天似乎休假了，因为没人想让山治休息。他蹑手蹑脚的进入厨房，绿藻就在那里，在走廊另一端瞪着他，准备好要将山治逼近墙角。山治别无选择，只能拖着他到一条安静一点的小走廊里，因为如果他们要谈，他宁愿附近不要有爱管閒事的父亲和手下。上苍慈悲，他的人生真的不需要更多难堪了。

「跟我结婚，厨子？」这个让人不敢相信的男人又开口了。不过这一次，他的用词比较好。这植物一定是从昨晚的错误中学到教训，这种事情要用问的，不是命令。他现在的语气比较不像要求了，但还是粗率的要命。

「不要。」山治坚定的回答。

「为什么？」

「你知道为什么。在你张开大嘴巴再讲一次名字的烂借口之前，」山治举起一根手指警告。索隆，就这么一次，听话的闭上了嘴；这是个好现象，看来这只海狗还是能听懂一些人话的。

「我的名字是黑足山治。我有这个就够了，谢谢你。」

「那是你的名号。」索隆实事求是的指出。

「还是一样，不要。」山治咆哮。

***

索隆只能用坚持不懈形容。见过剑士的人都会说，那个男人是由９９％的纯固执和１％的绿色构成的。

那天下午，索隆闯进山治的办公室，一脸沮丧又困惑。他看了看平常坐的沙发，直线走过去坐到山治放在办公桌前给客人坐的椅子里。

「我们为什么不能结婚？」绿藻问。 **又来了，** 山治在心中呻吟，同时让外表保持漠不关心。

「我们为什么要结婚？」

「是我先问的。」

「……」瞪。

「……」瞪。

「好吧！我们这就第一次也最后一次讨论这个问题，这样你就不会再来烦我了。我们不能就这样结婚，因为我们还没到那里，你这野兽！」

索隆惊讶的瞪大眼睛，像是他没料到这种答案，这让山治确定了他是由１％的绿色和９９%的蠢材构成的。

「你他妈的在说什么，厨子？」

「这在你上学期翘掉的人际关系第一课里有上到，记得吗？」山治戏弄他。索隆看起来要朝他扑过去，于是他叹了口气，开始解释：「在人们决定结婚之前，他们得先经过很多阶段，好吗？首先，从交往开始，跟彼此共享一些优质时光。如果你够喜欢那个人，就会成为恋人。如果你们两个都对这段关系很确定，就会成为未婚夫妻。在那之后，才可以开始考虑结婚！」

最后的部分山治几乎是用吼的。没有人该被逼迫经历这种事。就好像在跟一个基本上就是尴尬化身的儿子进行健康教育。另一方面，索隆的表情看起来就像他刚刚发现了新大陆，完全被这个概念迷住了。这个男人在路飞发现ONE PIECE的时候可是仍然一脸冷漠啊。

「怎样才算交往？」

「用用你的脑细胞，绿藻。午餐约会，有意义的礼物，烛光晚餐。浪漫的东西。我需要替你出份考题吗？」

绿藻没有被山治激到，他在很认真的考虑他的建议。

「我们常常一起吃午餐啊。」索隆说，试着曲解山治的话。想都别想。

「那不算。」山治立刻反击。「要当事人知道才算。」

好了，索隆这个男人对所有问题的解决方式都是用砍的。当他准备这么做时，脸上总是会有某个表情。这也可以代表他不会被说服放弃。索隆现在脸上就带着那个表情。

山治暗自冒了冷汗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 迷路到别人船上去了 哈哈哈哈哈  
> 锁定目标就不会放手啦，圈圈等着被射中靶心吧～


	11. Chapter 11

  * 提及德雷克/霍金斯（无差）



51.

索隆那天晚上完全消失了。这段时间中，山治一直在办公室里，不停写一封又一封的信。早就已经过了晚餐时间，但他仍然在疯狂的写信给世界经济报社，要求他们公开道歉，不然他就要乘船去伟大航道，把他们的社长做成一个他妈的鸽肉派。为了让信能够明天寄出去，他忘了吃饭，最后一包香菸也大概在下午两点？的时候抽完了。他能感觉到脑子运转的速度比平常慢，眼睛也因为盯着纸张一整天而非常疲倦。

再一次，那个索隆，不恰当时机大师，闯进了他的办公室，拿着一个拖盘，上面装满了员工自助餐的食物──和一盏煤油灯。但山治已经没精力去对此说什么俏皮话了。他还在纳闷他为什么要带灯来──厨房停电了吗？

索隆把煤油灯摔在山治的桌上，还有食物拖盘。山治对着盘子眨眨眼，接着注意到食物旁边摆着他最喜欢的香菸牌子。他立刻点了一根，开心的吸了一大口。

一抽菸，所有的疲劳似乎就都消失了。山治吐出一连串心型烟雾，心情好了不少。他发出快乐的叹息。

「谢了，绿藻。我很需要这个。」山治的愉快程度跟他能忍受绿藻的程度是成正比的。

索隆耸耸肩，但什么也没说。山治开始吃东西，明智的决定无视桌上的油灯。他现在才发现自己饿死了。索隆耐心的等山治平和的吃完他的餐点。又点了一根菸后，就用问题轰炸他。再一次。这个问题要是早一点问的话，山治的胃口一定全都没了。

「所以，我们现在是男朋友了吗？」

这并不是山治人生中最骄傲的时刻，因为他被菸呛到了。他上一次被呛到大概是十五年前，那时候他刚刚开始毁掉肺的大业。

「那要好几年的时间！」山治咳着说，试着继续抽菸。

「你对『优质时光』的定义没有很明确。」索隆得意的说。绿藻一定觉得自己是个他妈的作家，找到方法扭曲山治的话以得到自己所要的。

金发厨师吸了最后一口菸，才把菸捻熄在附近的菸灰缸里。

「你为什么突然这么坚持结婚？那个老头给你洗脑了吗？」厨子用安静疲累的声音问。过去二十四小时内发生的事已经把他的精力全榨干了。他本来对索隆有信心，在得知不愉快的事实后，绿藻能让他感到正常，因为其他人突然都变得让人很生气。接着，绿藻出现了，就那样，用疯狂的求婚让他窘迫的要死。山治以前从来没有想过要为了避开某个人而跳船。他昨天晚上有这个想法。现在，这想法他妈的诱人。

他不觉得自己有办法再继续保持扑克脸了。这胡说八道非停止不可，不然山治可能真的会自杀。

「他有提示。但剩下的我搞清楚了，我自己。我是认真的。跟我结婚，山治。」索隆直视着他的眼睛说。山治好讨厌这样。讨厌被提醒索隆可以有多有魅力。光是目光和用低音说出的话──要屈服于他的要求实在太简单了，他妈的太不公平了吧？

「为什么？」他挤出他面这个男人一直回避回答的问题。

「你不能没有我──让我说完，山治。」索隆说，知道山治会打岔──怎么可能不打岔，看看他用来告白的宣言多么猖狂──但他也清楚光是叫山治他的名字就能有多大的力量──卑鄙的剑士。山治狠瞪着他，但还是听下去。「我知道你不能没有我，因为我知道我不能没有你。如果我们的感觉是一样的──那为什么不呢？」当他成为世上最强的剑士时，他这一生的梦想就完成了。他应该要感到困扰，因为他对名声没有兴趣，他也不想过安稳的生活。像他这样的男人，没有意义重大的方向，应该会焦躁不安才对。但他没有，厨子也是。山治跟他的思考方式很像，所以他认为他们应该是不经意的给了彼此归属。如果他们已经是没有对方就不行的状态，索隆觉得也许他可以希望…「还是我把你的感觉弄错了？」

***

「我们不是在谈 **我的** 感觉。」山治磨着牙。「如果住在一起就是你想要的，我们已经住在一起了。我看不出需要改变我们生活安排的理由。」

索隆发出一声挫败的咆哮。「你知道我不是在说…你为什么总是要把事情弄得那么困难？」

「这个嘛，我可不能擅自做假设，绿藻。婚姻需要很多沟通。我不确定你能够胜任这份工作。」

「……」

「说实话， **索隆** 。不说就什么都没有。」

剑士看起来几乎是在哀求了。「…你知道我口才不好。」

「我在听。」

「我不知道要待在你身边还能有别的选项。」索隆开口，音量比平时低了许多。「我们跟对方竞争时，我觉得自己完整了。很平静。完成梦想后我应该要感到焦躁的，但我没有，因为你让我有归属感。直到昨天，我一直都对我们拥有的感到满足。但不再是了。我知道了我们可以…不只是如此……」

他挣扎着想找到词汇，山治等着。

「你了解我，我的目标永远是最好的，而你就是我的目标──已经好几年了。我只是笨到没有发现。」他对自己轻笑，那老头是对的──他真的很笨。「如果我们之间有机会，我可不可以…」 **拥有你？**

「你可以。」山治轻声回复。很明显，这并不是最动人的告白，甚至一点都不浪漫。绝对不是山治梦想会收到或给出的告白，但很真心，而且是索隆。所以，这样就够了。

索隆从来没有看起来这么充满希望。山治红了脸，回给他一个小小的笑容。

「所以，你会在周年庆那天跟我结婚，对吧？」

山治的笑容淡了下来。他们才刚刚做出决定，那么重要，如果出了错，很可能会完全毁掉他们的伙伴情谊。结果绿藻又在问他妈的敏感问题。再一次。

「你是蠢蛋吗！？我们不会在那天结婚！」

「你刚刚接受我的求婚了！」

「我接受你的哀求，会试着交往看看，不是求婚！」

「为什么不能在周年庆结婚？反正你都要办派对了！？」山治快被气死了。

「两个活动需要的准备工作完全不一样，你这穴居人！而且我心理上还没准备好！」

索隆哼了一声，很故意的开始掏耳朵，知道这样会惹恼山治。

「当然了，你脑袋的运转速度永远都比我慢。」

「其他人要好多年才会结婚！」

「我们不是其他人。」

「你为什么坚持要那么匆忙的结婚？」山治恼火的问。

索隆瞪着他。「你管这个叫匆忙？我已经浪费太多时间了。如果我们可以明天就结婚，我会的。我会把我的一切都给你，你也要把你的一切都给我。我想让人们知道我们现在是一对了。」 **还有滚开，他是我的** ，索隆的野兽脑袋对着过去、现在和未来的想像追求者发出充满佔有慾的嘶叫，免得被这些在黑暗中徘徊的家伙抢走他的厨子。

如此直接、不害臊的表白让山治的脸烧了起来。他假装咳嗽，希望绿藻不会注意到他的脸红。

「七个星期。」

「？」

「你有七个星期能让我答应。」

索隆听着山治的条件眨眨眼，但在他的脑袋消化完刚刚的话后，他就露出邪笑。山治用大大的笑容回应他。不需要言语就能知道另一方在想什么。就只是他们两个接受了新的挑战跟对方竞争而已。

「那么，先把话说清楚，我们现在是男朋友了吗？」

「不，还只是在交往。你还在努力让我答应跟你进行第二次约会。」

**挑战接受，厨子。**

**别搞得太无聊喔，三流剑士。**

52.

隔天早上，又有三艘熟悉的船出现在ALL BLUE的水平线上。芭拉蒂得再一次迎接这些意料之外的主厨熟人。这一次，餐厅里的每个人都做好了准备，而山治昨天晚上睡得很好，所以他心情不错。他吩咐准备一个跟其他客人分开来、整个餐厅最偏远的包厢，为了这艘船上所有人的安全着想。到目前为止，一切都很顺利。客人在吃饭，绿藻在梦乡里迷路。

*** 

不过，山治有时候会纳闷。不晓得新的一代，那些在路飞创造的和平年代中长大的年轻人，像他的一些新手员工和客人，明不明白这个状况有多罕见，因为三个最恶世代的船长若无其事的走进餐厅一起吃饭，可不是每天都看得到的啊。

 **大概不明白吧。** 山治哼了一声。 **索隆 是那个剑士，但某些混蛋仍然他妈的以为他是这里的清洁工。谁叫他要穿得像个流浪汉。**

但这三个船长不是绿藻。特拉法尔加．D．罗、X．德雷克、和巴吉尔．霍金斯。这些人可不会跟普通人混在一起。同时，他们各自的差别可大了，这让山治担心，让他们坐在同一个房间里，用他最拿手的料理招待他们，是不是有点冒险……

「主厨，特别桌的客人想亲自给主厨好评。」服务生到厨房告知山治，脸色有点苍白。他很年轻，大概十七岁，被派去服侍三位船长一定让他压力很大。但他很优秀的保持了专业。这里的一些年轻人很少有机会能接待这种有头有脸的大人物。真正的大人物，不是那种没用的阔佬。传奇和故事中的人物，名字能被记载进历史里的人物。这里唯一的传奇是绿藻，但他平时的表现太白痴了，让山治的船员早就失去了对他的尊敬。

山治脱下围裙。「你做得很好，别担心。」他鼓励的拍拍年轻服务生的脸，走出去会见他的客人。

***

来到他们的桌子后，山治做的第一件事，是在一张空椅子里坐下，点起一根菸。这会是个漫长的对话，不是什么山治通常会碰到的陈腔滥调又空洞的寒暄，山治宁可坐得舒服点。

「你们知道，通常人们要预约才能在我的餐厅吃到饭的吧？」他随意的告诉他们。

「我刚刚才到，你不需要那么急着对我冷淡。真恶劣，黑足当家。」罗轻松的回应，脸上带着标志邪笑。「很高兴知道你没失去你的火爆，跟剑士当家的玩办家家游戏。」

「你怎么样？自从大战之后我就没听到你的消息了。对一个活跃的海贼来说，你还挺居家的，退休了吗？」山治反击。罗事实上看起来还是一样，但健康了点。显然，他不再是以前那个独自背负痛苦的暴躁军阀了。

「退休还挺适合他的。因为他的新嗜好，他最近还挺忙的。」霍金斯插话，德雷克发出窃笑。山治被挑起了兴趣。

「你得到了我所有的注意力。」

罗怒视他们。

「噢，没错，黑足。他在北海的事业非常出名。你可能不知道，毕竟你这么多年来都没有回家乡拜访。」

「别说了。小心我杀了你。」罗发出威胁，手危险的搭在大长刀上。

「没有人可以在我的餐厅里杀任何人。」山治迅速的打断争吵，在演变成全面战争之前就先掐死了火苗。他将注意力转向另外两个客人身上，对于他们不请自来到他家门口，他还不知道该做何感想。「所──以，你们两个来干嘛？没有恶意，但根据我的记忆，我们之间没有什么友好的互动。」

德雷克礼貌的放下他正在喝的啤酒，说：「我是来为你的结婚道贺的，黑足。我们过去也许关系不好──那时候我一心要猎捕你，你却总是在我差点就要抓到你的时候溜掉；你让我很挫败──但你有我的尊重。」他说完，回去继续喝酒。他怎么能一边说那种话一边维持正经的脸？听到某人向你承认自己癡迷于干掉你──真是他妈的太让人不舒服了。

「谢了，我猜？但不，我没有要结婚。新闻是假的。」山治努力挤出一个笑容，一边纠正船长们的误解。

霍金斯带着若有所思的表情看着他。他看着山治的方式好像在搜索的他的灵魂，提醒了山治这家伙有多诡异。魔术师拿出卡片，在桌上散开。他本来没打算读牌的；他刚刚豪赌了一把。尽管他的个性很安静，这个男人其实很爱装模作样的卖弄。看看他的穿着就知道了。 **爱现。**

「我在来之前读过牌。卡牌告诉我，你会结婚。」苍白的男人停下来喝了口酒，让他的揭露进入其他人的脑袋。「它们也告诉我，我的出席是需要的。所以，我来见证这场婚礼。」

「你的预言全是迷信而且都是放屁。」山治诚挚地告诉他。

「我同意他的话。」德雷克让人惊讶的竟然站山治那边。霍金斯盯住德雷克。眼神很…专注。这两个超新星之间有火花，山治都能感觉到了。

 **噢。** 山治倒抽了口气。 **这两个白痴一点头绪也没有！**

山治突然很想兴奋的偷笑，他最爱看浪漫故事和人们耍白痴了。

「我的卡牌从不出错。」霍金斯说；声音仍然不带任何人类情感。

「为什么黑足当家的婚礼会需要你？」罗纯粹是因为好奇才问的。

霍金斯似乎没料到这个问题。「我从来没有问过卡牌原因。」他皱着眉承认。

「那就问啊。」山治催促，也开始好奇了。

霍金斯用酷炫的手法洗了一下牌，再次在桌上摊开。他选了几张，看了看，接着变得非常安静。其他人都期待的等着他的预言，但他什么都没说，于是他们不耐烦的催促：「怎么样？」

霍金斯看着他们，似乎是在判断他们是否有资格听，但最后，他决定解释。

「它们说我会在婚礼上找到恋人。」

回答减短又唐突，接着他就回去喝他的酒了，好像那没什么大不了。就算刚刚发现他爱情生活的真相（嗯，不是真相，那是个他妈的预言，但霍金斯相信他的能力，他一定相信，对吧？）他的冷静程度让山治对自己前几天差点恐慌症发作感到有点羞愧。

「可怜的男人；我替他不幸的灵魂哀悼。」德雷克大笑了一声，嘲弄的对霍金斯不知名的未来恋人敬了一杯。

「我没有说是男的。你怎么知道？」霍金斯轻描淡写的问。

德雷克被他的酒呛到。

「啊啊。吃你们的饭，然后回北海去，好吗？你们吓到我的员工了。」

「我觉得吓到你员工的是『你的人』喔，山治当家。」罗给了他一个恶作剧的笑容，像一只柴郡猫。

「该死！」山治咒骂，他的霸气终于探测到朝他们而来的威吓气场。他看看时间，又咒骂了一声。已经一点半了。他已经跟北海组聊了一个半小时，这他可没料到。但，还挺好玩的，他已经有点投入两个超新星的爱情生活，而且还没有人告诉他，特拉男的新嗜好是什么。

山治发出低吼。

「他妈的绿藻。每次都这样，事情才正有趣的说！」厨子不爽的用手重重拍在桌上，粗鲁地站起身，冲出走廊，剑士正在那里制造混乱。

53.

「我不要他们在这里。」在被生气的山治哄回厨房里后，索隆嘟起嘴。事实上，正确的动词是拖，因为索隆一点都不配合，山治差点要把他像死尸那样扛进厨房。绿藻为什么那么喜欢在公共场合让他难堪？

「已经过那么多年了，你还对他们心怀不满吗？罗也跟他们在一起；他们没事的！」

 **那就是问题所在！** 索隆绝望的大叫，在脑海里。

索隆对前军阀的感觉一开始还满中立的。他很安静；而且很强。他克制自己，也因此是最不讨厌的超新星。路飞信任他。他们的同盟让他看见这个阴沉男人的另一面，也让他对他有了敬意。总的来说，索隆觉得罗还不赖。

索隆对罗的敬意在和之国就消失了。

*** 

在和之国，那家伙开始急于对穿着战斗服的厨子出手后，索隆对罗的敬意就消失了。弗兰奇和乌索普计划要为厨子修改战斗服时，索隆并不在场。他被告知，罗很好心的自愿帮忙厨子测试他的服装，却没有人有脑子去认为这很奇怪。机械工坊他妈的为什么会需要外科医生！？

索隆回来时正好看到船员们从工坊出来，包含了光溜溜的厨子，只用罗的黑色浴衣保护他的尊严。厨子看起来红通通的，威胁技师们不准跟伙伴们说工坊里发生了什么事。乌索普害怕到了极点，就连索隆的刀都撬不开他的嘴。

罗一副沾沾自喜的样子。

为了在索隆的怒火上再火上加油，锦卫门，那个变态武士迅速的来到厨子伸边，对他消失的衣服大惊小怪。

他妈的满是肮脏思想的变态们。索隆希望他们的同盟能够终止，他好把他们宰了。

*** 

「听着，你还没吃完午餐他们就会走了。我今晚之前就会送他们去绿藻岛。」山治一边协商，一边给了索隆一盘他最爱的饭团安抚他。索隆像个不懂感恩的家伙瞪着谈判礼。

「你不准送他们去我的岛。」

「技术上来说，那不是你的岛。」

「它用了我的名字。」索隆咕哝。

「你的名字什么时候变成绿藻了？」山治捉弄他。对着这个无伤大雅的笑话，索隆像个小鬼一样拒绝吃饭。

「好啦，好啦。是我不对。快吃吧，好吗？」

「……」

「听着，你真的没有立场提出要求。你毁了我的前廊！」山治很想生索隆的气，他也有这个权利，索隆对北海船长们来吃饭的不高兴完全莫名其妙，这让他很困惑，害他都忘了生气。再说，闹别扭的绿藻也挺可爱的，让他想对他心软。就一次。

「如果你乖的话，我就再多给你一些你爱吃的怎么样？」山治贿赂。

「我要面包棍。」

「还有吗？」这倒简单。他本来还做好准备，对方可能会提出要他的私藏白兰地之类的。绿藻今天还真收敛。

「还有一个约会。」索隆的语气不留任何谈判的馀地。

山治发现， **他被耍了。**

「好啦！快吃你的饭去！」

54.

「ROOM！」罗用能力打开空间，在小俩口发现被窃听了之前，把他刚刚藏在厨房里的小电话虫拿了回来。

「黑足听起来很有当妻子的天分。」在偷听了厨子和剑士的谈话后，霍金斯评论。

「我觉得他们已经结婚了。」德雷克给出想法。

「我的卡牌不同意；他们还没结婚。」

「你的卡牌是狗屁。」

「我要了结你悲哀的人生。」

「放马过来啊。」

「抱歉失陪，我要回我的船去了，我有比看斗猪更重要的事要做。掰了。」

「噢，最新一期的隐形黑卡通什么时候出，罗老师？」霍金斯攻击。

「那叫漫画小说！」被冒犯的罗叫道。

「你以隐形黑做反英雄的手法很大胆。我喜欢变身的场景，但你的笔触太偷懒了。给他一个强大的对手，比如一只无畏的恐龙。」德雷克批评，给出没人想要的意见。

「我他妈要在这里杀了你们，黑足当家永远不会责备我的！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 圈圈哄小孩真有一套～


	12. Chapter 12

55.

跟厨子交往是什么感觉？

**还需要问吗？当然是很麻烦了。**

56.

索隆已经尽了全力，迁就厨子每一个异想天开的要求，到最后他很担心自己会一边呕吐出玫瑰花瓣，一边把剩下的花从屁股拉出来。

换句话说，浪漫从来就不是索隆的强项，但他像个真男人一般忍受了这场试炼。

或像个真白痴。

**唉……**

我们快速回顾一下他过去这四个星期都做了什么。

***

午餐约会？打勾。送礼物？搞定。

后者很容易。事实上，在他眼里，那是最容易的；索隆一直都偏好『少说话多做事』的任务。指示很简单：弄个礼物，送给厨子，完成。就连小孩都办得到。

送鱼不可能会有错。可以吃，对海上厨子来说是个完美又有用的礼物。过去十四天，索隆每天都会送鱼给厨子，厨子也从来都没有说过他不喜欢索隆给他的鱼。不过，对此不满意的是厨子的船员们，他每天早上进入厨房，把礼物送给厨子时，他们都会给他失望的眼神。交往不是应该只包含两个人吗？他觉得自己不只要处理他对象的感情，还有他对象延伸出去的家人的期许之类的。

多管閒事的人们应该管自己的事就好。

*** 

但芭拉蒂的员工们却不这么想：这完全就是他们的事。

尽管听说这两只 **终于** 搞懂了他们之间的性张力，让他们松了口气，船员们仍然觉得他们真是蠢到极点。他们被逼迫（因为无法离开料理台）目睹常驻剑士每天早上到厨房来给他们的主厨送礼物──像流浪猫把猎物送给主人似的。没错，他们是不该去搅和老板的私事，但那诡异至极的求偶舞已经他妈拖 **太久** 了。搞什么鬼──他们以为他们还在 **约会** 阶段吗？就好像一部非常老旧的肥皂剧在一遍又一遍的重播同一集，为了从老观众身上多榨点钱，但却他妈的一直不把整部剧和结局播完，真是让人太难以忍受了。老天才知道他们到底什么时候才要停止扮演脸红的青少年，他妈的快亲下去吧！

更别提笨拙的剑士和针对礼物的烂选择让他们非常不爽。每．一．天．都．是．鱼。

那男人就不能想点别的不是 **血淋淋** 的东西送他们家老板吗？

他们是粗鲁又庸俗的水手没错，但就连他们都对浪漫略知一二。他们会告诉你，血淋淋的海王类尸体一点都不浪漫。

「圈圈什么时候会回厨房？」没看到厨子，索隆问，完全没发现自己得到了多少评判瞪视，一边把野牛大小的海王类扔进厨房，因为最大的冰箱塞不进去。沉重的生肉落在地板上，发出一声湿淋淋的砰咚，鲜血溅得到处都是，地板上、料理台上、和煮饭员工们的脸上。

早班唯一的资深厨师帕迪先用附近一条抹布将脸上的血擦掉，才脱掉围裙，下定决心要帮剑士一把，这样他的追求猜谜游戏才能加快速度。

「这会花上不少时间。」他对副厨们说，为了他替全体员工做出牺牲，他们对他敬了个礼。

***

索隆本来打算一直待在厨房，等厨子从办公室回来收今天的礼物，但光头的厨师拍拍他的肩膀，示意索隆跟他到外面去。尽管有点困惑，索隆还是跟着走了。帕迪是个厨师，也是芭拉蒂的主要看门保镳。是他的第二个工作让他们有点交集，因为索隆偶尔也会帮他把一些客人赶走。但他们并不算很要好。索隆完全不知道这男人找他做什么。他想就等着看好了；在回到厨房跟厨子要吃的之前他还有点时间。

帕迪把他带到厨房后门外面收集垃圾的地方。这个放满了垃圾桶的区域被非正式的定为吸菸区，厨师们得赶回去料理台之前，可以来这里快快的抽一根。

如同所有海上厨师，帕迪没浪费时间寒暄，特别是没扯上钱的时候，他们脚步一停下来他就马上切入重点。

「听着，你不是已经给他一样的礼物整整五年了吗？」

「没有。我是两个星期前才开始的。」索隆友好的回答。

帕迪的眼睛在抽搐。虽然他非常想把一些理智揍进这男人脑袋里，他还是战略性的放弃了这个话题。他还有更重要的事要谈。愿神明赐给他力量。

「对任何人来说，两个星期的鱼都太多了。给他别的东西做个改变，好吗？」他直白的告诉剑士。他看着索隆够长的时间，知道如果想要从他那里得到什么，直接了当的告诉他是最快的，不要用暗示指望他能想明白，因为他想不明白的。

「像是什么？」

「漂亮的东西。」帕迪随便建议。「像是，花。」

「花？」索隆重复，一脸问号。「花对厨子有什么用处？那只是植物，被摘下来，等着枯萎。」

帕迪眨眨眼。

他又眨眨眼，心想剑士真该感谢上帝，给了他一副好皮相。要是他想依靠他那不存在的调情技巧，他妈的不会有人愿意上他的床的。

「听着，那个混蛋喜欢花，好吗？送他花就是了。」拥有卜派水手手臂的男人拍拍剑士的肩膀，示意谈话结束了，接着他把索隆赶走，他得安静的抽支菸。

***

索隆把手放上阳台的栏杆，看着大海，思考着他刚刚得到的情报。他想着光头男人的建议，和他自己对植物生命的看法。他想起了魔女种在船上的橘子树，给他的午睡提供了阴影，水果也能防止坏血病。树还满有用的，他想。另一方面，比较没用的是属于罗宾的小花园，但索隆可没笨到当着考古学家的面这么说（弗兰奇说过一次，所有男性船员仍然对发生在他身上的事心有馀悸）。很明显，没有人喜欢园艺工作；那是男性船员最尽力避免的工作，因为 **植物好无聊** （用路飞的声音说──但公平点来说，唯一能让船长觉得有趣的植物只有肉食植物──越致命他越喜欢）。

但船上还是有一个男人愿意替魔女的橘子树和罗宾的花浇水，那个男人也喜欢逛街和洗澡，次数跟那两个女人一样多。也许，他和女人的脑波是一样的。

不管怎样，他做出结论，试试看也无妨。问题是，他们在大海正中央，花朵呢──很稀少，除了装饰餐厅的盆栽，但他又不能去摘那里的花──那太蠢了，而且是自杀。

当然，他可以去他的岛找花，但那里现在充满了他不喜欢的人，索隆希望那些脆弱又没用的东西能维持鲜美足够的时间，让他带回来送给厨子。

所以……

剑士盯着大海，搜寻着解决方法。他让脑袋进入半冥想状态，一边聆听海浪冲刷船体奏出的旋律，等待脑袋蹦出好主意。真的蹦出来了。

*** 

**海里面一定有很多花，对吧？**

***

脱掉外套和靴子，剑士不浪费时间，往后退开几步，纵身跃入海中。早上的海水比较冷，因为太阳还没让它温暖起来，但倒没什么不方便的，他是个拥有坚强意志的男人，而且带着要惊艳交往对象的决心。

索隆没有花多少时间就找到了他想要的大海之花，很快的回到船上。珊瑚礁上太多了，将海底世界画得五颜六色。他看着自己从一颗岩石上摘下来的花，色彩鲜艳，而且 **还在动** ，在索隆眼中，会动的花比他们在陆地上的同类们有趣多了。

剑士像溼掉的小狗一般优雅地将身上的水甩掉，捡起靴子和外套，才回到厨房找厨子，同时跟花儿溼黏的触手搏斗，它们想缠住他的左手阻断血液循环。

***

现在你已经可以猜出他的尝试带来的结果了，你大概也是对的。

故事的结局是，剑士潜回海里，把海葵放回去（「 **没错，它们是水生动物！！** 」）牠们的栖息地，头上带着一个包，作为这件事的教训──（就是「不管在任何情况下，花和海葵 **永远** 都不可替换！」）

***

惊恐的看着剑士把扭来动去的生物塞进山治的手中──山治还没搞清楚突然被放进自己手里的东西是什么，他的困惑全写在脸上──那张脸下一秒就被 **礼物的触手** 抓住，帕迪明智的决定不再插手这些蠢蛋的事宜，到场外去加入哲普和其他资深厨师。

人的愚蠢就像感冒，必须放任它把流程全部走一遍。

57.

大海之花事件后，索隆对别人给他建议变得很谨慎，但那却常常发生。他觉得他跟厨子的事情变成大家都要管了。他不懂他们在他的私人生活里投入时间是能得到什么。这一次，是来自基于神祕的原因喜欢跟索隆相处的年轻厨师们。

他们以前很怕他，其中有些人曾经告诉索隆。可以理解。毕竟，他们几乎所有方面都不一样。索隆至少比他们都大上十岁；有着恶名昭彰的名声，和吓人的脸；他是个活生生的传奇。但年轻厨师们一但发现这个剑士其实是个好相处的家伙，而且是船上唯一不会骂他们的人，他们就像走失的小鸭子一样全都围到索隆身边了。索隆觉得实习生们还不赖，跟混蛋资深厨师们比起来比较不烦人。他们对他抱着敬意，即使他不是很在乎资历；当他没有被主厨、或他父亲、或他父亲的追随者叫骂或赶出厨房时，实习生们偶尔算是不错的新鲜空气。

基本上，这些没用的孩子们因为被大人骂的不满而对彼此惺惺相惜。

知道他们不会只是说话或开玩笑就被绿发剑士砍成切片，年轻厨师觉得他们有勇气给年长的同伴出点主意，帮他追到他们的主厨。比如这次的午休，他们抓住索隆睡午觉的时机，全都聚集到厨房储藏室里面的面粉堆后面。

「您该试试唱歌，罗罗诺亚先生。」

「我不唱歌。」索隆打了个哈欠，这让他赢得纠缠不清的厨师们的怒视，因为剑士刚刚承认了他从来没唱过歌。

「少来了，罗罗诺亚先生！当您望着主厨的时候，难道不会想要对他高歌一曲吗？」

索隆皱起眉，对这个问题的本意有点困惑。「当我看着厨子的蠢脸时，我只想砍了他。」他小心地说。

**这男人是来真的吗？**

如果他们同龄，而且手中没有长到吓人的杀人名单的话，年轻的厨师们一定会说他在放屁。但因为他是恶名昭彰的罗罗诺亚．索隆，他们相信这个男人是不管说什么都是发自内心的那种人。除了对他们老板有着非常明确的暴力偏好外（对此他们不与置评），他会这么随意的就驳回唱歌还是很奇怪。唱歌对所有海贼和水手来说，是海上生活不可或缺的！我是说，不唱歌生命还有意义吗？

不肯放弃，一个接着一个，他们试图拯救剑士的灵魂，告诉他许多故事，音乐的力量能够赢得真爱。索隆有耐心的听他们说，大部分的时间都心不在焉，但还是注意到故事一个比一个狗血。这些臭小子竟然厚颜无耻的声称这些故事都真实发生过，明明一听就是编的；这证明了他们的天真。剑士发出了含糊的咕哝，抑制想对他们摇头的冲动。他们对多愁善感和夸张狗屁的爱好神奇的跟他们老板很像，索隆怀疑厨子的烂品味影响了他们。

幸好，他不需要叫他们闭嘴，因为一个资深厨师在完美的时刻出现了，造成年轻人四处窜逃，像被猫追的耗子，七手八脚的爬回他们的料理台。

索隆爬到安静的瞭望台睡午觉。他一整个下午都没有被打扰，得到了需要的休息，他完全忘了孩子们的建议。

***

一直到一个星期后，他才再次想起年轻厨师的建议。今晚会是他们交往三个星期的日子。索隆没有计划要对此做什么特别的，一直都很忙的厨子也没有。这一个星期都没发生什么事。他本来要就这样结束这一天，山治却突然冲进他的房间，脸上是大大的皱眉，嘴边带着抱怨。

「干嘛？」

快速的看了他的脸一眼，索隆就知道怎么了。厨子明显今天过得很不顺遂，需要一只耳朵听他鬼叫。

这在他们之间其实不是什么新鲜事。

厨子总是会这样突然跑过来，四肢大张瘫在索隆的床上，跟他说今天这个世界又哪里不对了。他最喜欢的主题通常是他家老头、他员工的无能、最近还有周年庆的准备。他把清单上的话题全部抱怨完后，就会在索隆的床上睡着，留下床的主人不知道自己今晚该睡哪。

现在就是这种情况。

剑士瞪着佔据他床铺的睡着男人。一个无私的人会让皮被的厨子继续睡床上，自己去睡沙发。索隆从来就不是个无私的人。他不会把他的床牺牲给任何人。

索隆不是那么温柔的用脚把厨子推到床的一边去，夺回了自己的那一半。他正准备把灯关掉，之前跟年轻厨师们的谈话突然闪过脑海。他看着男人轻声打鼾，脸有一半埋在枕头里，他听见一个声音，空灵般的轻声细语在他耳边响起──他可能不会那么常碰到这么完美的时机。很有说服力，让他停下来思考。

他从来没有为任何人在公共场合唱歌过，知道光是羞耻就能让他死相悽惨，但现在──只有他们两个。

剑士在厨子闭着的眼睛前挥了挥手，确定他仍然待在梦乡中。好吧，厨子在这，但他不省人事，所以不管索隆唱什么他都听不到。

**很好。**

厨子不必一定要醒着，因为索隆只是在测试这个主意而已。那些臭小子坚称对恋人唱歌会是很棒的体验。他只是想看看他们的话是不是真的，还有他沙哑的声线有没有办法唱出什么，毕竟他这么多年都没有练习。

索隆 **才不是** 害羞。

不管怎样，他在记忆里回想布鲁克以前会演奏给船员们听的歌，寻找最简单的一首让自己唱。他们的骷髅音乐家什么场合都有歌可以唱，就连大便都有，但布鲁克是专业的音乐家，也就是说对像索隆这种连初级者都不算的人而言，他的歌都满…复杂的。敲杯拍手他办得到，但单单唱歌真的不行，除非他想加入乌索普、弗兰奇和路飞的走音三人组；他们是布鲁克的难听合唱团。

索隆想放弃这个点子，突然他的脑袋终于找到了一首也许可以尝试的歌。让人惊讶的是，那并不是布鲁克的收藏之一。那是山治的歌，每次他单独在厨房里的时候都会哼。索隆曾经 **恰好** 听到过一两次，因为他刚好在同个时间要去厨房偷酒喝。

无论如何，这首应该能行。

剑士再次看了看睡着的男人，开始有点紧张，因为他发现他对自己即将要做的事拥有比零还低的自信。

深吸了一口气，索隆尽可能小声的清清喉咙，开始哼那首曲子。

厨子的呼吸几乎立刻变了。

改变几乎看不出来，细微到让人注意不到，很容易忽略，但就算他的眼睛是闭着的，索隆永远都知道山治睡着时的呼吸频率──速度比平常慢，那就只代表了一件事：他早就已经醒了，还在不知羞耻的装睡。

「我以为你睡着了？」索隆慌张的问，感到很尴尬，即使他还没有真的开始唱。

「本来是。」

「那回你自己的房间去睡。」

山治蹭蹭枕头，拒绝移动。他的眼睛仍然闭着。

「唱歌。」

「不要。」

「你应该要对交往对象好的。」厨子打出王牌。

「啧。」索隆摆出恼怒的表情，即使他真的很想临阵退缩。在厨子醒着的时候唱歌绝对丢脸到家，但如果他拒绝，厨子还是会嘲笑他到死。这就像从煎锅里跳到外面的火堆里；不管怎样，他都完蛋了。

最后，索隆告诉自己，别再像个懦夫一样，做就是了。厨子跟他早就看过彼此最丢脸的时刻了。这绝对会很羞耻，但绝对不会登上索隆的最惨烈时刻排行榜。这么想多多少少让他接受了无可避免的命运。

犹豫着，索隆开口：

「…I hear… a dream all day… 一整天…我一直听见一个梦

A dream that calls to me 一个梦在呼唤我

Come home again you sailor man, sailor man 回家吧水手，水手

Home again to the sea 回到大海上」

他唱得真的很难听。他很清楚，他会结巴。听着自己笨拙的想抓准音，一点也不优雅的拉长了某个部份，因为他忘词了，索隆努力试着不要感到难为情。唱完后，他准备好等着嘲笑或是厨子打算对他发射的任何文字炸弹。

厨子的嘴角扬成一个愉快但仍然温柔的笑容。

他张开嘴，索隆仍然预期会有嘲弄，但出来的却不是。

「Where my goal is who can tell 谁知道我的目的地在哪

Fare thee well my darling, adieu 再见了我的达令，再见

While my soul is on the blue 我的灵魂虽然在大海上

My heart's with you 但我的心与你同在」

**他回唱了。**

「真是生疏。我好久没练习了。」厨子害羞的承认。

**我没注意到。你唱得很棒。**

当曲子是由山治唱的时后竟然能这么美，索隆惊讶的无话可说。厨子的嗓子真的天生就适合唱歌：清晰、温柔、优美。山治轻轻松松就赢过索隆，但索隆却不觉得不高兴，或对自己在这个领域输了感到不满。山治回唱并不是在挑战。他只是单纯在跟索隆分享这首歌，剑士感到好荣幸，能够跟厨子在一起，独享他的嗓音。

「哲普喜欢这首歌。」回忆起过去，金发男人露出温柔的笑容──一个男人在唇间叼着雪茄，对着他的小男孩唱老水手的浪漫。躺在枕头上造成了奇怪的角度，索隆能看到山治的两只眼睛，他不再假装想睡了。那双蓝色宝石看着他，明亮又清澈；瞳孔比较深，是一种像大海一样的深蓝。

「我也喜欢。」索隆说，终于发现这么久以来他都错过了什么。

他有点不知所措，被胸腔里一股无法解释的温暖吞没。温暖告诉他──对他唱歌。

 **Come home again you sailor man, sailor man** **回家吧水手，水手**

 **Home again where you should be** **回到你归属的家**

那温暖鼓励他…请求厨子成为他的恋人。他知道他如果开口，他会答应。他的眼睛这么告诉他，但他们两人都找不到声音打破沉默。包复住他们的这股幸福太珍贵了，不该现在被打破。

他明天会问山治。

没关系的；他们到家了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 海葵！有情商这么低的男朋友，圈圈真是辛苦了！  
> 其实礼物不是已经给过了吗？那包香菸啊～  
> 那首歌是Vera Lynn演唱的『I Hear A Dream』  
> 草帽团的人其实都很会唱，这里是剧情需要，剧情需要～  
> 想听索隆唱「南边的岛啊～好温暖啊～」


	13. Chapter 13

58.

隔天，索隆问了山治。

他本来打算在厨子之前起床，然后问他，但他似乎又睡太晚了。他醒来时，厨子已经走了，可能已经到办公室了。索隆慢吞吞的换衣服。昨晚仍然历历在目；他心情很好，乐观且充满希望。他拉开窗帘想打开窗来点新鲜空气时，很惊讶天空还是暗的。

索隆没有睡过头；只是厨子比平常早起而已。

 **也许他就跟我一样紧张。** 索隆心想。

山治跟索隆的感觉并不一样。一看到索隆，山治就惊的一跳，脸色惨白，让索隆的心犹豫了，这不是他想要的感觉。

59.

「我还没准备好。给我时间想想，白痴！」厨子说，没给索隆回应的时间就逃出了房间。

60.

一个星期过去了。

他们关系的发展并不是剑士期望的。事实上，他相信进展停滞了。

**我做错了什么？**

**不， 他有什么毛病？**

不用说，厨子想要的他都给了。空间。时间。不管那个臭混蛋需要什么，操他的。

他自己也需要空间时间来恢复收到出乎意料拒绝的震惊。时间很有帮助。索隆发现困惑渐渐的消退了，转变成恼怒。无论他怎么看，那个厨子的行为都很混帐。

他都按照混蛋本人订的游戏规则玩了，他得到的结果竟然是这个？

「不公平。」生闷气的索隆在瞭望台里自言自语。他已经整整七天拒绝跟厨子一起吃午餐了。索隆不认为自己在生厨子的气──那样就太不成熟了。又不是他引起的；是厨子先开始避开他，两个人也可以玩这样的游戏。他们之间的气氛很尴尬，肺里的感觉也是，跟他之前感觉到的温暖完全不同，这个像窒息，想把他淹死。他们还是会跟对方说话，但都快速且单调，他怀疑就连一直以来都有用的吵架都没办法清除整个房间里的不舒服氛围。他们在渐行渐远，他却他妈的不知道 **为什么** 。

少了他们的斗嘴，整艘船变得很安静，所有人都战战兢兢，但索隆不知道该怎么停止，因为厨子不肯配合，这明明就是 **他的** 错。

这就是为什么他讨厌浪漫这玩意儿。

浪漫没有架构也没有可靠的原则，为什么还那么重要？

在剑道里，他永远都知道自己的表现属于哪个阶级；要如何修练才能更强。在浪漫中，他毫无头绪自己是否走在正确的道路上。就好像这是场孩子气的游戏，玩家要尽量故意对自己的感觉不诚实，而且要用尽全力用不直接的暗号把对手逼疯。

这就是为什么，路飞招募这个装模作样的绅士后，他一踏上梅利前进号，他就立刻跟他槓上。索隆认为，一个思想如此过时，仍然相信骑士道和浪漫的人，只不过是个小丑，而他有一部份是对的。结果显示，他是个很强的战斗员。厨子可以勉强算是个不错的人，如果他不要整天从嘴巴排泄爱啊爱啊，还有每三分钟就对魔女和罗宾走过的地面膜拜的话。不幸的是，事实并不是如此；那家伙是自愿扮演傻瓜的。

**你应该要那天晚上就他妈的问他的，笨蛋。**

索隆的脑袋有一部份还是想把自己揍一顿。那让他开始疑惑──那几个小时中到底发生了什么，让厨子的心有了这么大的变化。

他并不瞎。他看见了他的眼睛。他们那天晚上唱了同一首歌。他不可能读错的。

皱起眉，索隆回想那天早上的事──山治因为某事感到沮丧了。他看起来很害怕，像是怕索隆会发现什么，于是他逃跑了。当时，索隆太震惊，没注意到他的举止有多不正常，在那之后又太生气而没去关心。七天过去了，索隆终于压制住每次看到他的蠢脸就想揍下去的冲动，现在他看得出时间也许能让他们转移注意力，但却不是他们需要的。事关诚实。

他们什么事都跟对方竞争。不管哪件事，在他们无止尽的比赛名单中，早就都已经做过了。虽然总是恶言恶语，他们 **一直** 都在需要的时候对彼此诚实，即使他们并没有明说。

交往最重要的就是沟通，对吧？他要把这句话扔回厨子脸上。

61.

黑足山治有一个麻烦。

不。黑足山治有 **很多** 麻烦。

首先，婚礼… **周年庆** 就要到了，死神已经拿好镰刀，准备要将日夜工作希望能在截止日到来之前完成准备的可怜灵魂砍头。新烤箱坏了。那个二流垃圾让他极度想念弗兰奇。他们是烤过头了，没错，但他有给烤箱公司明确的指示，让他们制造能够烤出路飞的巨无霸蛋糕的烤箱。那个垃圾在碎成破铜烂铁之前还能补救一下，把最后的工作完成，纯粹是他们幸运。山治仍然需要退货，还有休假。这他妈的工作在啃食他的生命。他非常确定等一切都结束，他大概就已经死了。

更别提他还有餐厅要经营，还有挑剔的客人要取悦。派对就要来了，越来越多海贼开始胡乱出现，给他更多不必要的压力。他甚至没有时间去跟他们吵报纸上的谎言，只能把他们送去绿藻岛好快速的赶走他们。到了现在，那座岛已经变成海贼垃圾场了，港口停满了海贼船，城镇街道上充满了S级罪犯。山治被告知了好几场斗殴，其中一场是文斯莫克和北海组。山治希望他们两败俱伤，死了最好。

索隆不喜欢他处里海贼的方式。事实上，绿藻基本上什么都不喜欢，特别是现在，他看起来极度想当场弄死山治…公平点来说，是山治活该。

主厨对自己叹了口气，走回自己房间，疲惫又孤独。

他该怎么跟索隆解释，他才不会视他为超级大混帐呢？好吧，他已经算是个混帐了。

谁想得到索隆， **那个罗罗诺亚．索隆** ，会对他唱歌？索隆是个意志坚定的男人，他不管做什么事都认真的像在出任务，但他常常按照自己的方式做，像是认为海葵是个好礼物，只因为那看起来够像花。但这次。这次，他是真的跨出了自己的舒适圈， **为了山治，** 那真的是非常、非常甜蜜。当他听到索隆唱了他最喜欢的歌时，他感受到的幸福难以形容。宛如天堂、人生之最，他感受到了各式各样的感觉。

他觉得自己好特别；他想吻他。他想回应这些感情给索隆。

他本来可以这么做的，如果不是那个该死的恶梦的话。

***

山治的脑袋有一部份是自我保护用的。那个部份保持着他活命，但同时也偏执到了极点，把爆出的开心视为对山治生命的威胁，于是决定要给他一剂解药，对抗 **幸福** 。愚蠢的以为自己会做个美梦，他的头一再次沾上枕头，就立刻做了恶梦。嗯…不完全算是恶梦，应该是重新经历过去的记忆。

他再次在那个房间里，看着一个生病的女人躺在床上缓慢的死去，孤独一人。她已经这在这里很长一段时间了。证据全在墙壁上，护士们为那个女人感到可怜，便让她用她家人的裱框照片装饰墙壁──让她觉得像在家。她把她最喜欢的放得最靠近床，她孩子们的照片。但墙上有更多。他能透过那些照片一撇她的人生。其中一张是她穿着新娘礼服。这个新婚女人带着梦幻的表情和大大的笑容。那让他心痛。看见她年轻、天真、充满活力的样子，让他心好痛。因为他知晓照片中这位年轻妻子所不知道的未来。 **这场婚姻会杀死你。**

山治醒来时带着一种感觉，一种跟他睡着时完全不一样的感觉。

那是最糟糕的起床闹铃。

他像个懦夫一样避开索隆，因为他不知道该怎么跟索隆解释这个。

他该怎么让索隆看见他们关系中的这团乱麻？

*** 

那像一团毛线球。

你记得将这个毛球捲得好好的放进置物柜中，但当你又去找它时，毛线不知怎么的又自己全部缠在一块儿了。

他和索隆的关系就像那样。

多年的一起生活一起战斗让一开始只是几条线变成了死结，强劲且无法解开。如果要山治说人生中有什么是他非常有信心的，就是他跟他的伙伴、跟索隆之间无法打破的友谊──不管他们发生什么事，都仍然会是朋友。但他并不想冒险。毕竟，就连历史上最无法解开的结都能够被解除，简单到让人发笑，只要简单的挥一刀就好了。羁绊就没了，无法恢复，永远。突然之间，结婚这个概念不再是以一种好奇的希望让他感到谨慎，而是让他害怕。

山治知道他的脑袋在做什么。他在不切实际的悲观，但他 **就是停不下来** 。如果他能把脑袋打开，把那个部份移除，他会的。真是太吵了。

要是那个恶梦是铤而走险的最后警告呢？距离山治跟索隆的羁绊一刀两段，是不是又更进一步了呢？

**你配得上他吗？**

62.

那天晚上，当山治听到他的门把转动的声音，他就知道时候到了。接受命运，厨子把书籤放进他刚刚在读的一本糕点日志里，选择继续待在书桌前，戴着阅读眼镜，希望自己能看起来像在忙，不是因为害怕谈话而紧张的一团糟。

他听见索隆靴子的声音，在椅子上坐直身体，故意在一本笔记簿上空白的一页写字，这样他就不用回头去看那个毫无疑问在用炙热目光盯着他的剑士。

「你想干嘛？」

「谈谈。」

山治疲惫的脑袋已经太累了，无法解读那个简单的回答。没看到索隆的脸或他的肢体语言是个缺点。他不是个善于表达的人；要单单从他的话去解读就又更难了。

「一定要吗？」山治问，假装平静，装出在随意整理桌子。「我工作一整天，已经很累了。我想我要上床去了。」

「我无所谓。」

索隆语气中的漫不经心让他脑中的齿轮疯狂转动。他们已经几乎一个星期没有跟彼此说话了，所以他预期会有疏远的冷言冷语，但却没有。绿藻听起来 **很冷静** 。他们从来不会遵照另一方的要求还不抗议。如果索隆很不符合性格的顺从，那就表示他有个山治知道自己不会喜欢的计划。

厨子终于抬起头时，已经太迟了。索隆早就爬上了他的床，佔据了床铺右边的位置。他躺在被子上面，仍然穿着靴子， **脏兮兮的靴子** 放在山治干净的白色被套上。

「你以为你在干嘛！？滚出我的房间！」

「为什么？我正觉得舒服呢。」

「这是我的房间。」

索隆把双手枕到头后，挑战的望着山治。

「这是我的房间。」山治重复，虽然他知道他早就输了。他们有事没事就会到对方的房间，入侵彼此的个人空间，所以山治根本没权利突然要求隐私。索隆脸上带着沾沾自喜的表情，因为他也知道，他赢了第一局。

山治好想跟他吵。说他拥有这个地方。身为主人，他有权利处置他的财产。而且，他对绿藻的房间做的事只对他有好处。他换掉床单，这样恶心的霉菌，和绿藻头的远亲才不会在上面生长。另一方面，索隆闯进山治的房间却只会借东西和用他的浴室。

「行！待在你那一半。」山治咕哝，把绿藻的腿从床的中间踢开。他瞪着他这一半的床上面几个污渍，索隆先前把靴子放在那里。他手痒着想把被套拆掉，来个半夜清洗。山治烦燥的捏着鼻樑。如果他们的谈话可以很快，他也许还有时间洗被套──他安慰自己。

「有屁快放。」

「我们为什么还不是男朋友？」

**太快了！**

***

索隆满意的看着厨子主机过热，慌乱的想用金色的浏海掩饰像龙虾一样红的脸。皮肤白就是有这个坏处。报复时间，混蛋。

厨子把手伸向柜子，手忙脚乱的翻找一包香菸和额外的打火机。索隆等着，看着，让山治镇静下来。厨子抽菸总是个好象征；那表示他要认真了。认真的谈话正是索隆现在需要的。

厨子点起一根菸，吸取他需要的尼古丁，吐出烟雾，才咕哝：「所有列车都有最终目的地。婚姻是所有恋人的终点站。」他停下来又吸了一口。「两个人结婚后会变成什么，绿藻？」

「我他妈怎么知道？我又没结婚过。」

「确实。但我差点就结了…」山治不以为然的笑了笑，又抽了口菸，完全没注意到索隆听到那场毁掉的婚礼时皱起了眉。厨子似乎在挣扎着寻找词汇，最后完全停了下来，迷失在自己的思绪中，一边重温他在蛋糕岛上苦乐参半的短暂拜访。除了一整串烟以外他什么也没说后，索隆决定要挑明开来，他没办法再继续等山治单独处理了。

「你还没准备好是针对整个结婚的概念，还是跟我？」

敏锐且锋利，但同时坚强又直率。索隆总是能问对问题，说出需要说的，不给任何人留台阶下。

山治缩了一下。那是个不愉快的味道，被逼迫面对真相。嚐起来像烟，因为他差点呛到。他闭上眼睛，觉得好累，但知道他逃不掉。非解决不可。「我不知道。」厨子轻声说，真的迷失了。「我只是…如果我们跳上这辆列车，就停不下来了，我不知道这会不会…」 **让我失去你。**

「…我还满常幻想结婚的，绿藻。」山治在最后一秒决定转换方向，希望能让两个人都感到轻松点。「如果要我说的话，我可是个想像画面非常鲜明的人，但我幻想的这个居家幸福…似乎总是唯一模糊的一个。在我的梦中，我跟我的恋人相爱──或者我认为我是的，但我爱她的方式没有什么特别的。我只是扮演了骑士的角色，像我以前扮演的上百万遍那样。那个妻子没有脸，孩子也没有名字。每次我靠近，近到能触碰或看见他们的脸，我就会醒来──然后 **松口气** 。」他咬紧牙，试着把最后一部份从心中挤出来。「索隆，我不知道我有没有办法想像自己成为某个人的丈夫。」

他在说话的时候香菸已经烧完。他终于坦白了。他把菸蒂丢掉，感到疲惫又羞耻。他可能一直都很清楚真实的自己，但却不停拒绝接受他也许没办法创造出能够长久的关系。

在他的一生中，山治一直都相信爱的试炼。生命会毁灭，但爱永远会胜利。

不正是因为爱是得不到回应的，才显得如此美丽吗？为了永远无法拥有的爱，强迫一个人以其之名受尽折磨，不是很强大吗？

也许，他一直被这个想法吸引的原因，是因为这样最简单。这样，他就能尽他所能付出很多的爱，让自己在爱情强大的故事和童话中占有一席之地，但却不会被不可能所困──像是有人能够回应他的爱。没有得到任何爱他是无所谓的──他真心如此相信。这样他的人生比较简单；他不会伤害任何人，他也不会再被伤害。但世界上总是有那些温柔的人，像布琳酱，就连他明显的变态都没有阻止她靠近他这样的人。他低估了她的善良。当他注意到她好像想回应他的感情，山治就知道他必须停止胡闹，好保护她的心。不过，他觉得那时候他好像还是伤了她的心。那是为了她好…她是个美丽、热情、坚强的女士；她不需要男人，如果她想要的话，应该要是比他更好的人。

又有人想把自己的爱送给山治了。

这一次，对方并不是山治可以用小小的代价就拒绝的人。这个男人是罗罗诺亚．索隆，他的伙伴，他的朋友，在这个世界上少数让山治宁愿死掉，也不愿意看到自己亲手伤害的人之一。让索隆知道山治的这个残缺对他才公平──他破碎不堪。现在他有了做出决定需要的所有情报──看他想怎么做，是不再想继续他们的关系，或者对象不再是山治，山治都会尊重他的决定。

「就这样？」

那是绿藻该死的嘴说出的第一句话。

63.

这么多年来第一次，山治想 **用手揍人** 。他刚刚为了那颗绿藻掏心掏肺。他妈的让自己痛苦不堪，绝对不是 **就这样** 。如果这样还不够──如果索隆想要更多解释，他妈的就给他。

他很快的点了第二根菸，心浮气躁的吸了一大口，才在柜子上捻熄。他知道如果他开始说话，就永远都没办法把菸抽完的。

「索隆，我相信在某个时间点，伽治娶我母亲是因为他爱她。在最开始的时候，他想要把所有国家都联合起来可能就是为了她，但在途中，他的爱熄灭了。当某人的爱熄灭时，就回不到一开始陷入爱河时的样子了。他们只会在洞里一直往下坠…直到除了一片漆黑什么也看不到。要是婚姻让我们改变了怎么办？我们顺从会怎么样？否认又会怎么样？难道不会摧毁我们珍惜的一切吗？」

山治说完，气喘吁吁，绝望的眨着眼，想把生气的泪水眨去。他知道他的眼睛红的要命，他想避开索隆的视线。不，山治固执的瞪着索隆，他眼睁睁的看着山治在他面前崩溃，那张脸却讨人厌的仍旧平静。

「你想这些还没发生的事情想得太深入了。」绿藻指出，没有被山治的烦乱影响。

「而你想太少了！」山治怒吼，抓住索隆的领子，举起拳头，准备要揍下去。

毫无头绪自己差一点就要被勒死了，索隆露出微笑。

「所以，我们天造地设。」绿藻突然胜利的总结。「你跟我说我该知道什么，而我告诉你什么时候停止抓狂。」

山治无法言语。那个句子不对的地方太多了。

「我『抓狂』的理由可是很正当的。」山治不情愿的放开男人的领子，松开拳头。现在空下来的手转而去找香菸，刚刚他想勒死绿藻，差点揍他，害他不得不把香菸放下。

「你总是能找到理由。」索隆点点头，仍然一副轻松的样子。「你喜欢领先三步把事情搞清楚，总是试着把风险降到最低，保护所有人避开不必要的威胁。总是一头扎进战斗中的是路飞跟我，因为我们想用敌人测试我们的实力。」

「我也有战斗，白痴。」山治烦燥的说，心痒着想抽菸。

「因为你嫉妒我的赏金。」

「我的赏金比你高。」厨子马上提醒他，被索隆挑衅的抬高了音量。

「只有一次。在那之后，我的赏金一直都比较高，直到今天。」

「海军是一群白痴，出门都不带眼睛的。想到那群无能的蠢材就让我生气。你干嘛要提起这个──想打架吗？」山治气哼哼的，找到打火机和香菸，快速的帮自己又点了一根。这根他打算抽完。

山治没发现他现在抽菸纯粹是因为烦燥而不是因为压力，但剑士注意到了。他抑制了笑容。

「看来你的斗志回来了，臭厨子。」

「…什么？」

「我们最后一次合作是什么时候？」

「干嘛──在怀念过去吗，老头？」

「我如果很老的话，你也是。回答问题就是了。」

「跟奥兹打的时候的十五号合体算吗？」

「那没发生过。」

过了这么多年，索隆仍然对那个事件感到丢脸。山治在谈话开始后第一次窃笑出声。

「那就是Davy Back Fight了。」

「啊，我记得你戴那顶帽子他妈的蠢死了，球人。」

山治在被子底下踢了索隆一脚。那踢击 **烧到了** 他的腿。痛的像被烙铁打中一样。厨子一定是在踢之前燃烧了一点，真是个混蛋。

 **厨子回来了** ，索隆心想，放心了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 都已经老夫老妻那么久了，无法长久什么的不可能发生啦！


	14. Chapter 14

64.

他只是擅长扑克脸而已。

索隆并不冷静，一点都不，特别是在听了他在乎的人不停责怪自己之后。他本来已经做好准备要谈话，但准备还是不足以应对厨子脑袋里的乱。

对于交往关系，他们谁也没有优良的模范可以参考，但因为他的过去，山治在两人中永远都会是犹豫的那个。索隆一直都知道。他不晓得这次是什么触动了他，但无所谓；现在他们会处理他的自我厌恶了。

这让他很生气，因为只满足于爱的小碎片 **永远** 都不是没关系。没有人应该那样。

那让他不爽，因为即使身为孤儿，索隆的童年却从来不缺乏关爱。耕四郎和库依娜总是陪在他身边。而山治，生为 **王子** ──十几年后却仍然因为那些虐待混帐的行为受折磨。命运真是个他妈扭曲的混蛋。

他希望他们能在一个更好的情况下谈，厨子没有情绪崩溃的时候，即使他非常清楚那永远都不会多简单。

他什么也没说，让厨子安静的抽完第三根菸。

***

山治把菸蒂弹掉，觉得好多了。他还是疲惫不堪，但现在脑袋比较清楚了。

他斜眼看了看仍然坐在他旁边的绿藻。

「想说什么就说吧，混蛋。」

剑士回望着厨子。他们的视线对上。索隆知道这不会是他最后一次看见这个男人脆弱的样子，毕竟他什么都怀疑。痛苦是山治的一部份，不管索隆有多么想找到办法结束他的痛苦。

 **他们不会有事的。** 他的脑袋告诉他，而它说的是实话。

他做了一个决定──在他发现自己想跟厨子共度馀生很久以前就做了──任何时候任何地方，只要他需要听，他都会告诉山治，他是值得的。他有资格活着。自从解散他就一直在为厨子这么做，如果他被允许，他也愿意用馀生做同样的事。

「如果你想等，不管多久我都等。但…」 **但我希望你能看见──看见我们之间是有未来的，一起，我们不会重蹈复辙。我们会跟你母亲有不一样的结局。** 「再为之战斗一次，厨子。试试看用我们羁绊的力量对抗世界，看看我们能不能战胜婚姻。」

需要说的他都说了。剩下的就看厨子了。

***

索隆听起来好像山治曾经认识的那个年轻人。他说话的样子就像以前，剑士问他们愿不愿意一起尽最大的努力打败敌人。他说话的样子，眼睛闪着光，那个男人心中仍然有个男孩，无所畏惧且充满野心，永远相信无尽的可能性。但不一样的是他的语气，几乎是在恳求。他听起来很谦虚。他现在不同了，没那么自大，比较成熟，不再是那个一逮到机会就想把命丢掉的蠢男孩。他很清楚这些不同，知道他刚刚要求山治的事对他们两个永远不会简单。索隆在请求山治的帮助，同时也在挑战他。

他是唯一能够推着他越过极限的人，让他同时感受所有感觉。崇敬。愤慨。竞争。只有索隆能让他同时想要崇拜他也把他揍个半死。

山治打开柜子，把打火机和香菸放回去。他今晚的癌症已经够了。

**如果他能相信，我为什么不能。我难道不是跟他平等的吗？**

「白痴绿藻谈什么婚姻，我们连男朋友都还不是呢──」山治哼了一声，但没有冷漠的让气氛悬在那里太长，让索隆搞错他的意思。「你愿意当我的男朋友吗，索隆？」他带着丑丑的笑容问。毕竟，他可不能让绿藻头做所有的工作，再让他抢走所有功劳啊。

你知不知道当他的情绪改变时，灰色眼睛的深浅度也会跟着变化？

从一瞬间的失望变成让人愉快的惊喜，索隆的眼睛终于停留在最温暖的灰色。

他终于也露出笑容。

「好。」

65.

索隆在天刚刚拂晓之时醒来。这次厨子还在他身边，用他的手臂当枕头，抱着他。

感觉 **棒呆了。**

昨晚就像梦一样。索隆不知道他们谁先睡着的。谈话残留的焦虑让他们没办法回去睡，所以他们选择用想到什么就谈什么来杀时间，琐碎的小事，跟交往关系不相关的，因为他们太累了，没办法谈沉重的事。那可以等明天再说。

**我们现在是恋人了。**

他体内无形的野兽发出满足的呼噜。索隆没办法不同意；他也想打呼噜了。

直到他脑袋另一个部分，谨慎又爱怀疑的那部分，在那个已经完美的句子后面没在帮忙的加了一个「吗？」，让他怀疑昨晚的成就是否真的发生了，还是索隆的感情自创了一个鲜明的想像。

确认一下没什么坏处。

剑士看着厨子在自己怀里睡得香甜。他在厨子平静的脸前挥了挥手，做下决定，然后…用尽全力捏住山治的脸颊。他忘了他的力气总是异于常人。

厨子大叫一声惊醒过来，睡眼惺忪的环顾四周。

索隆感到一阵纯粹的巨大满足感。

要选择攻击厨子身体的哪一个部位很困难。什么样的人会在自己的死敌面前破绽百出又毫无防备？根本就是在邀请别人来欺负他嘛。他忍不住诱惑，而且毫不后悔，虽然接着山治就搧了索隆的头一掌，用力到让他的头撞到墙壁又弹回来。

「搞屁啊，绿藻！？」

「喂，厨子──你退缩了吗？我们还是男朋友吗？」

「当然没有，还有对。他妈的让我睡觉。」厨子低声咕哝。真美的一幅画面，乱糟糟的头毛、惺忪的睡眼、红了一边的脸颊。厨子揉了揉被索隆捏的脸，瞪了他一眼。他预期会有更多报复，但厨子只是把被子拉过头顶，替敏感的眼睛挡住讨厌的阳光，回去睡觉了。厨子在他的春捲里扭来扭去好几分钟，才安静下来，房间再次恢复平静，只有他轻轻打鼾的熟悉声响。

索隆又自我发现了一次。这次，简短且更诚实。

**我爱你。**

**好爱好爱。**

66.

老实说，自从他们变成男朋友的那个晚上之后，他和绿藻的关系并没有什么太大的改变。他没有突然用不同眼光看待索隆，或是突然有强烈的冲动想跟他过度亲密。

索隆还是索隆，依旧是那个倔降、不务正业、臭轰轰的剑士。想到要跟一个星期才洗一次澡的家伙黏黏呼呼，就让山治惊恐万分，不愿意让这个想法在自己脑海里多待一分钟。最好还是放逐到脑袋深处比较好。

但还是有什么不一样了。小地方。山治终于明白了以前他察觉不到的。比如，当他得到索隆完全的注意力时，那无法解释的喜悦，或是他想让自己触碰剑士的时间长一点，却得一直想借口而感到的莫名挫折。也许这──提醒你，这仍然只是假设，不是事实──是因为山治老早就爱着绿藻了，比他的认知更久。

**爱着。**

他以前总是把这种感觉当成纯粹的肉体吸引力。就好像想把脚塞进小了三码的鞋子里；他知道不只是这样，但让他们陷入尴尬窘境的风险太高，所以他选择闭起眼睛不去看，这样他在晚上才睡得着。

他再也不必压抑了。

山治觉得好 **解放** 。他现在可以光明正大的要求索隆的注意力，因为那是他的 **男朋友** 。他可以毫无理由的触碰那个男人，却不用跟任何人解释，因为你知道为什么吗？他在碰他的 **男朋友** 。谁知道，一个词能够解决他过去将近全部的困境。他好想微笑。他在微笑。山治无法停止微笑，虽然他非常清楚之后他的脸颊会很痛，而且在他的员工眼里他看起来像个疯子，但是 **他妈的我不在乎。**

***

芭拉蒂的船员对于这对情侣 **终于** 明白他们关系有着复杂的感觉。他们不知道该感到松了口气还是害怕。前者是可以理解的，因为他们已经等这一刻等了好久了。后者，另一方面，是他们不知道该拿怎么快乐的主厨怎么办。他变得 **太** 友善了。

赤足哲普，船上的睿智老人，对那些胆小鬼嗤之以鼻。小茄子生气的时候，他们害怕；他友善的时候，他们害怕。这些混蛋是怎么回事？身为水手的狠劲都去哪了？

哲普看着臭茄子愉快的为今晚的晚餐约会醃渍鸡肉，看起来快乐的呆傻。老人也知道如果他到厨房外面去，就会碰到那个小混蛋的男朋友。那块草坪自早上开始就一直在这附近逗留，像只等待主人的兴奋狗狗。

哲普高兴吗？才不，事情还没结束哪。

要他回答这个问题，等那两个脑残终于结婚后再说。

然后给他孙子。

67.

晚餐约会是他们成为恋人一个星期的小小庆祝。厨子准备晚餐，索隆会在餐厅屋顶上布置餐桌。厨子制定的主题（喔天啊，他刚刚才学到吃饭还得要有个主题），是星光下的烛光晚餐。

没有星光。今晚是个多云的无星之夜。厨子应该要从魔女那里学到海上的天气是无法预知的，不过索隆也不在乎。他只想要厨子和食物。嗯，就当下而言，食物比较优先。自午餐之后他们就什么也没吃了，所以索隆很想坐下来吃点东西──那是说如果厨子可以他妈的赶快上菜的话。

山治并不是不想吃饭。他也是他妈的饿死了，但他就是不能。他身为厨师及绅士的尊严面临了危机。

一看见桌上的灯光来源，厨子就干干的告诉他，防风灯一点都不 **浪漫** ，并指使索隆把它换掉。相反的，索隆看不出要到楼下去把灯换成蜡烛的理由在哪，前者明明就很好，还更亮呢。

「灯的光线比较亮，也比较持久。」剑士指出，绝望的试图让厨子明白事理。在昏暗的光线中，索隆仍然能看见厨子想杀人的表情。山治故意无视他理由充分的论点，坚持要索隆去拿传统蜡烛，即使蜡烛非常不实用，不然就没东西吃。

现在索隆又饿又气。后者压过了前者，所以索隆坚定的把屁股黏在椅子上，下定决心没吃到东西就不起来。

山治真希望他能把这熊孩子踢下海。他本来会踢的，要不是他在忙着平衡头顶和双手拿着的盘子（还不能放到桌子上，因为那绿藻会把食物偷走，而且拒绝去拿该死的蜡烛）。他在心里衡量是要踢他，还是态度友好些能快点让绿藻去办事。

他决定软化态度。

「绿藻，没有人想要在约会之夜有更亮更持久的灯光。他们想在吃完晚餐后，在昏暗的烛光下亲热。」

「……」

「……」

「噢。」

晚餐过后的亲密活动太诱人了无法拒绝，索隆别无选择只能去拿蜡烛。

 **终于啊** ，山治叹了口气，坐到自己的椅子上，等待索隆回来，接着他才意识到一件非常重要的事……

***

像去拿根蜡烛这样的小事，索隆都会花比正常人多三倍的时间。

***

等到索隆回来，食物早就已经凉了，山治的表情也是。

厨子冷着脸坐在椅子里瞪着他，翘着一条腿，手指敲着桌子。在男人冰冷的瞪视下，索隆忍住颤抖的冲动。在这个情况下，一个灵敏的人会想出一个可信的解释拯救自己，但索隆不是会躲在借口后面的男人，不是因为他不想，有时候他是真的非常想，但他就是没办法想出好借口。

于是，他做了他能做的，也是他一直以来做的：将脑中第一个出现的想法脱口而出。「所以，你还想在吃完饭后亲热吗？」索隆问，搔着脸颊，非常不像他的一脸温驯，像只搞了一团糟之后还想吃点心的狗狗。

「 **不想。** 」山治用最严厉的语气说，伸出一只手，无声的索要蜡烛，索隆毫无抗议的给了他。山治的嘴角慢慢的翘起，皱眉转换成轻轻的微笑，最后终于轻笑出来。

这男人真是太让人难以置信了。他在一艘住了五年的船上迷路了两个小时，竟然还有胆要求奖赏？听到山治的拒绝后，立刻从充满希望洩气成可怜兮兮，真是太好笑了。

因为索隆迷路了而生气，他觉得自己好蠢。绿藻当然会迷路啊！

竟然有了不切实际的期望，他觉得自己好笨。这可是索隆，不是某个女士──他不需要讨好任何人。当然，他很不爽自己得在黑暗中等两个小时，看着食物冷掉，不会像还是热的时候那么好吃，但绿藻头一脸像被踢了一脚的狗狗样实在太可爱了，那似乎就平息了山治的烦燥。

「你真是个奇蹟的孩子，绿藻。谁他妈去楼下拿个蜡烛会花两个小时，呀呀呀呀呀呀呀！」

自从恐怖岛之后，索隆就没听过厨子的这种笑声了，那时候佩罗娜的悲观鬼魂把他在山治面前变成了最可悲、最丢脸的状态，他小麦色的脸涨成了深红色。

「闭嘴！」愤慨的剑士回嘴，然后补充：「你的笑声他妈的太幼稚了。」

山治正在沾沾自喜的哼哼，上下丢着蜡烛玩，还没有点燃。他一点都不急；没必要着急，反正食物早就凉了。刺激他更重要，而且更好玩。

「你知道还有什么很幼稚吗？」

看见厨子露出狐狸般的狡猾笑容，索隆做好心理准备。「快要被变成蜡烛雕像的时候，有个男人的逃跑计划竟然是砍断自己的双脚。太厉害了。」

厨子当时不在场亲眼目睹索隆尝试这项特技，他正忙在丛林里喝茶呢。不管怎样，他听到这件事后，这个故事就变成厨子用来捉弄他的珍贵材料，都已经过十年了，可恶的厨子。

「我那时没打算逃跑。我是打算战斗然后胜利。」索隆固执的环起手臂。每次他被不公平的冒犯，但又没办法用肢体攻击的正常方法保护自己时，他都会摆出这个生气的姿势。「我要辩护，当时我才十九岁。你他妈的期望一个被困在蜡烛里的青少年做什么？」

「绝对不是截肢；身为青少年的我绝对不会。我们那时候船上还没有乔巴──那根本就是自杀。」山治轻松地回嘴，觉得那个男人试图为自己的蠢事讨个清白很有趣。

终于，山治点燃了蜡烛，让亮光轻柔的照亮他们的餐桌和四周。他示意一直站着的绿藻坐下来。厨子把双手枕在下巴底下，看着有了蜡烛的餐桌这幅美丽的画面叹了口气。「看，不是很美吗？」

索隆专注的样子就像穴居人刚刚发现了火。

「你提起你恋人十年前犯下的错时就把一切都毁了。」索隆哼哼，捡起叉子，对山治的浪漫教育一点都不上心。

他对自己承认，柔和的烛光和落在厨子脸上的阴影确实让山治的五官看起来温柔许多，同时也非常迷人。

「是你先破坏的。我特别事先叮咛你要拿 **蜡烛** ，但你却拿了该死的防风灯，笨蛋绿藻！」

不管烛光刚刚在他身上施加了什么魔法，现在都没了。

他们继续在最后的烛光下拌嘴。蜡烛烧完后，天空也非常刚好的净空了云层，星星铺满了黑暗，在平静的ALL BLUE上方明亮的闪烁。

他们有亲热吗？

只有星星才知道了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 作者拉灯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！


	15. Chapter 15

68.

芭拉蒂的主厨倒在厨房冰冷的地板上，紧紧抓着胸口。脸上写满痛苦。

「主厨！」厨师们叫着，全都丢下他们的工作，赶到老大身边。

山治感觉心脏像是再次被上帝的闪电击中似的。

这种感觉只能代表一件事，他心想，脸色沉重。

 **他们** 来了。

*** 

「如果你们任何一个看见一艘船，看起来像是他妈的被粉红色的云和地狱彩虹复盖，马上把我们的船转向，往相反的方向开。要是你们被抓到了，就去死吧，但不准任何人告诉那该死的女王我在哪里，而且不管在任何情况下，都不准跟他们说绿藻岛的座标。不然我杀了你们，明白吗？」

那是他们老板最后一个命令，接着他就逃出厨房了，丢下副厨们和可怜的服务生自己应付那些人妖的到来。

*** 

「你真是个了不起的领袖啊。」索隆斥训着，蹲下来试着透过两片门板中间的细缝看着目前躲在衣柜里的男人。他已经放弃开门了，因为厨子一直把他的手拍开，一边像只炸毛的猫似的对他嘶嘶叫。

「真没礼貌。他是你的师傅耶。」他失望的摇摇头，因为就算是厨子这也太可悲了。

「那种事会发生是因为大熊是个混蛋。」厨子说，声音模糊。「我在地狱待了两年。我才不要再经历一次。」

「能有多糟？我也在鹰眼那里训练了两年，每天还有佩罗娜把我烦个半死。」索隆说，单纯想指出他们都受了训练的折磨。他没有打算把他跟一个漂亮女孩一起生活了两年这件事抹在山治脸上──他不觉得佩罗娜漂亮，只觉得她很讨厌──但因为索隆的口才从来就不好，而要惹毛山治非常容易，结果是厨子变得更火冒三丈。就算在黑暗中，他都能感觉衣柜怪物在对他投射眼刀。「我愿意为了跟你交换而杀人。我愿意现在就杀了你。不要跟我说话。」他的 **恋人** 火爆的怒吼，不理索隆。

索隆耸耸肩，让厨子自己去躲到他高兴。他关上房间的门，虽然他不觉得有什么差别，如果伊万科夫真的想找到厨子的话。没有厨子陪他，索隆第一个想到的是在睡午觉之前，先去随便晃晃杀时间。

接着他想到了更好的主意。

***

厨子在躲藏的时候，他的厨师们一定都很忙，也就是说他去偷酒的道路会一路通畅。

索隆哼着，对自己感到很满意，他改变方向，往餐厅走去。

*** 

进入餐厅时，他发现每一张桌子都被人妖佔据了，正在一边吃饭一边对很不自在的服务生眨睫毛。剑士一踏进去，所有眼睛都转到他身上。人妖们开始给他飞吻和媚眼，服务生们则是用眼神哀求他想想办法。

索隆没有打算要跟他们任何一个交流；他只想喝酒。

他无视人妖们去拿酒的计划被打断了，一个身穿紫色紧身衣的健壮男人挡住了他的去路，正在带着愉快的兴趣从头到脚打量他。

***

「我早就说了！小甜心喜欢坏男孩。」红头发的卡洛琳胜利的说，其他人妖则是跟着他一起咯咯乱笑。索隆什么都没说，即使他的名字已经在他们的对话中被提起好几次了，他在忙着喝人妖点来的酒，心想在人妖女王和他的新人妖拳法大师们邀请他一起坐的时候答应了真是做对了。

毕竟，人们请他喝酒，索隆看不出拒绝他们慷慨的理由。

「那么，索隆BOY，」伊万科夫招唤他的注意力，脸上带着牙齿全露的笑容，索隆不确定那是他真的嘴巴，还是化妆，因为自从索隆见到他，他就一直带着同样的笑容。他有能力把嘴唇闭上吗？「你该不会刚好知道山治BOY在哪里吧？」

索隆直接拿着瓶子喝了一大口酒，才用非常外交的手段回答。「我不搅和与我无关的事。」

人妖们尖叫。「好忠心！」他没有，至少不是顺从听话那种形式。他只是不想惹厨子不高兴。尤其是在他发现在山治能公然亲近他后，他的生活变得有多愉快之后。他宁可跟开心的山治在一起，也不要跟炸毛的。告密只会给他炸毛的山治。

伊万科夫轻笑。「没关系，我和山治BOY可以稍后再叙旧。今天，我们的女孩们因为航海已经累了，我们可能会提早离开…」听到这个厨子可能会高兴上天，索隆心想。衣橱可不是什么舒服的躲藏地点。「你知不知道有什么地方能让我们待着直到大婚之日？」

索隆稍稍皱起眉，记起厨子威胁所有人不准把绿藻岛的座标给伊万科夫。索隆并不怕厨子的威胁，但他得承认他宁可不要听厨子永无止境的抱怨。那个的烦人度上升到了一个新的境界。

「你自己不会找吗？」

伊万科夫露出神秘的微笑。「我们能从任何人嘴里撬出情报，但我们对可怜的男孩们总是心软，像是那边的服务生们。你要知道，意愿是很重要的。所以你要告诉我那个神祕的岛在哪里，我调皮的男孩一直不肯跟我说，嘻哈！」他喊着抛了个媚眼，一边举起一个小小的茶杯，像个无害的奶奶，那画面以一种让人不舒服的方式看起来非常吓人。

索隆可不会小看前革命军兼厨子的师傅。

「不。但还是谢谢你的酒。」索隆拒绝，站起身准备离开。

「我有东西跟你交换座标。」伊万科夫谈判，仍然带着满是白牙的笑容，那笑容开始让索隆不自在了。

「没兴趣。」

「你难道不好奇我们为什么叫他『小甜心』吗？」狡猾的女王说，从…紧身衣里摸出某个东西。

快速的撇了一眼那个东西，索隆就知道这场游戏他已经输了。

*** 

他把座标给了人妖女王。还帮他们搬食物和饮水到船上在路上享用。在那之后，他回到自己的房间，告诉厨子伊万科夫走了，接着把他从衣柜里揪出来推出房间，再把门锁上。

索隆想要一点隐私，这样他才能好好欣赏他好不容易得到的宝藏。那是厨子在人妖岛上的一整套照片，不同的姿势，穿着各式各样的裙子。

他可不是变态喔。他才不是一时兴起而冒惹山治生气的险，只为了看他穿着搞笑的粉红色雪纺长裙，化着浓妆，虽然有几张他只化淡妆真是美的惊人…但那不是重点！

只是他都没有山治十九岁的照片。

伊万科夫在他面前把照片扇开之前，他都不知道自己需要。他们船上都没有人有照相虫；最接近厨子照片的只有悬赏令上那张丑死的图画。再次看到年轻的山治让他想起了好多美好的回忆，他们刚刚开始海贼生涯的时候。他觉得他能在脑中把他们想像出来，一群青少年努力锻鍊，好回去找他们的伙伴。

不过，十九岁的索隆很幸运能在训练时保留他的裤子。不像某个捲眉毛，索隆窃笑着，把相本藏到枕头下面。

69.

今天晚上芭拉蒂上没有一个灵魂能睡觉，全都颤抖着等待最后的信号，准备弃船。那艘船因为 **情侣吵架** 在非常剧烈的摇晃，已经好几个小时了。

「 **把我的照片还我！** 」他们听见剑士如雷般的大吼，那大概是自从他住在这里之后他们听过最大声的。

「 **你的照片上他妈的有我的脸在上面。操你的，绿藻！我要没收这个亵渎之物！** 」

「我们需要老主厨的时候他在哪里？」船员们呻吟，徒劳的试图回去睡觉。

*** 

哲普最近在度假，听从了医生的建议（「让孩子们自己解决他们的问题，你照顾好你的高血压。」）他跟和他年纪相当的渔民出海捕鱼了。

哲普的夜晚过得很不错，他抓到了一条怪鱼，跟他的捕鱼伙伴们喝了很多酒。

他孩子们的夜晚，不怎么样。

70.

那可能是他们成为恋人后真正的吵架。一开始是因为厨子他妈的跑来打扫索隆的房间，发现了他枕头底下的照片。

「要是你再背着我做这种事，我就不求婚了，你这白痴！」山治叫道，耳朵冒出蒸气，照片被他的手捏烂。

「谁规定你才能求婚的。我来求婚！」索隆提高音量，同样生气。操他的厨子。谁知道那家伙会在晚上打扫他的房间。谁他妈在晚上打扫房间啊？

「只因为我穿过裙子，而且我是被逼的！那个错误不代表你就是我们的关系中穿裤子的那个！」

「你疯了吗！？我他妈没说你易装癖一个字──别擅自帮我说话！我要求婚是因为我才是更能胜任这份工作的人！」

「怎么说！？」

「因为我比你强，不管做什么都是。就是这样！」

「喔，是吗！？那我们来看看吧，谁先用戒指求婚，就算赢。输家要穿裙子一整个月。」

「我无所谓。他妈的滚出我的房间。」

厨子给了他一根中指，怒气冲冲的离开房间。索隆的回应是 **更大的** 中指。两个人上床睡觉时都认为错的是另一方，并下定决心如果自己不是先求婚的人，就不结婚！

***

距离庆祝派对还有七天。

71.

你可能在想，当这两只在搭乘感情过山车的时候，其他草帽团船员都在做什么。

让我们倒带几个星期吧。时间是新闻灾难发布出来的那一天。

***

**水之七都，一大早。**

蓝发的船匠正准备在弗兰奇之家造船厂开始一天的第一个工作。大约一个星期前，弗兰奇一时兴起，买了一艘卡拉维尔的旧渔船。船的前主人想把船解体，把还有价值的部份拿去重新卖掉。弗兰奇第一眼就看出那艘船很特别。从强壮的龙骨到精细的木雕设计，这艘船绝对是以前由技术高超的船匠造出来的。她的旅程就在这里结束也太可惜了，明明就还有很长的寿命。弗兰奇花了一个星期把他混乱的行程空出来，好好的看了看这艘小卡拉维尔，看看他能做什么让她能重新在大海上航行。

**译者注：卡拉维尔是一种轻型帆船，梅利就是卡拉维尔**

船匠们已经围绕在船的四周了，但在弗兰奇能指示他们该做什么之前，五年来被当成海贼王和传奇航海士办公室的弗兰奇之家总部就传来一声高亢的尖叫。想都没想，弗兰奇将设计图塞进副手手里，往弗兰奇之家狂奔。

他巨大的身体冲进房间；木门被撞成小碎片，飞得到处都是。弗兰奇不在乎门的破坏，他随时都可以修。对他而言，最重要的是房间里的伙伴。娜美坐在地上，手里抓着报纸，泪流满面。

「怎么了，大姊！？」他担心的问，但没有等到回答。改造人用人工眼睛拉近娜美手中的报纸，快速的扫了一遍，看看上面到底写了什么，竟然让他强大的伙伴悲伤的哭泣。

过程花了不到一分钟，但在第一个结果出来之后，弗兰奇停了下来，再重新扫描第二次。三次。包括拉下墨镜，用传统方式阅读。只为了确定他没有看错。

橘发女孩看着他的反应轻笑出来。

「对吧？我一开始也不敢相信。然后，我不知所措，非得哭一下不可。」娜美带着抱歉的笑容说。「抱歉…害你无缘无故得跑回来。」她的面颊确实沾满泪水，但她褐色的眼睛闪着亮光。她是感到喜悦，不是悲伤。

弗兰奇看着他的朋友露出笑容。「下次你看到像这样的好消息，只要喊：SUPERRRR！这样我就不用猜了！」

娜美大笑。「我们打电话给其他人吧，弗兰奇！」

「SUPER！！」

***

娜美很快的拿来了屋子里所有的电话虫，弗兰奇则是很快的回造船厂一趟，跟他的小弟们说直接开始检查不用等他了。他回来的时候，罗宾、乌索普、布鲁克、和乔巴都已经上线了。光是再次听到伙伴们的声音就让弗兰奇情绪激动；他必须先流些男儿泪镇定一下，才能回去加入对话。

「弗兰奇先生，你刚刚在哭吗，唷嚯嚯嚯嚯？」布鲁克注意到弗兰奇最微小的吸鼻子声。毕竟是最伟大的音乐家，布鲁克的耳朵总是很尖，即使他没有耳朵，弗兰奇心想。彷彿读了心，罗宾冷冷的插话。

「你可能觉得你很低调，但你总是很大声，弗兰奇。」

「嘿！」

「我还是不敢相信他们终于要结婚了。」娜美耐心的把他们带回正题上。「他们竟然自己搞明白了真是个奇蹟。」

「他们确实欠你，娜美。是你建议我们的剑士先生在解散后跟厨师先生待在一起的。」罗宾说。

「我只是小小推了他们一把。但谢谢你提醒我，罗宾。乌索普， **你** 欠我三百万贝里，因为山治君和索隆比你和可雅先结婚！」娜美发出胜利的大喊。今天似乎是她的幸运日；她要有钱了，下次逛街口袋里有更多贝里可以花。

「这就是你打团体电话的原因吗！？」乌索普呻吟，明显很不高兴。他可没想到五年来第一次跟朋友们聊天就会输掉一大笔钱。「我还以为我们是要一起计划要送什么结婚礼物给他们！」

「嗯，那也是啦。但97.99％是要拿我的钱。」

「你这样不友好也不公平！我正打算跟可雅求婚的！可恶。」乌索普咒骂，还是无法相信他输了钱。「我还以为我会赢的──我是说，我们在讨论的可是山治和索隆耶。牵扯到他们的关系的时候，他们就跟石头一样笨！」

「那么，你没在那两个家伙长出脑袋之前先长一副胆子就是你自己的错了。钱给我，然后去跟可雅求婚，不然我就增加你的债款利息！」

「真高兴娜美小姐还是跟以前一样火爆，唷嚯嚯嚯嚯！」布鲁克笑了，觉得很开心。

「没什么好高兴的，布鲁克！」

「在某些文化中，男人会住在新娘家，为她的家人提供劳力，作为追求仪式的一部份，好确保他们的婚姻。」罗宾突然解释。这非常有罗宾的风格，告诉大家一项没有人知道要拿其做什么，一开始也没人想知道的知识。弗兰奇一直都认为她在讨论中加入奇怪的见解是表示她很高兴在这里。不过，她仍然是个怪人。

「罗宾，我爱你，但我不认为索隆和山治君知道这个文化的存在。我也不认为索隆有在以任何形式帮忙山治君的餐厅。他是个吃白饭的。」娜美对她的副船长一点信心都没有。

「真是有趣，罗宾！我在哪里可以找到这本书？」乔巴加入。

「谁让乔巴加入大人的聊天的！」乌索普捉弄他。乔巴没看到他的脸，不知道他是在开玩笑。天真的驯鹿生气的在电话里尖叫。小小电话虫重现了与年轻通话者相似的嘟嘴。

「我是大人，你这混蛋！你们不准把我排除在外！我有读过人类婚姻，什么都知道！我想当花童！」

 **那是给小孩的职位，不是给大人的。** 所有人都抑制着不笑出来，顺着最年轻的朋友继续玩下去。

「不行，我已经说了我要当花童！」弗兰奇加入乌索普一起欺负乔巴。

「弗兰奇…」罗宾警告。

乔巴的话确实让娜美发现，这整个情况有点不对劲。她一开始太高兴了没注意到，但她越思考，就越觉得把私事开诚布公并不像山治和索隆会做的事，尤其还没有先跟其他草帽团成员说。

「嘿，大伙儿。你们不觉得，他们在告诉媒体之前没有先跟我们说有点奇怪吗？或是请我们帮忙。」

弗兰奇若有所思的搔搔下巴。「两个月前，我接到山治的一通电话，问我路飞在哪里。他在计划什么，说是个惊喜所以我没有多问。」

「厨师先生可能想准备好了再告诉我们。也许有人先透露给报社了。」罗宾分析。

「我想我们不需要调查太深，就能知道发起这一切的罪魁祸首是谁…」乌索普说。只要路飞的名字在故事中被提到，每个人都能得到相同的结论。

「那个白痴在哪？我真的需要喝一杯。」娜美喃喃自语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 就算不打扫，圈圈不也常一起睡吗？藏枕头下太容易被发现了！果然是个笨蛋！  
> 圈圈啊，已经出柜了就别再躲回去了，你叫藻子情何以堪哪？


	16. Chapter 16

72.

他们同意尊重他们伙伴的决定，等他们两个自己通知他们。三天后，第一封来自海上餐厅的信送到了每个草帽成员的信箱。根据笔迹，明显是山治的。但是，信中的礼貌很混乱，而且缺少了山治一往的风格，像是喷了香水的信纸（女性专有），也没有他弯弯曲曲的签名，都显示了信件的作者太生气了，没费心去做他平时的装饰。

『 **我们没有要结婚。新闻是骗人的。我会找到那个间谍然后杀了他。** 爱，山治。』

「厨师小哥很生气呢。」弗兰奇对航海士说，她在看了信之后就沉默不语。改造人摇着空信封，希望能找到什么隐藏信息。没找到，他无法掩饰他的失望。「呵，从头到尾只是谣言吗？」

娜美双手拍上桌子。「可恶，山治君！你害我输掉了三百万贝里！」

「没错，看起来这里也有人很生气。」弗兰奇自言自语。「今天很不SUPER。」

*** 

收到第一封信之后不久，他们又收到另一封信。这一次比较有条理了，像是作者终于整理好情绪，坐下来，好好写信，冷静的不让自己全用粗体字。

『对于我上一封信不恰当的爆发，我深感抱歉。这封信是澄清索隆和我并没有要结婚。就这样。不过，我们会在下个月底举办芭拉蒂来到ALL BLUE的五周年庆，我想邀请你，我的朋友，跟 ~~我和绿藻~~ 我和我的员工一起庆祝／我很期待再次为你们烹饪料理。至于散布了我跟绿藻 **纯属虚构** 谣言的罪魁祸首，我找到他了。不幸的是，他无法被处罚，但我还是要毁掉那个他妈的假新闻臭鸟的总部。PS：绿藻真让人难以忍受，我把他干掉也只是时间问题。希望你们不会介意他的缺席。』

「好吧，至少，还是会有派对，我的赌金也还没输给娜美。算是胜利，对吧？」乌索普在读过第二封信后摇摇头。如果那代表他支持了好久的那对『情侣』终于发现了对彼此的感情，他其实真的不介意输钱给娜美。

在颠倒山，布鲁克仍然乐观。「庆祝就是庆祝！我会尽心尽力为山治先生的餐厅周年庆写出一首最欢乐的歌曲。如果这对山治先生很重要，就对我也很重要！」

拉布叫着，像是在问骷髅他过去三天一直在为婚礼写的曲子怎么办。布鲁克温柔的拍拍他满是伤疤的头；草帽海贼团的标志涂鸦仍然鲜明的在鲸鱼的头上，像是昨天才画上去似的。布鲁克看起来可能像是他很自然就接受事情是怎么样就怎么样，而不是他希望发生什么。但，那是因为他活得最久，已经训练多年如何与失望共存。

「山治先生和索隆先生还年轻，他们还有很多时间去发现幸福，而我也会一直活着见证婚礼，因为我已经死了，也还活着，唷嚯嚯嚯嚯！」

*** 

其他草帽成员的失望随着日子过去也渐渐淡去，他们开始感到迫不及待。那也许不是他们所希望的庆祝派对，但能再次见到所有人就足以补偿之前暗淡掉的喜悦。弗兰奇和乌索普开始讨论，他们要为山治和索隆造什么。弗兰奇本来要把他最新发明的糖浆村蓝图寄给乌索普。他把信绑在送信鸟腿上时，他突然发现他们好蠢。于是弗兰奇叫所有人都到水之七都来，这样他们就可以像以前的美好时光一样乘坐桑尼一起去ALL BLUE。

除了天知道在哪个地方搞破坏的路飞以外，所有人很快就都聚集到了弗兰奇之家。他们全都到达的第一个晚上，娜美决定要办一个小派对，庆祝他们的小重逢。看着他们全都完美的回到以前的互动，让她觉得人生真是难以置信；以前她觉得只要跟罗宾互相通信，或是偶尔打个电话给乌索普，就可以满足了，但她明明就是那么想念大家。

那个晚上，送信鸟带了一大堆山治的信，在派对正在进行时敲了敲房子的窗户。

『嗯…大伙儿，也许还是会有婚礼？？？』

***

「大家都收到跟我一样的信吗？」

「我有点搞不清楚，也许我喝太多了，而且我没有眼球。」

「我也喝醉了，布鲁克。也许我明天再读好了。」

「我们去睡觉吧，乔巴。」

「但我还不累，罗宾！」

「我觉得我需要更多酒…」娜美揉揉太阳穴，感觉到了即将而来的头痛，很不幸不是酒精造成的。

*** 

隔天，所有人都清醒了，准备好要解开山治用谜语写的信。接着，就在黎明之前， **第四封信** 送来了。

『请不要管上一封信。这很复杂。』

就连罗宾都迷失了，她可是看得懂 **古代文字** 的耶。

「我觉得我在翻译技能上失去了很大一部份的自信。」罗宾承认，微微的笑容显示了她其实觉得很有趣而不是不高兴。乔巴为了想让她不要难过，跑去坐在她腿上，一边鼓励她：「不是你的错，罗宾！是山治的沟通能力不好。」

「谢谢你，乔巴。」

「你说的没错，乔巴。」娜美用绝对的语气说着，拿起电话虫。「如果他今晚还坚持不给我们直接的答案，我就要把他的债款加重到让他破产。」

73.

咘噜咘噜咘噜。

山治放下正在读的书，看向床头柜上正在响的电话虫。索隆从浴室探出头来，对他喊出显而易见的事实。

「厨子，电话虫响了！」

「我没聋！」山治从床上回喊，放下书，把阅读眼镜放回盒子里。「别忘了洗耳朵后面！」

索隆皱起眉，好像个人卫生侮辱了他的剑道似的。他看起来像是任性的五岁小孩，如果五岁小孩有绿色胡渣的话。绿藻越来越有屁孩倾向了。

「我们说好的，照办。如果我发现你身体任何一个部位没有沾过水，你就别想睡在我床上，我也不会让你碰我的刮胡刀。」

「那我就用我的剑刮。」

山治很挣扎，他是要从温暖的被窝里出来，把绿藻按进浴缸里淹死他，还是去接电话呢？不管是谁，这么晚打电话来还挺坚持的，可能很重要。山治决定他该有礼貌点，别再让对方等了。

「去啊，割了你自己的喉咙，给我安静点。我在讲电话。喂，我是山治……」

索隆偏偏选在山治接起电话的时候砰的摔上门。 **这死崽子。**

「稍等一下，亲爱的。」山治对着电话另一边还没开始说话的人道歉，摀住电话虫的眼睛，对着浴室门大吼。「不要只是替你的草坪浇水，还要用肥皂！」

他听到有东西砸在门上，大概是肥皂。觉得好多了，山治回去讲电话。

「好了，我们刚刚说到哪……」

他没机会把话说完，他挚爱的娜美桑如天使一般的生气嗓音就迎接了他。

「山治君，说实话。」

女神完全不给脆弱凡人找借口的空间，如同以往。 

山治开始冒汗。

***

山治在脑中跑过所有他能想到的计划，做过所有祷告，以避免他最想避免的结果：他的海上女神的怒火。她的声音坚定又冰冷，让寒意窜下他的脊椎。真的需要绿藻的时候他在哪？对了，在浴室。一开始把他踢进去的人也许就是山治；时机真烂。要是他知道他的娜美桑今天晚上会打电话来，他就会把绿藻留在身边做精神支持了。技术上来说，索隆不会有任何用处，事实上，他很可能会说什么蠢话，让娜美桑更生气，最后害他们两个都背上债款。但山治绝望的想要任何可以让娜美桑的注意力从他身上转移的事物。

「呃，也很高兴再次听到你天使般的声音，娜美桑！」

「我不 **知道** 索隆在你房间。我们等等绝对会回来谈这个，但首先，山治君──你的信让我们很困惑。你，在所有人之中，应该最清楚参加婚礼和其他场合的裙子是 **非常** 不一样的。我们一直在等你告诉我们，但我只剩下六天可以为你 **还没决定好** 的庆祝派对找裙子了。你不觉得该跟我们解释了吗？」

「这个…你这么形容的话，我想你说的没错。你永远都是对的，娜美桑！但，呃…说来话长。我不想让你觉得无聊。」

「我们有时间。」

「『我们』？」

「没错，罗宾和乌索普都跟我在一起，但其他人已经去水之七都了。我们准备要一起去ALL BLUE找你跟索隆。」

「晚上好，厨师先生。」

「唷，山治。乔巴和弗兰奇在带布鲁克观光。他上次到水之七都是五十年前的事了。弗兰奇要带他去见可可罗婆婆。他骗布鲁克说她是条美丽的人鱼！」

山治大笑。光是听到长鼻子狙击手和美丽考古学家的声音就让他的心中充满无法形容的快乐。他真希望能看到变态骷髅看见可可罗婆婆的反应。他的笑容很快就黯淡下来，因为他想到了所有人聚在一起是为了他。他一直被自己的感情佔据了心思。过去几个星期太累人了，但那从来不是让他无视伙伴的借口。

「山治君…」娜美又接过话筒。她的语气柔了下来。她的直觉一直都很准，也总是能先一步预测所有事情，从天气到她朋友的感受都是。

「我们希望你快乐，也想跟你一起庆祝，但要这么做，我们必须知道你跟索隆之间发生了什么；我们想帮忙。我知道我这样是在刺探你的隐私，你可能会不自在，不想跟我们分……」

「不，不，我愿意分享。真的。但该从哪里开始呢…」山治挫败的捏着鼻樑。他刚刚说的话是认真的。但，就算他想跟伙伴们敞开心扉，告诉他们他跟索隆的新关系，他还是不知道从何说起。他办公室里的纸团小山是个很好的提醒，在把一切写进信里时，他是如何从挣扎到放弃。

「你可以试着按照时间顺序来。」娜美实际的建议。山治往后靠上枕头，试着让自己坐得舒服点，因为他知道这会是个很长的谈话。背景里，他可以听见水流的声音，这是个好象征，表示绿藻有在履行他的诺言。生命对他不公平也不友善。绿藻在浴缸里享受，还有山治的小黄鸭可以玩，山治却得跟娜美桑解释他们的混乱关系，全由一篇假新闻引起。

「嗯…新闻的确是假的，全是那只大嘴巴的鸟捏造的。我一直都是在计划餐厅的五周年庆，根本不知道那个谣言是从哪来的。然后，我家老头，抱歉我的用语很不雅，偏偏要当个混蛋，在火上加油……」

娜美一直忍着没有说出她可能知道谣言一开始是怎么出现的，但她不想打断山治的思绪。更何况，杀掉他自己的船长也不会有任何改变。

「…在那之后，我跟绿藻的伙伴关系就变得很复杂。短短几个星期内就先是下坡，又上坡，再下坡。真的很尴尬又复杂。我有提过复杂吗？」

「有。三次。」

「对，真的很复杂。就像我之前提过的，说来话长。恐怕我在浪费你们的时……」

「我不介意。等这通电话讲完，我要 **完全** 清楚我要参加的是什么类型的庆祝派对。」航海士坚定的说。「全部都告诉我，山治君。但是，如果能让你感觉好一点，我会为了听你的爱情故事跟你收费。一分钟一万贝里。」

「你是魔鬼，娜美！」山治听到乌索普在背景里喊，但他能听到的只有娜美桑说他的 **爱情故事** 。

她的用词很让人分心，山治觉得很难专心；他的脸毫无理由的无法停止烧红。山治突然有种冲动想把自己变隐形，因为他觉得好 **暴露** 。不过，他像自己保证过，再也不会使用杰尔马的科技，所以为了隐藏通红的脸他只能用枕头，闻起来有点像绿藻。

因为那是绿藻的枕头。每次他来这边睡就会用的那块枕头。操。

「娜美桑，爱是个很强烈的字。」山治弱弱的对着床垫说。

「你要跟某人结婚，却说 **爱** 是个强烈的字？」

山治觉得他要死了。

「…是？」他回答，没自信且讲不出话来。「我不习惯。一切都发生得好快……」

对于一个整天用同样的字把她和其他女人烦死的男人来说，突然之间变成这么害羞的小处男，娜美不确定她想大声嘲笑他，还是巴他的头，也许两者都要。

「别装害羞，我还是要收服务费。」

「谢谢，知道你好心听我的困境我能够做出补偿，我感到好多了。」

山治说，他完全愿意付钱给娜美桑。他是个成功的企业家，他美丽的女神值得他的所有财产。

「我无言以对。」乌索普永远无法理解有钱人的想法。

「不要管穷人，山治君。继续。」

「…我从来就没有真正搞懂他的脑袋是怎么运作的。我们听说新闻的时候，他就…请我跟他结婚。很奇怪，对吧，娜美桑？我是说，我们当伙伴超过十年了，然后他突然一夜之间想明白了什么，决定跟我告白！那是爱的告白史上最恐怖的告白，事实上，我甚至不想承认那是爱的告白。」山治滔滔不绝，仍然紧紧抓着索隆的枕头。「更不用提，我根本没有心理准备。太突如其来了。我是说，索隆什么时候曾经对任何生命体表现出浪漫方向的兴趣了──更别说是我了。他把我吓得措手不及。」

「是啊，一点迹象都没有。」娜美无法不翻白眼。山治没有捕捉到她的讽刺。

「大概七个星期前，我们决定试试看，但绿藻一直坚持要结婚。我是说，我们上个星期才成为男朋友，一切都还很新。他对结婚生活想得太少了──」索隆选择就在这个时候走出浴室，山治的呼吸哽住了。剑士还在滴水，只有一条浴巾松垮垮的挂在屁股上。山治的灵魂很痛苦的承认，索隆身材 **很好** ，全身肌肉，皮肤是小麦色。就好像他是由神亲手塑造出来似的，让他成为美的化身，所有男人都该向他看齐。

「…我觉得他根本什么都没想！」山治大叫让自己淫荡的思想闭嘴。山治的脑袋刚刚又朝那条歧途跑去了。他宁可砍掉自己的男性象征，也不要在跟娜美桑讲电话时硬起来。

索隆立刻转头瞪他，一边生气的用另一条毛巾擦头。根据他不耐烦的举止，看来绿藻并没打算把头完全擦干，也很有可能会身体还湿着的时候就穿衣服。再一次。山治摇摇头，但像这样的时刻总是会安慰他──索隆仍然是个有缺陷的人类。山治有机会可以跟他在一起。

「稍等一下，娜美桑。」

藏起偷偷的笑容，厨子招唤剑士坐到床边。索隆怀疑的瞇起眼睛，但照做了。厨子坐直身体，让双腿晃到床沿。电话虫窝在他的肩膀上，山治从剑士手中拿走毛巾，开始擦他的头发，轻轻按摩他的头皮。索隆闭上眼睛，发出低沉的满足呼噜。他的绿色草皮闻起来像柠檬草沐浴露，因为绿藻又把沐浴露和洗发精搞混了。

「等等，索隆在打呼噜吗？」娜美问。

索隆张开眼睛。「我不要跟魔女讲话。」

「嘿！至少假装高兴听到我的声音啊，你这白痴。」

「不要理他，娜美桑！他就是个屁孩。就连五岁小孩都知道头发湿着不要上床睡觉。」

「我才不会感冒。我又不弱。」

「我非常清楚疯子是不会生病的。我更担心的是我的枕头套会发霉。」

山治尽责的擦干头发，用脚推推男人的背。「去穿衣服。我要跟我美丽甜美的女神讲电话！」

索隆皱起眉，拒绝移动。他将手臂缠住山治的腿，开始用亲吻攻击那条腿。山治惊叫了一声。

「啊！操！你这混蛋！住手。」山治用最低的声音嘶声说。

他忘了电话就在他嘴巴旁边。

*** 

两个白痴。娜美心想，希望哪个人哪天能发明一种电话，让她能即时揍扁被爱击中的傻瓜。她可没要求他们 **当场示范** ，她也不该受到这种精神折磨。

山治君竟然还有胆声称他们的关系很 **新** 。她绝对要因为他说谎增加他的债款。

乌索普看起来光是听他的朋友们亲热他就要昏倒了。娜美去帮他和她自己倒了一些饮料。

罗宾很高兴的接过了电话。

「厨师先生，如果你担心婚后生活，我想你们已经透过婚前同居得到足够的经验了。客观点来说，结婚这件事你们早就准备充分了。」

「等等。什么！我们从来没有练习过婚前同居，罗宾酱！」

「骗倒我了呢。」娜美干干的说，啜着她的琴酒。

「厨师先生。我们也许没有常聊天，但我读你的信读五年了。剑士先生会睡在你房里，带你去逛街，跟你一起吃饭，而且在你们正式开始交往很久以前就在送礼物给你了。」考古学家实事求是的列出清单。

山治觉得他正在经历一连串的灾难；他的世界在崩塌。

索隆倒是冷静多了。「有道理。」

山治试着把腿从钢铁紧箍中抽出来，失败了。

「闭嘴！你说你不想参与这场聊天的，所以你给我闭上嘴！」

「谁给你命令我的权力的！」

「你们两个到底要不要结婚？」娜美直白的问。

山治看着索隆的眼睛，确认绿藻跟他的想法是一致的。「这个…要…」

「…但，有一个条件。」索隆说完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 我不是很清楚如果要让声音不要传到另一边去，应该要遮电话虫的眼睛还是捂牠的耳朵，那是种神奇的科技哈哈哈


	17. Chapter 17

74.

他们吵谁要当求婚那个人的那天晚上，索隆的房间被毁成渣了。破碎的玻璃、撕烂的布料、一堆曾经是索隆的床的残骸、和地板上的大洞（厨子赠送）。山治撤退回自己的巢穴后，索隆突然发现他的房间已经烂到没办法睡了。

剑士跺着脚来到厨子房间，用力敲门。厨子猛的拉开门，生气的对他大吼。

「我现在不想看到你的脸！他妈的滚回你自己的房间！」

「你以为他妈我就想看到你的脸吗？我不能睡我的房间！」

山治试图把门关上，但索隆已经把脚卡进去了。厨子不断拉着门把，十分挫败。

「你觉得我在乎吗！？」

「让我进去不然我就毁了你的房间！」

山治咬紧牙，但放开了门。他不情愿的退到一边，让臭剑士进去。他有第一手的资讯，知道索隆的破坏力可以有多强，在绿藻的盛怒下，他并不想拿自己的房间冒险。

他们准备安静的睡觉。山治把一个长条抱枕放在床的中间，这样他就不用看到睡在另一边那个家伙的脸了。索隆背对着他，但还是一样，山治要表明立场。他不想看到任何讨厌的绿色。

***

山治不可能睡好觉的。他的系统里残留太多怒气；根本睡不着。他的脑袋一直回到之前的争吵和那个挑战上，他完全不知道他们是怎么搞出这样的窘境的。婚礼的准备工作应该要有这么多压力吗？说真的，难道山治还不够忙吗？现在他的餐厅周年庆转了个３６０度的弯，变成了他自己的婚礼，于是还有几百件事等着他去处理。他得取消掉之前订的花，因为他们可不能把周年庆的颜色用在他的 **婚礼** 上。他需要决定新的颜色，把所有事情都搞定，才能告诉他的伙伴们。

对了，现在他得做上面提到的所有事情，同时还得避开索隆的求婚埋伏。到底谁来当这场比赛的裁判啊？山治绝对不打算说我愿意，因为那就表示他输给索隆了。他怀疑不先斗争一番绿藻也不会同意结婚的。但是，要是没有赢家，他们就不能结婚了，那他辛苦了好几个月的结婚典礼就没用了，而且会变成史上最丢脸的事件。山治的眼睛充满血丝，在黑暗中瞪得老大。他婚礼的威胁让他快要换气过度了。

山治决定要给自己打打气。「就算要杀了他我也要赢，再把戒指戴在他冰冷的尸体手指上。」

黑暗用绿藻讨厌的自信声音回答了。「你永远没办法在我手上戴戒指的。」

山治正准备把长条抱枕连同另一边的男人一脚踢下床，突然他头顶的灯泡亮了。

「我现在不想跟你说话，但这很重要。听好……」

他说完后，长条抱枕被拿走了。索隆的眼睛在黑暗中发光，不敢相信的盯着他。

山治皱起眉。「把抱枕放回去，我还在生你的气。」

「你确定你要用那种方式？」

索隆问，山治知道他在问什么。索隆也许认为山治会想要让他们的婚礼完美无瑕、优雅又梦幻。身穿全白的两个恋人，站在圣谈前分享永垂不朽之爱的誓言。玫瑰花瓣和结婚蛋糕散发甜美的芬芳。山治之前就在最甜的岛上嚐过那样的滋味。童话故事般的婚礼的真面目却只有苦涩。恋人的自由被剥夺。

「还是会有派对和食物。而且，我要一切都完美到无可挑剔。但是，我要照我们的方式来。」

听起来很像他冲动之下做出的计划，但绝对不是走投无路造成的。索隆专注的看着山治的眼睛，接着发出低沉的轻笑。

「我怎么能拒绝痛扁你的邀请呢？好，我接受挑战。」

「很好。」

「一决定胜负吧。」他们异口同声的说。

75.

「他们被愚蠢诅咒了。而且，是治不好的。就连乔巴都没办法找出这种疾病的解药。」把山治和索隆的事重复一遍给其他错过电话的草帽团成员听后，娜美做出总结。

「你可不是他们请求帮忙的人。」乌索普说，仍然在消化山治和索隆的要求。「但看好的一面，我不需要思考该送他们什么礼物了。」

***

听完怪物二人组的『条件式』婚礼后，乌索普一直很满足于听娜美臭骂那两个人。娜美的尖叫让乌索普专注于不停把橘发女人的酒杯加满，这样她才不会因为骂太多口干舌燥。

被娜美狠狠教育一番后，他们两个都要求跟他说话，乌索普还满惊讶的。原来要是娜美没有先打电话给他们的话，他们本来今天就要打电话给他，请他帮个忙。

乌索普听了他们的要求。娜美靠过来，拿走电话，再次开骂。罗宾安慰的拍拍航海士的肩膀。

乌索普要求讲清楚点。「呃…只是确定一下我有听懂。你们确定这是求婚吗？」

「只有这个办法我才能结婚，不然我会在圣坛上谋杀那个绿藻头的。」山治重申。乌索普皱起脸。「好的。我要假装没听到爱之典礼上会有暴力。但对啊，这听起来像是索隆会做的事，但我绝对不会想到你也赞成。」

「喂，你这话是什么意思，乌索普！？」

「他的意思是，像你这样装模作样的王子应该更想要无聊的童话故事婚礼。」乌索普听见剑士打哈欠。讨人厌的非常大声。明显就是要惹怒他旁边的人。

「重来！我的意思是…呃…我是说你一直都比较喜欢传统的东西？所以，我以为……」

山治完全无视乌索普，直接拿索隆开刀。

「如果我喜欢童话故事，我他妈就会娶个公主，才不是城堡守卫。」乌索普必须听他们吵架十分钟。

不知怎么的，他本来还在怀疑他们婚礼的可行性，这份怀疑现在却消失了。狙击手清清喉咙，微笑着说：「关于戒指，我很荣幸能接下这份工作，把材料寄给我就好。」

「嘿，谢谢你了，乌索普。」山治诚心地说。

乌索普揉揉鼻子。「这是我最高的荣幸。」

*** 

那计划太疯狂了。鲁莽。就连对海贼来说都太极端。但，不是很适合两个怪物的婚礼吗？乌索普已经知道，不管婚礼那天发生什么事，都将被载入历史。

「我认为路飞先生会想主持这样的仪式。」布鲁克指出。每个人都同意的点点头。

「他们是怎么想出这个主意的？还满酷的，但我不觉得我自己会尝试。」弗兰奇说。

娜美哼了一声。「应该就是在给对方好看时想到的……」

「…在床上。」罗宾接上话，带着神秘的笑容，愉悦的看着她朋友们的脸色变得铁青。

「恶心！妮可罗宾，我不需要我兄弟在干那档事的画面出现在我脑中！」

乔巴皱起眉；脸上写满困惑。小驯鹿讨厌跟不上他人类朋友的笑话，嘟起嘴：「我不懂，乌索普。」

「我真希望我是你，乔巴。」乌索普看起来受了创伤。

「不管啦，你有没有帮我问山治花童的职位？」

「我不觉得他们会需要花童…嘿，不要嘟嘴──你会担任婚礼最重要的角色！」

「真的吗！？是什么？告诉我！」

「医生。」

「…什么？」

76.

快递鸟已经在山治的办公室等两个小时了，牠看起来非常不高兴。牠被告知要在中午来取包裹，并在同一天送到水之七都。牠准时来了，但却得等待其中一个不懂守时为何的客人。提醒你，伟大航道离ALL BLUE可是很远很远的。

山治试着用面包干安抚鸟儿，鸟儿不情愿的接受了。主厨几乎要通知楼下员工去寻找走失的问题儿童，那个男人才终于出现。山治大松了一口气，给了他一个狡猾的笑容。

「找不到东西给乌索普制作我的戒指吗？我上次确认的时候，你什么都没有。」厨子捉弄。「我可不戴便宜货的唷。」

「操你的。楼梯移动了。我早就有我要的东西了。」剑士对着厨子张牙舞爪，然后拿下了…他的三只金耳坠。

...

...

那三只金耳坠，在山治的记忆中，一直都是剑士生命中的一部份，索隆把耳坠放在桌上。他坚忍的脸完全没有后悔。

山治看着闪闪发光的耳坠，说不出话。索隆皱起眉看着厨子震惊的脸，以为他对把耳坠拿去打造结婚戒指的品质不满意。

「干嘛？给你瘦巴巴的手指做戒指够用了，那些可是纯金。」

山治看着索隆，知道自己要花点时间才能习惯三只耳坠的缺席，索隆活动时它们发出的轻鸣，以及他用手刷过的时候感受到的重量和冰凉。山治觉得他比索隆本人都要在乎他的东西。

快递鸟不耐烦的在窗户上踏了踏脚，催促他们快点。

厨子断开和索隆的对视，从抽屉里拿出一个小盒子。他把索隆的耳坠放进盒子里，装进包裹里。鸟儿拿了就立刻飞走了。索隆没机会看到盒子里是什么。「里面是什么？」

厨子露出一个忧伤的笑容，轻柔又脆弱。只停留了一下下。眨眼之间，就消失了，取代而之的是有自信的笑。「是我想转变成未来的过去。」

***

大婚之日就要来了。日落之时，包裹抵达了弗兰奇之家的门口，乌索普往弗兰奇的工作室前进。里面除了他以外没有别人。弗兰奇在造船厂做他自己要给山治和索隆的礼物。船匠很少睡在弗兰奇之家，因为他们时间不多了。乌索普也打算在戒指完成之前不离开工作室。那些白痴和和他们的情感便祕害他时间超少。乌索普想着他们，和他们仍然失踪的船长。那些怪物和难以置信的要求总是推着像他这样的凡人超越自己的极限。

「他们寄什么给你做结婚戒指？」娜美从门后面探出头，好奇的问。

「在那个小盒子里。」乌索普用手指着绘画桌上的盒子，一边试着把炉火生起来。「如果他们手指的旧尺寸还正确，就会刚刚好可以做成完美的对戒。」

娜美走进工作室，试着不要踩到一些蓝图。地板一团乱。「你什么时候有他们的尺寸了？」

「我有帮忙重新设计山治的战斗服。还有，我变成索隆的剑的时候，就坐上了观察他手的第一排位子…在他提议要把我的手砍掉之后。」

「…抱歉让你想起了创伤经历。」娜美冷冷的哀悼。

「你很无聊吗？你以前从来不会来工作室。」

「我喜欢首饰。」航海士简单的说。乌索普知道不只如此，但没有说什么。娜美很感激他的谅解。她只是想看看──特别戒指的制造过程。那样的戒指，有像她这样的人生经历的女人是永远不可能拥有的。

「你知道，我可以帮你打造一对，某一天。」狙击手说。娜美对乌索普露出微笑，打开了盒子。

她倒抽了一口气。

里面是索隆的三只耳坠，和…

…山治君被他疏远的『家人』强迫戴上的金手镯的碎片。

77.

山治没有问索隆为什么要把耳坠送走，索隆也没有问起盒子里的神祕物品。他们都知道对方一定有原因，在婚礼那天他们会知道的。现在，还有很多琐碎但重要的事情要处理。山治召唤了一个员工，请他去找他的懒鬼男朋友。现在已经不再是准备周年庆了，如果索隆想结婚，他就不能当米虫。他得他妈的用用脑袋，帮山治决定 **他们的** 婚礼的事宜。

索隆很不高兴他得放弃午睡，来帮山治『再次挑选狗屁颜色』。

「又来？」索隆把自己扔上沙发，准备回去睡觉。「我们已经选过了。为什么又要再来一次？」

山治生气的用一本厚重的婚礼色彩本拍开他的手。「那是为了周年庆！ **这个** 是为了婚礼！」

「之前那个有什么不对，婚礼用那个就好啦！」索隆没试图搞懂。

「之前的颜色主题是蓝色调。我们需要一个新的才能代表你跟我，白痴！」

「我为什么不能用我上次选的那个蓝色？」

「你的头发是绿色的。」山治实事求是的声明。

索隆坐起身，瞪着他。「那跟我的发色有什么关系？等等，别告诉我你要因为我的头发把我配给绿色系？」厨子脸上的表情告诉他就是这个想法。剑士责骂。「我甚至不喜欢绿色！」

山治困惑的眨眨眼。「什…什么？」

「生来黑发的人就一定要喜欢黑色吗？」

「别耍小聪明，你穿绿色的衣服。一直都是。」

「我没有选颜色，我是选衣服。我为什么不可以用蓝色？」

「蓝色被我跟弗兰奇用了。」

索隆固执的环起手臂。「我要蓝色。」

「你现在说想要蓝色只是想气我…」山治叹气。「好吧，你的蓝色想要哪个色调？」

索隆流下一滴汗。

最后，他们终于决定用索隆以前最喜欢的背心颜色，他们在空岛冒险时就穿那件。

*** 

哲普度假回来了。员工们收到命令，把海上餐厅开到绿藻岛去，婚礼会在那里举办。主要的原因是，结婚蛋糕太大了，就连他们最大的桌子都承受不了重量。在婚礼之日到来之前，小俩口为小事吵的次数越来越多，索隆觉得无关紧要，山治则是会冒出黑暗的想法，用一块枕头闷死他男朋友。


	18. Chapter 18

78.

婚礼前夜，着名的狮子头海贼船抵达了。岛上的居民和海贼们全都为传奇海贼团和海贼王欢呼。

「索隆！山治！蛋糕在哪里！？」海贼王质问，接着立刻被航海士揍，她很生气她必须追踪路飞，把他拖来他自己伙伴的婚礼，因为那个白痴没有时间观念。

乌索普走向那两人，把装着结婚戒指的两个盒子交给他们。

乔巴拉拉剑士和厨子的衣服。「明天不要杀了对方，好吗？」

索隆看向山治。两个人分享了一个秘密的轻笑。

79.

「你有胡渣看起来还不错呢。」山治说，他拿着刮胡刀，在挂在墙壁的皮革上有技巧的滑动。索隆坐在椅子上，眼睛闭着，耐心的等待山治帮他刮胡子。就是今天了。

「我不想费心打理。麻烦。」

「其实花不了多少时间的。」山治指出。

「你修剪你的山羊胡都花好几个小时。」

「不像某个我不幸认识的人，我不是邋遢鬼，而且是这间餐厅的代言人。」

「你就要跟邋遢鬼结婚了。」索隆邪笑。「今天。」

山治把刮胡泡沫喷进剑士的嘴里做为报复。「哎呀。别担心，是有机的！」

索隆几乎立刻就把泡沫吐回厨子脸上。「接招。还是有机的。」

山治生气的用毛巾把脸擦干净，转身瞪着剑士。「如果这不是我最喜欢的还有象牙握柄的刮胡刀，我就用它割断你的喉咙。」

「省点力气，圈圈。这样等你输给我，还能说你尽力了。」索隆骄傲的嘲弄让山治很想说，操他的婚礼，然后用磨刀皮革勒死他。

「好像是从小花园开始吧。」索隆随意的提起。「我们的比赛就总是会被打断。」

山治回忆着那座远古丛林潮湿的气候、猎到的恐龙、和第一次比赛的两个青少年。「安静让我工作。你今天输定了，但至少输的时候皮相会不错。」

***

地点是绿藻岛海岸线上一个悬崖下方的海边。索隆无意间发现的，于是前几年他就把这里当作决斗场地，直到岛上的居民决定帮他盖一个合适的竞技场。白天，海水会退潮，露出沙滩，成为天然的格斗场，而且会一直维持到日落，海水才会再次涨上来。

计划很简单。

他们的朋友会在停在海上的桑尼上等。山治和索隆会到岸上去决斗，在场地淹水之前，其中一个人要把戒指戴到另一个人的无名指上，接着他们回到桑尼上，让路飞主持结婚仪式，参加晚上的派对，切蛋糕，庆祝他们的结合。

乔巴坐在弗兰奇的肩膀上，小蹄子抓着急救包，看着山治和索隆精力充沛的跳进浅滩，往海边前进。

「这跟我在书上读到的不一样。」小驯鹿咕哝。罗宾在弗兰奇的背上长出一只手，拍拍苦恼的小驯鹿。

布鲁克开始用小提琴演奏战斗主题的音乐，鼓舞气势。罗宾礼貌但坚定的请他改成比较 **放松** 的曲子。

路飞有很多问题。「我为什么不能跟他们一起打？看起来很好玩！我们为什么要等那么久才能吃蛋糕？」

「我叫你做什么你就做什么，路飞！」娜美捏住船长的脸。乌索普紧张的拍拍她的肩膀。「我为什么看到 **很多** 船在往这个方向过来？」

娜美正准备从乌索普手中接过望远镜，看看那些船，突然轰隆一声巨响，悬崖的石块砸进了海里。战斗已经开始了。

80.

他们在改变岛的地形。

山治发现，在岸上他的动作会被索隆从悬崖上斩下来的石块限制。他每挥一次刀，就有大块岩石落下，有些被山治的踢击变成小碎块。他们都没有收敛。那样就太愚蠢了。

竟然认为能困住一个可以 **飞** 的男人，索隆也很愚蠢。

索隆侧过身，惊险的避开山治的飞踢。剑士回头看看他刚刚站的地方；那里已经变成一滩玻璃。没错。光是厨子『地狱的回忆』的力量就足以将岩石和沙子融化成玻璃。

索隆的刀在唱着嗜血的欢愉。厨子慵懒的抽了口菸，看着三把刀变成黑色。「华丽的黑刀会有华丽的新招式吗？我可是开始有点无聊了呢。」

索隆抬头看着空中发光的男人，在他头顶上，伸手触不到。

「我要把你砍下来。」索隆保证。 **我要把你从天堂拉下来，把你变成我的。**

***

他们战斗的时候，戒指和其他事情全被遗忘了。太阳正在落下，海水正在上涨。索隆大约一个小时前就将两把刀放到最高的岩石上，避免碰到海水。他留和道在腰上，用拳头战斗。山治同样也已经没力气继续飞在空中或让腿起火燃烧了。他只用脚对战。闪避、挡开、抵销索隆的攻击。

他们的身体血迹斑斑、满是瘀青、汗水淋漓。海水已经涨到他们的腿。他们的动作被海水制约，双脚也泡肿了。战斗渐渐来到尾声。

山治把手伸进裤子口袋找戒指盒。感谢他的贴身裤，盒子还在。「在被打败之前，你有什么想跟我说的吗，臭剑士？」

索隆哼了一声。他也是，从腹卷中拿出戒指盒，打开来让山治第一次看。戒指是纯金色，跟耳坠一样。山治再一次想到，索隆没有再戴耳坠了。剑士跟着厨子留连的目光，碰了碰自己的左耳，看起来有点难为情，而且 **紧张** 。

「我不记得我为什么决定要打耳洞，或是怎么得到耳坠的，或为什么一定要是三只。也许是我的幸运数字，或是我命运的预言。」索隆耸耸肩。命运轮回是索隆人生的最佳形容。就像他注定要不停战斗，直到死亡。战败。克服。胜利。直到最后一口气。「没有什么是永恒的。胜利来来去去。到了最后，我仍然是个一无所有的人。我放弃了我的财产，像纪念物没有任何价值那般舍弃它们，这是为了不让我有任何牵挂。」他曾是个为了荣耀追求死亡的青少年，一个愿意为朋友去死的年轻人。一个已死之人。

「那三只耳坠是我的旧人生最后的所有物。」索隆微笑。「我用它们换取最后的机会。为了赢得我最后的胜利，并一直拥有他，直到我生命的最后一口气。就是你。」

今天，罗罗诺亚．索隆终于从命运的负担中自由了。过了今天，他会继续战斗，而有一天，他会被一波新的剑士打败。那些战斗都跟他的骄傲或快乐无关。因为山治就是索隆最后的胜利。

山治聆听着。充满感激。他还是不知道自己做了什么有资格拥有索隆。他面前的男人是如此非凡，却站在那里，将自己的心赤裸裸的呈现，拿着戒指盒，决心要永远爱他。

他必须有所回应，别再当个懦夫。厨子打开他自己的盒子，看着同样设计的戒指，金色，但比较浅。

「这是用假的爆炸手镯的碎片做的。」山治回答了索隆几天前的问题。「它就像我的人生。我永远都会恨我脆弱的部分，它将我囚禁在我童年的恶梦中。无能为力。错误的决定。」他闭上眼睛，试着甩掉痛苦的回忆。「我无法忍受看到它，但又没办法将它抛诸脑后。我一直把它藏在抽屉里。」

山治记得自己捡起破碎的手镯，塞到口袋里，之后又藏进抽屉，锁起来，希望自己能完全忘记它的存在。「我之前再也不想看到它。」他承认。「但因为你，我发现我可以把它变成美丽的东西。如果这是在你的手指上，我会很高兴能在馀生的每一天都看见它。」

他们带着同样的决心看着对方。

索隆将和道出鞘。山治惊讶的站在那里；来自白刀的斩击太过温柔，没有伤到他的皮肉，但又强大到将海水劈成两半。海水被分开时，山治看见了路。他开始朝索隆跑去，腿上燃起了火焰。两个人都露出微笑。

「使出全力放马过来，山治！」

「吃屎吧，索隆！」

81.

山治的鞋底撞上和道的瞬间，大海就关闭了道路。强烈的潮水将他们扫进水中，拖到海里。从海面往下沉的同时，山治能感觉到身体被水压推挤。他赶快屏住呼吸，开始踢着腿，不让自己沉得更深。整个身体传来的刺痛让他缩了一下。这比山治预期的还严重。他承受的打击一定让他断了一条腿，可能两条都断了。每次山治被很带劲的战斗弄得热血沸腾，就不会去注意一些小细节。那些小事现在正在要求他的注意。

山治尽量放慢心跳，保持直立，但不要让受伤的双腿移动太多。最重要的先来，情报。他完全不知道他们在海里多深的地方。太阳最后一丝光线老早就消失了；海面下就跟深渊一样全黑。

幸好，他不需要去寻找绿藻。他的见闻色霸气很快就探测到索隆的标志气场正在朝他过来。看来大浪还没把那混蛋敲昏。而且那迷失的孩子竟然能在 **黑暗中** 找到山治本身也是一大奇蹟。但山治没有多馀的时间思考这些琐事。可以稍后再想，等他的生命不再受到淹死或输掉战斗的威胁后再说。

剑士游近后，山治几乎可以在水中闻到索隆的血──绿藻在流血。看来他们稍早施加在彼此身上的伤害开始在不方便的制造后果了。剑士在厨子前面停下。他们交换眼神，沉默的交流对目前状况的评估。他们俩都知道他们的身体已经达到极限，正在紧抓着最后一点神智。任何明智的人都会喊出平手，先用他们仅剩的力气拯救自己的小命。如果他们不现在就游回岸边，就非常有可能永远都无法活着逃出海洋致死的监禁。

但，那就表示他们的比赛会以平手告终。

山治看着剑士，无法抑制笑容。他还真是选对结婚对象了。索隆已经摆好战斗架式，手握成拳头，准备挥向山治。他在准备一击必杀。

***

缺氧很快就会把他们放倒。但山治认为他们是两个白痴，觉得战斗比窒息重要。在水底下打斗 **从来都不是** 原本的计划。

现在 **是** 了。

**别以为死亡能阻止我把你揍扁！**

***

水压应该要减低索隆挥拳的速度，但没有。科学在他身上从来就没作用。他的攻击一样俐落一样致命。如果他接下那一击，他就完了。山治在心里咒骂。不过，如果绿藻真的以为山治躲不过那一击，山治就会认为那是对他敏捷度的污辱，之后要为此杀了他。即使如此，还是很惊险。山治堪堪躲过那一拳。他没时间庆祝。再一次，他把身体拉伤了。即使在无重力的海水中，他的腿仍然重的像铅一样。

索隆沉默的读着厨子微小的焦虑。那是他就连闭着眼睛也能办到的事。厨子的战斗风格已经刻印在他心中。他绝对不能让那男人有喘息的空间。索隆不浪费时间，挥出下一击。 **这样就结束了。** 剑士心想。

山治没办法躲开索隆的下一击，只得被迫用一条腿阻挡。他几乎能听见他可怜的腿骨碎裂的声音。

它的牺牲不会被白费的。

**我也对你的动作一清二楚，白痴。**

山治一直在等这一刻。野兽打猎时，牠的警觉性自然会降低。那一刻，索隆的注意力都放在攻击上，他身体的其他部位就毫无防御。山治已经把所有的力量集中到好的那条腿上，甚至裹上了武装色霸气，他用力一踢……

踢在索隆，那个即将成为他丈夫的男人，的蛋蛋上。

***

他看着索隆的脸立刻变成蓝色，眼睛往后翻去，剩馀的空气从嘴角溢出。好的。山治满确定这个即将成为他丈夫的男人死了。但在那个瞬间，山治管不了那么多。他才不在乎自己耍阴招，直接给了他胯下一脚。

 **终于，终于，终于啊！** 他在脑中大叫，为他得来不易的胜利欢呼。

终于，他把那头野兽踢昏了！

*** 

山治等了几秒钟，看着索隆的身体慢慢的往海底沉去，他只是想非常确定他真的不省人事了，再潜下去把他男朋友捞回来。一边游泳，他把戒指从口袋里拿出来。只需要再做一件事，他就真的赢了。索隆醒来后很可能会杀了他，但山治觉得没关系，只要绿藻兑现他们的约定就好，同时要穿着裙子。

就在山治要抓起剑士的左手时，山治的本能突然警觉起来。

 **回头！回头！** 本能尖叫。

索隆本来闭着的眼睛突然睁开。银白色的球体在黑暗中发出阴森的光芒，彷彿深海的怪物。要他回头已经太迟了，但他还是尝试了，徒劳的踢着双腿，想拉开他们之间的距离。在他的惊恐下，他已经累坏的双腿偏偏就要选在这个时候他妈的 **抽筋** ，让他在索隆的攻击下脆弱不堪。

 **你他妈为什么还不倒下！？** 山治想尖叫，但当他真的看到那男人 **毫无焦距** 的眼睛时，差点倒抽了一口气。没法认错的。

索隆还在昏厥！

剑士仍然不省人事，但身体却已经醒了，继续代替主人战斗。对于索隆会纯靠本能继续战斗，山治不知道自己干嘛感到惊讶。他怎么能小看一个就是拒绝去死的人的本事呢？

**坚持不懈啊，绿藻。**

剑士的手伸向腿仍然不能动的厨子。山治还能使用的身体部位只剩双手。

厨师最珍贵的财产。

也许今天就是他必须打破原则才能胜利的那天。山治想着，举起双手，准备挡住索隆要做的任何事。意料之外的是，他并不像他以为的那样，为必须使用双手而心烦。这并不代表事后山治不会因为索隆害他伤到双手而生气并杀了他。

但他的心已经准备好要将一切都献出去，对这个剑士的斗魂表示敬意。

因为索隆对他来说更珍贵。

比他的双手。

比他的生命。

但拳头一直没有落下。

没有挥开山治的双手，索隆拉近两人之间的距离。用一个吻封住两人的唇。

山治吓得疯狂眨眼，接着，惊恐。

那他妈的混蛋──那婊子养的偷走了山治最后的空气！

缺氧立刻造成效果，他疯狂的挣扎，想逃离无可避免的结果，却只加速了窒息的速度。山治的眼睛变得沉重，视线开始模糊。一个接一个，他的感官开始背弃他。

他在昏过去之前最后的记忆，是对着索隆伸出手。他感觉戒指被拿走，记得自己慌张了起来。去哪里了？他需要他的戒指，那是要给他丈夫的。他的丈夫在哪？不，他还没有丈夫。他们还需要把戒指戴……

有个东西戴上了他的手指，但山治的大脑拒绝再去接收任何事情了。

他终于失去知觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 圈圈你好狠！那是你的性福啊！踢坏了就生不出小绿藻小圈圈了！  
> （注：此故事没有生子情节）


	19. Chapter 19

82.

山治的时间感很模糊。

从昏迷稍微找回神智后，他唯一知道的，就只有他正浮在海面上，手臂绕着索隆的肩膀。他完全不知道他昏过去多久。他又冷又不知所措。每次海风吹过他的双唇就不由自主的颤抖。在这种情况下要思考几乎是不可能的；思考让他头痛，所以山治不想了。

之后，他会（从某个暴躁的驯鹿医生）得知，他暂时性的呆滞是他操劳过度的身体开启了自我保护意识，把其他机能关闭，让他残破不堪的身体不要失温而死。他的求生本能大概把智慧视为非必要机能──那就解释了，当山治像一团海草一样在海上漂时，他为什么没办法理出任何思绪。他甚至没办法想到要检查他身边的这个男人是否还活着。操，他连话都说不出来。不过，他的身体认为视力够重要，让它继续运作。天大的错误。因为当狮子头上的搜索灯照到他们身上时，强烈的光线差点让山治瞎掉。他痛叫出声。

一只被水泡皱的手立刻来到他头上，轻柔的按摩他的太阳穴。不知为何，那让他平静了下来。山治继续让眼睛闭着，靠近让人放松的触碰中。

在那之后的一切都是一片模糊。

*** 

再次张开眼睛时，山治发现自己躺在桑尼号的草地上，已经包紮好，被干净的被子包起来。他慢慢坐起身，试着用眨眼把剩下的迟钝眨掉。大部分的感官还没有完全恢复。有些朋友看到他动了，就立刻来到他身边，用感觉怎么样的问题轰炸他，但山治还在耳鸣。所以他决定给他们一个让他们安心的笑容。他昏过去之后发生什么他还没搞清楚。而且，他好冷。他一定是呜咽出声了，因为他的一个朋友──乌索普？──说了什么「去给他拿个热水袋」。他麻木的点点头，一边等着热水袋，一边用自己的双手保持温暖。他的手指刷到某个之前不在那里的东西，山治抬起眼。

原本还蒙蔽了山治大脑的任何东西，在看到手指上的金环后就全都烟消云散了。

他环顾四周，那里，找到 **他** 了。

坐在草地另一边，索隆背对着山治，乔巴正在照料他的伤口。看到剑士的伤让山治不由自主的碰了碰自己的腿。其中一条裂了，但乔巴已经打上夹板；另一条似乎没事。

不顾朋友们的反对，他站起身，开始一拐一拐的走向索隆。骚动惊动了他正试着去找的男人。

他在男人面前停下，男人已经从地板上起来面对他。他们的脑袋似乎忘了该怎么寻找他们所爱之人的能力，短暂的死寂后，他们的眼睛终于再次对上。感觉像永恒的折磨。索隆的眼睛不再模糊。只有像钢铁一般的银色。山治的胸膛感觉好像快要感情过多而爆炸了。

相反的，他干干的开口。

「你这他妈的野兽，弄裂我的腿了。」

索隆瞪着他。

「你踢了我的 **蛋** 。」

他们看着对方，接着爆出大笑。

他们的伙伴留给他们几秒的私人时间，接着才清清喉咙要求注意力。

「不想打扰你们用虐待表达爱意，但我想该让其他人知道了。」娜美告知那对未婚夫夫。

「谁？」索隆皱起眉。

布鲁克轻笑。「你们一定迷失在对方的眼睛里才没注意到 **他们** 。毕竟你们两个都还有眼球！」

山治红了脸。

「不，布鲁克！才不像这颗海藻，我没有迷失……」

「山治君，请别在结婚之日说谎。」

山治听话的闭上嘴，但仍然继续狠瞪那个在对他窃笑的绿藻背叛者。

路飞很不耐烦。船长在栏杆旁边跳上跳下，像个在等父母来陪他一起看卡通的孩子。

「你们两个还在等什么！？索隆！山治！过来看这个！」

厨子和剑士交换了个眼神，叹了口气。两个人开始拖着身子走向栏杆，去看他们的船长在兴奋什么。

他们不敢相信所看到的。

***

各式各样的船，从简陋的渔船到巨型海贼船，在他们眼睛能见的范围中，整个海湾都被占满了。黄色的灯点亮了大海，对应了天上的星星。

船员全都来到他们身边。虽然那么多船通常会造成混乱，大海却非常平静，就像船上的人都在等待事情发生一样。 

「这是怎么回事？」山治轻声问。

「他们都来见证。」罗宾微笑着回答。

「对啊，一开始看到几千艘船朝我们驶来，我差点就心脏病发了。」乌索普补充。「但他们是我们的同盟──至少，我希望他们是我们的同盟。」

「我超失望的。我还以为我可以来点乐子。等待好无聊！你们怎么花那么久，索隆？我饿了，山治！」

「你不准打架！」乔巴尖叫，仍然抓着他的急救包，像是觉得下一秒世界大战就会开始似的。「这两个就够我受的了！」

「抱歉了，但厨子跟我不会再打了。」

「对。就今天而已。」

就像优秀的左右手，索隆和山治无视船长任性的闹脾气，直接去安慰他们的船医。恼怒的驯鹿可要不得。

「 **我饿了！** 」路飞更大声的宣布。再一次，他的困境被打发了。

「我也饿了，小哥。闭嘴！」弗兰奇把路飞推到一边。船匠交给山治和索隆一个东西。那是一把大约山治手臂长的手枪。「要在这艘船上找信号枪SUPER难的。不管怎样，快点让他们知道，我们就可以回港口开始主要活动了！！」

「你知道这是海上传统，对吧，厨师先生？」罗宾问。山治点点头，从弗兰奇手中接过枪。距离他上一次拿枪已经好久了。

每个人都退开来，除了索隆，他把手放上山治的背。「你知道怎么开枪吗，臭未婚夫？」

「有你糟糕透顶的方向感，你才找不到板机在哪。」山治微笑着反击，接着将枪指向天空，射出一发子弹。「我可是个海贼。」

安静地大海突然充满一声又一声的致敬枪响。大砲乱飞，烟花在夜空中爆开，表示漫长等待的结束了。索隆露出罕见的真诚笑容，山治被一阵旋风般的喜悦击中。婚礼要开始了。

「你高兴吗？」

「高兴。」索隆说，接着补了一句。「 **我赢了。** 」

厨子觉得世界好像停止转动。他听见他们的伙伴一口同声的倒抽一口气，说了什么像是「糟了」的话。但无所谓。什么都无所谓了。

索隆困惑的看着山治的脸转变成红脸的恶魔，长着尖牙利齿。

「 **他妈的我才不这么认为！** 」

83.

在那之后发生的事，只能用『乱成一团』总结。

「你怎么知道！？你他妈的昏过去了！」索隆扯子嗓子大吼。可怜又疲惫的乔巴必须变大才能制住生气的剑士，不让他扑向窃笑的厨子，他正被害怕的乌索普箝制。

「赢的人是我！」山治气急败坏。

「你这个…固执的厨子！我他妈救了你，你才没淹死！」

「你还有胆子说你救我？你 **偷了** 我的氧气！」

「你 **踢了** 我的蛋！」

「你干嘛那么执着蛋被踢的事！？释怀吧！」

「当个男子汉去穿裙子，他妈的臭厨子！」

「是你先昏倒的，你 **输了！** 」

「说好是先把戒指戴上另一个人的手指才算赢，你这白痴王国的蠢王子！」

「你没有证据！还有不要叫我王子！因为你 **偷了** 我的空气，在我眼花之前，我知道是我先把戒指戴在你手上的！」

「你也没有证据！」

「那是因为你他妈的昏倒了，你这三流绿藻剑士！」

乌索普能明显的感觉厨子的身体热了起来。操，他可没答应要在今晚挂掉啊。 **中止。中止。** 他绝望的对弗兰奇做口型求救。船匠来的正是时候。弗兰奇把身体挡在两个未婚夫中间，避免他们攻击对方。

「真了不起。」罗宾坐在椅子里，冷静的担任两头野兽在栖息地斗争的无名纪录片的旁白。「看起来因为他们两个都失去意识，于是他们的身体自己继续对打，两个人都没有证据是谁先把戒指戴到对方手上的。」

「喂，妮可罗宾，借点手好吗！」弗兰奇喊着。

「他们还没结婚就已经像老夫老妻吵架了，唷嚯嚯嚯嚯！」布鲁克说着，用他的灵魂能力把山治燃烧的脚不小心点起的火苗冻熄。

「他们不一直都这样吗？」娜美叹气。如果神明真的存在，这对白痴情侣一定是众神最爱看的浪漫喜剧。「船长，你的伙伴要在交换誓言前杀了对方喔。」

路飞被点名时正在吃什么。他笨笨的对娜美眨眨眼。「那又怎样？他们玩得很开心啊。」

娜美对路飞露出甜美的笑容，那笑容保证了无情。路飞的惊慌了吞了吞口水，准备要被打。

不过，娜美做的事，让海贼王宁可希望她把自己狠揍一顿。

「如果他们死掉了，就没办法结婚了。那么，没有婚礼…」航海士强调。「就表示没有结婚蛋糕。」

「啊啊啊啊！好可怕！你们两个马上住手！橡胶橡胶……」

***

传统上来说，有些情侣会选择在结婚前一天晚上分开来，对神圣的爱之仪式表达敬意。然后，也有像山治和索隆这样的情侣，是因为非常愚蠢的原因，而被强行分开来监禁在不同房间，因为他们的行为举止比起一对新郎，还比较像得了狂犬病的狗。

即使他们明显都累坏了，他们的体力仍然是怪物级别，必须出动路飞才有办法打晕他们。接着，他们的身体就被拖到各自的准备间──索隆到医疗室，山治去男生寝室。所有人只能希望这些白痴能让头脑冷静下来，在从路飞给他们的脑震盪恢复后好好把衣服穿上。

84.

山治醒来，带着额头上的肿包，和非常非常不爽的心情。从那里开始，一切就走下坡了，因为他残破不堪的腿在他是着穿裤子的时候瘫软了下去。那些该死的伴郎混蛋全都躲起来了。山治安静的发火。不过，休息几分钟后，他就又能站起来了。山治几乎是放心的松了口气。要是他得拄着枴杖交换誓言，绝对会是本世纪最丢脸的事件。

山治检视了镜中的自己。他的结婚礼服跟之前那套的设计有点像，不过是黑色的。因为他是黑足，而且他穿黑色也帅透了。不管怎样，他的领带仍然是白色的，用绿色的夹子扣好。领带夹是他自己挑的。跟索隆愚蠢的头发颜色完全一样。很不幸，现在这领带夹一直在提醒他那个讨厌的傻瓜，让他好想一拳揍碎镜子。西装外套隐藏了大部分的绷带，等把妆化好，他脸上能见的瘀青和割伤就差不多都会被遮盖住了。不过，化妆品可没办法神奇的让山治看起来像在发光。说真的，他才刚刚战斗完。跟罗罗诺亚．索隆打过一场后绝对不可能看起来没事的。绿藻和他的蛮力。他 **假惺惺** 的沉着。

山治安慰自己，至少两个新郎中比较像模像样的会是他。等婚礼结束，山治就要想做什么就做什么，包括但不止于再次狠踹他的胯下，只是为了让那个剑士承认他输给了自己！

*** 

山治正疯狂的忙着把头梳好，男生寝室的门打了开来，他的伴郎们走了进来。重点词：伴郎 **们** 。

山治本来就不爽的心情变得更尖酸刻薄。「我的伴娘呢？」

「她们跟索隆在一起。」乌索普回答，看到厨子恶魔般的脸后，明智的决定站到布鲁克后面。

「我美丽的花朵们为什么在穴居人那里？至少其中一个应该跟我才对。为什么我要跟臭男人在一起！」新郎质问。

「山治先生，你才是满身臭汗和血腥的人唷。」布鲁克微妙的指出，手中拿着一杯茶。乌索普毫无头绪那骷髅是从哪里变出一杯茶的，或是为什么面对死亡他还能那么冷静，但有一件事他很肯定，那就是布鲁克是个白痴。躲在他身后是个天大的错误。为了增加生还的机会，乌索普很快的改变选择，躲到弗兰奇身后。

弗兰奇同样也不懂得看状况，对山治皱起的脸做出愚蠢的评论。

「你继续皱脸，皱纹就会变永久性的唷，小哥。」

**为什么？你为什么非得开口不可？**

乌索普明白了两件事。第一，就是他被困在这个房间里，里面还有一个会爆炸的新郎，他可是字面上的真的能起火的，而两个没用的伴郎还在非常有效率的扮演汽油及打火机的角色。难道都没有人教育过这些混蛋，不要刺激新娘哥斯拉吗？虽然这只穿的是西装。

「闭嘴，你这变态改造人！」山治嘶嘶叫。

乌索普恨他的人生。不。他爱他的人生。他只是痛恨必须在威胁性命的情况中勇敢起来，担任理性之声。他要参加的这个活动真的是爱的仪式吗？

「你还记得结婚典礼的行程，对吧？」

「如果我的船长没有给我脑震盪的话，我也许还会记得。」没错，新娘哥斯拉还是很不爽。

「路飞和索隆应该要在圣坛前等待。你了解你自己的船长和大副，对吧？我们需要所有能找到的大脑和良知才能保证他们能够抵达圣坛。所以，娜美、罗宾和乔巴。我们之前讨论过了。」乌索普尖声报告。「你同意的。」

山治啧了一声。现在他想起来了。女孩们得陪伴路飞到圣坛去，确保他乖乖的，不会忘记他的 **角色** 。路上能让人分心的要素太多了，像是食物和结婚蛋糕。山治知道，在圣坛前等待比较好的新郎人选是自己，才有办法牵制橡胶混蛋。但弗兰奇偏要插嘴，坚持他有个关于他们盛大进场的计划，必须亲自给山治看。于是，决定就变成索隆是先去圣坛等的人。

还是很烦躁且不满，厨子生气的给自己喷满古龙水，才将空了的瓶子摔在梳妆台上，砸了个粉碎。瓶子和梳粧台都是。「 **我还臭吗，布鲁克？** 」

「不！一点都不！你闻起来香极了！」布鲁克结结巴巴的回答，牙齿害怕的颤抖。就连欢乐的骷髅都知道什么时候该停止胡闹。

「很好。」山治站起身，才用不准乱来的语气对船匠开口。

「如果你的惊喜是什么蠢东西，我就杀了你，混蛋。」

「SUPER棒的，会让你高兴起来的！」弗兰奇用自信的笑容应对威胁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
> 作者写乌索普明白了两件事，但只写出一件，大概是忘了第二件 哈哈哈


	20. Chapter 20

85.

结婚仪式要在城镇的市场广场举行。街道两旁的树上都挂上了彩灯，旁边房子的阳台也用蓝色飞燕草和绿色藤蔓装饰。每条大街小巷都摆满了桌子椅子，到处都是婚礼宾客，他们一直在大吃大喝，彷彿没有明天了似的。芭拉蒂的团队由卡尔涅和帕迪带领，他们的料理台已经开张了。镇上所有的餐厅和酒吧也都营业，帮忙芭拉蒂减少一些负担。员工们孜孜不倦的不停替自助餐补货，确定莱姆酒永远取之不竭。把晚餐派对提前是个明智的决定。海贼。深知他们的天性，这些罪犯才不可能乖乖坐着却不制造麻烦。让这些暴力份子保持心满意足最好的方式，就是食物和美酒。海贼们大笑、欢呼、互相干杯，早就忘了他们一开始来这里的理由是什么。他们甚至没注意到海贼王和其中一个新郎及随行人员已经到了。

进入市场广场后，索隆注意到的第一件事，是结婚蛋糕。真是巨大。

但只有 **七** 层。他的皱眉加深了。

另一方面，路飞已经像水龙头般开始流口水了。巨大的结婚蛋糕、看不到尽头的自助餐桌、一桶又一桶的美酒。太让人招架不住了。索隆尽他所能不让路飞的口水流到他的白色外套上。娜美和罗宾故意走在路飞和他左右两边，乔巴变身成脚力强化跟在他们后面。他们真的觉得他会迷路吗？这是直线耶。太他妈荒唐了。

他们对他方向感的不信任对索隆的心情一点都没有帮助。绿毛新郎站在圣坛前生闷气，环起手臂，无视路飞试图逃跑。他没有打算帮忙伴娘抓住他。他什么都不想做。反正他也不需要做什么。全都在娜美的掌握之中。

魔女将双手放上船长的脖子，用力收紧。

「你不准。」

路飞噎着哀求索隆帮他。索隆不理他，因为路飞稍早揍了他。他活该。

有些海贼举起酒杯，邀请索隆加入他们的桌子。索隆的耳朵竖了起来。提醒你，他还在生气。但啤酒喷泉的惊人景象实在太超脱尘俗了。再说，索隆应得几杯酒。操，那个神经质的混蛋不仅作弊，还让他等，要跟那家伙结婚，所有的酒都该给他喝。那个爱漂亮的家伙是要花多少时间才能把衣服穿好？操他的，索隆要去喝个烂醉。

「你不准。」

手从地面长出来，抓住他的两条腿。索隆震惊的转身看向罗宾。

「我不需要读心就知道你想做什么，索隆。」

「你不会读心。」索隆试着安慰自己，因为罗宾不需要再有更多可怕的能力了。考古学家给了他一个危险的笑容。「别给我理由那么做。听话。」

「少来了！」剑士哀号。「在等厨子出现这段期间我该干什么？」

「你可以跟你的伴娘聊天。」娜美给了他一个得意的表情。

索隆很不高兴。「乌索普和弗兰奇就会让我喝个几杯。操，他们还会跟我一起喝。」

「你就是这样感谢你的化妆师的吗？」娜美的嘟嘴会让愚蠢的男人中计。索隆从来就不会那种烂招数骗倒。再说，路飞的脸仍然被她的手捏着。这女人是个怪物。

「我又没有要求，而且反正你都会收钱。」

「我宁愿你不要在大婚之日看起来像个殭尸。我之后会把帐单给山治君。」娜美对他抛了个媚眼，接着转头瞪着她的船长。「现在，路飞。罗宾写给你的稿子你背起来了没有？」

「我把稿子吃了。因为你不让我吃东西，娜美！我好饿！」

娜美和罗宾的脸变得非常恐怖。也许，路飞的其中一个强项就是诚实。但，有时候，强项和弱点是一体的。

索隆战略性的从他的船长身边退开了几步。

***

索隆打算抓住这个机会，去给自己弄点酒，但还有乔巴在，他安静的坐在前排。现在想想，自从他们上岸后小驯鹿就变得太安静了。

「怎么了，乔巴？」索隆问。

「我只是有点困。」驯鹿疲倦的回答，揉着眼睛。「我从来没想过当伴郎会这么累。」

那句话倒还真的让索隆有了罪恶感。乔巴真的很辛苦。

「嘿，我可以去找点东西给你吃。」他提议。

「不，没关系。我不想……」

「敖阿养汤以门温以的挖同（乔巴想当你们婚礼的花童）！」路飞打岔。他的话模糊不清，因为他的嘴巴正被一个生气的娜美拉扯。

乔巴红了脸。

「花童是什么？」索隆问。

「在结婚典礼上，拿着一篮花，在走道上撒花瓣的人。」娜美开始有点可怜山治君了。说真的，这个穴居人对婚礼的知识是零。

索隆挑起眉毛。

「你为什么不跟我说你想要花束？」

乔巴的脸红加深了。「我是大人了！我不……」

索隆在他能说完话之前就不见了。

他环顾四周。到处都是花瓶，但索隆满确定如果有任何一片花瓣不见了，那个完美主义的厨子一定会发现。就算现场有 **好几百** 朵。所以他来到甜点区，若有所思的揉着下巴。他拿了一些棉花糖，用粉红色的纸巾包住棍子，再用红色甘草糖绑起来。

索隆回到圣坛，把手工花束送给驯鹿。乔巴似乎无法运作了。老实说，乔巴完全没反应让索隆有点紧张。嗯…他又不是臭厨子。

索隆对着拳头咳了几声，掩饰他的尴尬。「这是个花束，比真的花还好。可以吃。你可以先拿着，等等再吃掉。」

索隆没料到乔巴会变成重量强化，给他一个能捏断骨头的拥抱。厨子刚刚没踢断的肋骨等乔巴放开他后一定也断了。

路飞指控索隆偏心，开始在广场中追逐乔巴，想偷他的花束。

娜美和罗宾给了索隆一个若有所思的表情。

「干嘛？」

「哇，你现在对孩子真是有一套呢。在准备要自己的孩子吗？」娜美逗他，愉快的看着索隆的脸变色。

「别说蠢话，魔女！厨子根本不想要小孩！」

「所以，只是厨师先生？你并没有否认想要小孩呢。」

「罗宾，别欺负新郎。但说实话，你们两个想要几个孩子？」

「你们两个为什么会是我的伴娘…你们糟糕透了！」

伴娘们窃笑。

逗弄剑士总是那么好玩，两个女人心想。他们的索隆在他们一开始一起航海时并不是个冷漠的人。有时候他们会怀念他无忧无虑的笑容，但还是尊重他的决定。他选择隐藏自己的脆弱，躲在硬汉的外表后，这样才能保护他们，这样的发展虽然感伤，但是必要的。

但今晚，他们不会让他有任何伪装，只能做最真实的他。

娜美对罗宾点点头，决定就现在而言，他们欺负他已经欺负够了，便开始下一个重点。

「不管怎样，你不觉得山治君他们有点久吗？」

「也许他们迷路了。」索隆一边说一边挖鼻孔。娜美给了他一个毁灭性的表情，努力克制不要揍他。她没有把化妆包袋来真是不幸。要是她现在给他新的瘀青，结婚照就不好看了。

「那在这期间，我们该集合一下要致词的人。等山治他们到了，我们就可以马上开始仪式。」罗宾建议。娜美点点头，去找附近的服务生。

「哲普先生准备好了吗？」

那个服务生去问了附近的厨师，那个厨师又问了他隔壁的厨师。自从婚礼派对开始，就没有人看到哲普了。在几分钟之内，所有高阶厨师和一些想帮忙但有点喝醉的宾客都开始搜索整个城镇，寻找其中一个新郎的失踪父亲。

所有人突然都因不祥的预感紧绷了起来。

接着，有东西飞向市场广场。

不，不是臭厨子在用空中步行表演走红毯。

那些是 **砲弹** 。

86.

同一时间，在岛的另一边。山治觉得他该为狠踢了弗兰奇和其他伴郎的屁股道歉。但公平点来说，他们应该要在离开港口前跟他说一声的，哪有人都不解释他们他妈的要去哪里。

岛的这个部分还没有人居住。陆地上仍然满是森林，海边也是白色的沙滩。独自抛锚在岸边，在星空下随海浪起伏的，是一艘帆被漆成蓝色的小卡拉维尔，上面挂着三盏灯。山治还不认识这艘船，但他已经知道了。她太 **美** 了。

「这是我的结婚礼物。事实上，你在跟索隆决斗的时候，所有人都已经把礼物都放在船上的财宝室里了。」弗兰奇骄傲的宣布。

「我们想把船给你们两个看，但因为你们的决斗延后了，弗兰奇先生只能随机应变，先把她介绍给你。」布鲁克解释。

「因为索隆根本不会航海。反正也会是你在照料她。」乌索普说。

山治不知道该对他的伴郎们说什么，他们让他太惊喜了。 **不要哭。不要哭。不要哭。** 他的妆会花掉的！

山治深吸了一口气。

「她叫什么名字，弗兰奇？」

「应该由你帮她取名吧？」弗兰奇催促。「她可是你和索隆的蜜月小船！」

山治大笑但摇摇头。弗兰奇没能帮桑尼命名。这次会不一样。

「我希望我的船匠能替我们的船命名。」

弗兰奇的笑容都咧到耳根了。

「我想了很久，要能够代表你们两个的。」船匠像个孩子一样热情的说。「我差点就决定『迷路圈圈』了，但其他人说听起来像坏兆头。」

布鲁克和乌索普点点头。

「的确听起来像坏兆头。」山治真心的笑容变得牵强。「告诉我你有重新考虑。」

「那不然……」

***

山治再次看了看船，想了想弗兰奇建议的名字，露出笑容。「你品味很好，弗兰奇。」

「SUPER！」弗兰奇摆出姿势。「好了，我们带你去结婚吧！这样才能送你们出海。我等不及要看着我美丽的船带着我的SUPER伙伴们去度蜜月了！」

「天空晴朗，海风徐徐！就好像神明为你们预留了好天气！」乌索普欢呼。

乌索普话说太早了。

他们一靠近港口，就看见新的问题。

海军战舰包围了整个海湾，正对着岛发射大砲。

钟声响个不停，不是庆祝婚礼结束的那个。

是开战的钟声。

87.

索隆在海贼生涯时碰过的每一个海军全都火力全开。战斗开始后，伙伴们就四处分散了，橡胶船长到处盪来盪去，寻找有趣的战斗。

「索隆先生！恭喜你结婚！但我们是来逮捕你们所有人的！」达斯琪用刀攻击他。

「我没有邀请你！」他回喊，用和道挡住她的攻击。他几乎能感觉到他紧绷到不舒服的西装下的伤口裂开了。 **妈的。** 他的身体还是很僵硬。他觉得双手好像变成铅一样，沉重又缓慢。他堪堪躲过 **贝尔梅柏** 的偷袭。嗯，贝尔梅柏现在是中将了──他很强──但索隆对付 **中将** 应该没问题。他的伤并不是好借口。但如果他不小心被逮捕了，那就他妈的是厨子的错。

达斯琪的分队，G5，正在离他们不远的地方跟其他海贼战斗。他们看见绿发剑士时，眼睛亮了起来。

「我们的山治大哥呢？我们好想他！」他们喊着。索隆转头对他们龇牙裂嘴。「我也没有邀请你们！」

「噢，是我邀的。」路飞轻松的承认。他正在同时对付克比和斯摩格。

「你真是个他妈的疯小鬼。」斯摩格摇摇头。就连权威代表人都受不了路飞的疯狂。

「谢谢您到总部来邀请我们，路飞先生！恭喜您结婚，索隆先生！」克比灿笑，仍然阳光又善良，即使他现在是海军史上最年轻的大将。

「……」

索隆无言以对。

他甚至不知道该有什么感觉。

他的船长他妈的故意邀请整个海军战力来毁掉他的婚礼？

「越多人越开心！」路飞大笑。

**当然了。**

索隆看着大砲炸毁圣坛上的花束，他知道厨子可是花了一整个月去决定最终的设计。现在被炸烂了还被践踏。那些东西很可能花了厨子非常大一笔钱。

「如果厨子把气出在你身上，我不会阻止他的。」索隆声明。因为如果他干预了，不是会被杀掉就是会当场被离婚。 

不知怎么的，结婚蛋糕完好无缺。他看见一个屏障盖在宴席桌上，保护蛋糕和其他食物。那一定是绿色鸡冠头迷弟的功劳。但，整个仪式仍然一团乱。战场某个地方，娜美发出一声愤怒的尖叫。她的裙子似乎是被撕裂了。魔女看起来像是要把整个广场都电击了。等到混乱结束，路飞一定会死得连渣都不剩。

整座岛即将变成炼狱，而且完全没有会在短时间内结束的迹象。所有人都热血沸腾，战斗能持续好几天。他和厨子能在今晚结婚的可能性微乎其微。

「这不是计划的一部份。」罗宾说着，帮忙乔巴和娜美击退海军。

「我们需要战略！」娜美挫败的喊。

**「交给我吧，娜美小姐！你的骑士来拯救世界了！」**

从天而降，他们一直在等待的新郎跟其他草帽成员回来了。那应该要是一幅很帅气的画面才对，如果其中两个伴郎没有因为恐高尖叫个不停的话。他们落地后，山治踢了他们的屁股，因为他们毁了他华丽的入场。

「怎么拖那么久，臭厨子？」索隆把一个海军踢开，往厨子走去。山治漫不经心的点起一根菸。

「真不敢相信你竟然没办法搞定这些麻烦鬼，还需要我来拯救。这就是为什么你输给了我。」

「你想再说一次吗！？我砍了你。」

「闭嘴，你们两个。大家集合！」整个团体中唯一脑袋清晰的娜美命令。

***

战斗越演越烈。让山治比较安慰的是，平民早就疏散，躲在他们家的地窖中。他想，这大概是住在一个每天都会发生战斗的岛上的好处。他们总是准备充足。现在还在外面的人都是海贼和海军，你来我往的打成一团。

山治很怀念这个。

他的身体因为稍早跟索隆战斗仍然还没复原，而且他现在也不适合战斗。但他很怀念这个。他们。草帽海贼团。背靠着背，准备出拳、斩落、狠踢挡在他们面前的障碍物。

草帽海贼团在忙着互相争吵，结果被海军包围起来而陷入困境以前并不是没发生过。但海军随时都能决定进攻。

「那么，你的计划是什么，船长？」

山治开始不耐烦了。他抬起一条腿，带着邪恶的趣意看着心脏比较弱的敌人抖了一下。在他身边，索隆的手放在刀柄上，准备拔刀让刀刃嚐嚐鲜血。绿藻的身体状况不比山治好多少。但他知道，剑士永远不会犹豫再次突破极限以保护他的伙伴。

因为那就是他的誓言。那一直都是他们的誓言。

「计划还是一样，要让你们两个结婚。」

山治很惊讶回答的竟然是通常很安静的罗宾酱。

「等我们把这些混蛋赶出我的海岸就会结。」索隆简短的驳回了这个主意。

「你刚刚承认绿藻岛是你的？」

「闭嘴，圈圈眉。对了，你爸失踪了。」

「什么！？啧。不管了，反正老头子死不了。这场战斗比较紧急。」

「我们自己就可以解决。」

因为说话的是乌索普，就连索隆都停下了跟厨子的争吵，转头去看双腿在发抖的狙击手。到了现在，那应该只是个改不掉的习惯。乌索普从来不是会主动去寻求战斗的人，但他再也不会逃避了。长鼻子的男人深吸了一口气。「我猜我三页长的致词是没办法给你们了，但就这样吧。山治。索隆。谢谢你们提醒我我的价值。谢谢你们在我人生最黑暗的时刻相信我。」

「乌索普？」山治静静地说。

「说得好，乌索普先生。我也让我的保持简短。山治先生。索隆先生。谢谢你们的善良。谢谢你们接受我成为你们的伙伴。」骷髅对着新郎们点点帽子。

「自从我们第一次见面，」弗兰奇微笑着说。「你们这两个家伙的男子气概总是让我的男儿心感动。谢谢你们是那么棒的兄弟。」

他们三个交换了眼神，接着就一起冲了出去。

「那些海军霸佔了美酒，我们上，兄弟们！」

「冲啊！」

他们的联合攻击打得海军到处乱飞，阻止了敌人部队的前进。

罗宾和乔巴也准备加入战斗。

「谢谢你们保护我们！索隆！山治！」乔巴用小蹄子拍拍他们的腿。小驯鹿看起来不再疲惫了。珍贵的花束安全的放在蓝色背包里。罗宾只是给了他们一个笑容。她最罕见的一个笑容，坦率的告诉了他们所有他们需要知道的，她有多为他们感到高兴。

现在只剩下娜美和路飞了。

现在换航海士将双手放在新郎们的肩膀上，他们还傻站在那里。「谢谢你们永远都支持我们。」娜美的眼睛闪着泪光，但她的笑容充满活力。「但现在，你们必须吟诵你们的誓言了。路飞！」

山治没机会回应娜美桑的感谢，也没能谢谢其他人这么多年来为他所做的一切，因为橡胶手臂突然环住了他们两个的身体。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻，准备好了吗？」

冷冽窜下他的脊椎。

***

索隆的脸白的像鬼。这世界上仍然有几件事能把罗罗诺亚．索隆吓得要死。

其中一个就是路飞恶名昭彰的旅行方式。

他们立刻开始想解开路飞的手。厨子今天已经干了那么多破事，索隆不敢相信他竟然还能更低级。他们试图逃跑无果后，厨子转而为了保住自己而想牺牲索隆。「路飞，拜讬不要。我能飞。你带索隆就好──」

「橡胶橡胶…火箭炮！！！」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
> 记得上一章娜美跟路飞讲话时他在吃东西吗？  
> 就是那张稿子


	21. Chapter 21

88.

索隆第一次体验非自愿飞上天似乎就像昨天才发生。他的人生在眼前闪过。他的头先撞上栏杆，接着身体才落到某艘船的甲板上。厨子也没比他好到哪去，他飞过甲板，撞上木头墙壁。了无生气的身体像一袋土豆一样慢慢滑落到地上。

路飞平稳的降落在栏杆上。

「喂，索隆，山治。抱歉，嘻嘻嘻。」

那毫无歉意的道歉可能是两个贫死的新郎起死回生的唯一原因。

「我要砍了／踢死你，你这混蛋！」

路飞大笑着，敏捷的爬上主桅杆，逃开伙伴们的怒火。仍然像只猴子一样抓着主桅杆，他们的船长问：

「索隆，山治──你们在一起开心吗？」

听了他的问题，索隆和山治同时放下武器，看着对方。那天晚上第一次，他们终于看见了彼此的模样有多悽惨，破烂的西装，脏兮兮的皮肤。让索隆穿白色外套真的不是山治最出色的主意。剑士已经用自己的血把衣服染色了。但山治也没资格说他。他还满确定汗水和香水混在一起的味道让他只比一条臭掉的鱼好一点点。

今天 **是** 他们的结婚之日。今天应该要是他们一生中最棒的日子，他们却过得跟平常一模一样，不管是解散前还是解散后。惹上麻烦。把一切搞得一团糟。

但每一天都充满乐趣。

他们看着彼此，接着给了船长答案。

「开心。」

「那就继续开心下去吧。船长命令！」

他们露出微笑。

「是，船长。遵命。」

「我现在宣布你们是丈夫和丈夫啦！稿子我只记得这么多。你们现在是丈夫了吗？」山治看着索隆，忍着笑。「我想你办到了，船长。现在我能在绿藻头上看到丈夫光环。好恐怖。」

索隆哼了一声。「我也突然觉得厨子的眉毛很美。魔咒生效了。」

「太棒了！」路飞拍起双手，完全没听出那两个人的玩笑。他不浪费一点时间，跳回栏杆上，准备盪回战斗中。「我得去保护我的蛋糕。逃走时别被抓了！」

送出靠不住的祝福后，这个海贼时代最伟大的其中一个男人就离开了船。

现在只剩 **新婚夫夫** 两个人了。

他们毫无头绪接下来该干什么。

「我们偷了某个人的船吗？」索隆问，只是想打破尴尬的沉默。

「不，这是我们的船。」

「啊？」

「她是我们朋友送的结婚礼物。」

「什么？」

山治看着自己的脚，有点不自在。这害羞感是哪来的？

「总…总之，我们必须遵从船长命令，赶快逃走。我去启动引擎。你去处理锚跟帆！」

没有等索隆回应，厨子马上钻进船舱，这样他才不用看到他丈夫的脸。

索隆在他身后喊：「只因为我们结婚了，不代表你就可以命令我！」

但他还是乖乖照做了，坏脾气的调整了帆的位置。

*** 

正准备去起锚的时候，索隆感觉到海边有东西在动。

不，不是东西。 **是人。**

「我们到处找你。」他说，声音够大到能让在海边的老人听见。

「需要新鲜空气。老头子该远离过度拥挤的聚会。对我脆弱的身体不好。」

索隆走到栏杆边，好好看看这个能够在新世界把一半的海贼都踢飞的 **脆弱** 老人。

哲普耸耸肩。

「你们两个结婚没？」

索隆给他看了他的结婚戒指。

哲普点点头。「你看起来糟透了。」

「你儿子看起来比我还糟。」

老人替自己点了一根菸。DEATH，是厨子最喜欢的牌子。他慢慢的吐出一口烟才说：「我不在乎你让他流血。但如果他哭泣，小子，世界上没有哪片海洋能让你躲过我。」

「如果真的发生了你不需要找我。我会自己提着脑袋来见你。」

哲普打量了索隆一眼。剑士强迫自己对上老人的眼睛。哲普露出一个苦乐参半的笑容，承认了他。抽完菸后，老人对索隆坦白。「过去五年来，我一直在等这一天。我以为我已经做好准备了，但并没有。原谅我是个多愁善感的老傻瓜──让父亲送走儿子是很难的。」

索隆心想，不知道是否有一天他会能够理解哲普的心情。人们常说：父爱是很深的。索隆以前从来没有在乎过这种感情。那跟他没有关系。但自从跟厨子住在一起，他很高兴自己能认识哲普。如果有一天他要身为人父，他希望自己能有哲普的一半好，他为了厨子，还有索隆，付出了那么多。

「你什么也没失去，老头子。你刚刚多了一个儿子。」

哲普瞪大眼睛，接着爆出一声响彻海岸的大笑。臭小子还真大胆。太大胆了。

小茄子选得真好。

*** 

父亲的大笑将儿子招唤到了甲板上。山治站在索隆旁边，看着哲普，心中充满感情。他有好多事想跟老人说。他想大骂「你他妈的刚刚去哪了？」、「你这臭老头，害我担心了！」但是，臭老头为什么要用那种表情看着山治？他怎么能对着一个泪流满面的人大吼大叫呢？可恶的臭老头。

山治吞下所有的咒骂，用尽全身的力量大喊。

「爸，我结婚了！」

「 **度蜜月的时候别感冒了，儿子们。** 」

厨子不知道他的视线为什么又开始模糊了。噢，对了。他眼中有泪水。

今天发生了很多事。他们的结婚典礼被毁了，但不知怎么的他们还是成功交换了誓言。他们还没时间喘口气，消化这一切──他们结婚了。但就在这个时刻，山治站在甲板上，索隆的手放在他的背上，看着海滩上的哲普身影越来越小，小岛也变成海平线上的一个小点。他们的新船驶离小岛的同时，太阳也开始升起。他们终于充分明白了。

是的，他们结婚了。

89.

他们两人都还没把视线转离那个小点。索隆的手仍然放在刀柄上，山治在抽第九根菸。他们的眼睛因缺乏睡眠充满血丝。

「他们会没事的。」

「会没事的。」

「我还是想回去找他们。」

「我知道。」

「我们现在该做什么？」

「为开始新的一天我们去睡觉怎么样？」

山治把菸蒂丢向他的丈夫。他的。 **丈夫。**

「我们去拆结婚礼物吧。」山治决定。

他很累，但拆开女孩们送的礼物让他很兴奋。索隆翻翻白眼，非常清楚他丈夫有什么变态想法，但还是让厨子拉着他的手，一起去探索新船。

***

这艘船只有几个房间，全都配备了手工家具。当他们发现医疗室塞满了绷带和其他药品时，山治忍不住大笑出来。

「你的自我毁灭倾向让乔巴很害怕，混蛋。」厨子捉弄他。索隆翻着医疗室的冰箱，拿出几千个血包中的其中一袋，让山治看那上面全部标示他的血型。

「你的变态也没让他少担心，Mr.鼻血。」

山治从喉咙发出一个奇怪的恼火声音，拖着索隆到下一个房间。

卧室的书柜放满了罗宾的精选。他们随便抽了一本看看她送了什么。那本『慾经』让他们发现他们非常需要赶快离开房间。最后，他们来到厨房。桌子上放着一个罗盘和一台唱片机。罗盘是乌索普的第二份礼物。那个狙击手真是非常贴心，把罗盘设计成追踪器，能够透过索隆的 **戒指** 追踪到他的所在地。好吧，山治的戒指也有追踪装置，但当乌索普在打造戒指时，他脑中想的是谁非常显而易见。山治立刻决定这就是他最喜欢的礼物。索隆不觉得 **有趣** 。下一次见面，索隆绝对要跟那个长鼻子混蛋好好 **谈谈** 。山治怜爱的摸摸剑士的头，决定播放灵魂之王的黄金唱片。他把音量调到最大。这里只有他们跟大海而已。没必要为鱼儿着想。

他们回到甲板上后，终于发现三颗美丽的橘子树，上面开着白色的小花。早晨温暖的阳光将这艘船在黑夜中看不见的美完全显现出来。他们看着船头的那条配着三把刀的美人鱼雕像。

「她的名字是『蔚蓝浪人』。」山治说。「我们的船匠替我们命名的。」

「想不到比这更好的名字了。」索隆同意。

她比梅利还要小。这艘船是只给两个人的。

布鲁克的曲子从厨房传来，像看不见的灵魂似的跟着他们。

**The water is wide, I cannot cross over 海洋宽阔，我无法跨越**

**And neither have I wings to fly 我也没有能够飞翔的翅膀**

**Build me a boat 帮我造条船**

**That can carry two 可以搭载两人的船**

**And both shall row, my love and I 带上两人，我的爱与我**

***

索隆靠上其中一根桅杆。虽然他的身体一直在抗议，要他赶快去睡觉，他却没办法闭上眼。他们渐渐航进未知的海域，还没有人开拓过的地区。放眼望去，没有岛，也没有云。只有蓝色的大海，和蓝色的天空。天空在哪里结束？大海又从哪里开始？他曾经想过这个问题。他还没找到答案。

也许他该让眼睛休息一下。

「别死啊。我还没准备好守寡。」厨子及时从厨房出来烦索隆。山治踢踢他的腿，在索隆能拔刀之前，一个小盘子被放到他腿上。索隆拿起盘子，专注地盯着那个 **食物** 。

「你为什么要虐待你的脑子，绿藻？」

「早餐吃果冻？」

山治给了他一个鄙视的眼神。

「这是雨滴蛋糕。」他耐心的纠正他的 **丈夫** 。

「 **蛋糕？** 呵，这…还真小。根本吃不饱。」索隆评论，真是个实际主义的男人。换句话说，是个白痴。他仍然盯着蛋糕看，还像只笨狗狗一样在做鬼脸。或者，像只笨大猫。不管哪种动物有能力做出笨脸就是那种了。他的丈夫真 **笨** 。

但老实说，他有点搞不懂这蛋糕的概念真的不能怪他。山治的雨滴蛋糕怎么看都不像蛋糕。大小只有索隆的手掌大，看起来像颗蓝色的水晶球，里面包含了 **海洋** 。蛋糕最底下，躺着索隆三把刀的复制品。在索隆眼里，那看起来比较像是艺术而不是食物。他不习惯吃这么 **漂亮** 的东西。

索隆戳戳蛋糕，看着它晃来晃去。山治忍住不巴他的头。

「我必须放点糖进去。但这是最接近你的要求的东西了，谁叫你那么挑嘴。」

**『…你能不能用很多酒做蛋糕，而不是用糖、牛奶和奶油？』**

**『那味道会像你的呕吐物。』**

**『我愿意吃…』**

「你记得我的要求。」索隆瞪大了眼睛，用不同的眼光再次看着手中的果冻。这是 **他的** 结婚蛋糕。

「我是你的厨师，我当然记得你的要求。」

「你不只是我的厨师，你还是我的丈夫。」

在山治忙着隐藏脸红时，索隆决定把整个蛋糕一口气塞进嘴里，大声的咀嚼。

他无法掩饰愉悦的惊讶，这么小的东西竟然能包含如此深邃的味道。索隆敢说那里面包含了所有的酒。莱姆、清酒、威士忌、琴酒、还有一点白酒，全都可以辨认出来，但又完美的融合。

「要命。现在这是我最喜欢的ALL BLUE了。」

山治轻笑着在剑士旁边坐下。他望着大海，让微风轻拂他的头发。他觉得好完整，决定不抽菸了。「我有没有跟你说过我为什么那么爱ALL BLUE？」

索隆停止舔盘子，让山治知道他所有的注意力都放在他身上了。

「这里是所有梦想的存留之地。」厨子开口。「对这片海来说，有成千上万的梦想曾经溺毙。自我还是个小孩，我就拒绝相信这些梦想永远失落了。我相信，即使主人消失了，他们的梦想还是会想办法来到ALL BLUE。看，我是对的！我找到了。这些梦想现在被相信了。它们不再孤独了。」

「你也一样。」索隆握住山治的手，亲吻他的指节。

山治觉得他的心被一种小说中才会有的疾病击中，那种病叫『流泪诅咒』。他一直都是个多愁善感的人，结婚似乎又让他更加敏感。他再也没办法忍住他的快乐了。终于，他让眼泪流下面颊。

「厨子，你他妈哭什么？」索隆问，但语气并没有恶意。剑士没有放开山治的手。

「我很快乐。ALL BLUE就跟我第一次看到它的时候一样美！现在我没有工作要做了…」山治打了个嗝。该死，这也太不酷了。「我不知道该怎么领航我的人生！」

「这就是为什么你不该工作过度。会让你痛苦。」索隆轻轻责备。「我一直都跟你说你该放个假。」

「我有颗绿藻要餵，我必须努力工作！」山治成功边哭边骂。「而且我还没说完！刚刚在厨房里的时候，我打开冰箱，看到一大块火腿。索隆！路飞 **送了** 我们一大块火腿！那让我想哭，该死的。」

路飞送他们 **食物** 。索隆揉揉眼睛，他也开始有点泪水了。可恶，路飞。

山治吸吸鼻子。「还有我想念你的耳坠。」

索隆摇摇头，怜爱的望着他面前的小哭包。他带着山治的手来到他的左耳。「笨厨子，你戴着我的 **耳坠** 。」厨子的结婚戒指碰到他的耳垂。山治突然止住了哭泣……

他扑过去吻住索隆。

「带我去你上次找到那条新品种丑鱼的地方。」山治在亲吻中轻声说。「我们去钓鱼。」

「你确定你要让我导航？」

「如果我们只是乱晃就没关系。」山治闭上眼睛，将头枕在索隆肩膀上，把他丈夫的衣服弄湿。「如果我需要的就在身边，我就永远不会迷失。」

90\. 番外

当然，他们没有忘了赌约。但他们终于找到方法妥协。算是吧。

除了伙伴送的礼物以外，还有其他宾客送的礼物，弗兰奇把它们都收在一个木箱里。其中一个礼物恰好是伊万科夫送的 **山治相簿** 。山治把那可狠的东西扔下了海。 **他丈夫毫不犹豫的也跟着跳下去了。**

山治感到被冒犯了。他很生气，而且很认真的考虑要把那男人丢在海里，让他像一坨没用的海草一样在海上漂。索隆为什么会对穿着裙子的年轻山治抱有如此不健康的执着，他明明就有 **真正的山治** 了，他就跟美酒一样越陈越香。他发誓如果他现在穿裙子，一定会比年轻的自己更迷人。

就是这个时候他想到了一个 **主意** 。

如果绿藻有尾巴，当山治提议要穿裙子的时候，他的尾巴一定摇得像要飞起来一样。那男人根本连想都没想就答应了山治的条件。

「根据婚姻法，我们是 **一体的** ，你知道吧？」

「哈？」

索隆又摆出笨脸了。山治露出淘气的笑容。他敢说等绿藻穿上裙子他那个表情会更棒。

***

总而言之，他们必须一起穿裙子。

***

当他们让蔚蓝浪人在某个岛靠岸补充食材（还有找张新的床，因为原本那张被他们弄坏了）时，一个海军记者幸运的偷拍到他们。

之后他们的悬赏单被更新了。

于是世上最强的剑士加入了山治的『我恨我的悬赏单』俱乐部，因为他看到了新悬赏单上的自己穿着 **粉红色小可爱** 。索隆几乎要把那片可怜的小布料撑爆了。另一方面，山治的蓝色雪纺裙让他美的惊人。要找到山治的身材能穿的裙子容易多了。那就是为什么他看起来比较性感，尤其是当他跟他旁边生闷气的猩猩比对的时候。

讽刺的是，他最不讨厌的悬赏单上的自己穿着他妈的裙子。也许那是他变成熟的象征。至少，海军这次把他的名字写对了。 **罗罗诺亚．山治** 。

山治打算先让他丈夫被他的悬赏单折磨几个月，再带他到海军总部，让他的剑士 **老公** 报仇雪恨。

总的来说，他们成功履行了誓言。

婚后生活很有趣。

**（完）**

＊唱片里的曲子叫『The Water is Wide』，很美的一首歌

＊伙伴们看到索隆的新悬赏单后，娜美声称她笑到死掉了，后来又活过来的唯一原因是为了嘲笑索隆。不用说，索隆很不高兴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 翻完了！洒花！  
> 跟把拔告别那边我狂哭啊！  
> 小茄子嫁人了，嫁给一颗花椰菜
> 
> 把床搞坏了是怎样？该说不愧是魔兽吗？
> 
> 我有问作者可不可以写德雷克和霍金斯是怎么在婚礼上开窍的  
> 但作者说抓不到他们的性格，残念
> 
> 本篇到这里就结束了  
> 但我拿到作者授权，自己写了几篇番外，希望大家不嫌弃～


	22. 山治的挑战者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是得到原作者的许可，根据本篇自创出来的番外

回到芭拉蒂后的日子其实没有多少变化。山治继续经营餐厅，绿藻继续当无业游民，有时跟渔民一起出去钓鱼。比较不一样的，可能是他们的肢体接触变得比以前多了一点。绿藻一直都是个直来直往的人，还没结婚之前就喜欢在大庭广众下对山治毛手毛脚，现在更可以名正言顺的摸他的丈夫，像是怕还有人不知道山治是他的似的。山治不是不喜欢绿藻的触碰，但他还是会觉得不好意思，让他在员工面前脸红什么的，太丢脸了！所以如果要他跟剑士撒娇，也只会在只有他们两个的时候。

又是一个平静的下午。山治在办公室里处理行政工作，剑士再一次霸佔了山治的沙发，躺在上面呼呼大睡，泡泡都吹出来了。山治被文件弄得很烦，他更宁可去厨房，也不要待在这里，但有些事情就是不做不行。看着在沙发上睡得一脸蠢样的绿藻，山治很不爽，他抄起桌上的纸镇，正准备朝那颗绿油油的脑袋砸过去，突然转了个念头，放下纸镇。

***

索隆一直都很喜欢厨子的沙发，应该说整个办公室他都很喜欢，有厨子的味道。虽然有时候会被纸镇砸，这里仍然是他最喜欢午睡的地点之一。

他本来睡得正香，一个重量突然落在他的肚子上。除了纸镇以外他没有在预防别的攻击，所以这个袭击他并没有料到。但那个感觉并不像被脚踢。

睁开眼睛，索隆正好看见一颗金色的脑袋朝自己的脸倒下来。

厨子在他身上躺下了。

他还戴着眼镜，手上拿着几份文件，明显不是要来跟索隆一起睡的，他只是在索隆身上蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的姿势，就躺在索隆身上继续看文件。

索隆一低头就正好可以把鼻子埋进那头金毛里，于是他不客气的吸了一口，把手环上厨子的腰，又睡过去了。

***

山治感觉腰被抱上，叼着菸的嘴角微微扬起，将自己的手复上剑士的手，两人的戒指碰在一起，发出一声小小的 **锵** 。

***

再次醒过来时，厨子已经不知道什么时候也睡着了。他翻了个身，趴在索隆胸膛上，原本拿在手上的纸张散落了一地，菸已经在菸灰缸里捻熄了，阅读眼镜倒是还在戴在脸上，让厨子睡得有点不安稳。索隆轻轻拿下厨子的眼镜，放到茶几上。没了障碍物，厨子立刻把脸埋进索隆的颈窝，舒服的蹭了蹭，还发出一声满足的叹息。索隆觉得裤裆有点紧。

难得厨子跟他一起午睡，索隆不想打扰他。将搂在厨子腰上的手再收紧了一点，索隆又闭上眼睛。

***

一阵敲门声吵醒了索隆，厨子倒是没有醒。索隆本来不想理会，但敲门的人似乎很坚持，他只好让对方进来，看看他们想干嘛。

来人是厨子的一个服务生。他进门后看见沙发上的两人一瞬间有点愣住。

「怎么了？」索隆不耐烦地问。

「啊，不好意思打扰了。」服务生终于回过神来，但眼睛仍然直直盯着索隆身上的厨子。

让别人看到厨子这么软萌的样子，索隆突然有点后悔让对方进来。

「到底要干嘛？」双手伸上去，尽可能把厨子盖住。

「那个…有个挑战者要找主厨。」服务生支支吾吾的说。

「找厨子？不是找我？」索隆有点意外。不是说厨子没有挑战者，但来芭拉蒂的十之八九都是找他。

「是找主厨没错。」服务生点头。

「好吧。叫他们去我的岛等。我们待会就过去。」索隆考虑了一下，告诉服务生。

服务生应了一声急急忙忙的走了。剑士的气场让他很有压迫感。

服务生走了后，索隆低头看了看怀里的厨子，轻轻的摇了摇他。

「喂，厨子，起来。」

「…唔嗯…」厨子竟然把脸埋得更深，一副赖床样。

 **在挑逗谁呢？** 索隆为了压下裤裆再次湧起的紧绷感，这次一点也不温柔的直接把厨子从身上推下去。

「哇啊！」厨子摔到地板上，立刻惊醒。「你干什么！？」

「有挑战者要找你。」索隆一脸冷静，好像刚刚把人推下去的不是他似的。

「找我？不是找你？」厨子也问了一样的问题。摔到地板上的不爽立刻被忘了。

「啊，你的员工是这么说的。」

「是嘛。」

「怎么样？要去吗？」

「当然要去，被挑战了怎么可以不去？」

「谁知道你是不是怕了。」

「谁怕了？你才怕了！」

「那就走吧。我叫他们去我的岛上等我们了。」

「我们？你也要去？」

「不行吗？」

「也不是不行，但你去干嘛？」

「看你战斗啊。」

「…不要突然讲出这种话啊！」

「什么？看自己丈夫战斗有什么不对吗？」

「没有不对，只是……好啦！就让你好好欣赏本王子的英姿，你学着点吧！」

「我要吃点心。」

「要战斗的是我吧？你吃个屁！」

「……」

「要吃什么？」

「饭团。」

「好。」

***

每次剑士要去战斗，山治都会帮剑士准备海贼便当，所以当剑士跟着主厨进入厨房时，其他厨师都见怪不怪。只是，他们会不会靠太近了？

山治把需要的食材放上料理台，正准备开始工作，绿藻却从后面将手环上山治的腰，还把下巴枕到山治肩膀上。

「走开。」山治没有要理后面那个黏巴虫的打算。

「饭团要包柴鱼。」剑士在山治耳边说，呼吸把山治弄得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

「好啦，现在滚开，碍事。」山治用手肘推推身后的结实腹肌。

剑士叼住山治的耳垂，轻拉了一下才放开，接着带着邪笑离开了厨房，留下用手摀着耳朵的主厨头上不停冒蒸气。

其他厨师很尴尬，这两个人不吵架是很好啦，但可以不要这么闪吗？眼睛都不知道要看哪了！

「对了，我要喝梅酒。」绿藻又把头探进来。

一根汤勺飞过去，刚刚好错过把头缩回去的混蛋。

***

乘着蔚蓝浪人到绿藻岛的两人一起往竞技场走去。商人们投资起来的竞技场虽然没有德雷斯罗萨的那么巨大，但也够雄伟了。如果上面没有写着【绿藻竞技场】几个大字的话一定会更帅气。竞技场开幕的第一天山治看到招牌立刻笑到在地上滚，索隆气的不只三把刀都出鞘，连头巾都戴上了，但最后还是没能让建商把名字换掉。

周边的商店全都在卖和索隆相关的纪念品，三把刀的复制品、黑色头巾、以前索隆戴的水滴型耳坠，应有尽有。其中很受欢迎的是装了小绿藻球的玻璃瓶。山治没让索隆知道，但他其实也买了一瓶，放在办公室窗户外面的窗台上，索隆不会去注意那里，所以他还没发现。

这是山治第一次在绿藻竞技场决斗。他的挑战者不多，上一次有人来找他是很久以前的事了，那时候竞技场都还没盖好，所以当时他是在结婚决战沙滩上打的。

挑战者登岸时，绿藻镇的人就知道有好戏可看了。店家纷纷关门，人群朝竞技场湧去。

两人进入竞技场，挑战者已经在擂台上了。山治先带索隆到观众席上坐好，免得他迷路。

「待在这里不要乱跑喔，绿藻小朋友。」山治摸摸剑士头上的草坪。

「吵死了，快去啦！」拨开手。

***

上场的不是剑士让观众有点困惑，但绿藻镇的人没有不认识山治的，所以当他们看到金发厨师走上擂台，立刻爆出一阵欢呼，平时担任索隆战斗播报员的男人也非常尽责的开始做时况转播，影像虫将擂台画面投射到大萤幕上。

「喔呀！今天来迎战的不是我们的常胜冠军罗罗诺亚．索隆，而是前不久跟他结婚的黑足山治！」

山治站在擂台上，悠閒的点起一根菸，慵懒的盯着他面前人高马大的男人。对方拿着一根狼牙棒，不耐烦的挥来挥去。

「这是黑足第一次在我们的竞技场决斗，多么荣幸！废话不多说！决斗吧！」

在播报员的一声枪响下，战斗开始了。

挑战者挥着狼牙棒猛冲过来，山治嗑嗑皮鞋，一抬腿就是一记羊肉SHOOT，挑战者飞了出去。

「不愧是海贼王的左手！黑足旗开得胜，马上就拿下一分！」

索隆在观众席上，已经把便当打开了，正埋头大吃。

「另一方面，我们世上最强的剑士却对自家丈夫的战斗一点都不关心，只顾着吃。」

「囉嗦！」索隆瞪了播报员一眼。

挑战者多多少少算是有实力，虽然不足以让山治伤脑筋，但也不是能让他掉以轻心的货色。战斗持续着，观众一阵惊呼，山治的长裤被狼牙棒撕开一道口子。

「黑足固然厉害，但对方也不是好惹的！黑足受伤了吗？」

索隆撇了一眼竞技场，用牙齿咬开酒瓶塞，开始灌酒。

「黑足受伤了，他老公却在悠哉的喝酒，到底有没有身为丈夫的自觉啊？」

「闭嘴！砍了你喔！」索隆对着播报员露出鲨鱼牙。他刚刚检查过了，山治没事。

山治的确没有受伤，只是裤子破了而已。他看了看破洞，啧了一声，随即使出一记粗碎，直接粉碎了对方的狼牙棒。

索隆放下酒瓶，继续吃饭团，竞技场上的战斗也到了最高潮。山治用恶魔风脚解决掉挑战者的瞬间，索隆也吞掉最后一口饭团，他意犹未尽的舔舔嘴。

「 **胜者，黑足山治！！！** 」解说员对着麦克风大喊，观众的欢呼如雷贯耳，但山治已经不在场上了。他踩着空中步行来到索隆所在的观众席，在剑士面前落地。

「怎么样，绿藻？本王子的英姿帅气吧？」山治潇洒的点了一根菸。

「啊？」索隆从正在收餐盒的动作中抬起头。

「你从头到尾都没看对吧？」山治额冒青筋，把烟吐在对那个敢自称为他丈夫的脸上。

「咳咳，你说你的裤子被开高衩那里吗？有啊，我有看到。」混蛋剑士说，还有胆向山治裤子的破口伸出手，想偷摸白皙的大腿。「内裤都露出来了。」

「去死！才没露出来！」山治一脚踹开那只咸猪手。「总之老子赢了，连霸气都没用到。」

「那你要我怎样？给你一个奖励的亲亲吗？」绿藻挖着耳朵。

「你这白痴！不要说那种话！」山治的脸羞得通红。这男人怎么能一脸冷漠的说出这种话？「不过…如果你一定要的话…我也是可以可怜你一下啦……」山治别开脸，用蚊子叫的音量小声说。

索隆看着他，突然站起身，一只手揽过山治的后颈，就吻了过去。

山治被吓呆了，他瞪大眼睛，任由剑士用舌头撬开他的嘴，在里面翻搅。

「 **喔喔喔喔喔！是胜利之吻！** 」播报员继续尽忠职守的解说，影像虫也配合的转过去拍摄观众席，山治从大萤幕上看到了被绿藻紧紧抱住的自己。还有自己破掉的裤子。

**…内裤真的露出来了。**

山治一脚把索隆踹飞出去，让他丈夫砸烂观众席上的一整排长椅。

「你干嘛？」被打断的剑士非常不高兴。

「你才干嘛？」山治更不高兴，他抽走用来包便当的布，绑在大腿上遮住裤子的破洞。

「是你叫我吻你的。」绿藻理直气壮。

「没说是现在！」山治快气疯了。「这里是公众场合耶！」

「有什么关系？大家都知道我们结婚了。」索隆看不出问题在哪。

「那不是重点！」山治懒得跟原始人沟通，抓起空便当盒就往出口走。

索隆摸着脑袋从地上爬起来。

「喂，厨子。」

「干嘛啦？」

「刚刚，很帅气喔。」

回应他的只有头也不回的背影，和红透的耳根。索隆挑起嘴角，好心情的把手插进口袋，慢慢的跟在丈夫后面。

**臀型真不错。**


	23. 索隆不在的时候

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是得到原作者的许可，根据本篇自创出来的番外

索隆跟渔民出去捕鱼了。昨天早上那个只剩一颗牙齿的老渔夫说他们这次要去比较远的地方，问剑士要不要跟他们一起走，索隆想想他的确很久没去远海，就答应了。

那天晚上，山治被榨了个干净。等他醒来，绿藻已经走了。

山治像平常一样起床，照常过他的一天，经营餐厅，搭讪女客人，被拒绝，处理文件，吃午餐，清点私人酒柜，发现酒柜被剑士打劫，骂窗台上的玻璃瓶绿藻发洩，帮绿藻换水，把玻璃瓶放到有太阳的地方，继续处理文件，抽菸，搭讪女客人，被拒绝，吃晚餐，打烊，洗澡，上床睡觉。

***

一天又一天过去，距离索隆出远门已经两个星期了。绿藻出去捕鱼最长的纪录是上次的床VS鱼事件，三个星期。山治不知道什么时候养成了习惯，每天下午三点都会到餐厅甲板上，一边眺望大海，一边抽菸。

他不知道为什么是三点，也并不是在等索隆，毕竟绿藻每次出海捕鱼回来的时间都不一样，也许是自己的名字在作祟，他其实也没有在计算时间，只是每次走出去的时候刚好都是三点。

他会站在那里，菸一根又一根的抽，等抽掉大半盒才会回餐厅里去。

上次跟挑战者对战时弄破的裤子山治曾尝试自己补，但实在太丑了只好放弃，他还没去买新的。他也不想去绿藻岛，自己一个人逛街总觉得很没劲，尽管每次剑士陪他去买东西总是会一脸不耐烦。山治把这归咎于没有搬运工他没办法大开杀戒。

他拒绝承认他想绿藻了。

长时间分开明明就不是什么新鲜事。山治躺在床上，盯着天花板，下意识的转着手指上的戒指。

**真丢脸。快睡吧。**

已经两点了，距离他平常起来的六点他只剩四个小时可睡。

**睡不着。**

山治爬起来，从衣柜里挖出那件被他据为己有的绿色长袍。穿着长袍躺回床上，把脸埋进绿藻的枕头，山治睡着了。

***

「 **罗罗诺亚！给我出来！** 」

山治正从餐厅出来，准备到甲板上抽菸时，就听到一个声音大喊。

「什么事？」山治平静的看着站在小船上的年轻人。

「呃…我…我找罗罗诺亚。」年轻人有点猝不及防。这不是他预料中的场景。

「我就是罗罗诺亚，你有什么事？」山治叼起一根菸，打上火。

「咦？罗罗诺亚…不是绿头发吗？」年轻人一脸懵逼，突然对自己的认知产生了极大的怀疑。

「我是罗罗诺亚．山治。绿藻是我丈夫，你是要找他还是找我？说清楚点，不要只叫姓。」山治耐着性子解释，心中莫名有种愉悦感。

「哎？啊…不好意思，我是要找罗罗诺亚．索隆，我想跟他决斗。请问他在吗？」年轻人搔着头，被这么一搞，刚刚的气势全消，甚至礼貌起来了。

「不在。」

「这样啊…请问他什么时候回来？」

「不知道。」山治吐出一口烟。

「那…那我明天再来，不好意思打扰了。」年轻人对着山治一鞠躬，就扬起小船上的帆走了。

「他也不一定明天就回来啊。」山治看着渐渐远去的年轻人轻声对自己说，心中湧起一股烦躁。

***

之后的一个星期，年轻人每天都会到芭拉蒂等索隆。他晚上似乎是到绿藻岛过夜，一大早就会搭小船过来，一等就是一整天，到了天色暗下来，他才会扬帆离去。

山治依然会在三点来到甲板上抽菸，年轻人看到山治会礼貌的向他鞠躬，他不是不认识山治，毕竟山治也是个大名鼎鼎的海贼，只是当时他被名字的事弄得糊里糊涂，一时没发现自己碰上什么大人物了。隔天过来时他就大声向黑足山治问好。

年轻人朝山治打招呼，山治也会点头回应，除此之外两个人不会交谈。山治抽完菸后就会回去，年轻人继续等待。

年轻人在等待的时候也不是閒閒没事，他会拿哑铃锻鍊、冥想、练剑。山治曾经问他要不要进餐厅吃点东西，但被年轻人礼貌的回绝了，说他需要专心。山治点点头，没有强迫。

年轻人隔天在他每次停靠小船的地方发现一包饭团。他吃下饭团后的表情让在餐厅里观察的厨子想起了某个傻呼呼的剑士。那个选择封闭情绪之前的剑士。

**啊，突然觉得老了。**

***

又一个星期过去，年轻人今天也到芭拉蒂等待他想超越的目标。他正准备拿起哑铃锻鍊，餐厅的大门突然打开，黑足山治走了出来。

 **还不到三点啊。** 年轻人觉得奇怪。他看着黑足，觉得他今天的神情有点不一样。平常的他总是带着一股慵懒的气息，看似轻松却毫无破绽，举止投足之间尽是优雅，让人觉得他真像个王子。

他今天仍然看起来很随意，半瞇着眼睛，唇上叼着一根菸，但没有在抽，眼睛盯着海平线上的一处，像是在等什么，连年轻人跟他打招呼都没有回应。

年轻人也专注了起来，黑足是感觉到有什么要来了吗？他跟着山治的视线看过去，紧绷起来等着即将而来的未知。

十分钟过去了，海面上仍然什么都没有，年轻人放下了警惕。是他搞错了吗？黑足其实没有在等什么，只是单纯今天心情不好而已吗？

他看看山治，又看看海面，耸耸肩，最后在小船上坐下来，准备再次拿起哑铃。突然之间，海平线上出现了一个小点，正在慢慢朝芭拉蒂驶来，黑足挑起了唇角，终于真正开始抽菸。

小点越变越大，年轻人能看出那是艘渔船，不是他以为的海贼船。渔船的船头上站着一个人，一个绿头发的人。

是罗罗诺亚．索隆，年轻人等了两个星期的挑战目标，世上最强的剑士。他突然感到一阵热血沸腾。

**等等，黑足早就知道罗罗诺亚要回来了吗？毕竟他今天不到三点就出来了。难道是夫夫之间的心有灵犀，他才会在对方出现之前就知道他会来？**

渔船慢慢靠近，站在船头的剑士对着黑足开口。

「喂，臭厨子，霸气收一下，弄得我好痒。」

「是你太久没洗澡才会痒的吧。」黑足吐出一口烟。「长霉菌了吗？无所谓，反正是你的同类。」

 **霸气？黑足是用见闻色霸气感觉到罗罗诺亚的出现吗？他放出的距离也太远了吧！？** 年轻人不敢相信的瞪着黑足。

「我有洗澡！也没有长霉菌！」绿发剑士露出鲨鱼牙。

「但你没换衣服。你现在穿的那套还是你离开前那套，恶心死了！」

「我有洗啦！」

「 **海贼猎人索隆！受死吧！** 」

在夫夫两人你来我往的隔空对骂之中，突然出现另一个声音。一艘海贼船不知道从哪里冒出来，来势汹汹的从旁边插入，挡在芭拉蒂和渔船之间，上面的海贼们高声嚎叫着，对着渔船上的索隆威吓。

**唰！**

海贼船被一分为二，上面的海贼还没搞清楚发生什么事，就已经跟着船一起开始下沉。落水的海贼惨叫连连。

 **锵。** 鬼彻回到鞘中。

渔船从海贼船整齐的切口中间穿过。船上的渔民们一副见怪不怪。

「我饿了，我要吃饭团。」

「不先洗澡你什么都吃不到。」

两人继续斗嘴，彷彿那艘海贼船根本没有出现过一样，年轻人完全没看见剑士出刀。

渔船终于抵达芭拉蒂，黑足把菸丢到地上用脚捻熄，并没有上前迎接，而是站在原地，脸上带着挑战的表情。剑士跳上甲板，直直走向金发厨师。

剑士一把搂过黑足的腰，捧住他的脸就吻下去。

***

因为刚刚的海贼船骚动，已经有许多客人和员工开始聚集到甲板上看热闹了，但不知怎么的，山治一点都不在乎，他只想感受他的丈夫。双手环上索隆的肩膀，他沉浸在这个吻里，甚至主动张开嘴，邀请索隆的舌头。

落水的海贼目瞪口呆，服务生们吹口哨，渔民们呵呵笑着。

一吻结束，两人都气喘吁吁，但没有分开，索隆的手仍然环着山治的腰，山治的手还在索隆脖子上。索隆把额头抵着山治的，望着他的眼睛，冷冽的脸露出微笑。

「我回来了。」 **我想你了。**

「欢迎回来。」 **我也是。**

***

「肉麻完了就赶快回去工作，臭茄子！」哲普的声音传来，山治猛的一震，赶紧从索隆怀里退开，终于想到要脸红。

「你带了什么鱼回来啊？」山治生硬的转移话题，唇还红肿着，他下意识的用舌头去舔。

「都在冰柜里，自己去看。我要喝酒。」绿藻的嘴也没好到哪去，他倒是不害臊。

「你给我先去洗澡！臭死了！」山治朝正往餐厅走去的绿藻露出尖牙，突然想起了年轻人。「啊，对了。有个挑战者要找你。」

「明天再说。」绿藻头也不回的说着，已经钻进餐厅里了，目标明显是山治的酒柜。

山治对着绿藻翻翻白眼，有点不好意思的转向年轻人。「抱歉，你明天再来吧。」

「没关系，不用了。」年轻人露出微笑。

「？」

「从刚刚那几分钟我就已经知道我的实力和两位罗罗诺亚先生的差距有多大，还想挑战索隆先生的话就太自不量力了。」年轻人的脸上带着不甘，但更多的是决心。「我会继续锻鍊，变得更强，再回来找索隆先生。」

「那你加油吧。」山治也对他笑了笑，目送年轻人扬帆离开，就转身到渔船上看绿藻进贡给他的鱼。

***

哲普站在二楼的阳台上看着山治兴奋的打开冰柜，露出灿烂的笑容，指示员工把鱼送进厨房里，觉得这是这一个月来他第一次看到小茄子那么放松，笑容那么真诚。这一个月不停找员工麻烦的小混蛋累积的毛躁今晚应该也能解决了吧。

**啊～爱情啊。**

***

厨子隔天早上的确没有出现。索隆去厨房拿早餐的时候告知员工今天不要去烦他们主厨，所有人都露出心照不宣的理解微笑。那诡异的氛围反而让原本大剌剌的索隆不自在了。

 **谁叫圈圈要穿我那件长袍诱惑我，下不了床是他自己的错。** 索隆理直气壮的心想，拿了两盘食物就逃了。

***

山治趴在床上，屁股疼着，生气的撕咬绿藻的枕头出气。

他只是因为穿那件长袍睡觉已经习惯了，即使绿藻回来了也没想到要换掉，结果竟然在洗完澡出浴室的瞬间就被扑倒了。

虽然他也很舒服啦，毕竟积了一个月的份，但让他连站都站不起来就太过分了，他的腿可是他的武器啊！

***

午餐过后，山治终于从房间出来了，尽管绿藻很不想让他离开床，但他可是有工作要做的。踹了绿藻好几脚他才好不容易挣脱，害他后面又扯到了。

骂骂咧咧的到办公室工作，哲普少见的来找他。

「臭小子。」

「干嘛，臭老头？」

「你今年父亲节要送我什么？」

「你想要礼物？以前不是从来没要过吗？」

「今年想要了。」

「好吧。你要什么？」

「耳塞。」

被罚去洗床单的绿藻被羞到冒烟的山治踢下了海。


	24. 厨子的手受伤了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是得到原作者的许可，根据本篇自创出来的番外

厨子的手受伤了。

索隆当时不在，他去解决一个挑战者。一回来就看见甲板上的厨子的手上厚厚的绷带，剑士立刻大步走过去，把厨子的双手拉到眼前检查。

「你回来啦？」厨子还在悠閒的抽菸。

「怎么回事？」索隆看着微微渗出血的绷带，脸色非常凝重。

「没什么，有客人喝醉了，一个意外而已。」厨子轻松的回答，似乎一点都不在意。

「人呢？」

「处理掉了。」

「疼吗？」

「不会。」

***

知道厨子只会轻描淡写的敷衍，索隆后来去问了其他厨师。今天稍早有几个海贼来吃饭，原本就微醺了，后来又喝了更多酒，最后直接发起酒疯，给其他客人造成困扰，于是山治和其他厨师去解决。山治把最麻烦的醉鬼大汉用脚钉在地上，旁边一个本来被制服住的海贼却挣脱了箝制，抓起桌上的酒瓶就往山治头上砸去，山治不能松脚，下意识就用手去挡，酒瓶的玻璃碎片马上扎了他满手。

那些家伙最后自然是被山治踢成了猪头，但索隆还是觉得他们走了狗屎运，手可是厨子的宝贝啊！要是索隆当时在场，绝对把他们的手全都砍下来赔罪。

厨子一副没事的样子，照样在办公室里处理文件，除了因为绑着绷带的关系导致写字有点慢，其他还是一切正常。

反而是索隆脸色很臭，臭到员工们都在窃窃私语，该不会稍早的决斗输了吧？索隆狠瞪了他们一眼，让他们知道他才没有输，但仍然一副凶神恶煞的样子，搞得好像受伤的是他而不是厨子一样。

 **该死的，害厨子连戒指都不能戴了。** 索隆不喜欢看到厨子的手上没有他的标记。虽然戒指被厨子用鍊子串成项鍊挂在脖子上，但感觉还是不一样。他决定去挥五千下哑铃解气。

***

最近是圈圈虾的产季。圈圈虾是ALL BLUE独有的特产，那是一种绿色的大虾，身上长着黄色的圆圈斑点。由于这个品种是绿藻发现的，他得到了给这种虾取名的权利。他忽视了更明显的青绿底色，指着那些金黄色的斑点，直接就把这种虾命名为『圈圈虾』，眼睛还一直盯着山治看，脸上带着不怀好意的笑容。

山治不喜欢这个名字，他觉得剑士是因为绿藻岛在报复他。但无论如何，虾子很好吃是无法否认的事实，肉质鲜美有弹性，让人百吃不厌，本来就喜欢海鲜的山治更是成为粉丝。每年圈圈虾的产季来临，餐厅就会湧入比平常更多的大批人潮，全都指名要点圈圈虾。

晚餐时间，索隆端着一个大托盘闯进山治的办公室。上面有一盘三明治，还有一盘刚出锅还在冒烟的新鲜圈圈虾。

山治看着圈圈虾吞了吞口水，但拿起了三明治。他的手现在没办法剥虾壳。他不认为是索隆考虑不周，毕竟厨房现在在煮的百分之九十都是圈圈虾，索隆自己也爱吃，而且他还像个野蛮人一样会连壳都不剥就直接吃。没办法剥壳是山治自己的问题，再说，索隆不还拿了一盘三明治吗？

话虽如此，看着索隆抓起一只大虾就大快朵颐起来，山治还是有点不甘的。他转头不去看那边吃得津津有味的绿藻，开始啃他自己的三明治。

突然，一只剥好的虾出现在他面前。

山治愣了一下，转头看去。索隆的盘子里堆满了虾壳，他拿着一只剥好的虾肉，放在山治嘴边。

「这是…给我的？」山治不太能确定眼前这贴心的绿藻是不是幻象。

「啊，你的手现在不能动吧？你不是喜欢这虾吗？我帮你剥就好了。」索隆一脸理所当然的样子。

「不不…绿藻不可能这么细心，你是谁？把我丈夫调包到哪去了？」

「喂！」

「还是你下了毒？」

「你吃不吃？不吃拉倒！」

「我吃！我吃！」

山治赶紧吃掉虾子。

「嗯～好好吃！」山治开着小花在椅子上转了一圈。

「好吃吧？再来一只？」索隆递出第二只。

「没关系啦，你自己吃就好。」山治这么说着，却还是凑上前，叼走剑士手上的虾子，舌头不经意的舔到剑士的手指，索隆立刻把手抽回去，耳尖有点发红，但山治没有注意到，他在忙着品尝美味的虾肉。

「不愧是ALL BLUE！」山治舔着唇。

「剩…剩下的我放你盘里。」索隆突然开始结巴。

「喔，谢啦绿藻，真难得你这么体贴。」山治心情好了不少。

接下来的晚餐时间，两人随意的东聊西扯，索隆不停的剥虾，每一只都放进山治的盘子里。等到索隆拿起堆满虾壳的托盘准备往门外走，一直在享受丈夫服务的山治才突然发觉索隆刚刚好像自己都没有吃。

「喂，绿藻，你是不是都没吃？」

「啊？我有吃啊。」

「骗人，你都给我了吧？」

「没事，我再到厨房拿就有了。得先餵饱你这只嗷嗷待哺的小鸭子啊。」

「你说谁是小鸭子啊！？」

「黄澄澄的又没办法自己觅食不就是小鸭子吗？」

「喔？那你就是鸭妈妈囉？」

「臭厨子你欠砍吗？」

「臭绿藻你才找踢！」

一阵踢打后，索隆蹲在地上把撒得到处都是的虾壳捡起来，山治则是到厨房去再拿一盘虾。

***

餐厅打烊后，索隆哪里都找不到厨子。餐厅没有，外面的甲板没有，办公室没有，两人的房间也没有。最后索隆在厨子的私人小厨房里找到那只垂头丧气的小鸭子。

「喂，你在干嘛？」索隆走进小厨房，厨子站在料理台前，台子上放着一块砧板、一把菜刀、和一颗切得乱七八糟的土豆。

「索隆…要是我再也不能做饭了，你还会爱我吗？」厨子的脸被刘海的阴影遮住，看不到表情。

「啊？」索隆莫名其妙。

「我…我没办法握菜刀……」厨子的身体微微颤抖。「这伤的由来蠢的我都想大笑，但…我的手以前都没有受过这样的伤，要是以后我再也没办法……」

索隆早就知道山治这一整天的无所谓都是装出来的，手受伤让厨子其实心里慌的要命。以前他受的伤大部分都是腿或身体，偶尔有手臂被牵连的情况也是因为整个身体都动弹不得，但从来没有发生过全身都没事只有双手不能动的状况，所以他不安了。能不能做饭并不影响索隆对他的感情，但做饭是厨子的最爱，要是索隆再也不能使刀，他也会崩溃。厨子已经烦躁到开始胡言乱语了。得把他拉回来。

索隆走过去，从厨子背后轻轻抱住他。

「你今天才刚受伤，无法使力是正常的。」

「会好的，对吗？」

「会好的。」

「不好怎么办？」

「如果你是在担心我会跟你离婚，我不会。」

「哈哈，那就好。」

「而且会好的。」

「嗯。」

「厨子。」

「嗯？」

「疼吗？」

「不会。」

「说实话。」

「…疼。」

索隆把怀里的厨子转过来面对自己，握住他的双手，轻轻吻住他的唇。

***

「我想洗澡。」

「不行。手不能碰水。」

「可是不洗我浑身不对劲。」

「受不了你个洁癖鬼。那我帮你洗。」

「你不会想对我做什么色色的事吧？」

「我又不是你！色情厨子！」

后来还是做了。当然，手有很小心的没有弄湿。

***

山治的手好了后，剑士把他脖子上的戒指抢了过去，霸道的硬是要自己帮山治戴上，接着叫他去做饭给自己吃。山治骂骂咧咧的，但那一整天都止不住傻笑，然后做了圈圈虾大餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 想写个温柔的绿藻～  
> 圈圈好像被我写得有点弱化了，但只是想写只有在藻子面前才会愿意露出脆弱一面的厨子


	25. 一起逛街吧！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是得到原作者的许可，根据本篇自创出来的番外

「喂，绿藻。」山治踢踢在瞭望台上睡午觉的剑士。「陪我去逛街。」

山治不再像以前一样会装混蛋引诱剑士带他出去了，因为自从臭绿藻找到另一种方式消耗他的精力，逛街这个选项就消失了。现在他要逛街只能开口要求。

「可以啊。」剑士张开眼睛，带着挑战的眼神望着山治。「但要付费喔。」

「啧，以前都没有这样。」山治一脸不情愿。「所以说男人结婚后就会变一个人。」

「我可是跟你最爱的娜美桑学的。」绿藻露出邪笑，他那个笑容总是会让山治心跳漏一拍。「不愿意吗？」

「可恶…好吧。」山治吞吞口水，弯下腰，将唇贴上剑士的。

本来想轻啄一下就好，剑士却立刻发动攻势，舌头不客气的撬开他的嘴钻进去，还伸出手压住山治的脖子不让他逃。山治被吻得口水都沿着唇角流出，几乎喘不过气，绿藻才放开他。

「臭绿藻…」山治满脸潮红，用手背擦着嘴角。「可以了吧？」

「嗯。走吧。」剑士满意的站起身，接着把整个人挂到山治背上。

「你干嘛？」山治莫名其妙。

「带我下去。」剑士脸不红气不喘的说。「用你的那个，闪耀地狱。」

「才不要，你重死了，自己下去。」山治扳着搂着自己肩膀的手，但那肌肉满满的铁臂却丝毫不动。「还有那叫空中步行！一个字都没对。」

「你上次都带乌索普、弗兰奇和布鲁克飞了。」他指的是结婚那天，山治带着三个人出场。

「那是因为要越过海军！」山治气急败坏。这男人怎么这么幼稚。

「不管，我也要。」索隆非常坚持，手还收得更紧了。「难道你想看我再破坏你的船吗？」

山治往下看着上次哲普找索隆时，他跳下去在甲板上制造出来的凹痕，头上冒出井字号。

「你这个不懂控制力道的野兽！不准弄坏我的船！」

「那就带我下去吧。」索隆靠在山治耳边说，故意用呼吸去搔他。「我想感受跟丈夫一起飞的感觉。」

 **绿藻什么时候学会说这种肉麻话了？** 山治满脸通红，但又被哄得心暖暖的。「那…那你要抓好。」

山治一个踏地，两人就从瞭望台飞了出去。虽然索隆没有那三个人加起来重，但上次的情况跟这次根本是两回事。上次充满危机，而且那三个人跟他只是伙伴关系，这次抱着他的不但是他的丈夫， **而且还把舌头伸进耳朵里了！**

湿湿的触感钻进耳朵，山治惊的一抖，两个人直接摔了下去，刚好落在索隆上次撞凹的那块甲板上。两个人摔得四脚朝天，甲板也碎得乱七八糟，还好他们已经下来一段距离了，坠落的高度并不多，但还是很痛。

「 **你这个大白痴！** 」山治还没爬起来就怒吼。

绿藻摸着撞出包的头，开口抱怨：「啧，竟然掉下来了，会不会飞啊，笨蛋厨子？」

「 **你以为是谁的错啊！？** 」他竟然以为绿藻学会浪漫了，真是个蠢蛋。「算了，我自己去逛街。」

「那就没人帮你拿东西喔。」绿藻坐在原地，一脸无所谓的样子，山治真想踹死他。

「你给我过来！我要重死你！」山治一把提起剑士的领子，拖着他就往系在芭拉蒂船尾的蔚蓝浪人走。剑士露出得逞的邪笑。

***

绿藻岛还是一如既往的繁荣。自从上次山治在竞技场战斗一次后，周围的商店也开始卖山治相关的纪念品了。山治捧着一个芭拉蒂的小模型兴奋个不停，喊着好可爱立刻掏钱买下。剑士在旁边翻白眼，然后伸出手去提袋子。

山治像开了杀戒似的疯狂买东西，从衣物到日用品，纪念周边到食材，什么都买，索隆的双手都快提不下了。他突然怀念起香波地群岛的购物泡泡。

「喂，臭厨子，够了吧？再买圈圈号要沉了。」

山治瞪了他一眼。

**就不该告诉他弗兰奇替蔚蓝浪人取的第一个名字，臭绿藻竟然省略了『迷路圈圈』的迷路，直接叫那艘船圈圈号。虾子也叫圈圈，船也叫圈圈，是有多爱圈圈啊？**

想到这里，山治突然红了脸。为了掩饰难为情，他对剑士露出不怀好意的笑容。

「喔呀？提不动了吗？这样怎么对得起世上最强的剑士名号呢？」

先不说提购物袋跟世上最强剑士的名号有什么关系，总之就是会有人中激将法。

「谁提不动了！你再买啊！买到你破产最好！」剑士气急败坏。

「你知道，夫夫是一体的，我破产的话，代表你也破产。」山治实事求是的指出。

「啧。」

山治洋洋得意，这一局是他赢了。

「总之，上次破掉的裤子我要再买一条新的，没买到我不回去。我记得那家店就在这附近。」

「你的裤子有几万条，干嘛一定要再买一条一样的？」

「那条裤子很舒服，而且很好搭衣服，你这种审美白痴是不会懂的。」

「好吧，那给我钱，我要去酒馆喝酒。」

听到剑士不想陪自己逛了，山治有点受伤，虽然他的确是把人拖出来很久了，但他还是幼稚的赌气，只给了绿藻两百贝里。

「两百贝里？这只够喝一杯吧？」索隆瞪着手中的硬币，不敢相信。

「一杯就够了。再说你不是这里的名人吗？一定会有人愿意请你喝酒的。」山治摸摸剑士绿油油的脑袋。「那掰啦，别迷路了！」

索隆哀怨的望着山治离去的方向，转身往与酒馆相反的方向走去。

***

山治找到卖那条裤子的店了。他喜孜孜的买了两条，一走出店门就看到一颗绿藻坐在店外的长椅上呼呼大睡。

压下心中的惊奇（和他不承认的一丝丝感动），山治走过去轻轻踢了踢剑士的腿。

「喂，绿藻，起来了。」

「啊？早上了吗？」

「…快晚上了。你怎么在这里？」

「有人说你走进这家店。」

「怎么没去喝酒？」

「有啊。喝了一杯。」

山治突然有点内疚。

「回去吧，吃晚饭的时候再给你酒。」

「买到裤子了？」

「嗯。」

「我要威士忌。」

「好。」

两人肩并肩，在舒服的沉默中慢慢的晃回港口。山治觉得有点奇怪，他没在索隆身上闻到酒味，难道他鼻子出问题了？是一杯酒的味道不明显？还是他其实根本没喝酒？

**不喝酒他要钱干嘛？**

**找女人？哈哈！怎么可能？他又不是我。等等！我在想什么！？**

索隆看着山治千变万化的脸色，知道他又在胡思乱想了，嘴角稍稍挑起。

***

回到芭拉蒂后，剑士丢山治一个人去整理他买的东西，自己消失不见了，直到晚餐才出现，然后不客气的喝掉了山治两大瓶珍藏威士忌。

洗完澡后，山治裸着上身在房间重新试穿今天买的新裤子，剑士走进来，盯着他看了两秒，一把将他抱起就扔床上，一边啃他的脖子，一边撕了他的新长裤。

他就知道买两条是对的。

爆踢一顿后，两人相安无事的睡觉了。

***

隔天下午，山治要帮他的玻璃瓶绿藻换水时，发现水面上漂着一个黄色的东西。仔细一看，那是一只有着圈圈眉毛的小鸭子玩具。

**这个昨天好像有在卖芭拉蒂模型的那家店看到。**

**绿藻昨天要钱该不会是要去买这个吧？**

压根儿忘了他本来以为剑士不知道自己养了一颗小绿藻，山治看着在水面上漂啊漂的小鸭，心情愉快的帮绿藻换了水。

**虽然新裤子被撕了还是很不爽，但今晚让他做吧。**

＊索隆把空中步行说错成闪耀地狱的梗来自尾田助手安藤英的海贼派对第三集


	26. 香水风波

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是得到原作者的许可，根据本篇自创出来的番外

索隆恶狠狠地瞪着餐厅里的一张桌子，发出生人勿近的气场。厨子正在给那桌的客人上菜。那个客人是绿藻岛上一家香水公司的老板，也是芭拉蒂的大客户，每次来都大手笔的点最贵的菜，同时也要求一定要主厨亲自下厨。

山治一点都不介意。做饭本来就是他的最爱。而且这是让他不需要待在办公室里的好理由。山治从以前就会用香水，香水老板每次来也都会送他一小瓶，说是回馈他最爱的厨师。山治虽然有收下，但只有偶尔会擦，因此索隆到目前为止都没有说什么。他一直都知道那家伙对他的厨子心怀不轨，常常会偷偷碰厨子，虽然只是这边握个手，那边搭个肩，但索隆已经忍他很久了。

似乎是因为这样的行为没有被制止，那男人越来越有变本加厉的趋势，手越来越不规矩，山治却都没有意识到自己在被吃豆腐，明明平常索隆摸他一下就大惊小怪的踢他，不过就是搂腰摸屁股接吻而已嘛，厨子是他丈夫，那些本来就是他的特权。

那男人可不是厨子的老公。他太过分了。

山治端着料理走到桌前，他不只双手，两只手臂和头顶上都放着盘子，那男人立刻起身帮忙山治，在从厨子手中接过盘子时手指故意刷过他的手。

「啊！我最爱的厨师和最爱的料理！今天不能再更美好了！」男人用夸张的语调唱着。

「芭拉蒂真是受帕非姆先生照顾了，每次都点这么多。」山治笑着把料理全部放到桌上。

「哪里，能吃到主厨亲手做的料理，我才受照顾了！」帕非姆双手握上山治的手，亲暱的捏了捏。索隆头上爆出一根青筋。

「啊，对了对了，我们公司出了一款新的香水，是我本人调配的喔！」帕非姆说着，松开一只手去掏挂在椅背上的外套口袋，另一只手仍然抓着山治不放。「这是我第一次自己设计香水，还没开始大量生产，现在只有这一瓶试用品，我想送给山治先生，请山治先生用用看，告诉我心得。」

山治看着被推入手中的小瓶子，有点为难。「只有一瓶我怎么能收？太贵重了。」

「配方还在我这里，没什么大不了的啦。而且做为处女作，我非常想知道山治先生的想法，所以请您当我的试用者，可以吗？」

「我又不是香水专家，我的意见不重要吧？」

「当然重要了！对我来说是最重要的！」帕非姆把山治的手握得更紧，眼中充满期待。「求您了！」

「唉…好吧，好吧。先说，我可没办法做出什么有建设性的分析喔。」山治受不了他炙热的眼神，只好把手抽回来，将小瓶子举到眼前端详。

「不要紧，只要您用了之后，跟我说一声『喜欢』就足够了！」看见山治答应了，帕非姆高兴的欢呼着扑上去抱住山治，但在山治能对此做出反应前就马上松手。山治红了脸。

索隆握紧拳头，指关节劈哩啪啦的响。

「咳，这个香水…有名字吗？」山治试图转移话题化解尴尬。

「有，我把它取名为…」帕非姆直视着山治的眼睛，刚刚玩闹的态度消失无踪，只剩下严肃的表情。他压低声音。「『Mine』。」

一只大手伸过来，拦腰把山治抱起就扛上肩膀。突然天旋地转让山治一时搞不清楚状况，等到看清楚在面前晃动的屁股是自家丈夫，火气立刻上来。

「 **混蛋绿藻，放我下来！你他妈发什么神经？** 」山治紧抓着小瓶子，免得打碎。

索隆没理会山治的叫骂挣扎，自迳把他带上三楼，回到他们的房间，接着直接把人摔在床上。

「 **你他妈又吃错药了？竟然在整个餐厅面前扛我！？** 」山治坐在床上愤怒的咆哮。

「 **那家伙对你意图不轨，你为什么察觉不到！？** 」索隆的怒火也很高涨。

「哈？你说什么白痴话？帕非姆先生是常客，这又不是他第一次送我香水。」山治觉得绿藻很不讲理。

「那些香水就是他想追你的证据！」

「你的妄想症也太严重了吧？帕非姆先生做的就是香水生意，只是把我当小白鼠而已。」因为在整个餐厅面前丢脸，山治已经气的脑子不清楚了。「就算他是真的在追我，也比你的血淋淋生肉和海葵好上几百倍！」

索隆气到浑身发抖，黑着脸一个大步上前就撕开山治的裤子，皮带釦飞了出去，锵的撞在墙壁上。索隆压上山治，强硬的吻住他的唇，山治奋力挣扎，在索隆的舌头钻进来的瞬间咬了下去。趁索隆吃痛，山治一脚把他踢了出去。

「 **不要碰我。** 」山治站起身，粗重的喘气。他抓着残破的裤子，低头瞪着倒在地上的索隆。「 **滚出去。** 」

嘴角还沾着鲜血，索隆看着他好几秒，接着爬起来，不发一语的走出去，用力摔上房门。

山治倒回床上，烦躁的用手梳过头发。「不可理喻。」

***

之后的一个半星期，两个人一直处于冷战状态。山治以为索隆会像之前那样，请老渔夫把他带走，但他却留了下来。因为偶尔会夜钓的关系，索隆的房间仍然维持原样，让他在凌晨回来时可以到另一个房间去睡，不会吵醒山治。这两个星期索隆都睡在那里。

他没有用山治的浴室。山治以为他干脆就不洗了，毕竟那家伙是个脏鬼，但后来听其他厨师说他是去用甲板下面的员工宿舍浴室了。

他也没有跟山治借刮胡刀。山治纳闷他是怎么刮的，接着在隔天就看见他的脸上有几道细细的血痕。看来他是用自己的刀刮了。

胡子每隔两三天就得刮一次，旧的刀伤还没完全好，又有新的割痕了，山治有点心疼，但又咽不下那口气。

他又没有做错事，他才不要当先低头的那个。

但他总觉得浑身不对劲。被索隆抱着睡习惯了，现在山治自己在床上都觉得好冷，臭绿藻还把枕头拿回去了，害山治连枕头都没得抱。

他们也已经很久没做了。山治曾经在洗澡时用手安慰自己，却怎么都没办法满足，潦草的弄出来后却觉得更空虚。

山治全身赤裸着穿上索隆的绿色长袍，在他面前晃来晃去，试图让他先忍不住把自己扑倒，谁知道那家伙只是冷冷打量了他一眼，就毫无反应的回房间去了。

他都忘了臭绿藻的自制力有多强了。可恶！

两个星期后，山治受不了了。丢脸就丢脸吧。他在大家都睡了之后偷偷溜进索隆的房间。他爬上床，从被子底下钻进去，骑上索隆的腰际。

索隆刚睁开眼睛，双唇就被贴住了。山治的舌头钻了进来，追逐着他。索隆摸上山治光洁的大腿，发现他在长袍底下什么也没穿。

手指探进去的瞬间，山治拱起背，索隆便舔上他的喉咙，轻轻啃咬他的喉结。

山治伏在索隆身上，晃着腰，磨蹭索隆隔着睡裤都能感觉到有多烫的巨物。

索隆把脸埋进山治颈窝，深吸了一口，突然脸色一变，猛得别开脸，不停喷着气。

「怎么了？」山治疑惑的看着索隆用手背用力擦着鼻子。

「你喷了那个香水？」索隆沉着脸问。

「啊…嗯，有擦一点点。」山治觉得有点心虚，但又不知道他干嘛心虚。「味道很不错，所以我……」

山治的话没说完，因为索隆一个翻身把他从身上掀下去，下床套上衣服就打开房门离开了。

山治坐在索隆的床上，有点不知道该怎么办。他愣了一下，起身追了出去，才刚到门外他就想起自己全身只穿着一件随时能走光的长袍，下身还硬着，即使芭拉蒂上除了他们两个以外其他人都已经睡了，他还是羞的冲回自己房间。

山治一边用见闻色感知到索隆爬上瞭望台，一边走进浴室。虽然他今天已经洗过澡了，但刚刚让索隆突然暴怒的原因似乎是他的香水，还是去洗掉好了。对山治而言，送香水的人跟香水本身是两回事。他认为两个星期前让索隆生气的原因是因为他吃帕非姆先生的醋，即使山治觉得是索隆胡思乱想。帕非姆先生只是人很好而已，才不是对山治有什么意图。

他倒是觉得那瓶新香水的味道挺好闻的，本来想说弄得香香的去挑逗效果会更加显着，没想到却造成反效果。

刚刚的情慾已经退掉了，重新洗了一次澡后，山治穿上正常的衣服，用空中步行到瞭望台去找索隆。

「我现在不想看到你。」索隆连眼睛都没睁开就知道山治来了。

山治在索隆面前落地。「我把香水洗掉了。」

索隆睁开眼睛，看着头发还在滴水的山治，叹了口气，脱下上衣，捉着山治的手，把人拉进怀里，用衣服帮他擦头。山治乖乖的坐上索隆的大腿，完全没有反抗。

「总是叫我要赶快擦头的不是你吗？」索隆的动作并不温柔，但山治却一点都不介意，他把脸埋进索隆的胸膛。

「你不生气了吗？」山治的声音闷闷的。索隆很无奈，委屈的明明是他，怎么搞得好像他才是坏人了？

索隆擦干山治的头发，把湿衣服扔到一边去，双手捧起山治的脸，把他从怀里拉起来，与他对视。「你到底知不知道我为什么生气？」

「…你不喜欢那个香水的味道？」山治一脸无辜。索隆抽着嘴角，忍住巴他头的冲动。 **总是说我迟钝，到底谁才迟钝？**

把人按回怀里，让他靠着自己的肩膀，索隆环住山治的腰。「我生气是因为你明明知道我讨厌那个混蛋，还故意用他的香水。」

「可是香水本身又没有错。」山治还是不懂索隆到底在闹什么脾气，他真的觉得两者不相干。

「重点是那个香水代表的意义。」索隆把鼻子埋到山治的金发里，仔细嗅着。很好，确实洗干净了。「他把唯一的香水送给你，还把名字取成那样，摆明了是想在你身上留下标记，我可不允许。」

索隆用手指挑起山治的下巴，严肃的直视他的眼睛。「我不想在你身上闻到别的男人的味道。」

「可是不擦香水的话…」山治开口。

「…你也很好闻。」索隆把他的话说完。

「什么很好闻。我是什么味道？」山治笑着翻翻白眼，绿藻就爱胡说八道。

「你的味道就是你的味道。」索隆把手改为捧住山治的脸颊。「 **山治的味道。** 」

还没从被叫了名字的惊讶中回神，山治的唇就被索隆捕获。索隆没有伸舌头，于是山治自己进攻，索隆缠了上去，两人追逐嬉戏。

「抱歉上次咬了你。」山治舔舔索隆的唇。索隆轻咬了那条小舌一口以示报复，两人都笑了出来。

「怎么换回正常衣服了？多不好脱。」索隆暴躁的拉扯着山治的裤子。

「那件长袍很容易走光的好吗？」山治自己解开裤子，连同内裤一起脱下来丢到一边。

「反正大家都睡了。」手指探进小洞，轻轻扩张。

「我才不要冒险。」山治跨上索隆的腿，解开他的裤头，掏出已经硬的不像话的昂扬，对准自己就坐了下去。

「 **你是我的。** 」索隆抱住山治，抬头望着他的眼睛。

「 **嗯…是你的。** 」山治将手臂环上索隆的肩膀，低下头吻住他。

***

尽管索隆过去两个星期都在生气，他没有离开芭拉蒂是因为担心那个混蛋会趁他不在的时候对厨子出手，结果那家伙两个星期都没有来，却在小俩口和好的隔天早上出现了。服务生通知山治帕非姆来找他的时候，索隆还在睡大头觉。

「山治先生！」帕非姆靠在餐厅的大门边，热情的向山治挥手。「这么久才来找你真不好意思，我之前都在出差。刚刚才回来，我就迫不及待想来见你了！」

「你好，帕非姆先生。」山治礼貌的回应，刻意跟他保持了一段距离。但帕非姆却好像没注意到山治的用心，兩步并作一步缩短了两人之间的空间，亲暱的抓起山治的手。

「山治先生有用我送的香水吗？你喜欢吗？味道很独特对不对？」帕非姆一个劲的问，完全不给山治回答的时间。「我知道那个味道一定非常适合你。」

「那个…帕非姆先生…」山治想把手抽回来，但却被对方抓得死紧。

「不，我们都这么熟了，我觉得我们应该要以名字互称了，请叫我迪克。」帕非姆把脸凑向山治的脖子。「你有擦吗？让我闻闻看。」

「 **帕非姆先生。** 」山治加重语气，让对方知道他不会以名字称呼他，一边用力把他推开。「很抱歉我必须把这瓶香水还给你。」

帕非姆望着山治手中的瓶子，一脸疑惑。「为什么？你不喜欢吗？这可是我为山治量身打造的耶！」

「这个…里面似乎有成分会让我过敏。」山治不想撕破脸，于是撒了个善意的谎言。「请拿回去吧。」

「诶？怎么会？是什么成分？」帕非姆不愿意收回瓶子，只顾着追问。

「我怎么知道？反正我不能用这个香水。」山治有点不耐烦了，想直接把瓶子塞进帕非姆手中，却一直被他躲开。

「唉，怎么这样。我就老实告诉你吧，山治。这瓶香水根本不是试用品，也没有要量产。这是我专门做出来给你的礼物，没想到你竟然过敏了。不过我知道你也对我有意思，我们就跳过这个步骤吧。」刚刚他已经确认过了，山治的绿发老公不在附近，所以他直接坦白。

「什么有意思…我才没有！」山治震惊不已。

「少来了，我之前送的礼物你不都收下了吗？」

「你明明说那些是试用品，还有一些是过季卖不出去的囤积货。」

「那你每次都为我亲自下厨又怎么说？」

「还不是你指定的！」

「唉唷，别装了山治，到了现在还在玩『很难追』就太不上道了喔！」

「才不是『很难追』，是『不能追』！你知道我结婚了吧？」

「知道啊，但那又怎样？你不是整天跟你丈夫吵架吗？明明感情就不好，干嘛硬撑呢？」帕非姆彷彿没看到山治越来越臭的脸色，继续说下去。「再说，那家伙根本就是米虫吧？什么都不做只会吃，害你要那么辛苦的养他。跟我的话，我让你再也不愁吃穿，不用经营这种小破店整天累得半死，更不用到厨房弄得浑身脏兮兮的。」

「你什么都不知道。」山治怒火冲天。「 **你他妈根本什么都不懂！** 」

「所以我才想更『了解』你啊！」帕非姆淫笑着伸出手，在山治的屁股上捏了一把。

下一秒，一阵落水声响起。索隆从阴影中走出来，来到山治背后，看着他放下燃烧的脚。

「没想到他真的想泡我，那个混蛋。」山治早就知道索隆来了。

「我就说你对男人太没戒心了。」索隆停顿了一下，又补了一句。「对女人更没戒心。」

「谁知道除了你以外还会有白痴男人对我有兴趣啊？」

「我记得你在卡玛巴卡岛上还挺受欢迎的，对吧，小甜心？」

「 **闭嘴！** 」

索隆将手抚上山治刚刚被捏的屁股，用力揉了揉。「消毒。」

山治哼了一声，没有甩开那只手，反而往后倒进索隆怀里，却突然发现手里还握着那瓶香水。「啊，这个没还给他。」

就在这着时候，帕非姆一边咒骂着，一边溼漉漉的爬上甲板。索隆从山治手中拿过瓶子，鼓起肌肉，手臂变成黑色，用力一扔，瓶子正中目标，帕非姆惨叫了一声又跌回海里。山治回过头给了老公一个吻。

才没有感情不好呢！

***

「我当时送的礼物真的那么差劲吗？」

「鱼跟海兽肉是不错啦，海葵我就真的敬谢不敏。」

「也许我该找乔巴做一款我的味道的香水，喷满你全身，这样就不会再有混蛋打你的主意了。」

「你是什么要标记领地的野兽吗？谁他妈要喷你的味道在身上啊，你臭死了。」

「喔，是吗？昨晚死命抱着我不撒手的是谁啊？」

「混蛋！别蹭！」


	27. 许愿要小心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是得到原作者的许可，根据本篇自创出来的番外

「真想抱孙子。」

哲普站在二楼阳台上，看着在下方甲板上一边打打闹闹一边往蔚蓝浪人走去的小俩口。今天是他们结婚一周年，两人要去绿藻岛住一个晚上，『庆祝』一下。

自那场乱七八糟的婚礼，时间过得很快，转眼间已经过了一年，哲普突然想到他之前曾经问过自己的问题。

他高兴吗？

当时的他告诉自己，要他回答这个问题，等那两个脑残终于结婚后再说。然后给他孙子。

现在那两个脑残已经结婚了一年，他却还没有孙子可抱。

当然，哲普非常清楚人类的生理学，知道两个男人啥个屁都生不出来，但他还是想抱孙子嘛！

闹别扭的老爷爷决定回房间喝一杯，去他的医生忠告。

***

「 **罗罗诺亚．索隆，你给我出来！** 」

这句话在芭拉蒂常常听到，员工都见怪不怪了，只不过，他们到目前还没听过由女人讲出这句话。

一个满面怒容的女人站在门口，瞪着眼睛环顾餐厅，像是认为索隆就躲在餐厅的哪个角落里似的。员工和客人全都目瞪口呆的看着女人。

「请问…您是索隆先生的挑战者吗？」一个回过神来的服务生上前询问。

「挑战者？我是要挑战他没错！ **他竟敢抛弃我，跟一个狐狸精跑了！** 」女人歇斯底里的叫着。

诶诶诶诶诶诶诶？

「那个…您是不是搞错了？」服务生试着让女人冷静下来。

「 **才没有搞错！索隆说过会爱我一辈子的，结果却跟个婊子结婚！** 」女人破口大骂。

本来还想好声好气跟女人讲话的，听到自家主厨被这样污辱，所有员工的火气都上来了。

「听着，女人，我不知道你哪根筋不对劲，但我们可不允许你这样污辱我们家主厨。」帕迪环起手臂。

「 **他就是个婊子！偷别人未婚夫的婊子！** 」女人开始大哭。

「你不要太过分了！你有什么证据你跟索隆是那样的关系！？」

「 **你要证据是吗？这就是证据！** 」女人瞪着眼睛，拿出三只水滴型的金色耳坠。

所有人立刻闭上嘴，就连帕迪都放下了抱着的手臂。

「 **一年前他把这些耳坠当成定情信物送给我，说一年后会跟我结婚，结果却被那个叫山治的捷足先登！我不知道那狐狸精是给索隆下了什么迷药，总之我要他立刻把索隆还给我！** 」

「无论如何，索隆现在不在这里。如果你不是来吃饭的，我们就得请你离开了。」卡尔涅推着女人走出大门，一路上所有人都还能听见女人的嚎啕大哭。

楼梯的阴影中，哲普不发一语的看着一切。

***

来到绿藻岛的黄绿两人在岛上的旅店租了个房间。今天晚上他们要毫不顾忌的翻云复雨。平常在芭拉蒂厨子总是会担心被哲普听到，不敢发出声音，索隆决定今晚一定要好好让他叫出来。

两人在路上閒晃，偶尔碰到认识的居民打个招呼，饿了就去餐厅吃饭，渴了就去酒吧喝酒或去咖啡馆喝咖啡，看到美女就去搭讪（山治限定），非常悠閒自在。

晚上，他们到绿藻岛最高级的餐厅吃饭。因为索隆的身分，他不管在哪家店消费都有打折。

「真方便呢，绿藻，不愧是岛主。」山治捲着海鲜义大利面。

「我才不是岛主，笨蛋圈圈。」索隆皱着眉，咀嚼着饭团。因为是索隆最喜欢的食物，这家西餐厅特别包含了饭团在菜单里。

「是说，难得出来吃外面的餐厅，你干嘛还点饭团？」山治轻啜着白酒，有点不以为然。

「我喜欢。」索隆一点都不觉得在西餐厅吃饭团有什么不对。山治翻翻白眼，懒得理他。

「好吃吗？」山治的义大利面已经吃完了。味道不错，但如果是他，他会做一点小更改。

「没有你做的好吃。」索隆口齿不清的说着，灌了一大口酒。

山治立刻红了脸，还好因为是烛光晚餐，光线没有很亮，看不太出来。「…干嘛说得那么直白……」

「什么？」山治声音太小，索隆没听到，但他还是抬起头看向山治。「喂，酱汁沾到脸了，你是小鬼啊？」

「啊？哪里？」山治伸出舌头想把酱汁舔掉，想帮他擦的索隆却也在同一时间伸出手，下一秒，山治的舌头舔上了索隆的手指。

山治立刻把舌头缩回去，索隆也抽回手。两个人红着脸沉默的互瞪。突然，索隆将剩下的饭团一把塞进嘴里，站起身，捉起山治的手就往餐厅门口走。

「喂！你干嘛？」被拉得一个踉跄的山治赶快抓起椅背上的外套。

「老板，买单！」索隆理都不理山治，一个劲的往大门走。

「混蛋！不要扯我！」山治连跑带跳的被索隆拉走，对着餐厅老板抱歉的笑笑。

索隆把帐单丢在餐厅柜台上。「记我帐上。」

「好的，您慢走！」老板一边鞠躬一边笑着帮罗罗诺亚夫夫拉开大门。「结婚一周年快乐！」

***

回到芭拉蒂这边，打烊后，员工们聚在厨房里，讨论今天发生的事。

「一定是那个女人乱说，索隆先生不可能对主厨不忠的。」一个年轻的服务生替剑士伙伴发声。

「但索隆的女人缘很好千真万确。」一个资深厨师评论。

「比起爱女人成痴却不得女人心的山治，反而是整天冷着一张脸的索隆比较受欢迎呢。」卡尔涅没在帮忙的说。

「那也不代表他就有背着主厨偷情啊！」小伙伴忿忿不平。

「记得索隆当年追主厨追得多辛苦吗？说不定在期间他因为洩气就去找人发洩了。」另一个服务生插嘴。

「也是，还没确定关系前，他们想在外面干嘛其实都没有人可以说什么。」清洁工沉思。

「可是索隆先生不是对主厨很专情吗？」

「是男人就会有冲动。」

「索隆先生是个很有自制力的人！」

「那耳坠又怎么说？索隆有一天就不再戴耳坠了，也没说为什么不戴了。」

「可能…索隆先生弄丢了…然后被那女人捡走了？」

「你看！连你自己都说得心虚！」

「所以那女人真的跟索隆有一腿！？」

「不要随便下定论！」

「那个…有人知道这孩子是谁的吗？」突然一个声音插进来。

众人回头一看，一个打杂小弟站在厨房门口，手里抱着一个婴儿。

一个绿发的婴儿。

***

索隆把山治压在旅店床上，毫不留情的冲撞，山治攀住他的背，在光洁的皮肤上留下一条又一条鲜红的痕迹。

「啊…嗯啊…索隆…太快了……」

「该死的圈圈…谁叫你要勾引我…是你的错！」

山治想跟他说去死，但被猛烈的快感逼得除了呻吟什么也说不出来。

索隆把脸埋进山治颈窝，在透着潮红的白皙肌肤上吮出一个又一个吻痕，下身凶猛的挺动。

「圈圈…帮我生个孩子吧。」索隆啃着山治的耳垂轻声呢喃。

山治喘着气，绞紧下身，把索隆箍得差点缴械。

「呜呃！」绿发男人发出低沉的咆哮。

「要生你自己生…」山治抬眼对索隆露出挑战的眼神。

***

众人看着打杂小弟怀里熟睡的小婴儿，厨房里鸦雀无声。

「不会吧…」一个服务生捂着嘴低声说。

「我在倒垃圾的时候找到他的，他在后面甲板上乱爬。」打杂小弟说，似乎不理解为什么所有人都一脸震惊。「是不是哪个健忘的客人吃完饭忘了把孩子带走啊？」

员工们开始互相窃窃私语，但谁也没有回答打杂小弟的问题。因为下午出去办事而错过狗血肥皂剧的打杂小弟低头看着宝宝，无奈的说：「你的爸爸妈妈真是不负责任呢！竟然就这样把你忘了。」

穿着蓝色衣服的小婴儿戴着兜帽，沉沉睡着，抱着一支小槌子。

「不只有定情信物，连孩子都有了！」在七嘴八舌声中，一个厨师开口。

「本来还不相信的，这下罪证确凿了。」另一个服务生愤恨不平的说。「索隆先生我看错你了！」

「拔屌无情的混蛋！」

「也许索隆先生并不知道？」

「那不是更糟吗？花心还不戴套！」

「所以…现在怎么办？那女人就这样把孩子丢在这里了。」

「别看我！我可不会带孩子！」

「我也不会！」

「主厨明天才会回来啊！」

「交给我吧。」一个声音突然说。

大伙儿往厨房门口望去，哲普站在那里，一脸凝重。

「哲普先生……」

自己的儿子被丈夫背叛，还来了个私生子，老主厨应该很愤怒吧，但他却主动提议要接手孩子，所有人都不是很确定该做何感想。

「放心，我虽然以前当过海贼，但还没冷血到会对一个小婴儿下毒手。」哲普冷静的说着，从打杂小弟手中接过宝宝。

「该怎么办，等小茄子明天回来后再说。」说完，老主厨就抱着孩子走了。

今天才在庆祝结婚一周年的，明天就要离婚了吗？主厨会心碎的。所有人都在心中这么想。原本在打烊后冷却下来的厨房因为众人的怒火温度再次飙升。

***

山治躺在索隆怀里，望着熟睡的丈夫。即使睡着了，仍然一脸冷冽呢。山治露出柔情的微笑，凑过去在那双薄唇上落下一吻。「结婚一周年快乐，绿藻。」

「快睡吧，还嫌不够累吗？」腰上的手收紧了，让山治整个人贴上面前强健的胸肌。

「因为你不行了我才提议休息的。你睡吧，我不会笑话你的。」山治挑逗的用舌头舔上索隆的喉结。

「臭厨子，你说谁不行了？」锐利的眼睛猛的睁开，索隆一个翻身就把山治压在身下。山治露出邪笑往上看着索隆。

「行不行，证明给我看啊。」山治半瞇着眼睛，舔了舔唇，一只脚伸过去逗弄剑士两腿间已经半硬的昂扬。

「该死的臭圈圈，今天不操到你求饶决不放过你！」本来半硬的现在全硬了。

「放马过来啊！」

***

哲普抱着小婴儿回到自己房间。他坐在黑暗中，借着微弱的星光打量这个小鬼头。

虽然一直想抱孙子，但也不是以这样的方式啊。哲普很矛盾。他当然不会对小婴儿做什么，孩子是无辜的，即使父亲是个混蛋。

**啊，小茄子一定会很伤心吧？**

脑中浮现出小茄子强忍泪水故作坚强，心却碎了一地的画面，哲普不由得咬牙切齿。他一直以为那个剑士是个好孩子的。

小孩是剑士的，而且都被丢到这里来了，他不能不负责。而小茄子终究会接受这个孩子，哲普很确定，因为他就是那么善良。就算不是亲生的，也是丈夫的骨肉。但每一次看到这孩子，他不可能不想起自己是如何被背叛的，不可能不心痛。

根据小茄子的个性，他很有可能把剑士狠踢一顿后把他赶走，自己抚养这个孩子。无论如何，小茄子都会伤透心。

还是趁小茄子还没回来，先去找那女人，让她把孩子带回去，要她永远不要再来找他们，假装这一切都没有发生过？

但小茄子应该知道真相。即使那会让好不容易修成正果的两人决裂。

哲普还在挣扎，他怀中的婴儿突然醒了。小宝宝睁开眼睛，明亮的蓝色大眼直接对上哲普，他笑着露出唯一的牙。哲普当场愣在原地。

**好像小茄子。**

除了发色和眉毛，这孩子几乎跟小茄子长得一模一样。要不是知道男人不可能怀孕，哲普差点就要以为这孩子是小茄子和剑士生的了。

「看来你爸在造孽的时候至少还是想着小茄子的，真不知道该不该感到欣慰。」

小婴儿露出灿烂的笑容。

***

山治晕过去了。虽然他坚决不肯求饶，但到最后他的整张脸都哭得乱七八糟了。索隆将厨子软趴趴的身体抱进怀里，将他脸上的泪痕舔去，才很满意的睡下。

「结婚一周年快乐，圈圈。」

***

隔天早上索隆和山治回到芭拉蒂的时候，很惊讶的发现餐厅似乎没有开张。周围都没有客船不说，餐厅的窗户也都深锁着。山治不由得有点担心。

把蔚蓝浪人系到芭拉蒂上后，两人走进餐厅，立刻迎面对上芭拉蒂全体员工的超大阵仗，所有人手上都拿着菜刀和烤肉叉，一副准备要打仗的样子。

「怎么回事？餐厅为什么没有营业？」山治询问一脸凶狠的众人。大家虽然杀气腾腾，但似乎不是针对他，看着他的眼神反而带着…怜悯？

索隆对这种情况毫不关心，转身就准备要去打劫山治的酒柜。

「站住，小子。」哲普的声音传来，索隆停下脚步，转头看向从众员工之间走出来的老人。

索隆虽然一直都知道哲普当年是个让人闻风丧胆的大海贼，但认识他这么多年来，除了试图开导他那次以外，索隆从来没有在哲普身上感受到压迫感。

他现在感受到压迫感了。而且比上次谈话的威压更重。索隆第一次知道岳父看你不爽是什么感觉。

「我曾经警告过你，如果你敢让小茄子哭泣，世界上没有哪片海洋能让你躲过我。」

 **他怎么会知道？** 索隆猛的一惊。 **他怎么会知道我昨天把圈圈操哭了？**

索隆冷汗直流。 **难道圈圈昨天叫得真的大声到连芭拉蒂都听得到？还是说看得出来？** 索隆回头看向山治。山治睁着大眼一脸蒙逼。 **什么嘛，眼睛明明就没有红。泪痕我昨天也舔干净了。**

「臭老头，你在说什么？」山治皱起眉。

「山治，你不要插嘴。我要跟这小子谈。」

 **臭老头叫他的名字，不是小茄子，臭老头真的生气了，绿藻做了什么？** 山治仍然状况外，但也开始紧张了。 **还有他说绿藻让我哭了是什么意思？**

「昨天下午有个女人来找你，说你辜负了她。」一个厨师憋不住，抢先解释。

「什么女人？搞错了吧？」索隆不以为意，仍然一脸漠不关心。

「是真的，她还有你给她的定情信物！」另一个服务生帮腔。

「哈？」这下索隆一头雾水了，在他后面的山治也呆了。

「而且连小孩都有了！」

「没错！跟你的头发一模一样！你就招了吧！」

「都一岁了吧！你这混蛋！」

「抱出来给他看！看他还想怎么抵赖！」

众人七嘴八舌的把抱着宝宝的打杂小弟推出去，让这混蛋看看他造的孽。打杂小弟举起孩子，小婴儿和索隆对望，露出开心的笑容。

「Da－Da！」

「喔喔喔喔喔！素未谋面却马上认出，果然是你的种！还敢赖帐吗？」员工们大吼着摩拳擦掌。「揍扁他！脚踏两条船的负心汉！」

从被员工抢话后就一直不发一语的哲普抱着手臂。他不在乎索隆对这孩子的事知不知情，反正木已成舟，他比较关心的是小茄子的反应。

山治面无表情的站在那里，让人猜不出他在想什么。

索隆的态度却出乎众人意料之外。他没有气急败坏的否认，也没有一副被抓包的承认，而是指着小婴儿，转头对着身后的山治说：「喂，圈圈，这小鬼跟你好像。」

「什么？」本来在沉思的山治皱着眉走过去。「那个头发明明跟你比较像。」

「可是他的眼睛跟眉毛都跟你一样。」索隆说。

哲普也疑惑了。眼睛的确是像，但眉毛？

「呵，还真的呢。」山治站在宝宝面前，手指轻轻描会小婴儿的眉毛。「颜色很淡不太明显，但真的跟我一样捲捲的呢。」

 **颜色太淡，星光太暗，内心又太过动摇，所以昨天没注意到吗？** 哲普心想。

「你真的帮我生了个孩子啊？」索隆邪笑着说。

「谁生了，臭混蛋！？」山治抬起腿就要给绿藻一脚。

「Ma－Ma！」小婴儿突然对着山治喊出这么一句。

诶诶诶诶诶诶！？

「你这小混蛋叫谁妈妈呢？」山治涨红了脸，捏住宝宝的脸颊轻轻拉扯。

「哈哈哈哈哈，果然是你生的啊，圈圈！」索隆不知死活的说。「孩子的妈，我饿了。」

「饿死你最好！不准乱叫！」山治执行了刚刚没踢下去的那脚。

「喂，你这是家暴啊，给孩子坏榜样。」索隆似乎很乐在其中。

「你他妈给我闭嘴！」山治叫着准备再来一脚，在打杂小弟怀里的小婴儿这时却按耐不住了，挥着两只小手，嘴里不停喊着MaMa。

「叫你呢，孩子的妈，快去餵奶。」索隆抱着被踢中的肚子，贼笑着继续火上加油。

「餵你个大头，去死啦！」山治骂着，却仍然把踢闹的孩子抱了过去。小宝宝一来到山治怀里立刻安静了下来。

「喔！圈圈好厉害，不愧是当妈的。」索隆凑过去，躲开山治的一脚，对着小婴儿伸出一根手指，那根手指立刻被小婴儿抓进嘴里啃咬。

好一幅阖家欢乐的画面。

「咳，还有人记得那个女人有定情信物这件事吗？」一个服务生壮着胆子打破温馨的家庭时光。

「对喔，索隆你怎么解释？」刚刚被全家福萌得开出小花的员工们又想起当初的愤怒了。

「所以说，定情信物到底是什么啊？」索隆有点不耐烦。

「你的耳坠，你某一天突然不戴了，一定是送给她了吧？」

「哈？我才没有把耳坠送给什么女人！」

「绿藻，耳坠的事只有我们跟其他伙伴知道。」山治安抚烦躁的丈夫，转头和其他人解释。「索隆不戴耳坠是因为他拿去做成我的结婚戒指了。」

「啊～好浪漫！」喜欢罗曼蒂克故事的小年轻们立刻融化了。

「我就说吧！那女人果然是拿很像的来骗人！」

「你才没那么说！」

「我记得绿藻岛的纪念品店好像有卖复制品……」

「不过假如那女人真的就只是个疯子，这孩子又是哪来的？」

所有人面面相觑。山治望着怀里的宝宝，总觉得有种熟悉的感觉。小婴儿不知道从哪变出一支小木槌，一边咿咿啊啊的叫着，一边在山治的衬衫上敲敲打打。一点都不痛，还很可爱。山治不由自主的露出微笑。索隆看着山治的笑容，忍不住凑过去在他脸颊上亲了一口。

「绿头发加圈圈眉，是索隆和主厨的孩子没跑了。重点是怎么弄出来的？」员工们还在讨论。

「巫术？」

「白痴啊！」

「喂！有人在吗？今天怎么没营业？」餐厅外面突然传来一个声音。

众人走出门外，发现叫唤的是经常带索隆去钓鱼的那个老渔夫。

「抱歉啊，老伯，今天内部有点事情要处理，临时休业。」帕迪向老渔夫道歉。

「别在意，还以为你们怎么了，大家都没事就好。」老渔夫微笑，接着看到抱着宝宝出来的山治和跟在后面的索隆。「喔，这不是船精灵吗？这么小的我还没看过呢！」

「「「「咦？」」」」

「老伯，你说这个孩子是船精灵？」卡尔涅指着山治怀里的婴儿，不敢相信的问老渔夫。

「是啊，那支木槌和像雨衣一样的衣服就是船精灵的标志啊。」老渔夫笑呵呵的。「这么小就现身了，那艘船一定备受宠爱吧。」

「代表了我和绿藻的船，而且船龄那么小的，也就只有蔚蓝浪人而已了吧。」山治看着孩子，带着兜帽的婴儿服的颜色的确跟船帆一样。「可是你们不是说这孩子是昨天出现的吗？昨天蔚蓝浪人被我们开去绿藻岛了，一整天都不在啊。」

「船精灵可以离开船的吗？」索隆问老渔夫。

「这我倒是没听过。」老渔夫搔搔头。「不过，他绝对是船精灵。如果你们确定他就是你们的那艘小船，会发生这种事，就只有那个可能性了吧？」

「什么？」

「就是迷路了。」

「怎么可能啊！又不是绿藻！」山治露出鲨鱼牙，但接着又开始沉思。「不，等等，如果是蔚蓝浪人的话，倒是有这个可能。」

「为什么？」躺着也中枪的索隆不高兴的问。

「你还记得蔚蓝浪人的第一个名字吧？」山治抽搐着嘴角。

「当然记得，圈圈号嘛。」索隆一脸得意。

「才不是！是迷路圈圈！」山治怒吼，接着一脸担忧。「完了，一定是弗兰奇下意识乱取的名字不小心被这孩子当真了，还进而造成宝宝的缺陷。都是你这颗绿藻的错！」

「关我什么事啊？」索隆满不在乎的掏着耳朵。

「遗传你的路痴当然是你的错！」

「跟你长一模一样还笑得一脸白痴明显是你的基因比较强！」

「哪有白痴？明明就很可爱！」

「你是想趁机夸奖自己可爱吗？少自恋了圈圈眉！」

「不要用可爱形容我！」

「你就是可爱！跟那个团子一样可爱！」

「跟你一样的绿藻脑袋才可爱！」

「不要用可爱形容我！」

「啊～啊，完全变夫夫打情骂俏了。」众人忍着不翻白眼。小婴儿来回看着在自己头上红着脸不知道是在吵架还是在互夸的两人，不知道又从哪里变出另外两支小槌子，一手一支，嘴里再叼一支，乐呵呵的在两人胸前乱敲。

嗯，三槌流盖章。

「好了，总之是你们两个的孩子错不了，快带走吧，看是要换尿布还是餵奶该干嘛就干嘛。」哲普打断两个笨蛋，转头对老渔夫说：「我想跟你聊聊，关于船精灵该怎么照顾。」

「不用照顾啊，毕竟是船，保养好船，船精灵自然就健康。」

哲普回想昨天晚上，那孩子的确乖巧的不像个婴儿，一次都没有哭闹。

「所以不用餵…餵奶？」山治羞得满脸通红，声音小的几乎像蚊子叫。

「哈哈哈哈，不用啦！餵奶换尿布什么的都不需要。」老渔夫似乎觉得这一家子很有趣。

「啧。」

「你啧什么？不用餵奶那么失望干嘛？」山治一脚踢向自家丈夫。用腿当武器就是好，宝宝仍然安稳的抱在怀里。「你在想什么变态的事情！？」

「迷你圈圈过来，爸爸教你怎么正确掌握三槌流。」索隆一把提起宝宝的后领，转身就走。宝宝挥着小槌子发出欢呼。

「你不要教他奇怪的东西！」山治也追在索隆身后跑了。

其他人汗颜的望着一家三口离开，没有人知道该怎么反应，直到老渔夫咳了一声。「那个…可以吃饭吗？」

「啊，开张开张！事情解决了就别让客人等！」员工们立刻开始回到自己的工作冈位上，经过了早上的插曲，芭拉蒂像没事一般开始了新的一天。

***

「小茄子。」哲普到办公室找山治。山治像往常一样在里面办公，宝宝被放在临时做出来的纸箱小床中，睡得香甜，另一个基因赠与者不知道跑哪去了。

「干嘛，臭老头…你还好吗？」山治本来习惯性的恶言相向，但在看到哲普的表情后，立刻变成关心。

「啊，我没事。」哲普在沙发上坐下，望着办公桌旁边的纸箱小床。

等着哲普开口，却一直没等到，山治只好自己打破沉默。「所以…你一直说想抱孙子，这个…可以吗？」

「啊，再好不过。」哲普露出笑容，决定把压在心中的话说出来。「老实说，昨天那个女人来闹事和迷你圈圈出现这两个不相关的事件同时发生实在很不巧，我当时真的以为索隆那小子背叛你了，还想着等他回来要怎么让他的人生变成地狱。」

「他不叫迷你圈圈。」山治小声嘀咕。哲普没理他。

「如果会让你伤心，我宁可不要孙子。我还在想，你知道后要怎么安慰你。安慰这种事我可不在行啊。」

「我一开始就知道一定是弄错了，但如果绿藻真的背叛我，我会剁了他再把他餵给海王类。宝宝我会留下，虽然很不幸继承了绿藻基因，但孩子是无辜的。我会把他教导成一个正直的人，不要变得跟他老爸一样。我会尽我最大的努力把他带大，像我父亲那样。」

哲普看着他的小茄子，他是那么以他为荣。他的视线变得有点模糊。

「不过索隆不可能背叛我的。」山治露出自信的笑容。「如果说那颗固执、愚蠢、迟钝、没耐心、脏兮兮、臭哄哄、没有美感、不懂时尚、讨人厌、嗜酒成瘾、整天只会睡、爱逞强、又路痴的绿藻真有什么可取之处，那就是我再也没看过比他更忠诚的人了。」

一顿批评后又毫无保留的信任，哲普觉得自己似乎低估了两人的羁绊。「所以今天早上，你完全没有那小子也许背着你偷人的想法？」

「没有。」

回答得如此干脆，哲普放心了。他正准备要再说点什么，办公室的门突然被撞开，索隆端着两盘食物闯进办公室。

「圈圈，吃午…喔，老头子，我不知道你也在，我再下去拿一盘。」索隆把盘子放在茶几上，正要转身，就被哲普按住肩膀。

「不用了，我自己去吃。再说，让你下去不知道要等到什么时候你才会再回来。」哲普笑了笑，无视索隆的臭脸，指着小婴儿。「迷你圈圈可以借我吗？」

「啊，拿去拿去。」索隆已经坐上沙发开吃了。

「他不叫迷你圈圈！」山治翻了个白眼，转头对索隆皱起眉。「还有你，可以不要拿你儿子那么随便吗？」

「随便的是你吧？把人家装在纸箱里。」

「这是没办法的吧？我们又没有婴儿床。」

懒得管又吵起来的两人，哲普直接抱起宝宝走了。好不容易有孙子了，他要好好享受天伦之乐。

***

那天晚上，山治坐在床沿，索隆坐在山治两腿间的地上，让厨子帮他擦头，宝宝躺在他盘起来的腿上，跟索隆各拿着一支槌子互敲着玩。那些槌子看起来像木槌，但捏起来却很软，反而比较像泡棉，所以之前宝宝拿来敲山治一点都不痛。大概要等到船精灵长大，他们的槌子才会变成真的木头。

「是说，我们该帮宝宝取个名字。」山治一边按摩索隆的头一边说。

「迷你圈圈啊。」索隆享受着山治的触碰，发出满足的哼哼。

「我不会叫我儿子迷你圈圈的。」山治抬起腿踹了绿藻一脚。

「你是圈圈，你的儿子当然就是迷你圈圈。」索隆理直气壮的说着，捉住山治的脚踝，拉上去亲了一口，山治立刻把脚抽回去。「而且那艘船本来就叫圈圈号。」

「是蔚蓝浪人！」

「你爸也叫他迷你圈圈。」

「还不都是你害的！」

「迷你圈圈也喜欢这个名字，对吧，迷你圈圈？」索隆用自己的小槌子轻敲宝宝的额头，小婴儿很配合的欢叫了一声。

「听好了，你不叫迷你圈圈。绿藻这样叫你，你不准回应！」山治捡起第三支小槌子，也轻敲了宝宝的额头一下。「你叫做BLUE。」

「你怎么就擅自帮他取名了？这种事要两个人决定吧？」索隆拿槌子敲了山治的额头。

「擅自帮他取名的明明就是你！你也没跟我商量啊！」山治回敲了索隆的额头，力道重了点。

「那是因为他本来就叫圈圈号！」回敲，更用力。

「要跟你说几次那个名字没有被采用！他的名字是蔚蓝浪人，所以取蔚蓝的BLUE有什么不对？」回敲，再加力。

「那也要看迷你圈圈喜不喜欢啊！你突然改他的名字他会混乱的！」绷起肌肉，再敲。

「如果不是你一直灌输他错误的名字，他也不会混乱！」手上聚起霸气，再敲。

「迷你圈圈到底有哪里不好？」手臂变成黑色，敲。

「哪里都不好！你他妈想让在他懂事之后丢脸而死吗？」槌子连同手臂一起变成黑色，敲。

「才不丢脸！圈圈是爱称！」山治的槌子瞬间变回泡棉。

看见山治卸下霸气，索隆也解除自己的。在互敲中两人都已经站起来了，他们沉默的对看。

「你…是认真的吗？」山治红着脸，透过浏海盯着索隆。

「一直都是。」索隆的脸也有点红，但神色却非常坚定。

山治扔下槌子，一个跨步过去，捧起索隆的脸就吻下去。索隆抱住山治的腰，不甘示弱的回吻。

被两人丢在地上的小婴儿看着本来在拿槌子互敲的爹娘突然抱在一起，他不是很懂发生了什么，但他觉得很开心，于是挥着小槌子露出灿笑。

***

「我一直以为BLUE是女孩。」山治躺在索隆怀里，背贴着索隆的胸膛。宝宝已经躺在纸箱小床里睡了。「弗兰奇也用了『她』。」

「大概所有船的初始设定都是女的吧。」索隆的嘴黏着山治的后颈，口齿不清的说。

「什么初始设定啊。」山治在被子底下踢了索隆一脚，但没有很用力。「他把船头像雕成美人鱼了，BLUE以后会不会有性别障碍啊？」

「有什么关系？难道你以后还要让他跟别的船结婚吗？」

「真可惜，不会长成美丽的LADY。」

「只会长成跟他妈一样的脏话暴力男。」

「你再叫我妈一次试试看，信不信我把你踹下床去？」

「我本来还很期待餵奶的说。」索隆的手开始不安分。

「你这他妈的变态，想干什么？」山治捉住探进他睡衣朝胸部袭去的咸猪手。「孩子还在呢！」

「呿，小孩真麻烦。明天丢给你爸好了。」索隆不甘心的嘀咕。

山治无奈的笑了笑，把索隆的手环上自己的腰。

***

隔天，绿藻还在睡，山治便独自带着宝宝去吃早餐。虽然没有婴儿床，毕竟是餐厅，宝宝高椅还是有的。山治把孩子放在高椅上，开始吃自己的早餐。虽然老渔夫说船精灵不需要餵食，山治还是捣了苹果泥给他。宝宝开心的接受了。

哲普刚从楼梯上下来，看到的就是这样的一幅画面。

餐桌边坐着一个男人和一个宝宝，男人带着宠溺的笑容轻轻擦去宝宝沾在嘴边的苹果泥。

**啊，小茄子真的长大了。**

***

山治本来打算拉索隆带宝宝去绿藻岛买个婴儿床，宝宝却在他们登上蔚蓝浪人后就消失了。山治看着空荡荡的手，一时无法反应。他抬起头望着索隆，眼中充满不安。「呐，绿藻…BLUE不是我想像出来的吧？」

「不是。」索隆也亲眼目睹了宝宝在山治的怀里消失，但放在他那里保管的三支小槌子都还在。索隆把槌子递给山治让他放心。「应该只是因为找到船就回去了。」

「明明才一天而已，为什么却这么不舍？」山治抱着槌子蹲了下去。

「他又没有离开，只是回到船里去了。」索隆也蹲下去，用手臂环住山治。「他还在这里啊。」

「可是…不知道下次见到他是什么时候。」山治把脸埋进索隆的颈窝。

「叫他就会出来了吧。」索隆轻轻拍着山治的背。

「哈，哪有那么简单。」山治有时候真的被自家老公打败了。船精灵是那么容易出现的吗？他们当年跟梅利一起航行那么久，他也只出来过两次而已，其中一次还是告别。

「迷你圈圈，出来。」索隆还真的叫了。而且还是用那个名字。

山治苦笑着揉揉眼睛，准备整理好心情站起身，却感觉到有个力量在轻扯他的裤子。抬起头，捉着他裤腿的宝宝睁着跟他一模一样的蓝色大眼，抬头望着他，小脸微微皱起，像是在询问山治为什么伤心。

「BLUE！」山治惊喜的叫着，立刻把宝宝抱进怀里。「你吓到我了。我还以为下次再看到你要好几年后。」

小婴儿回抱住山治，索隆在后面露出得意的笑容。「看吧，我就说叫他有用。」

「也许他是个笨蛋，脑回路跟他爸一样。」山治把宝宝举到面前，担忧的看着他。「毕竟他回应了那个蠢名字。」

「喂！」索隆的额头冒出青筋，但突然想到了什么，又露出邪笑。「所以说，你承认你是妈妈了？」

「我才没有承认！你欠踢吗？」山治马上露出鲨鱼牙。

宝宝看山治很有活力的在跟索隆吵架，认为他没事了，便打了个哈欠。

「离开船是不是会消耗很多体力啊？」注意到宝宝的倦容，山治停下跟丈夫的没营养对骂。「前天还一整天都跟船分开。」

「喂，回去睡吧。醒了再来找我们。」索隆揉了揉宝宝跟自己一样的绿色短发。宝宝看看两人，露出只有一颗牙的笑容。

宝宝再一次在山治怀里消失了，但这次山治的脸上却出现了微笑。

「回去吧。」山治准备回到餐厅，却注意到索隆的动作。「你偷人家的槌子做什么？」

索隆把三支小槌子放进口袋中，一脸严肃的说：「当人质。」

山治一脚踢上绿藻的头。「白痴啊！还回去！BLUE又不是不会再出现了。」

「喔？刚刚以为再也见不到迷你圈圈还哭得一蹋糊涂的是谁啊？」

「才没有哭！谁哭了？」

两个人打打闹闹的回到餐厅。蓝色的小船系在芭拉蒂后方，随着海浪，像摇篮一样上下起伏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 在洋人的认知中，岛屿、大海、船、车都是女性，所以在本篇中弗兰奇把蔚蓝浪人称为『她』。很多洋人作者在写梅利的时候，很多也都用『她』来形容，虽然我个人认为梅利应该是男的，动划的声音听起来像小男孩。蔚蓝浪人因为我的私心也改成男的，因为总觉得男生比较可以耍白痴哈哈哈哈！


	28. 关于船精灵的讨论

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是得到原作者的许可，根据本篇自创出来的番外

因为之前开了先例，现在草帽团养成了一个习惯，每隔一阵子他们就会来一次集体通话，联络感情。通常除了在世界各地乱跑的路飞以外，其他人都会上线。蔚蓝浪人的船精灵出现这件事，山治想跟伙伴们分享一下。

「蔚蓝浪人的船精灵出现了？还是小婴儿的型态？太SUPER了！」弗兰奇高喊。

「听说，给予船越多的爱，船精灵就会越早现身。」罗宾再次分享她渊博的知识。「还只是小婴儿就出现了，不知道厨师先生和剑士先生是让蔚蓝浪人感受到了多少的爱呢？」

虽然此爱非彼爱，罗宾意有所指的话还是让人害羞。想到当年度蜜月的时候，他们两个在船上毫不克制到把床都弄坏了，山治真庆幸他手上这只只是电话虫而不是影像虫，不然他通红的脸颊就要传送过去了。

「可怕的女人。」坐在旁边喝酒的索隆低声嘀咕。

还好乌索普的插嘴让他们不需要对罗宾的话做出回应。「船精灵的型态跟年龄有直接关系吗？之前在空岛看到梅利的时候，他也是小孩的样子，不过老实说，在管家把船送给我们之前，梅利已经造好一段时间了，我也不知道梅利到底几岁。」

「对了，你们怎么称呼船精灵呢？叫一个宝宝蔚蓝浪人好像有点沧桑。」娜美问。

「他叫迷你圈圈。」刚刚一直没有加入讨论的索隆突然抢着回答。

「迷你圈圈！好可爱！」乔巴叫着。

「是根据山治先生命名的吗？太可爱了我的心都要跳出来了，虽然我没有心，唷嚯嚯嚯嚯！」

「才不是迷你圈圈！」山治怒吼，一脚踢翻正在喝酒的索隆。

「臭厨子你找砍！」淋了一脸酒的索隆炸毛的跳起来。

「他叫BLUE！你们不要听白痴绿藻乱说。」山治用棉被把自己包起来，对索隆吐舌头。

「臭圈圈你给我等着。」索隆咬着牙，抓起山治的枕头。

「啊！喂，别拿我的枕头擦脸！你这他妈的混蛋！」山治气急败坏的从棉被里伸出一只手，捉住枕头另一角，努力想抢回来。

「反正你又不用，还不都是睡在我怀里。」

山治猛的脸红，在那一瞬间被索隆抓住破绽，他用力一扯，山治就连人带被摔到索隆身上。

「喔，才九点而已就投怀送抱了，这么急啊？」索隆抱着山治躺在地上，对他露出邪笑。

「谁投怀送抱了！快放开我！」山治被棉被缠住，在索隆怀里不停扭动。

「不放。」索隆把山治抱得更紧，凑过去吻住他的唇。

「我说…我们还在这儿耶，可以不要这么正大光明的秀恩爱吗？」娜美的白眼都翻到后脑勺去了。

「啊！娜美桑！」山治用力把唇从索隆的嘴上撕下来。「不是秀恩爱！是绿藻的发情期到了！」

山治用唯一露在棉被外面的手捏住索隆的脸颊。「喂！你也他妈快澄清一下啊！」

「啊，是发情期到了。」索隆说。他这么配合让山治有不好的预感。果然，下一秒索隆就补了一句。「跟圈圈的发情期刚好同步，所以我们要去交配了。」

「 **你他妈给我住手！** 」山治从棉被里挣扎出来，及时捉住索隆想去挂电话的手，把他按在地上。「 **说这种话你都不觉得害臊吗！？」**

「人类也有发情期吗？」乔巴在两人的大吵大闹中纳闷。「我以前都不知道。」

「乔巴，那两个笨蛋是神奇的物种，他们跟一般人类不一样。」乌索普从声音都能听出他的头痛。

「打扰你们真是抱歉，不过小小茄子吵着要找妈妈。」哲普抱着宝宝站在房间门口，冷眼看着在地上叠成一团的两人。

「嗷！那不是SUPER哲普先生的声音吗？」弗兰奇打招呼。

「唷嚯嚯嚯嚯，哲普先生好！」因为婚礼的关系，所有伙伴都认识哲普了。

「大家都在啊。喂，别玩了，都当妈了就要有点样子。」哲普坏笑着故意用电话虫听得到的音量说。

「臭老头你他妈胡说什么？」山治才刚从索隆的铁臂紧箍中挣脱，哲普就不由分说的把宝宝塞进他怀里。

「上床前别忘了把小小茄子带回船上去，你知道他晚上不在船上睡隔天就会没精神。」哲普说着，往门外走去。

「臭老头你别又帮他取别的名字。」山治抱着宝宝对着哲普皱眉。

「你们都叫自己喜欢的名字，我也要叫我喜欢的。」哲普任性的丢下一句就走了。

「哲普先生刚刚说妈妈？BLUE叫山治妈妈吗？」乔巴的声音突然插进来。

「没有没有！乔巴你听错了！」山治紧张的喊着。

「是啊，他叫得可好了。」索隆得意的说，像个以孩子为荣的蠢爸爸。他看着宝宝，手指着山治。「迷你圈圈，这是谁？」

「Ma－Ma！」宝宝中气十足的回答。

「非常好！不愧是我儿子！」索隆很满意的摸摸宝宝的头。

「 **啊啊啊啊啊！** 」山治抓着头发，快崩溃了。

「不过为什么BLUE要叫山治妈妈呢？」乔巴不懂，山治明明是男的。

「那大概是因为山治先生是下面…」布鲁克的话还没说完就被打断了。

「因为山治就像妈妈一样会下面给我们吃啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！」乌索普胡乱编着，希望能蒙混过关。

「没错乔巴！就是这样！」娜美也帮腔。

「原来如此！」

 **瞒过去了。** 乌索普和娜美在世界两端同时松了口气。

「喂，妈妈，我饿了，下面给我吃。」索隆非要作死才高兴。

「 **我他妈让你吃个过瘾！** 」山治一脚踩上丈夫的两腿之间辗了辗，抱着宝宝大步离开了房间。

索隆铁青着脸，捂着胯下倒在地上颤抖。

「喂喂？还在吗？」乌索普在电话那头问。

「山治君？」娜美也出声了。

「呵呵呵，好像有呻吟声呢！剑士先生还好吗？」虽然像在关心，罗宾的语气中却充满了笑意。

「没事…圈圈带迷你圈圈回船上了。」索隆好不容易爬到电话虫旁边。「他自己没办法回去。」

「因为还是小婴儿的关系吗？」弗兰奇问。

「不，他很会爬的，只是他自己一个永远找不到船在哪里。」索隆揉着胯下，皱了皱眉。厨子那混蛋，就不怕踩坏了他以后怎么办。

「哈哈哈哈哈，是遗传索隆吧！真可怜！」众人毫不留情的嘲笑自家大副。

「喂！」

***

山治坐在蔚蓝浪人卧室的床上，看着BLUE在双人大床上乱爬来爬去。

 **竟然没打招呼就跑了，娜美桑罗宾酱对不起！** 山治躺下来，开始滚来滚去。

滚到左边。 **希望绿藻不要又跟伙伴们乱说什么。**

滚到右边。 **不想面对。今晚睡这里好了。**

滚到左边。 **可是刚刚那脚好像有点重，应该没有踩坏吧。**

滚到右边。 **但那是他活该，谁叫他要开黄色玩笑。**

BLUE爬到山治身边，拿起小槌子敲了敲山治的手臂。山治看向宝宝，揉了揉那头跟自家老公一样的绿发。BLUE打了个大哈欠，在床上趴下来，眼睛半瞇着，快睡着了。

山治翻成正躺，让宝宝趴在胸口，轻轻拍着他的背。

 **回去看看好了，而且沾到酒的枕头不洗的话会臭的。没错，我是为了洗枕头才回去的！** 山治说服自己，把宝宝放到床上，在他头上落下一吻。「晚安，BLUE。」

宝宝露出微笑，闭上眼睛消失了。

***

山治在浴室里找到索隆。他惊讶的发现那男人竟然在洗枕头。

「唷，绿藻。」

「喔，你回来了。电话结束了。」

「嗯，我明天再写信跟娜美桑和罗宾酱道歉。」

……

「你为什么在洗枕头？」

「不洗会臭吧？我可不想被你唸。」

「喔…谢了。」

「没事。」

……

「迷你圈圈睡了？」

「是BLUE。嗯，他睡了。」

「辛苦了。」

「不会。」

……

「你…那里还好吗？」

「你说呢？」

「不至于坏了吧？结婚那天我用霸气踢你都没事。」

「结婚那天我在战斗状态，你今天是趁人不备。」

「对不起嘛。我帮你揉揉？」

……

「这不是硬的很快吗？还说什么坏了。」

「只有半硬而已，可能只用手治不好。」

「你他妈是医生吗？什么烂诊断。」

「我自己的身体我最清楚。我说只用手治不好。」

「…不要。」

「好啦，又不是没吃过。」

「…我不饿。」

「你弄坏的你要负责。」

「……好啦。」

「别只顾盯着看，乖，嘴巴张开。」

「……」

「嗯…对，用舌头。」

「……」

「再吞深一点。」

「……」

「不要瞪我，你那种眼神会让我忍不住。」

「……」

「别咬！」

「……」

「操…圈圈…你怎么可以这么色气……」

「……」

「圈圈…我… **唔呃！** 」

「咳咳…好歹警告一声啊！真难吃。」

「干嘛吞下去，不需要做到那样。」

「我不想弄脏衣服。」

「啊，沾到头发了。」

「啧。算了，反正我要去洗澡了。你治好了吧？」

「治好了，但只有你吃饱，我还饿。」

「还饿是吗？…需要我下面给你吃？」

「…美食都端上桌了，不吃就太浪费了，你说是吧厨子？」


	29. 一家三口

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是得到原作者的许可，根据本篇自创出来的番外

「来，小BLUE，啊～～」

自从上次BLUE吃了山治餵的苹果泥后，大家发现船精灵也是可以吃东西的，众员工便开始只要逮到机会就抢着餵宝宝吃自己的拿手菜。没办法，宝宝太可爱了。

「小索治你别理那个大叔，吃我的牛排！」

「白痴啊！小浪人只是婴儿你给他吃什么牛排！」

「你们都走开，三槌流只喜欢吃我做的布丁！」

「你每次都把布丁做的甜死人，是想让小茄子二号蛀牙吗？」

「你们在干嘛？」

「啊，索隆，我们在餵蔚蓝宝宝吃饭。」

「可是圈圈绿藻挑嘴的很。」

「明明就一头绿色却不肯吃蔬菜，迷路浪人真是的。」

「而且不是主厨餵的主厨Jr.就不吃。」

「我说…你们每个人都叫他不一样的名字是怎样？」

「因为我们对宝宝该叫什么名字各有想法。」

「最好别让厨子听到你们刚刚说的话。」

「说的也是，那还是统一一下吧。」

「嗯。」

「决定了。」

「「「那就叫小路痴。」」」

「 **喂！** 」

***

金发厨师和绿毛婴儿正大眼对小眼的互瞪，空气中弥漫了紧张的气氛。BLUE坐在宝宝高椅上，面前是一个碗，山治手中拿着一支汤匙，上面盛了一口炖蔬菜。山治把汤匙靠到宝宝嘴边，宝宝却皱着眉，紧闭着嘴巴。

「BLUE…」山治警告。

宝宝死盯着汤匙，哼一声把头撇开。

「不准挑食！」山治严厉的说。「别逼我踢你屁股。」

「呜…」BLUE睁着蓝滢滢的大眼，试图装可怜，可惜面前叼着菸的男人面对跟自己一模一样的眼睛丝毫不为所动。宝宝见对妈妈撒娇无果，转头向坐在山治后面喝酒的男人寻求支援。「Da－Da！」

「别看我，你得自己吃掉。」铁石心肠的男人根本没看宝宝一眼，举起酒瓶又是一大口。「多吃蔬菜对身体好，乖，听你妈的话。」

「没错，不吃蔬菜头发就没办法绿油油的了，你想跟你爸一样枯掉吗？」听到自己又被叫妈，山治暴着青筋一边骗宝宝一边报复丈夫。

「 **你说谁枯掉了啊！？** 」酒瓶砰的砸在桌上，和道出鞘。

「 **说的就是你，你个枯藻头！** 」丢下汤匙，右腿起火。

「我说…你们知道船精灵其实不用吃饭的吧？」看着餐厅角落上演起芭拉蒂名产：黄绿大战，来吃饭的老渔夫汗颜的试图调和。

「别理他们，老伯，夫夫正在调情呢。」卡尔涅端着盘子从旁边经过。「喔，小BLUE会自己吃饭了啊，真了不起呢！」

听到这句的两人立刻停下对打，转头看向宝宝。果然如卡尔涅所说，小婴儿正拿着勺子努力的把炖蔬菜塞进嘴里，另一只手抓着自己短短的绿发，宝蓝色的大眼睛里含着泪，泫然欲泣的模样让人好不心疼。

「喂，他不会当真了吧？」索隆看着宝宝不停的抓着头发，再把手放到眼前，像是在确认抓下来的绿色发丝有没有枯萎。

「你这小笨蛋。」山治哭笑不得的过去把BLUE抱进怀里。「妈妈开玩笑的，别哭。」

整个餐厅突然安静了下来，山治抬起头，看见索隆邪恶的贼笑，突然发现自己刚刚不小心说了什么。

「是 **爸爸** ！爸爸是开玩笑的，BLUE！」

***

ALL BLUE毕竟是大海，有风平浪静的时候，当然也有风雨交加的时候。一个晚上，大家都入睡后，海面上突然掀起狂风暴雨，芭拉蒂被海浪打得摇晃不已。

「唔…绿藻…别摇…」山治被大浪晃醒，还以为是索隆在闹他，软软的踹了他一脚。

「…嗯？」索隆没感觉到海浪，他是被山治踢醒的。即使是在梦醒边缘，山治的足技仍不容小觑。但被踢习惯的索隆并没有什么反应，只是收紧了环在厨子腰上的手臂，安抚的用脚蹭蹭他的小腿，要他回去继续睡。

「我他妈叫你别摇了！」晃动并没有停止，害得山治睡意全消，他生气的爬起来，正准备给这个打扰他睡觉的混蛋一点颜色瞧瞧，才发现是房间，不，整艘船都在晃。

一道闪电打了下来，亮的山治差点被闪瞎，几秒后，轰隆的雷声传来。山治坐在床上，望着窗外。还好睡前他有把窗户关上。索隆咕哝着环住山治的腰，把脸埋进他的腹部。

山治低头看着在这么剧烈的摇晃中还睡得那么香的绿藻，对他的迟钝感到无奈，又有点羨慕。他勾起嘴角，宠溺的轻轻爱抚那头绿发，想起了另一个绿毛。

**BLUE！**

山治猛的跳起来，不小心把索隆撞到一边。那家伙摔下了床，只剩两条腿还挂在床上，整个上半身都掉到地板上了，竟然还没醒。

山治没时间理他，他急急忙忙冲出房间，要去找他的宝宝。

山治在走廊上碰到了一些员工，有很多人也被大浪弄醒了，他们正在忙着把翻倒的东西固定住、检查船帆、绑好绳索。山治向他们点头表示感谢。他还穿着睡衣，但他现在没心思管这么多。

山治马不停蹄的往芭拉蒂的船尾飞奔，他们总是把蔚蓝浪人系在这边，但当山治抵达船尾时，只看到一根断掉的绳子在风中飞扬，平时在鱼尾巴旁边的蓝色小船不见踪影。

山治愣在原地，睡衣被大雨淋得溼透，他却一动也不动的站在那里。

「 **索隆！** 」

躺在地上的剑士猛一睁眼，爬起身，顾不得穿上衣就撞破窗户，从三楼跳了出去。平常总会花很多时间找路的索隆神奇的马上就找到了厨子。

「圈圈！」

山治听到他的声音，回过头，举起他拿在手中的断绳。

「他不见了…」山治的眼里充满惊慌。「 **BLUE不见了！** 」

不知道是因为担心还是因为冰冷的雨水，山治整个人抖个不停。索隆大步走过去，把他抱进怀里。

「我要去找他。」山治仍然抓着那条绳子。

「不行。」索隆坚定的驳回。

「他那么小！在这种暴风雨中，他会沉的！」山治激动地大喊。

「就算是军舰现在也不可能找到的。」索隆试着跟他讲理。

「我不管！我要去找他！」山治开始在索隆怀里挣扎。「就算是踩青花鱼头一号我也要去！」

「你去了也只是去送死而已！」索隆紧紧抱住他，任凭山治对他狠踢猛踹。

「 **你怎么可以这么冷血！？他是你的儿子啊！** 」山治怒喊。

「 **而你是我的丈夫！** 」索隆大吼。

山治安静了下来。

索隆把山治的脸压进自己的颈窝，轻轻抚摸他湿漉漉的头发。「我也很担心他，但现在不可能展开搜救。风雨这么大，别说青花鱼头一号了，连芭拉蒂能不能倖存都是个问题。要是你死了，还有谁找得到迷你圈圈？」

山治没有回答，把脸靠在索隆胸前吸着鼻子。

「等风雨过去我会跟你一起去找他的。」索隆亲亲山治的额头，带着他回到船舱里。

***

芭拉蒂全体员工都醒了，大家都在餐厅里。该绑好的都绑好了，摔坏的东西清干净了，他们房间的窗户也暂时被船匠补好了。浑身湿透的船员有的在换衣服，有的在喝厨师们煮的热汤，大家都累坏了。

山治也在厨房。现在的他心烦意乱，需要做饭让自己冷静。索隆坐在餐厅里，手里拿着一瓶酒，但却喝得不多。

咚。

索隆放下酒瓶，走到餐厅的大门前，隔着玻璃门望着外面乌漆抹黑的天空。

山治冷静下来了。绿藻说的没错，现在他们什么都做不了，只能等天气好转。他还是很担心，但他相信会没事的，再怎么说，BLUE可是他跟顽强臭绿藻的孩子，才不可能那么轻易就挂掉。

山治走出厨房，望向索隆刚刚坐的地方，却只看到几乎没喝几口的酒。他环视了餐厅一圈，找到索隆。

男人抱着手臂，背绷得紧紧的，眉头深锁，脸比平常更冷冽。他明明也很担心。

山治走过去，站到索隆旁边，没有看向他，而是也望着外面。

「他不会有事的。」山治是在对索隆说，也是在对自己说。

「嗯。」

「我们会找到他的。」

「嗯。」

「那就别那么紧绷。」

「你才没资格说我。」

山治把头靠上索隆的肩膀，摸摸他坚硬的背，感觉那些肌肉放松了一点。

***

天亮了，但雨还没停，虽然比晚上好多了，海浪仍然很大。山治决定休业一天，让折腾了一个晚上的员工能好好休息。反正天气这么糟也不会有客人来。

山治最终还是没用青花鱼头一号。那艘船毕竟是脚踏船，不好控制方向，能航行的距离也有限。他们开了一艘破损比较没那么严重的采购船，开始在芭拉蒂周围搜索。

「说不定那小鬼会自己回来。」索隆站在甲板上，目光扫视着一望无际的海洋，大雨让天空灰沉沉的，视线非常不好。「梅利之前不也在无人驾驶的状态下去找我们了吗？还穿越了阿库阿—拉格娜。」

「梅利可不是路痴。BLUE不可能自己找到方向回来的。」山治嘴里有根菸，大雨让他点不着火，但他还是想叼着，有种安慰的作用。他不知道霸气对船精灵有没有用，但还是把见闻色开到最大。「要是乌索普的罗盘能反向操作就好了。」

「去绿藻岛吧。」索隆突然说。「迷路的话，就该到熟悉的地方。」

「问题就在于他根本没办法自己过去啊。」山治烦躁的说，但还是调转了船的方向，往绿藻岛开去。

快要抵达绿藻岛的港口时，索隆突然叫山治往岛的另一边开。

「为什么？如果要说来绿藻岛BLUE最常去的地方，应该是港口啊。」

「不知道，直觉。」索隆自己也说不上来为什么他觉得要往另一个方向开，但他就是有这种感觉。

虽然不确定能不能信任绿藻的方向感，但他们其实也没有概念该到哪去，而且索隆的直觉就跟路飞一样一向都很强，于是山治跟着索隆指的方向开始绕着岛航行。小岛沿岸的建筑物越来越少，最后只剩下没开发的森林。渐渐的，山治觉得景色有点熟悉，好像他来过这里。

**啊，是弗兰奇把BLUE介绍给他的地方。**

一阵微弱的咚咚声传来，紧接着，山治的霸气捕捉到了一个气息。「 **那里！** 」

白色的沙滩上，一艘蓝色的小船搁浅在岸边。整艘船遍体麟伤，船身破了个大洞，后桅杆从底部断成两截，船帆破了，甲板上也到处都坑坑疤疤，一个小小的身影双手和嘴里各拿着一支槌子，正趴在大洞旁边敲敲打打。

「 **BLUE！** 」山治喊着，一跃飞了起来，踩着空中步行冲到宝宝身边。

小宝宝听见山治的声音，回过头来，看见在空中的山治，立刻扔下槌子大哭了起来。「 **MA－MA！** 」

「昨晚很害怕吧？乖，没事了。」山治把宝宝紧紧抱进怀里，轻柔的安抚着受惊吓的孩子。「妈妈在这里。」

索隆把采购船靠在岸边，放下锚，来到山治身边。「还好吗？」

听到索隆的声音，宝宝转过身，换一个人扑。宝宝通常都是山治在抱，要移动宝宝就用提后领的索隆一时之间有点手忙脚乱，好不容易拖住了宝宝的屁股。

「Da…嗝。」宝宝埋在索隆颈窝中开始打嗝，索隆轻轻拍着他的背。

「真是惨不忍睹。」山治打量着蔚蓝浪人，手指描绘着那个大洞，十分心疼。

「怎么办？找芭拉蒂的船匠过来吗？」索隆抱着已经哭到睡着的宝宝，转头问山治，手上的轻拍没有停下。

「回去太远了，而且他在忙着修芭拉蒂。直接在岛上找比较快。」山治说着，往采购船走去。「我去，你留在这里照顾BLUE。」

「山治。」听到索隆叫他，山治回过头，唇就被压上了。索隆一手抱着宝宝，一手抚着山治的脸颊，轻柔的吻着他。这个吻持续很久，但没有一点色情意味。没有舌头，只有唇瓣相贴轻轻磨蹭。

索隆放开山治，把手放上他的后颈捏了捏。「别迷路了。」

「我又不是你。」山治露出邪笑，再轻啄了索隆一口，转身跳上采购船。「你才别把宝宝弄哭了。」

***

索隆爬进蔚蓝浪人里面，想把湿衣服换掉。船上的家具一定都是固定的，但柜子里的东西就不是了。两人的卧室乱七八糟，书本全都掉在地板上，被子和枕头也从床上掉落。索隆把宝宝放在床上，从翻倒到地上的衣物堆里随便抓了几件出来。

没有多的宝宝衣，索隆本来想拿条毛巾包，没想到他换好衣服后，宝宝已经干了。他想起老渔夫说过船精灵穿的是雨衣，即使是宝宝连体装，仍然是雨衣。

**真方便哪。**

抱起宝宝，索隆到厨房去找吃的。没有要出远门，平常他们不会在蔚蓝浪人上储放粮食，所以索隆只能从橘子树上摘橘子吃。无所谓，能填饱肚子就好。还好橘子树没事，真是顽强啊。

索隆拖着宝宝的屁股，将剥好的橘子整颗塞进嘴里。吃完后，索隆閒着没事，拿起船精灵的小槌子观察。

在他们来之前，迷你圈圈似乎是在修船。根据乌索普说他在空岛上看到的，梅利不只把多馀的鸡造型部分拆掉，还把主桅杆也修好了。

索隆纳闷小婴儿的船精灵真的有办法修船吗？就算真的有能力，槌子都还是泡棉要怎么修呢？

雨声似乎变小了，索隆透过厨房的窗户往外看，发现雨渐渐停了，便抱着宝宝到外面去。他巡视了一圈，检查所有伤害。即使船体受了重伤，船精灵本身似乎没有受影响。除了被吓得不轻以外，看起来并没有受伤。还好是这样，要是船体的破坏会直接反映在宝宝身上，那断了一跟桅杆不就会变成宝宝断只手臂之类的，太残酷了。

宝宝醒了。他揉着眼睛坐在索隆手臂上，发现他们到外面来了，便咿咿啊啊的叫着，拍着索隆的胸膛，示意他把自己放下去。

索隆把宝宝放到甲板上，看着他一溜烟爬走了，速度快的让索隆惊了一下。他知道迷你圈圈很会爬，但这么快的从来没看过。

迷你圈圈回来了。他现在用两只脚走路，双手拖着一块巨大的铁片，索隆认出那是弗兰奇为了随时可以修补船只，在船舱最里面的房间储存的备料，现在派上用场了。

「你要自己修吗？」索隆走过去帮忙，从迷你圈圈手中接过铁片。「不等船匠来吗？」

迷你圈圈爬到后甲板上，指指索隆手中的铁片，再对着断掉的桅杆做出拥抱的动作，咿咿啊啊的对索隆解释。

「你要我用铁片把桅杆固定住吗？」索隆问宝宝，宝宝点点头。

索隆正思考着该怎么一边稳住桅杆，一边把铁片安上去，就看见迷你圈圈直接把那根巨型桅杆连同上面的三角帆一起整个举了起来。

「 **诶诶诶诶诶诶诶！？** 」索隆的下巴都掉到地上去了，迷你圈圈却只是轻松的举着桅杆，和断裂的底座对齐，接着回过头来对着索隆呀呀的叫。索隆回过神来，赶紧把铁片包复上去，迷你圈圈立刻变出三支小槌子，开始迅速的敲打铁片。没一会儿，铁片就稳稳的固定在桅杆上了。索隆推了推做试验，发现非常牢固。

真是刷新了他对船精灵的认知。

***

迷你圈圈指着船身的大洞，期待的望着索隆。

「我们的备料不多，这么大的洞补不起来的。」索隆抱着一堆木板，对兴致高昂的迷你圈圈说。宝宝皱起眉，挥着小槌子对索隆啊啊叫，像是在指责他扫兴。

「好啦，好啦，你要补就补吧，到时候材料不够别怪我没提醒你。」索隆无奈的说着，一片一片把木板递给开心的开始补洞的宝宝。

索隆没有说错，大洞只补了四分之一他们的木板就没了。迷你圈圈生气的坐在沙滩上，抱着槌子嘟嘴。

「我就说吧。」索隆开口，立刻被迷你圈圈瞪了一眼。索隆撇撇嘴，走到宝宝旁边坐下。

两颗绿藻头就这样坐在白色的沙子上，望着放晴后变得美丽无比的大海。索隆不时会斜眼偷看宝宝一眼，但迷你圈圈却只是低着头，像在思考。

突然，迷你圈圈像是想到了什么，站起来转过身，举起槌子指着船帆，两眼发光的对索隆呀呀叫。

「我们没有针线，没办法补，除非你也能变出来。」索隆不想泼宝宝冷水，但事实就是事实。

迷你圈圈听了再次洩气下去，砰的坐回沙子上，抱着手臂生闷气。

「好了啦，你就乖乖等你妈吧，他会带材料跟船匠回来的。」索隆揉揉宝宝的头。

迷你圈圈拱着肩膀，开始吸鼻子，可怜兮兮的样子让索隆也有点不忍心。「别哭了，男子汉不轻易哭泣的。」

迷你圈圈垂眼望着手中的小槌子，不甘心的敲着面前的沙地。索隆想转移宝宝的注意力，便随口一说：「之前教你的三槌流练得怎么样了？爸爸要验收一下。」

迷你圈圈想了想，吸吸鼻涕，变出三支小槌子，两手各一支，嘴里一支，摆好架式面对索隆。

索隆看着迷你圈圈认真的样子，心中突然湧出一种陌生的感觉。 **啊，我好像能稍微理解哲普了。**

索隆鼓励的对着宝宝微笑。「来吧，让老爸看看你的实力！」

迷你圈圈一个蹦跳跃到空中，索隆对宝宝有这么强的弹跳力感到很惊奇。

**唰！**

迷你圈圈使出了三十六烦恼风。一阵气流朝索隆迎面吹来，虽然没有对他造成任何伤害，但风力其实并不弱。索隆很惊讶宝宝竟然能做到这种程度。

「干得真不错啊。」索隆看着落回地面的迷你圈圈，准备指导一下。「如果刚刚手肘再高一点……」

**砰！**

刚刚被气流捲起的一颗椰子不偏不倚砸在大剑豪脑袋上。

***

山治远远的就听见BLUE的嚎啕大哭，他的额头爆出青筋。

「 **该死的混蛋，我说过不准把宝宝弄哭的！** 」

山治正打算要在靠岸的瞬间就用恶魔风脚狠踢自家老公一顿，却在船靠近后发现索隆躺在沙滩上不省人事，他的宝宝正趴在爸爸身上哭泣。

「 **索隆！** 」山治顾不得采购船还没靠岸，立刻冲了出去，跟着一起来的老船匠赶紧接手船舵。

「索隆，还活着吗？」山治把索隆扶起来，让他躺在自己的腿上，开始检查他的身体。没有受伤，只有头上有个大肿包。「BLUE你没事吧？」

BLUE点点头，抱住山治的手臂，把眼泪擦在上面。山治把宝宝揽进怀里。

「呜呃…」索隆醒了。他睁开眼，往上看着山治担忧的脸，举起手打招呼。「噢，你回来了。」

「 **什么『你回来了』！？** 发生什么事了？遇到敌袭了吗？」山治怒吼，揉着肿包的力道稍稍大了点。

「没有，在教迷你圈圈三槌流。」索隆握住山治的手。「别揉，会痛。」

「然后你这个世上最强的剑士被一个婴儿打败了？」山治对着腿上的丈夫露出鄙视的眼神。

「 **才没有！** 有东西砸到我的头。」索隆红着脸咆哮，急着想坐起来澄清，却一个晕眩又倒了回去。「呃…好晕。」

「别动，你可能脑震盪了。」山治把手按在索隆胸口，不让他再起身，一边转头对着刚把采购船停好的老船匠喊：「不好意思，爷爷，麻烦您了。我丈夫出了点事，可以请您先去检查船吗？我等等就过去。」

「没问题，你们慢慢来。」矮小的老船匠慈祥的对着他们微笑，突然惊喜的说：「喔呀，是船精灵呢！被暴风雨吓到了吧？来，跟爷爷一起去看船，你跟我说哪里坏了。」

BLUE抬头看看山治，得到首肯后，便离开山治的怀抱，牵起老船匠的手，两人一起往蔚蓝浪人前进。

「BLUE什么时候会用两只脚走路了？我都不知道。」山治望着远去的一大一小，轻声问。

「你不知道的可多了。」索隆不再尝试起身，舒服的躺在丈夫腿上，有一下没一下的把玩山治放在他胸前的手。「那家伙其实力气超大，他刚刚一个人举起了断掉的桅杆。」

「真的假的！」

「而且他的泡棉槌子真的可以用。」

「诶？」

「然后他刚刚用三槌流使出三十六烦恼风。」

「不会吧！？」

「真的，不愧是我儿子！」

看着索隆像个炫耀儿子的蠢爸爸一样，迫不及待的把刚才发生的事都告诉他，山治露出了柔情的笑容。

***

不只修船的材料，山治也带了食材回来。在老船匠和BLUE修船、索隆在旁边递工具木板的同时，山治也在厨房帮大家煮饭。

「吃饭了！」山治站在厨房门口喊。

「放开。」索隆对着迷你圈圈说，小宝宝抱着一块木板死活不肯撒手。「吃完才有力气继续。」

两颗绿藻怒视彼此。

「那个…船精灵不用吃饭啦！」老木匠试着打圆场。

「你想得罪你妈吗？」索隆环起手臂。

宝宝想了几秒，不情愿的把木板放下。索隆露出微笑。「这才乖。」

索隆抱着宝宝走进餐厅，把他放进他们后来添置的宝宝高椅上。山治在宝宝面前放下一碗蔬菜粥。「吃点热的暖暖身子。要全部吃掉，不可以挑食。」

不过山治的叮咛倒是没有必要。宝宝拿起勺子，稀哩呼噜的几秒钟就把碗吃了个干净。接着他看着山治咿呀了一声，像是在说『我吃饱了』。

山治叼着菸，挑起眉毛，看了看空碗，对着宝宝点点头。

BLUE欢呼了一声，爬出高椅跳到地上，兴高采烈的跑出去继续修船了。

山治无奈的叹了口气，把空碗收走。索隆对这一切漠不关心，只顾着大吃。他们今天早上还没吃早餐就出来找宝宝了，刚刚只吃了一颗橘子，索隆快饿死了。山治摸摸索隆的脑袋。「吃慢点，没人跟你抢。」

「噢。」

比起狼吞虎咽的索隆，山治在他对面坐下，斯文优雅的吃他自己那份。老船匠带着趣意看着这一家子。

***

有船匠、船精灵和肌肉男，船的修复进度很快，但还是不足以在一天之内结束。虽然点了灯，光线仍然不够让他们继续工作。太阳完全落下海平面的瞬间，迷你圈圈就丢下槌子，转身抱住站在他旁边的索隆的腿。

「怎么了？」索隆不明白迷你圈圈为什么突然这样。宝宝抬起头，蓝色的大眼积满泪水。他弯下腰把宝宝抱起来，他现在抱得很得心应手了。迷你圈圈用力抓住索隆的领子。「怎么又哭了？刚刚不是很开心吗？」

「BLUE又哭了？」山治走过来，停在索隆旁边，BLUE立刻伸出另一只手，捉住山治的衣领，眼中充满哀求。「怎么啦？」

「呵呵，他是担心你们会离开吧。」老船匠说，两人转头看着他。「我想他一整天都那么拼命，是希望能在今天之内把船修好，这样你们就可以带他回家了。但我们却没能修完，所以他认为你们会把他留下来，自己先回去。」

「我们不会丢下你的啦。」山治笑着摸摸小绿藻头。「我们今晚会睡在船上，你可以跟我们一起睡。」

BLUE看着山治，又转头看向索隆。

「嗯，我们会留在这里。」索隆让他放心，宝宝这才止住眼泪，但手还是没有松开。

「那么，我先回去了。明天早上再过来。」老船匠向他们微微鞠躬。

「辛苦了，路上小心。明天见！」山治向老船匠点头道谢。他把采购船借给老船匠，让他回去休息。

看着采购船渐渐远去，山治转向大小绿藻。「好了，我们去洗澡吧，还好浴室没有坏。」

***

索隆在脱衣服的时候想到，不知道船精灵的衣服能不能脱？还是那其实就是他们的皮肤？下一秒他的疑惑就得到解答了。迷你圈圈直接把衣服变不见，一边欢叫一边光溜溜的跑进浴室，一头扎进浴缸里。

「要先洗干净才能泡澡。」索隆大手一伸，把宝宝捞出来。

先把宝宝洗干净，将他放回浴缸里后，索隆开始洗自己的澡。他都已经洗好了，先把厨房收拾好并打电话虫跟哲普报备的山治才进来。

索隆坐在浴缸里，慵懒的欣赏丈夫赤裸的身体。浴室里蒸气缭绕，让在花洒下的山治若隐若现，闭起眼睛享受热水的姿态美的让人招架不住。索隆不由自主的舔了舔唇。

山治感觉到那股灼热的视线，回过头，半瞇着眼睛，越过肩膀给了索隆一个飞吻。

索隆立刻用双手捂住两腿间，面色潮红的把半个脸埋进水里。山治转回去，偷偷窃笑。

当初弗兰奇在重整这艘船的时候，是以蜜月小船为基础，所以不只床大，浴缸也很大。两个一米八坐进去绰绰有馀。当年度蜜月的时候他们也没少在浴室里做，不过今天可是有宝宝在的。

山治洗好澡，也坐进浴缸。他在索隆两腿间安顿好，往后靠上丈夫的胸膛，放松的叹了口气，累了一天终于可以休息了。索隆把手环上他的腰，亲了他的脸一口。两人安静地看着在浴缸里玩得不亦乐乎的BLUE。身为船精灵，浮在水面上是轻而易举的。他拿着一只小黄鸦和一颗绿色的沐浴球，互相打来打去，嘴里发出砰乓的声音。

「那是我们吗？」山治观察。

「好像是。」索隆点头。

「我们还真是给了孩子坏榜样啊。」

「还不都是因为你那么容易炸毛。」

「谁容易炸毛了！？明明就是你！」

「你看，你又炸毛了。」

「这才不是炸毛，这是澄清事实！」

宝宝完全没在理吵架的父母，继续小黄鸦和沐浴球的打斗。但不一会儿，他却改变玩法，把两个玩具贴在一起，嘴里发出啾啾声。意识到宝宝在做什么的两人羞红了脸。

「迷你圈圈，你泡太久了，会头晕的。」索隆说着，把宝宝捞出浴缸，放到外面的地上。「快出去穿衣服吧。」

「别忘了先擦干！」山治对着跑出浴室的宝宝喊。

宝宝离开后，两人坐在浴缸里，一阵尴尬的沉默。突然，山治感觉到有东西在顶他的屁股。

「喂！」山治回头瞪着身后的绿藻。

「吵完架就要亲热，迷你圈圈刚刚是这么做的。」索隆红着脸说，又把下身往山治推推。

「BLUE还在！」山治想逃开，腰却被箍住拉了回去，那根硬挺滑进了他的沟缝。

「他已经出去了。」索隆吻上山治的颈侧，手伸到前面去握住山治也已经抬头的分身。

「…好吧，只可以一次。」山治仰起脖子，让索隆更容易开垦。「之后就要带BLUE上床睡觉了。」

「噢。」索隆贴着山治的皮肤露出邪笑，让昂扬对准山治已经被热水弄得松软的小洞，就挺身而入。

「嗯啊。」山治喘着气，仰头靠上索隆的肩膀，手臂往后勾住他的脖子。

索隆抱着山治，下身不停挺动。这个姿势让他们没办法动作太大，但索隆的每一次抽插都能精准的辗过那个点，前面的手也有技巧的套弄，前后夹攻的醉人快感让山治几乎招架不住。

「啊…索隆…我快要…」索隆捧住山治的脸，吻住他的唇。山治的舌头被索隆吸住的那一瞬间，一阵酥麻窜过全身，把他推上了巅峰。

白浊在热水中散开，索隆也释放在山治体内。山治倒进索隆的怀里，索隆也靠上浴缸，两个人静静的喘气。

过了几分钟，索隆的手滑上山治的胸膛，嘴凑到他的耳朵旁边。「再来一次？」

「不可以！」山治拍开玩弄他胸部的手，站起身子，索隆的东西滑了出来，紧接着是温热的液体。

索隆看着眼前浊液流满大腿的色情画面，忍不住凑上去，在右边的蜜桃上种了一个吻痕。下一秒，他的头上就多了一个大包。

嘛，值了。

山治快速的再冲了一次澡，把体内的玩意儿清干净，围上浴巾拉开浴室的门。

BLUE站在外面，手中抱着他们两人的干净衣服。

「BLUE…你刚刚一直在这里吗？」山治缓缓的问。

「嗯！」BLUE骄傲的回答，高高举起衣服。

「 **丢脸死了你这混蛋！** 」满脸通红的山治对着刚围好浴巾的索隆使出回旋踢，没想到却被接住了。

索隆捉着山治的脚踝，好好欣赏了一番浴巾下的春光，再顺手摸了一把左边的蜜桃，才放下那条腿，拿走宝宝手中的衣服。

「谢啦，迷你圈圈。」

山治蹲在地上，把烧红的脸埋进膝盖里。BLUE戳戳山治，满脸担忧。

***

由于还搁浅在岸上，整艘船并不是正的，因此卧室里的大床也稍稍歪向一边。

「你睡那边。」山治指着床的右边。BLUE因为可以跟爸爸妈妈一起睡，正兴奋的在床上跳来跳去。

「为什么？我平常都睡左边。」索隆不懂为什么要突然换边。

「因为床是往右斜的，如果半夜我们滚下去了，你可以当肉垫。」山治理直气壮的说。

「你还记得我们都是抱在一起睡的吧？假如我们滚下去了，我一定会确保把你压在下面。」索隆邪笑着说。

「今天不抱，BLUE要睡我们中间。」山治抱起蹦跳不停的宝宝，带着他躺到床上去。

「哈？他平常不都自己睡的吗？」索隆不愿意放弃抱着抱枕睡觉的权利。

「他昨晚受到那么大的惊吓，你还要他今天自己睡吗？」山治为自己和宝宝盖上被子，拍拍右边的床。「好了，快躺下，明天还要修船。」

BLUE也学着山治，啪啪的拍着床铺，索隆只好皱着眉，不情愿的爬上床。索隆躺好后，宝宝就把一本书推进山治手中。

「嗯？你要听睡前故事吗？」

宝宝点头。山治笑了笑，坐起身翻开书。「好吧，听完就要睡囉？喔，是美人鱼的故事啊。」

山治才唸了三分之一，他旁边的绿藻就已经睡得不省人事了，人鱼公主都还没到岸上去呢。山治无奈的看着自家老公，帮他把被子盖好，继续把故事唸完。

***

隔天早上，山治觉得自己快死了。他醒过来，还没睁开眼睛就觉得背很痛，好像躺在什么很硬的东西上，胸口很闷，像是有什么东西压在上面。

他快窒息了。山治猛吸了一口气，睁开眼睛。他躺在地板上，索隆趴在他身上，活生生成了三明治。山治试图把绿藻踢开，但双脚缠在被子里。他转而想用手把对方推下去，但臭绿藻不只重的要命，还死死的抱着他。

「起来！」动弹不得的山治只能用嘴巴。

「嗯…再五分钟。」索隆哼着，把脸埋进山治的颈窝蹭了蹭。

「马上就给我起来！」山治挣扎着。「我不能呼吸了！」

「你不是有鳃吗？」索隆胡言乱语。「你的尾巴好漂亮……」

山治汗颜的瞪着自家丈夫，纳闷他到底梦到了什么。「起来啦！」

「唔？」索隆终于醒了，算是？他坐起身，傻愣愣的望着山治，垂下眼看着他还包在被子里的下半身。「你的尾巴呢？」

「笨蛋绿藻，你睡糊涂了吗？」

「你的尾巴…蓝色的…很漂亮…」索隆伸手把被子扯开，在看到被子里面是两条腿后，皱起了眉。「你跟巫婆做交易了？」

「哈？」山治一脸懵逼，接着就反应过来这个笨蛋大概是梦到睡前故事的内容了。起了玩心的山治决定要来整整自家老公。「对，我跟巫婆做了交易，要变回人鱼，就只能把你杀了。」

「可是…你不是为了我才变成人类的吗？」索隆憨憨的样子实在很惹人怜爱，但山治忍住了，他要把剧本演完。

「要我永远维持人类也可以，只要你吻我…」山治还没说完，索隆就扑上来吻住他的唇。

「这样…你就会永远跟我在一起了吗？」索隆抵着山治的额头，不安的问。

山治笑着环住索隆的肩膀。「嗯，Happily Ever After了。」

啪啪啪啪！

旁边传来拍手的声音，山治转过头，发现BLUE坐在床上，用力的鼓掌。山治露出苦笑，转回去看看索隆，却发现他靠在自己的肩膀上，又睡着了，嘴角还带着微笑。

山治宠溺的翻了个白眼，从床上抓了个枕头，把索隆放回地上，拉好被子。

「走吧，BLUE，我们去吃早餐。」

***

剩下的破损很快就修复完毕了。一行人站在沙滩上，欣赏恢复完美的小船。

「好了，接下来就是把船推回海里了。」老船匠说。

「用你的龙捲风把船弄下去吧。」山治对索隆说，索隆却露出了得意的表情。

「不用那么麻烦。迷你圈圈！」索隆对着宝宝喊道。

山治对索隆露出疑惑的表情，索隆却抱起手臂，对着向船走去的宝宝挑挑头。「你看着吧。」

BLUE在船的前面停下来，抱住船头，举起来，扔回海里。所有动作一气呵成丝毫不拖泥带水。

老船匠跌坐下去。山治则是下巴跟着菸一起掉到了地上。

「干得好！」索隆讚许的点点头，给了宝宝一个拇指，宝宝也回给他一个拇指。索隆拎起宝宝，把他挂到自己背上，爬上了蔚蓝浪人。「回去吧。」

老船匠和山治还愣在原地。索隆不耐烦的敲敲栏杆。「喂，快点啊。」

山治率先回神，他一边喊着：「BLUE你太厉害了！」一边跳上蔚蓝浪人。

老船匠甩甩头。「这一家子真不得了。」

***

送老船匠回家后，蔚蓝浪人启程准备回芭拉蒂。BLUE站在美人鱼雕像上，眺望着大海。山治在甲板上抽菸，看着BLUE稳稳的用两只脚站着。索隆走到山治身后，搂住他的腰。

「BLUE长大了呢。」山治欣慰的说。

「都是妈妈的功劳。」索隆亲了山治的脸颊一口。

「谁是妈妈啊！？」山治怒吼，但没有躲开索隆的亲吻。「爸爸也教得不错。」

索隆露出邪笑，轻轻搬过山治的头，让两人的唇瓣相贴。

晴空万里，海面波光粼粼，蓝色的小船拖着采购船，慢悠悠的前进。

**（完）**


End file.
